Fury of the Wolf
by Wolfeatspeople
Summary: Draco Malfoy est un loup garou au passé douloureux ; c'est lors d'une compétition pour devenir Alpha qu'il trouvera le moyen de se venger de ce qui le ronge depuis des années, et un beau brun pour soigner son âme meurtri... Slash! (ANNONCE: Le chapitre qui avait été supprimé vient d'être reposté!)
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Wolf

Pairing : HP/DM, classé M.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent tout droit de l'imagination de J.K Rowling ! Seul l'histoire est de moi.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy est un loup garou au passé douloureux c'est lors d'une compétition pour devenir Alpha qu'il trouvera le moyen de se venger, et un beau brun pour soigner son âme meurtri...

Temps de parution : Un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. J'ai pas mal de chapitre en avance pour les mois à venir donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème !

Bêta : Je remercie Pacidssergent qui a bien voulu m'aider dans la correction et les ajustements de cette histoire.

Mise à part ce chapitre là (qui est en réalité un prologue), les chapitres sont assez longs, c'est pourquoi l'histoire ne devrait pas faire excéder 20 chapitres. (Quoi que on est jamais sûr de rien...)

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !

 _Fury of the Wolf_

Ses pattes martelaient le sol alors que son corps imposant évitait habilement les arbres qui se trouvaient sur le chemin de sa course folle. Son cœur battait furieusement contre sa poitrine et il lui semblait entendre son propre sang couler dans ses veines. Il devait faire vite. S'éloigner le plus loin possible avant qu'ils ne le rattrapent. L'idée de se faire prendre le fit accélérer sa course et il sentit un sentiment d'urgence monter en lui; il savait que sa vie était en jeu. Son père avait déjà perdu la sienne quelques instants plus tôt, maintenant ils venaient pour lui. Il devait faire vite.

Il risqua un regard en arrière et fut presque soulagé de voir que personne ne le suivait de près. Il entendait son cœur battre violemment dans ses oreilles et cela l'empêcha de se concentrer sur les autres bruits autour de lui. Soudain, alors qu'une lueur d'espoir s'était allumée en lui, il sentit un poids lourd s'écraser contre son flanc et il savait que s'en était fini. Il avait reconnu l'odeur de son assaillant. Tom Jedusor était venu en personne pour le tuer. Après avoir roulé sur plusieurs mètres à cause de la puissance du choc, il se releva courageusement sur ses pattes et fit face à un énorme loup brun. Il sut qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Il n'avait que 15 ans, n'était pas encore arrivé à maturité, n'avait que très peu d'expériences au combat et il n'avait pas fini son éducation. Devant lui se trouvait un loup accompli et il était venu pour lui. Comme il était venu son père, le tuant lâchement, alors que celui-ci était déjà affaiblit par une chasse qui avait mal tourné. Il vit alors les larbins de Jedusor avancer près de leur maître, leur nouvel alpha. Mais ce n'était que des traîtres aux yeux du plus jeune. Il sentit un léger grondement monter en lui et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'autre loup se jette sur lui. Il sentit alors rapidement une mâchoire s'abattre sur sa nuque et son premier reflex fut de marteler le flanc de Jedusor de ses puissantes griffes. Cependant cela ne suffit pas pour faire lâcher sa prise au loup brun et il sentit même un des larbins de Jedusor lui envoyer un violent coup de patte. Il sentit sa peau s'ouvrir et le sang couler alors que d'autre coups de pattes s'abattaient sur lui. C'était la fin. Sa fin. Trois loups, plus fort, plus gros, plus vieux l'attaquaient et il sentit bien vite ses forces s'affaiblir. S'en était fini pour lui, Draco Malfoy, fils du puissant alpha Lucius Malfoy qui était tombé de son trône quelques heures plus tôt.

Son corps s'affaissa doucement jusqu'à toucher le sol froid et humide de son propre sang, son souffle ralentit doucement, se faisant de moins en moins régulier. S'en était fini. Les attaques s'étaient arrêtées et la mâchoire qui le tenait jusqu'à maintenant le lâcha brusquement, laissant sa tête tomber douloureusement contre le sol. Il sentait son énergie vitale le quitter petit à petit en même temps que son sang se répandait autour de lui. Il entendit alors un rire malsain pendant qu'une main le prenait à la gorge. Il leva son regard lupin vers Tom Jedusor, redevenu humain. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air victorieux.

« Si j'avais su qu'il était si facile de me débarrasser de la famille Malfoy, je n'aurais pas attendu aussi longtemps pour mettre mon plan à exécution. Ton père n'était qu'un faible, et je ne pouvais être le second d'une telle personne.» Jedusor rit de nouveau avant de continuer. « Tu sais, Draco, j'ai prit sur moi pendant des années pour supporter ta famille, ton père et son air suffisant. Et maintenant j'ai enfin prit ma vengeance. Il n'est plus, et tu ne seras bientôt plus et ta mère... Eh bien elle fera une belle putain. »

Draco sentait la rage monter en lui au fur et à mesure du discours de ce lâche et il regretta de ne pas pouvoir se transformer pour lui envoyer une remarque cinglante. Mais seul un faible grognement sortit de sa gorge. Jedusor rit de plus belle.

« Tu es tellement pathétique, Draco... Tu n'es plus le petit prince à présent, en fait tu n'es plus rien. Rien. Et moi... Moi je m'élève, je suis Alpha, et je suis puissant. Ta mère se soumettra à moi, comme le reste de la meute, et le nom Malfoy ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir. »

Il vit Tom Jedusor se relever et sentit un pied s'abattre sur son flanc. Il en eût le souffle coupé. Il allait mourir lamentablement sur ce sol poisseux et personne ne pouvait rien y faire. Il capta une dernière fois le regard méprisant de Jedusor et il sentit une rage dévastatrice tempêter en lui. Il voulait le voir mourir. Il le voulait tellement mais il était impuissant.

« On le laisse ici, il finira par crever comme le sale chien qu'il est. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes. »

Il entendit d'autres rires claquer dans l'air, ceux des traites, et puis ils s'éloignèrent, laissant Draco seul et mourant. Il était de plus en plus difficile pour lui de respirer et la douleur irradiait dans tout son corps. Seul la rage le faisait tenir un peu plus longtemps. Une tempête se déchaînait en lui et le maintenait en vie pour quelques minutes de plus. Il essaya de bouger une patte mais il ne récolta qu'une vague de douleur qui le paralysa. Il ferma lentement les yeux et alors qu'il pensait que la dernière chose qu'il entendrait serait son cœur qui ralentissait, il entendit une voix grave et un peu cassée.

« Alors gamin, on est mal en point ? » Une grande main se posa sur le pelage de sa gorge et il essaya d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. « Tiens le coup petit, j'vais te sortir de là. »

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut une paire d'yeux dorée.

Des reviews, s'il vous plaît ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre I – 10 ans plus tard

Ses yeux verts scannaient la foule dansante et chantante et un petit sourire s'attarda sur ses lèvres rouges. La fête pour célébrer la nouvelle année semblait réussit, tout le monde était joyeux et personne n'était venu embêter Harry depuis que cela avait commencé, quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait dansé et bu, comme tout les autres, et maintenant il se contentait de regarder ce beau monde prendre du bon temps. Il fallait dire que la journée avait été fatigante, car il avait participé activement aux préparatifs avec un petit groupe de volontaires et la meute lui semblait maintenant reconnaissante, tout était parfait.

Harry vivait dans une grande meute qui comptait une centaine de membre et qui était située dans un petit village au milieu d'une forêt, ce qui était assez utile, surtout pour la chasse. Tout le monde avait sa place, et chaque membre était utile pour le bon fonctionnement du village. Harry, du haut de ses 20 ans, était un jeune dominé orphelin qui travaillait à l'école, ainsi qu'à l'infirmerie de temps en temps, le week-end. Il enseignait au plus jeune le fonctionnement d'une meute, le rôle de l'Alpha, de son second, des dominants et des dominés. Il apprenait aussi, avec l'aide de Sirius Black, son parrain, un dominant d'une trentaine d'année, l'art du combat et de la stratégie. Car tout bons loup-garous savaient se défendre et combattre, qu'ils soient dominés ou dominants. Bien que les dominants étaient plus forts, si les dominés étaient rusés, alors ils pouvaient s'en sortir sans dommages. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Harry. Leur Alpha, le vieux Gellert Gindelwald, était du même avis et n'empêchait aucun dominé de devenir guerrier, même si ils n'étaient que deux à s'y être risqué jusqu'à maintenant : Neville Londubat et Cho Chang.

Harry fut coupé dans ses réflexions par une main s'abattant gaiement sur son épaule suivit d'un rire joyeux. Surpris, il vit alors Sirius s'installer à ses côtés, le regard pétillant et un grand sourire collé sur le visage.

« Alors, cher neveu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? » Harry le vit s'étirer comme un chat en s'installant confortablement sur sa chaise. Il ne serait pas étonné si Sirius s'endormait là, il semblait avoir un peu abusé de l'alcool. « Tu n'as pas un p'tit dominant à qui aller te frotter ? » Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux noir corbeau et secoua légèrement la tête, souriant d'un air gêné. Il savait parfaitement de qui parlait son parrain.

« Si tu parles de Cédric, alors non je n'ai pas de dominant à qui aller me frotter. Il est un peu trop collant ce soir si tu veux mon avis. » Harry grimaça en repensant aux mains de Cédric s'attardant sur des endroits un peu trop intimes.

« Oh c'est normal tu sais, quel dominant à cet âge ne serait pas un peu trop collant ? » Sirius rit de plus belle. « Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que Cédric est quelqu'un de très bien ! Il est courageux, beau, intelligent et drôle ! »

« Dommage que tu sois aussi un dominant, tu aurais pu te lier avec lui ! » Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire moqueusement face à la tête ahuri de son parrain.

« Voyons, Harry ! Je ne parlais pas pour moi, mais pour toi. Tu as 20 ans, tu es très beau, l'un des plus beau dominé de cette meute, tu es tout aussi intelligent, généreux, fort, tu as tout pour toi, Cédric aussi, vous feriez un très bon couple de lié ! » Sirius lui envoya un magnifique sourire. Oui, l'idée d'Harry et de Cédric liés avait l'air de lui faire plaisir.

« Et toi alors ? Tu as quoi ? 39 ans ? Et tu n'es toujours pas lié, ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger. » Harry souleva un de ses sourcils alors que Sirius reprenait son discours.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose, moi je n'ai personne qui m'intéresse alors que toi tu as Cédric qui est quelqu'un de très bien et qui te rendrais assurément très heureux. » Harry vit son parrain secouer la tête dans un signe d'affirmation, comme pour montrer qu'il était convaincu de ses dires.

« Et qui t'a dit que j'étais intéressé par Cédric ? C'est un très bon ami, enfin quand il n'essaye pas de me sauter dessus bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit vraiment quelqu'un pour moi et... je ne sais pas, Sirius. C'est Cédric... »

« Justement ! C'est l'un des dominants avec qui tu t'entends le mieux, ça veut forcément dire quelque chose. » Sirius soupira devant l'air contrarié de son neveu qui n'avait pas l'air convaincu. « Écoutes, réfléchis à tout ça, d'accord ? Être lié est l'une des choses les plus merveilleuse qui puisse t'arriver et je te le souhaite vraiment, ne fais pas comme ton vieux parrain ! » Il honora Harry d'un de ses plus beau sourire avant de se lever et de disparaître dans la foule en hurlant les paroles de la chanson qui se passait à ce moment-là.

Harry le regarda partir pendant un moment, fixant l'endroit où Sirius avait disparu tout en réfléchissant à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son parrain. Se lier était l'un des moments les plus importants dans la vie d'un loup-garou. C'était une sorte de mariage qui lié deux personnes, un dominé et un dominant, éternellement. Une fois liés, le dominant appartenait au dominé et le dominé appartenait au dominant. Une fois lié, on ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et cette personne devenait notre compagnon pour la vie. C'est pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas se lié à n'importe qui. Il voulait aimer cette personne et il voulait que cette personne soit spéciale, pas le premier dominant qui venait à passer. Comme Cédric. Il était clair que Cédric était un bon ami, il en était certain. Mais un amant ? Un compagnon ? Son lié ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Le dominant avait beau être fort, il ne l'était pas assez selon Harry. Et cela posait problème, car Harry désirait un dominant qui serait un puissant allié dans la vie. Il voulait un dominant dont il pouvait être fier, quelqu'un de fort, d'intelligent et quelqu'un qui le verrait comme un égal. Il voulait quelqu'un de vraiment spécial, qui attirerait son regard au premier coup d'œil et qui l'impressionnerait. Et enfin, il voulait une personne qui l'aimerait. Comme son père avait aimé sa mère, et comme sa mère avait aimé son père. Il voulait connaître cet amour-là, il le désirait ardemment. Car il savait que ses parents s'étaient beaucoup aimés, il l'avait vu lui-même durant les cinq premières années de sa vie, avant qu'ils ne soient tués par un incendie de forêt. Il voulait devenir la force d'un dominant et il voulait puiser sa propre force dans l'amour qu'il aurait pour son dominant.

Cependant, il était rare de croiser un autre dominant extérieur à la meute, et aucun des dominants qu'ils connaissaient ne l'avait vraiment attiré. Sauf Cédric. Ils étaient devenus proches mais Harry ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait faire un bon compagnon pour lui. Il repensa aux paroles de Sirius et soupira. Peut-être qu'il devrait laisser une chance à Cédric ? Laisser leur relation évoluer et voir ce qu'il en devenait. Il n'était pas très sûr, c'est pourquoi il décida d'attendre avant de choisir. Tout pouvait arriver, il n'avait que 20 ans. Et si Cédric ne l'attendait pas, eh bien c'est qu'il n'était pas digne d'être lié à lui. C'est sur cette dernière pensé qu'Harry quitta la fête pour rejoindre la maison qu'il partageait avec Ron, un dominé timide et maladroit qu'il aimait beaucoup.

Oooo

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par des coups contre la porte de sa chambre. Il grogna légèrement à la personne d'entrer, se doutant que c'était Ron, et s'étira contre son lit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi quelques heures à peine.

« Harry... Tu es réveillé ? »

Harry soupira avant de tourner son visage vers Ron dont seule la tête dépassait. Le brun lui lança un regard fatigué, l'incitant à déclarer ce qu'il avait à dire, qu'il puisse se rendormir.

« Sirius est dans le salon, il dit que c'est important. Il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit. » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, il attend que tu sois là pour annoncer la nouvelle. »

Ron lui fit un sourire désolé avant de disparaître. Piqué par la curiosité, il ne fallut qu'une minute à Harry pour se lever et enfiler des vêtements (il avait prit l'habitude de dormir nu). Quelques secondes plus tard, il se tenait devant Sirius qui avait l'air contrarié. Il regarda les deux garçon avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

« L'alpha est mort. Cette nuit. La vieillesse l'a emporté. » Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. Gellert, mort ? C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air vieux, mais pas pour autant mourant. C'est Ron qui brisa le silence.

« Et... Et qui va prendre sa place ? Il n'a pas d'héritier. Sven, peut-être ? »

« Sven n'est pas considéré comme héritier, il était juste son second. C'est lui qui dirigera la meute le temps que nous trouvons un autre Alpha. Je pense que l'appel du conseil est nécessaire. »

« Le conseil ?! » Harry fut surprit d'entendre Ron s'exclamer en même temps que lui. Le conseil était composé de quatre loups sages qui vivaient isolés des meutes. Ils étaient appelés en cas d'urgence dans les différentes meutes. Il était rare qu'un Alpha meurt sans héritier, sans personne pour le remplacer. C'était au conseil de décider ce qu'il en serait. La dernière fois que le conseil avait été réuni était pour une meute qui se trouvait au nord de l'Angleterre, il y a dix ans. Harry était jeune, mais il se souvenait encore de cette histoire. Après tout, Lucius Malfoy avait été un alpha respecté partout dans le pays, et très connu, bien qu'Harry ne l'ai jamais vu. Quoi qu'il en soit, Lucius Malfoy avait été tué par son second, un certain Jedusor, qui avait ensuite tué le fils de l'Alpha, Draco Malfoy. La mère de ce dernier avait alors fait appel au conseil en déclarant que Jedusor ne méritait pas sa place en tant qu'Alpha car Malfoy père n'était pas en état de se battre ce jour-là. De plus, il n'avait aucun droit de tuer le plus jeune de la famille. Le conseil, cependant, n'avait rien pu faire, et Jedusor était resté alpha. L'histoire avait fait beaucoup parlé d'elle, car le corps de Draco Malfoy s'était volatilisé dans la nature. Personne ne l'avait revu, et certain pensait qu'il n'était pas réellement mort. D'autre avait certifié avoir vu son fantôme dans la forêt où il avait été tué. Il hantait apparemment le lieu, l'esprit vengeur. Harry pensait que c'était ridicule. Un loup ne pouvait pas disparaître ainsi.

Harry fut coupé dans ses réflexions par Sirius qui annonça que le conseil serait là dans deux jours et qu'ils en seraient plus en temps voulu. C'est avec un pincement au cœur pour son alpha disparu qu'Harry retourna dans son lit, sans pour autant fermer l'œil. Qu'allait-il advenir de sa meute ?

Oooo

La rivière coulait paisiblement dans son lit alors que les flocons de neiges allaient doucement mourir dans les eaux calmes. Au milieu de ce doux courant, un jeune homme se tenait debout, l'eau glacée lui caressant ses hanches nues à son passage. De longs doigts jouaient à passer et repasser entre le flot doucement, tentant de l'attraper, alors qu'un regard gris regardait le liquide qui s'échappait malicieusement. De doux rayons de soleil flattait la peau pâle du jeune homme, sans pour autant réchauffer le torse musclé où quatre longues cicatrices contournaient le flanc, alors que le jeune loup se délectait du silence que seul le bruit de l'eau troublait. Il soupira longuement et rejeta sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux tout en se concentrant sur la caresse de l'eau. Bientôt, il savait qu'il ne serait plus seul. Il pouvait entendre des pas venir vers lui, et il savait parfaitement à qui ils appartenaient. Ne se trompant pas, une voix brisa le silence.

« Ton but est de mourir d'hypothermie gamin? » Il pouvait entendre un sourire dans cette voix grave et cassée, mêlé à de l'inquiétude. « Les autres te cherchent. Ils se demandent où leur leader a bien pu disparaître encore. Il est temps de rentrer, Draco. »

« Vous passez beaucoup trop de temps à vous inquiéter pour moi, Fenrir. » Draco tourna son regard translucide vers le vieux loup aux cheveux gris avant de se résigner à sortir de cette eaux glacée. Totalement nu et sans aucune gêne devant l'homme, il rejoignit la rive pour enfiler ses vêtements calmement.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Si je ne m'étais pas inquiété pour toi, il y a dix ans, tu serais mort dans cette forêt. »

Draco ne répondit pas et finit de s'habiller avant de s'asseoir calmement sur un des imposants rochers qui fendaient l'eau. Il regarda le vieux loup, lui faisant comprendre de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer, pas maintenant. Il avait besoin de calme pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il regarda Fenrir prendre place à ses côtés, et tout deux contemplèrent le paysage sauvage qui s'offrait à eux.

Le plus jeune repensa aux paroles du plus vieux et senti un frisson parcourir sa peau. C'était vrai, Fenrir lui avait sauvé la vie, dix ans auparavant, alors que le traître l'avait laissé pour mort. Il l'avait arraché à son funeste sort pour l'éduquer à sa façon. Fenrir était un vieux loup isolé à l'époque. Un puissant guerrier qui avait décidé de quitter sa meute après le meurtre de sa dominée. Cela l'avait changé à jamais. Il avait erré seul pendant des années puis avait trouvé Draco. Il avait alors décidé de le prendre sous son aile et de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il savait. Il avait fait du plus jeune un loup puissant et rusé, jusqu'à ce que l'élève dépasse le maître. Fenrir avait apprit à Draco à contrôler ses sens, et alors il avait pu entendre ce que la nature lui disait, lui annonçait et personne ne s'approchait de lui sans se faire remarquer, même si celle-ci était très discrète. Son regard détectait chaque mouvement, même les plus infimes, et Draco avait pu percevoir la vie autour de lui. Fenrir lui avait apprit à courir, vite, habilement, longuement. Il lui avait apprit à analyser son ennemi et à prédire chaque coup lui étant destiné. Il lui avait fait travailler son corps, et l'avait finement musclé. Il lui avait apprit la patience, et l'art de toujours arriver à ses fins.

Fenrir avait été impressionné par le plus jeune. Il était prédestiné à devenir un loup extrêmement puissant, il l'avait su lorsqu'il avait vu Draco progresser rapidement. Il était devenu beaucoup plus fort que Fenrir lui-même à présent, et à son humble avis, chaque loup sur cette terre devrait trembler devant ce qu'était devenu l'héritier Malfoy. En plus d'être puissant et rusé, Draco avait de l'énergie à revendre. Il avait cette fureur en lui qui le faisait avancer toujours plus loin, et rien ne pouvait se mettre sur le chemin du jeune loup.

Draco était hanté par son passé. Il était hanté par le meurtre de son père, son propre meurtre, par Jedusor et il réclamait vengeance. Mais une vengeance se préparait doucement, finement, et Draco le savait. C'est pourquoi il la préparait depuis des années. Il avait travaillé pour devenir le loup le plus puissant, maintenant il lui fallait des alliés de taille. Il en avait déjà huit derrière lui, mais ce n'était pas assez. Il lui fallait une meute entière.

Durant ces dix dernières années, Fenrir et Draco avaient fait plusieurs rencontres. Des loups isolés, exilés, rejetés pour de mauvaises raisons. Des loups a qui ils avaient donné une seconde chance. Le premier avait été Remus Lupin, qui avait été rejeté de sa meute car il n'avait pas voulu se lier à l'Alpha. Il était un homme doux et sage et était un excellent espion. Il partait souvent prendre les nouvelles du pays et rapportait à Draco tout ce qu'il se passait dans chaque meute. Surtout dans celle de Jedusor. Il y avait ensuite Blaise Zabini, un dominant à l'humour ravageur qui était un parfait combattant. Un puissant allié. Il s'était exilé après la mort de sa famille lorsqu'il n'avait que treize ans. Hermione Granger, une dominée intelligente qui avait été exilée par son propre père qui l'avait toujours détesté. Sa seule faute avait été d'être née fille et dominée. Luna Lovegood était une dominée qui avait fuit sa meute qu'elle trouvait un peu trop meurtrière à son goût. Son ancien alpha était un vieux fou sanguinaire. Elle était très utile pour se mêler dans la foule et soutirer des informations. Severus Rogue, un loup dominant qui avait tué son propre père pour des raisons qui n'étaient pas connu de Draco, mais dîtes justifiées par l'homme, il avait été exilé pour cette raison. Il était très discret et assez froid. Il servait de médecin. Fleur Delacour était une louve dominante venue de France et était une incroyable guerrière. Viktor Krum était le dernier arrivé, et était un combattant. Il était venu des pays de l'est après le massacre de sa meute. Enfin, il y avait Fenrir, qui conseillait et épaulait Draco. Ils se considéraient tous comme une meute, même s'ils n'en étaient pas vraiment une, et considéraient Draco comme leur Alpha. Leur leader. Ils étaient des ombres de la nuit qui préparaient lentement leur ascension vers le sommet. Aucune meute ne savaient qu'ils étaient là, tapis dans l'ombre, à attendre la première occasion pour attaquer et s'élever. Ils savaient tout des plus importantes meutes de l'Angleterre mais personne ne savait rien d'eux. Personne ne savait que Draco Malfoy était vivant. Et c'est ce qui faisait leur force. Ils frapperaient au moment voulu.

Draco détourna son regard vers Fenrir, son visage parfait ne reflétant aucune émotion.

« Remus est-il revenu ? »

Il était partit le matin même espionner une meute assez importante qui se trouvait non loin. Draco vit alors un sourire se peindre sur le visage abîmé du vieux loup et une étrange lueur traverser son regard dorée.

« En effet, et les nouvelles sont plutôt bonnes. »

« Ne me fais pas attendre, Fenrir. Dis moi ce qu'il en est. »

« Leur Alpha vient de mourir. Ils sont une centaine, avec une valeur guerrière sûr. L'alpha n'avait pas d'héritier. »

Un étrange frisson parcourra la peau de Draco à cette information. Il fixa Fenrir pour qu'il lui en dise plus.

« Ils ont appelé le conseil qui est arrivé il y a deux jours maintenant. Ce que Remus a pu entendre des discussions est très intéressant. C'est le moment, Draco. Le commencement. Ce qu'on attend depuis si longtemps va enfin arriver. » Fenrir tourna son regard dorée vers Draco et un large sourire fendit son visage. « Le conseil utilise un tournoi pour déterminer qui sera le prochain Alpha, et ils ont décidé que les loups extérieurs à la meute pouvaient participer à condition qu'ils aient atteint leurs maturités. Tout les loups peuvent participer. »

A ses mots, Draco pouvait sentir en lui une étrange excitation monter rapidement. Il était temps. Un tel événement ne se présenterait pas deux fois dans le même siècle. Tout les regards seront tournés vers ce tournois et tout les regards pourront voir Draco Malfoy renaître de ses cendres. Jedusor en frémirait d'horreur.

Son but à lui et à ses alliés était de construire un empire. Draco voulait prendre le pouvoir dans une meute importante, et la faire grandir, évoluer. Il voulait la meute la plus puissante d'Angleterre. Il voulait que Jedusor tremble devant son ascension, qu'il craigne pour sa vie chaque minute de la journée et de la nuit, qu'il soit effrayé par chaque ombre, par chaque bruit. Il voulait rendre fou ce loup avant de l'affronter et de le tuer. Il voulait que le nom Malfoy soit de nouveau au sommet. Il voulait faire honneur à son père et libérer sa mère, retenue prisonnière dans son ancienne meute. Il voulait sa vengeance. Il voulait sa place d'Alpha. Et ce tournois était un excellent moyen pour faire briller son retour. Il savait que son histoire avait fait le tour du pays, et tout le monde verrait le fantôme de Draco Malfoy revenir à la vie.

Il sentit un grondement s'élever dans sa gorge alors qu'il se levait lentement. On pouvait voir toute la détermination dans son regard, toute la fureur.

« Eh bien, ce tournois est déjà gagné d'avance. Je serais leur nouveau Alpha, tu peux en être certain. »

« Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, fils de la lune. »


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Wolf

Pairing : HP/DM, classé M.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy est un loup garou au passé douloureux ; c'est lors d'une compétition pour devenir Alpha qu'il trouvera le moyen de se venger, et un beau brun pour soigner son âme meurtri...

Temps de parution : Un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. J'ai pas mal de chapitre en avance pour les mois à venir donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème !

Bêta : Je remercie Pacidssergent qui a bien voulu m'aider dans la correction et les ajustements de cette histoire.

 _Chapitre II – Le retour du Prince_

Le village était agité autour de lui. Les discussions allaient de bon train alors que tout le monde se préparait à l'événement qui arrivait et Harry était de ceux qui aidait aux préparatifs, comme à son habitude. Le conseil, arrivé il y a quatre jours, avait déclaré il y a deux jours qu'un tournois ouvert à tout les loups du pays serait mis en place. Un tournois pour déterminer qui serait le prochain Alpha. Nombreux étaient ceux qui n'avaient pas été d'accord et qui affirmaient que seuls les loups de la meute devraient pouvoir participer. Cependant le chef du conseil avait été clair et ne changerait pas d'avis. Et personne ne contrariait le grand sage Albus Dumbledore.

Les prétendants arriveraient dans deux jours, une grande annonce avait été faîte et avait normalement fait le tour du pays et c'est pourquoi la meute devait se préparait à accueillir pendant plus d'un mois de nombreux nouveaux loups. Ils devaient préparaient les logements, et il avait été convenu que chacun feraient une place à un ou plusieurs prétendants dans leurs propres maisons, ainsi qu'à leur famille. Si la place manquait, ce qui était peu probable car chaque maison était assez grande et il y en avait même qui étaient inhabitées, alors des tentes seraient installées. Les loups de la meute devaient aussi mettre en place la sécurité pour se protéger les uns les autres. Ils n'étaient pas certains que tout les prétendants seraient des loups honnêtes. Enfin, plusieurs chasses avaient été mise en place pour être sûr que la nourriture ne manquerait pas.

Durant ces deux derniers jours, la meute avait reçu de nombreux messages, de nombreuses lettres qu'envoyaient les prétendants pour annoncer leurs participations. Pour l'instant, ils étaient 22 dominants à se présenter, et 2 dominés. 5 étaient des natifs de la meute : Cédric, Sirius, Charlie, le frère de Ron, Sam et Théodore. Ils viendrait accompagné tous au moins d'une personne, et une dizaine de leur famille. Chacun avait alors été logé dans une maison, et chaque membre de la meute savait le nom de la personne qu'il allait logé. Harry et Ron allaient accueillir deux dominants. Le premier s'appelait Gabriel Unter, et était prétendant, tandis que le deuxième était le frère de Gabriel et se nommait Isidore.

Harry était assez septique face à tout ceci mais ne le montrait pas vraiment. Il était assez inquiet de savoir qui serait le prochain Alpha et il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne serait pas fou. Que ce soit une personne juste et qui pourrait mener la meute dans le droit chemin. Il se rassurait en se disant que le tournois organisé par le conseil cherchait ce genre d'alpha. Il y aurait 3 épreuves dévoilées en temps voulu, et seul le plus fort, le plus apte à devenir Alpha en sortira vainqueur. Harry n'en avait que faire si le prochain Alpha faisait parti de la meute ou non, il n'avait jamais été réticent aux nouveautés.

Soupirant, Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux indomptables et se leva de sa chaise. Sa journée été fini, les enfants ainsi que Sirius étaient rentré chez eux, et il allait maintenant en faire de même. Il sortit de l'école en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte, puis longea la forêt qui entourait le village. La nuit était déjà tombé bien qu'il ne soit que 17 heures, et le froid lui mordaient les doigts. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et continua son chemin avant de se stopper soudainement. Lentement, il tourna son regard émeraude vers la forêt plongée dans le noir, et essaya de distinguer quelque chose. Il huma l'air, et son nez se retroussa. Il y avait une odeur. Une odeur inconnue mais délicieuse et il était persuadé qu'elle provenait de la forêt. C'était une odeur assez forte et douce à la fois qui alarma tout les sens d'Harry. Voulant savoir d'où venait exactement celle-ci, il amorça un geste pour s'approcher des hauts arbres, cependant il fut coupé dans son geste par une voix.

« Eh, Harry ! »

Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Cédric qui courrait vers lui.

« Cédric ? » Le jeune homme était maintenant à ses côtés.

« Je viens de passer chez toi mais Ron m'a dit que tu n'étais pas encore rentré, pourtant l'école est fini depuis presque une heure. » Cédric lui offrit un sourire charmant. « J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelques choses. »

« Et que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? » Harry laissa un petit rire s'échapper. « Je suis assez grand pour me défendre. » Cédric haussa les épaules en se rapprochant un peu plus du brun.

« Je sais pas, n'importe quoi. Tu sais, avec les temps qui courent... » Harry sentit une main glisser contre sa hanche alors que le corps de Cédric se plaquait doucement contre le sien. Il pouvait sentir maintenant l'odeur du jeune dominant et l'idée qu'elle était beaucoup moins attirante que celle qu'il avait sentit quelques secondes plus tôt lui traversa l'esprit. Il posa une de ses mains sur le torse de Cédric, non pas pour le toucher, mais pour l'empêcher de s'approcher d'avantage.

« Comme tu vois, je vais bien. » Harry força un sourire à s'installer sur son visage. Cédric se rapprochait de plus en plus, il pouvait maintenant sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres alors qu'une de ses mains glisser contre le bas de son dos. Ce n'était pas désagréable, Cédric était un très beau garçon, mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être réticent. Son loup intérieur, quand à lui, semblait satisfait de ce traitement : un beau dominant lui faisant des avances physiques et s'occupant de lui, que demandait de mieux ? Harry décida d'ignorer son compagnon loup et de repousser lentement le dominant. « Je dois y aller maintenant, je suis fatigué et j'aimerai rentrer chez moi. » Il recula légèrement la tête alors que la nez de Cédric glissait lentement sur sa joue. Il sentit ensuite deux lèvres se poser sur cette dernière, puis le dominant consentit à le lâcher.

« Bien, je t'accompagne alors ! » Cédric semblait enthousiasme. « On ne sait jamais ce qui peut traîner dans les bois maintenant que l'annonce du tournois à été faîte ! »

Harry se retint de lever les yeux vers le ciel.

Oooo

Quatre grands loups imposants longeaient silencieusement le bord de la forêt, marchant lentement dans l'ombre tout en épiant ce qu'ils avaient sous leurs yeux. Habilement cachés, ils s'arrêtaient à certains points, dès qu'ils voyaient un mouvement, dès qu'ils entendaient une voix quelconque, ils étaient attentifs. Draco, Severus, Remus et Fenrir avaient décidés de venir espionner la meute sans alpha pour voir ce qu'il en était. En réalité, Draco avait eu le besoin urgent de savoir si cette meute était bien ce dont ils avaient besoin, et il était assez satisfait de ce qu'il constatait. Il y avait de nombreux dominants, et bien qu'il les ait vu d'assez loin, ne pouvant pas s'approcher plus que la forêt ne lui permettait, ils semblaient assez puissants. Il y avait aussi des dominés, ce qui était important pour une meute, ainsi que pour ses compagnons qui étaient indéniablement seuls depuis que Draco les avaient acceptés comme membre de leur groupe. Enfin, la meute était grande et semblait organisée, chacun semblait avoir sa place et cela plu beaucoup à Draco. Ils avaient réussi à entendre quelques discussions qui faisaient essentiellement allusion au tournoi et beaucoup étaient inquiets, certains étaient excités à cette idée, voyant cet événement comme quelque chose de grandiose.

Les quatre loups avaient longuement épiés la meute et ses membres. Cependant, ils ne devaient pas rester plus que nécessaire, Draco le savait. Personne ne devait les découvrir avant la présentation, dans deux jours. Ils n'avaient pas annoncés leurs arrivés, et ne comptaient pas le faire. Rien ne disait que cela était obligatoire et le blond n'avait pas réellement envie de s'annoncer. Alors que le village s'était vidé, que ses membres s'étaient réfugié à l'intérieur de leurs maisons pour échapper au froid mordant, Draco allait se lever lentement pour annoncer qu'ils partaient, mais fut coupé dans son geste par un jeune homme déboulant d'une grande bâtisse, l'une des plus proche de la lisière de la forêt. Le regard d'argent se fixa sur cette silhouette.

C'était un homme plutôt jeune, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans et qui n'était pas vraiment très grand. Un dominé, sans aucun doute. Draco huma l'air et apprécia grandement ce qu'il y sentit. C'était doux, c'était délicieux et c'était élégant. L'odeur du jeune homme ressemblait à celle d'une délicate fleur et cela plaisait grandement au dominant. Il se laissa alors aller un instant pour détailler le reste du garçon. Son corps semblait mince et bien fait de ce que Draco pouvait voir. Il semblait gracieux et tout aussi délicieux que son odeur. Soudain, le garçon s'arrêta et se tourna vers la forêt. Draco, comme les trois autres loups, se tapir un peu plus contre le sol. Il n'arrêta cependant pas sa contemplation et put ainsi admirer un beau visage, au traits fins et dessinés mais pas pour autant féminins. Une belle bouche rouge et un nez droit. Un regard profond, et d'un vert très rare. Jamais Draco n'avait vu une personne ayant les iris d'un vert aussi vif et pétillant. Alors que son regard se glissait lentement sur cette gorge découverte et délectable où il aurait bien enfoncé ses crocs, il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher. Il n'était pas très loin, et s'approchait, Draco le savait. Il pouvait le sentir contre le sol et pouvait entendre l'air lui murmurait à l'oreille. Quelqu'un s'approchait du garçon.

« Eh, Harry ! »

Draco vit un homme s'approchait. Il était grand et semblait fort. Un dominant. Le jeune homme quitta la forêt du regard pour se retourner vers l'importun. Alors cette délicieuse petite créature se nommait Harry ? Harry. Le dominant et le dominé engagèrent une conversation et ce que vu Draco ne lui plu guère. Harry semblait attirer le dominant et ce dernier s'approchait un peu trop du dominé au goût du blond. Il ne le trouvait pas digne du beau Harry et il fut satisfait de voir ce dernier ne pas répondre aux avances flagrantes de l'autre mâle. Alors qu'ils partaient ensemble dans la même direction, Draco décida qu'il était temps de partir et se leva avant de s'enfoncer dans la profondeur de la forêt, suivit des autres, une pair d'iris d'un vert pur encré dans son esprit .

Oooo

« Des dominés, hein ? Ça me ferait pas de mal de me trouver quelqu'un pour finir ma vie, tiens... »

« C'est très bien si la meute est déjà organisée. Ce serait dommage de devoir discipliner des sauvages ! »

« Et comment ils sont, ces dominés ? J'espère au moins qu'ils sont délectables ! »

« Ce sera beaucoup plus simple pour nous de s'intégrer dans une meute accueillante lorsque tu seras l'Alpha et... »

« Non parce que je veux bien finir ma vie avec un dominé ou une dominée moi, mais il faudrait pas quand même que je me coltine un laideron ! »

« Blaise ! »

Draco se fit une place au coin du feu alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il lança un coup d'œil à Blaise qui regardait, surpris, une Hermione au regard noir.

« Il y a plus important que les dominés, si tu veux mon avis. »

L'homme à la peau sombre leva les yeux en l'air et haussa les épaules.

« Tu veux parler de l'organisation de la meute ? Je te rappelle qu'on en parle depuis qu'ils sont rentrés. Laisse toi aller, Hermione, peut-être que tu pourras te trouver un joli petit dominant, bien sexy comme tu les aimes ! »

« Tu es tellement... » La jeune femme soupira. « Laisse tomber, tu es trop stupide pour que je te parle. » Tout ce qu'elle ne récolta ne fut qu'un rire moqueur de la part de Blaise. Il était bien connu que Blaise et Hermione étaient comme chien et chat. Ils se chamaillaient énormément, mais cela n'inquiétait pas Draco. Il savait que tout les membres de sa meute s'appréciaient, ainsi que ces deux là.

Ils étaient rentrés de leurs petite expédition depuis un peu plus d'une heure et avaient expliqué ce qu'ils avaient vu, et entendu. Le reste du groupe semblait satisfaits de ce qu'il en était dit et étaient maintenant confiant en ce qui concerne l'intégration de cette meute. Parce que ils étaient tous certain que Draco finirait Alpha. C'était son destin, ils le savaient. Draco Malfoy ne pouvait pas perdre ce tournoi. Ils le connaissaient, et ils étaient tous d'accord pour dire qu'il était l'un des loups les plus puissant de sa génération. Ainsi que l'ancienne génération, d'ailleurs.

« En tout cas, en parlant de dominé, j'en connais un qui a déjà trouvé le sien... » Un rire grave atteignit les oreilles du jeune blond et il sentit soudainement plusieurs regards sur lui. Ses perles grises quittèrent le feu qui dansait gracieusement et il haussa un de ses sourcils .

« Et puis-je savoir de qui tu parles, Fenrir ? » Cette remarque valut un autre rire du plus vieux alors que ce dernier se penchait sur le feu pour récupérer un bout de viande qu'il était en train de faire griller.

« Oh et bien, tu sais, des cheveux noirs, un regard vert, un corps délicieux et ton regard un peu trop insistant... Harry, si j'ai bien compris. »

« Oh, Draco ! » Luna semblait enchantée par la nouvelle. « Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce qu'un garçon t'a tapé dans l'œil ? » Draco pu voir son grand sourire, ainsi que celui de Fleur, et celui d'Hermione... ainsi que celui taquin de Blaise.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais fut devancé par Fenrir. « Et ne vient pas me dire que tu n'as pas le temps de te préoccuper d'un dominé, parce que devenir Alpha n'a jamais empêcher personne d'aimer. En fait, je pense que c'est une bonne chose que tu te trouve quelqu'un. Et je ne te parle pas de ces quelques pauvres gens que tu prends avant de disparaître dans la nature. Je te parle ici d'un compagnon. Un allié puissant qui te sera fidèle jusqu'à ta mort. »

« Fenrir a raison, Draco. » Son regard gris se détourna de Fenrir pour se diriger vers Hermione. « Avoir un compagnon n'est pas quelque chose de pénalisant, au contraire c'est une force. »

« Et je rajouterais qu'un compagnon te donnera un héritier. C'est très important. » Les autres loups, mise à part Draco, hochèrent la tête aux propos de Severus. Draco les considéra tous un instant, imperturbable, puis un fin sourire prit possession de ses lèvres roses.

« Et vous pensez que cet Harry serait un bon compagnon, c'est ça ? » Draco haussa les épaules en secouant la tête. « Mon désir n'est pas de trouver un compagnon, mais de devenir Alpha. Je ne vais pas me lier avec le premier venu juste pour être sûr d'avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés. Je sais que vous serez à mes côtés. Vous êtes mes plus puissants alliés. » Il pu voir quelques sourires fiers.

« Ne nous prends pas pour des louveteaux de trois semaines, Draco. Avec tout le respect que je te dois, Severus, Fenrir et moi-même avons tous vu comment tu as regardé ce dominé. Tu ne le lâchais pas du regard et tu humais l'air. Je pense, tout comme les autres, qu'il t'a fait une grande impression. »

Draco secoua la tête une nouvelle fois. Il bu le peu d'eau qu'il lui restait dans son verre avant de se lever, jetant le reste de sa viande maintenant froide dans le feu. « J'y réfléchirais, même si je pense que c'est inutile. Ne tardait pas à dormir, nous avons à faire demain. » Et après un dernier regard pour ses compagnons, il se retira dans sa tente où il pouvait tenir debout, s'installant sur le matelas. Ce que les autres ne savaient pas, et ce que Draco ne voulait pas leur dire avant d'être certain de son choix, était qu'il était fortement intéressé par le jeune dominé qu'il avait eu la chance de voir un peu plus tôt. Il était beau, très beau, et semblait fort. Draco avait ardemment envie de le connaître et de s'approcher de lui afin d'en prendre possession. Le dominé, Harry, serait le parfait compagnon. Il le savait, il le sentait au plus profond de lui et c'est pourquoi il était prêt à courtiser le jeune homme dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Même si pour ça, il devait mettre hors jeu un certain dominant un peu trop collant à son goût.

Oooo

On y était. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Harry et le reste de sa meute s'étaient affairés toute la matinée alors que les prétendants arrivaient petit à petit. Tout le monde devait être normalement là pour le début de l'après-midi, alors Albus Dumbledore présenterait les dominants participants. Ensuite, chaque dominant passerait entre les mains de Poppy, l'infirmière de la meute, ainsi que celles d'Harry qui l'aiderait pour l'occasion, pour un simple examen médical. Enfin, ils seraient conduit à leurs maisons.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les premiers dominants étaient déjà là depuis quelques heures, et il était maintenant un peu plus de midi. Ils étaient une dizaine en tout, sans compter leur famille ou les compagnon de route. Harry n'était pas encore aller leur parler, mais les avait observé de loin. Ils avaient l'air d'être de puissant loups, Harry en était certain, mais ils allaient devoir le prouver durant le tournoi.

Pour le moment, Harry était installé chez Charlie Weasley, accompagné de Ron, Pancy, Ginny, Hannah, Luka, les jumeaux Fred et George, ainsi que Cédric. Ginny et les jumeaux étaient de la famille Weasley. Contrairement à Ron, les quatre autres étaient loin d'être timides et fonçaient tête baissé dans les ennuis. La plupart du temps, Harry les suivait car il était un peu une tête brûlé lui aussi, et entraînait avec lui Ron qui était un peu plus réticent. Hannah et Pancy étaient deux très belles dominées et étaient réputées pour faire courir les jeunes dominants, leur faisant tourner la tête sans jamais rien promettre. C'était une sorte de jeu dont elles étaient les reines. Luka était un dominé, lui aussi, assez doux. Il était le plus souvent de bonne humeur et arborait continuellement un grand sourire qui faisait pétiller ses beaux yeux bleus.

Bien entendu, le tournois étaient à l'ordre du jour et les discussions allaient de bon train. Surtout qu'ils étaient deux dans le groupe à y participer : Charlie et Cédric.

« Et vous n'avez pas peur ? » commença Pancy « Je veux dire, vous allez vous retrouver devant des dominants bien plus vieux et sûrement plus expérimentés, vous ne craignez pas d'être blessés ? »

« C'est vrai ça, j'en ai vu un tout à l'heure qui semblait énorme ! » Ron avait l'air horrifié devant ce souvenir. Son frère allait devoir combattre ça ?!

« C'est un risque à prendre, vous savez. C'est une occasion qui ne se présentera pas deux fois, je la prend et tant pis si je perd, je n'aurai pas de regret ! » Charlie semblait convaincu de ses paroles. Tout le monde savait dans la meute que Charlie était quelqu'un qui ferait un bon Alpha. Il était assez vieux, et fort. Il était gentil, peut-être un peu trop, et juste.

« Même si tu perd un œil dans la bataille ? Qu'est-ce que tu serais laid, avec un œil en moins... » infirma George avec une mine sournoise, lançant un regard complice à son jumeau qui reprit de plus belle.

« Quoi que ça ne changerait pas grand chose, vu ta tête actuelle. » Les deux frères ricanèrent de plus belle devant l'air blasé de leur grand frère. Bien qu'amusé, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de défendre Charlie qu'il considérait comme un ami, presque comme un grand frère.

« Ne fais pas attention, Charlie, tu es très beau comme tu es, même avec un œil en moins ! »

« Ah oui, Harry, tu me trouve séduisant ? » Charlie fit un sourire charmeur un peu exagéré à Harry avant de lui faire un clin d'œil, clairement amusé. « Tu sais ce soir, tu pourrais passer et je pourrais te montrer à quel point je peux être séduisant ! »

Harry éclata d'un rire franc devant les propos de Charlie qu'il savait ironiques et ne fit pas attention au regard noir de Cédric qui se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, n'hésitant pas à glisser un bras autour de la taille du brun. Harry se trémoussa un moment mais se laissa faire en repensant aux paroles de Sirius. Cédric était quelqu'un de très bien... enfin, pour son parrain. Son loup, quand à lui, était satisfait de ce rapprochement, ce qui fit grimaçait un peu Harry. Plus les années passées, et plus son compagnon loup régissait aux contacts des dominants, ce qui était assez gênant du point de vu du brun. Il n'avait pas envie de passer pour quelqu'un en... en chaleur.

« Quelles seront les épreuves, à votre avis ? » questionna Ron en fronçant les sourcils. « Moi je pense qu'il y aura un combat en tant que loup. Peut-être un combat sous forme humaine ! Ce serait intéressant. »

« Oh oui, très intéressant ! » s'exclama Hannah « Un troupeau de dominant torse nu, en sueur, se battant pour leur honneur... » Son regard se fit rêveur tandis que le visage de Ron prit un peu de couleur. Il marmonna quelque chose à propos d'obsédées et de chaleur avant de se faire couper par Cédric. Harry pu sentir son souffle contre sa nuque, et cela le mit mal à l'aise à nouveau.

« Il y aura forcément un combat, la puissance est un atout majeur pour un Alpha ! »

« Certes, mais il n'y a pas que ça. » Harry se tourna vers Cédric. « Le fait que tu sois fort ne fera pas tout, Cédric. Certain loup sont rusé et intelligent, et tu auras beaux montrer tes muscles, tu te feras écrasé. »

« Me penses-tu stupide, Harry ? » Cédric lui fit un sourire charmeur en plantant son regard dans le sien. « Je pense que je suis apte à gagner ce tournoi, et tu verras à ce moment là ce que je vaux vraiment. » Le brun regarda l'homme devant lui un instant, ne sachant quoi répondre. De toute évidence, Cédric n'était pas quelqu'un de stupide. Mais il n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Il était fort, intelligent, certes, mais pas assez pour devenir Alpha, et c'est ce qui le dérangeait le plus chez Cédric. Ça, et le fait qu'il était toujours obligé de le coller, à être jaloux et possessif, comme si Harry était déjà à lui. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi son loup était satisfait de Cédric. Il y avait forcément mieux que lui. Il en était certain.

S'en suivit un débat sur les qualités que devait avoir un Alpha, chacun donnant son avis. Les dernières heures avant le commencement des présentations passèrent rapidement pour le groupe et bientôt, Sirius vint les chercher pour leur annoncer que cela allait bientôt commencer. D'ici une dizaine de minutes, Albus commencera la cérémonie, comme Harry se plaisait à l'appeler. Ils se rendirent tous sur la place du village, là où toute la meute était réunis. Il y avait une estrade au milieu de celle-ci et tout le monde était groupé autour de cette dernière. Charlie, Sirius et Cédric allèrent avec les autres prétendants. Bientôt, Albus Dumbledore, accompagné de sa compagne Minerva Mcgonagall s'avancèrent sur l'estrade. Les autres membres du conseil, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Pomona Chourave se tenaient un peu à l'écart. Alors que le silence s'installait sur la place, Albus Dumbledore commença son discours :

« Mes chers amis ! Notre rassemblement d'aujourd'hui est la conséquences d'une funeste cause : le décès de votre Alpha, et de mon ami, Gellert Grindelwald. N'ayant pas d'héritier, votre meute se retrouve sans Alpha, c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé, avec les membres du conseil, d'organiser un tournois ouvert à tous afin d'élire un nouvel Alpha. » Tout le monde écoutait attentivement le discours de Dumbledore, aucun bruit ne venait perturber ses paroles. « Le gagnant de ce tournois sera digne de devenir Alpha et ainsi d'être votre nouveau guide. Nous allons maintenant faire les présentations des 22 prétendants, venus d'ici et d'ailleurs pour cet événement important. » Dumbledore tendit la main vers le groupe d'Alpha, et ainsi se déroula les présentations. Venant de toutes les meutes environnantes, chacun se présenta à la foule.

Certain firent grande impression, notamment les plus grands et les plus forts. Ils étaient quatre à êtres des montagnes de muscles, mais rien de les destinait à gagner ce tournoi. Ces trois là se nommait Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Matthew Buck et Tobias Hurt, et les deux premiers semblaient assez crétins. Harry savait qu'ils n'allaient pas durer longtemps. Gabriel Unter, celui qu'Harry allait devoir logeait, était un jeune homme assez laid mais qui semblait intelligent. Il était assez musclé, et avait un beau sourire. Il ne fit pas grande impression à Harry. Vint le passage de Charlie, Sirius et Cédric. Harry souriait de toutes ces dents aux deux premiers et se força à sourire au troisième en se rappelant de son rapprochement de tout à l'heure. Dans un sens, il avait l'impression d'être forcé, et cela ne lui plaisait pas. William Yard, Bill Pollux et Carl Owl avaient tout les trois un charme qui plu à Harry, mais il ne s'y attarda pas, se concentrant sur chaque passage. Il se demandait lequel serait leur prochain Alpha et il était assez curieux de voir leurs exploits.

Bien vite, la présentation fut terminé. Albus s'approcha du centre de l'estrade alors que les 22 prétendants s'étaient alignés derrière lui et ouvrit la bouche pour commencer un énième discours mais il fut bientôt coupé par un mouvement de foule. Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda vers l'endroit qui était devenu soudainement bruyant. Il vit furtivement les prétendants s'agiter et le regard d'Albus se poser vers le fond de la foule. Son regard semblait suivre quelque chose. Le brun maudit sa petite taille et essaya de voir ce qui attirait l'attention de toute la foule. Bientôt, la foule se fendit et enfin Harry les aperçu. Plusieurs grands loups se frayaient un chemin et les gens s'écartaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. En réalité, il y avait cinq loups, trois hommes et deux femmes. La première femme était assez grande et très belle. C'était une dominante, et elle souriait doucement à la foule. La deuxième femme était plus petite, et était une dominé. Elle avait d'épais cheveux et semblait très douce. Elle souriait, elle aussi. Le premier homme était grand, avait des yeux dorée et des cheveux gris, un dominant, tandis que l'autre homme qui se tenait à côté de lui était un dominé, des cheveux châtains et semblait avoir la trentaine. Enfin, le dernier homme était celui qui attirait le plus les regards. Il était situé au milieu des hommes, des femmes et des loups et marchaient d'un pas gracieux. Une fois le regard d'Harry posait sur ce dernier, il ne pu regarder ailleurs. L'homme était jeune et avait un visage fin et pointu, bien que masculin. Il était impassible, ne prêtant aucune attention aux murmures autour de lui, le regard droit. Sa peau était très pâle, comme ses cheveux blonds argents qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Son regard était froid et avait la particularité d'être gris. D'un gris très clair que Harry n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant. Bien que caché sous une lourde cape en fourrure blanche, on pouvait devinait un corps grand et musclé. Il était un dominant, aucun doute la dessus.

Harry le trouvait magnifique. Il était rare de croiser un homme avec une telle beauté. Une beauté froide, glacée, mais attirante. Le brun fronça les sourcils et huma l'air. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, confus. Il avait déjà sentit cette odeur, il en était certain. Soudain, l'image de la forêt le frappa. C'était là, qu'il l'avait sentit. En sortant de l'école, ce soir-là. L'odeur de la forêt. Cet homme était déjà venu sur leur terre.

Les loups allèrent se placer à certains endroits et semblaient surveiller la foule, et les femmes et un des hommes firent pareil. Un loup sombre s'était posé à côté d'Harry. Celui avec les yeux dorés avançait vers l'estrade, accompagné de l'homme au regard gris. Ils s'arrêtèrent et tout deux regardaient Albus Dumbledore, qui en faisait de même. Ce dernier était surpris, cela était écrit sur son visage, mais bien vite un sourire mystérieux prit possession de ses lèvres. Ceux qui étaient assez proche de l'estrade, comme Harry, purent entendre le vieil homme s'exclamer presque dans un murmure : « Quelle surprise ! » alors que son regard ne quittait pas l'homme blond. Harry scanna la foule un instant et put voir certains visages, surtout des vieux loups, perplexe, contrarié, surpris. Le jeune dominé posa une nouvelle fois son regard sur l'homme qui était l'objet de toutes les attentions. Qui était cet homme ? Soudain, ce dernier prit la parole, sa voix forte, mais douce, étrangement chaude et profonde, s'éleva, faisant taire tout les murmures :

« J'espère n'être pas trop en retard ? » Un sourire cynique prit place sur sa bouche rose. « Je me présente en tant que prétendant pour la place d'Alpha. » La dernière phrase claqua dans l'air silencieux. Pendant un moment, il ni eut aucun bruit, puis un des prétendants du nom de Mathias, quoi que Harry n'en était pas sûr, brisa ce silence.

« Il n'était pas attendu, il ne s'est même pas annoncé, il est trop tard pour qu'il se présente ! » Immédiatement, il reçu un regard de glace venant de l'homme mystérieux qui avait perdu son sourire et avait reprit son masque polaire . Le prétendant qui s'était exclamait regarda un instant l'homme en question en recula d'un pas devant un tel regard, semblant mal à l'aise à présent. Harry entendit le loup à côté de lui grogner presque silencieusement mais ne fit pas attention puisque Albus Dumebledore reprit la parole.

« Eh bien il n'était pas obligatoire de s'annoncer, en réalité. Je ne peux pas empêcher à ce jeune homme de se présenter. » Il n'avait toujours pas quitter le jeune blond du regard et l'invita bien vite à monter sur l'estrade, ce qu'il fait. « Je t'en prit. Présente toi à la meute, jeune inconnu. » Albus semblait maintenant excité à cette idée et se recula de quelques pas, laissant de la place au magnifique homme. Ce dernier scanna la foule de son regard gris et bientôt ce même regard se posa sur Harry. Le brun en eu le souffle coupé. Ce regard, beau, profond, resta sur lui de longues secondes et son cœur rata un battement devant une telle intensité. Par la lune, qu'il était beau... Lorsque ce regard se détourna, Harry pu respirer de nouveau et semblait confus. C'était quoi, ça ? Il regardait de nouveau l'homme qui reprit la parole.

« Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy, ancien Alpha. »

Les murmures reprirent aussitôt et beaucoup d'exclamation se firent entendre. Les prétendants semblaient s'agiter et Harry posa son regard sur Sirius qui semblait estomaqué. Était-ce possible ? La foule s'agitait à son tour, et Albus prit de longues minutes avant d'avoir le calme. Pendant ce temps, Draco Malfoy, de son regard froid, examinait la foule sans jamais laisser une émotions passait sur son visage. Les personnes qui étaient venu avec lui, cependant, sourirent toutes, s'envoyant de longs regards. Albus leva les mains en l'air, et dû presque crier pour se faire entendre.

« Eh bien, mes amis, du calme ! » La foule se calma, bien que toujours agitée. « Du calme, mes enfants ! La nouvelle peut-être en effet surprenante mais restons calme ! » Peu à peu, la foule se calma et Albus reprit. « Les présentations se terminent donc sur ce dernier prétendants, Draco Malfoy !» Un long silence prit place puis il continua, se retournant vers les prétendants. « Vous êtes 23 à participer à ce tournoi et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : que le meilleur gagne ! » Puis, après un regard pour la foule, il partit, mettant fin à cette cérémonie, suivit du reste du conseil. Aussitôt qu'il fut partit, la foule s'agita de plus belle, et Harry pu voir Draco descendre de l'estrade alors que Sven, l'ancien second de la meute et Alpha provisoire, annonçait que les prétendants devaient maintenant se rendre à l'infirmerie pour une visite médicale.

Bien que le brun su qu'il devait aller aider Poppy, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Draco Malfoy qui était maintenant entouré de ses compagnons. Il parlait à voix basse à l'homme aux yeux dorée et les 8 autres personnes semblaient écouter attentivement ce qu'ils se disaient, même ceux en loups. Bien que la meute se dispersait, Harry n'entendait parler que de Draco Malfoy. Certain n'y croyait pas, d'autre était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus surpris tandis que le reste était vraiment excité à cette nouvelle. « Ça ne peut pas être lui, ce n'est pas possible ! Il a été tué ! », « C'est incroyable ! Il a survécu, mais comment ?! C'est un miracle ! », « Il doit être vraiment puissant pour survivre à une telle attaque à seulement 15 ans ! », « Ce tournois va être vraiment très intéressant ! ». Voilà ce que Harry pouvait entendre autour de lui. Les autres prétendants, quand à eux, semblaient vraiment préoccupés, et s'étaient regroupé en petits groupes, jetant des regards à Draco Malfoy qui n'y fit pas attention.

Harry le regarda une nouvelle fois et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Quel homme surprenant... Il avait donc survécu ? Et apparemment, il avait vécu caché avec ces personnes. Eh bien, si il avait su que l'héritier Malfoy était aussi beau que cela, il se serait promener seul dans la forêt plus souvent... Il faillit glousser à cette penser et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rejoindre l'infirmerie où les prétendants ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

Oooo

Voilà le troisième chapitre, comme promis.

J'espère que cette suite vous aura plus !

Merci pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à en m'en envoyer, c'est important et cela fait toujours plaisir !

On se voit très bientôt !;)

Marie : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Atlantys : J'espère que cette suite t'a plus, merci pour ta review !

Ladydragonfly : La voilà, en espérant qu'elle t'ait plus.:)

ElenaGriff : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plus, à bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

_Marie : Merci Beaucoup !_

 _Ariane : Merci pour ton avis, j'espère que la suite te plaira.:)_

 _Hermoni : Haha, Cédric est fait pour être détesté..._

 _ElenaGriff : J'espère ne pas te décevoir ! Merci._

 _Ladydragonfly : Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise !_

 _Chapitre III – Première approche_

Draco attendait et il détestait ça. Cela ne durait que depuis 10 minutes mais c'était assez pour l'agacer. Comme tout les autres prétendants, il était dans la salle d'attente de l'infirmerie afin de se faire examiner. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée mais n'avait rien dit. Ce n'était qu'un détail. Il devait être patient, cela faisait dix ans qu'il apprenait à l'être et c'était l'une des qualités d'un Alpha. Alors il attendit que la vieille femme vienne le chercher. Ou, comme il l'espérait, qu'Harry vienne le chercher. Apparemment, ils étaient deux à faire cet examen, chacun dans une salle différente et il avait été heureux de voir le jeune brun appelait chaque prétendant. Là non plus, il n'aimait pas l'idée. Son dominé, car il était déjà sien, seul dans une salle avec un autre dominant.

En parlant de dominant, il s'était occupé à détailler les autres prétendants, comme ils le faisaient avec lui. Ils pensaient être discrets, mais Draco voyait bien qu'il était le centre d'attention. Sûrement qu'ils devaient s'assurer qu'il était bien celui qu'il disait être. Seul un des prétendants le fixait depuis le début, avec un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Draco ne le connaissait pas, il n'avait jamais vu ce loup d'une trentaine d'années, aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus pétillants. Légèrement agacé, il s'était décidé à le fixer en retour, et cela faisait déjà cinq minutes que ce petit jeu durait. Il vit alors le sourire de l'autre se faire plus grand et le blond haussa un sourcil comme il savait si bien le faire. Soudain, l'autre brisa le silence.

« C'est le vieux loup gris qui t'a trouvé? »

Draco eût un petit sourire, à peine perceptible. Le vieux loup gris ? Fenrir, sans aucun doute.

« Fenrir n'est pas aussi vieux qu'il en a l'air. » L'autre loup ne s'empêcha pas de rire. Il n'était pas moqueur, il n'était pas hautain, et Draco pensa qu'il l'aimait bien, un peu.

« Il a du vécu, en tout cas. Cela se voit dans son regard. » L'homme s'approcha de Draco en lui tendant la main. « Sirius, en fait. » Draco regarda la main dudit Sirius et celui-ci rigola davantage. « Je sais bien que dans peu de temps on devra se mettre en sang, mais rien ne dit qu'on ne peut pas apprendre à se connaître. » Le blond releva son regard pour le planter dans ceux plus vieux, plus foncés, et accepta finalement la main de l'autre. Il lui plaisait et était natif de la meute, autant ne pas être arrogant. Doucement, le brun s'approcha un peu plus de lui, conscient que les autres les écoutaient attentivement, et il continua, s'assurant que seul Draco pouvait l'entendre. « De plus, je pense que tu as fait grande impression à mon filleul, il était bouleversé quand tu es arrivé. J'espère que tu n'es pas lié, cela lui briserait le cœur ! » Il se recula en riant, alors que l'une des portes s'ouvrit sur un des dominants, Draco ne savait plus son nom. C'était sans importance. Dans sa suite, le beau brun. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, et son regard vert et brillant se posa sur Draco et Sirius, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Après quelques secondes, il brisa le silence.

« Sirius, c'est à ton tour. »

Le loup plus vieux se détourna de Draco et prit Harry par les épaules. « Ah, Harry, mon cher filleul, tu sais pourtant que je suis en pleine forme ! » Avant d'entrer dans la salle avec le dominé, Draco perçut le clin d'œil de Sirius à son égare, puis la porte se referma. Comme cela était intéressant. Draco eu un fin sourire et il était maintenant décidé de se rapprocher de Sirius. Si il se rapprochait du plus vieux, alors il s'approchait du plus jeune, et si ces paroles étaient vrais, il n'aurait aucun mal à courtiser Harry.

« Que t'a-t-il dit ? » Draco releva son regard vers un jeune loup, au regard marron et aux cheveux châtain. « Sirius, que t'a-t-il dit ? Il t'a parlé d'Harry ? » Le blond le reconnu. C'était le dominant qui tournait autour d'Harry, il en était certain. Il haussa une nouvelle fois un sourcil sans pour autant répondre. Qui était-il, pour oser lui parler ainsi ? Il lui lança un regard glacial avant de se détourner de cet être insignifiant à ses yeux. Après quelques secondes, il vit un mouvement sur le côté et il su que l'homme s'approchait. Il su aussi qu'il était énervé. Plus rapide et agile, Draco agrippa la main qui voulait attraper son bras et sans plus attendre, plaqua le garçon de face contre le mur, son bras plié douloureusement derrière son dos. Il vit le visage de l'autre, plaqué contre le mur, grimaçant et resserra sa prise alors qu'il essayait de se débattre. Il savait que plus l'autre se débattait, plus il avait mal.

« Wow, wow ! Du calme ! » Il tourna son regard de glace vers un homme roux. « Ok, Draco, c'est ça ? Je suis Charlie. Cédric ne voulait pas chercher à mal, n'est-ce pas Cédric ? » Cédric grogna d'énervement et Draco resserra d'avantage sa prise. Encore un peu, et le bras se briserait. Il entendit soudainement une porte s'ouvrir et il ne se retourna pas, sentant l'odeur d'Harry envahir la pièce. Parfait, il verrait à quel point Cédric était misérable à cet instant.

« Qu'as fait ce pauvre Cédric pour être ainsi malmené, Draco ? » Il entendit le ton rieur de Sirius et tourna son visage vers ce dernier. « Ok, laisse le partir, je vais m'occuper de ce jeune inconscient. » Sirius laissa échapper un rire. Cet homme riait-il toujours ? Draco en avait l'impression. Il le vit s'approcher avec un grand sourire. « En plus, c'est à ton tour. Harry t'attend. » Oh ? Harry l'attendait. Il relâcha sans plus attendre cet idiot de Cédric et se retourna vers Harry, fixant son regard gris sur ce dernier. Il entendit vaguement Sirius parlait à Cédric mais ne s'en préoccupa pas, entrant dans la petite pièce avec le beau dominé. Ce dernier referma la porte derrière eux après un dernier regard à Sirius et Cédric. Un silence s'en suivit. Silence durant lequel ils se regardaient. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ce beau visage, maintenant qu'il pouvait le voir de si prêt et apprécia la peau parfaite du garçon. Elle semblait douce, et il savait déjà qu'elle sentait bon. Il aurait voulu la toucher, avancer ces longs doigts vers le visage de ce merveilleux dominé, mais il dû se retenir. Il était bien trop tôt.

Ce fût le plus jeune qui parla en premier. « Bien, tu peux enlever ta cape et ton tee-shirt et t'asseoir sur la petite table au centre de la pièce. Je vais procéder à un examen assez simple, pour voir si tu es en assez bonne santé pour participer. Rien de bien grave. » Draco pu se délecter d'un doux sourire de la part du plus jeune avant de s'exécuter. Il enleva d'abord sa cape en fourrure et la posa sur une chaise. Enfin, il fit de même avec son tee-shirt avant d'aller s'asseoir. Il s'empêcha de sourire lorsqu'il sentit le regard du dominé sur lui mais le fixa d'avantage. C'est lorsqu'il vit la rougeur sur les joues de Harry, ainsi que son léger toussotement qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Aimait-il ce qu'il voyait ? « Je, euh... Je vais d'abord te poser quelques questions et ensuite je te toucherai... enfin, je te toucherais dans le cadre de l'examen. Tu sais, pour voir si tu n'as pas une vieille blessure ou pour contrôler si tout va bien. » Draco se délecta des joues du plus jeune qui rougirent un peu plus alors que ce dernier essayait de se cacher derrière son calepin. Un autre toussotement. Le silence reprit dans la pièce et Draco pu l'entendre. Le cœur du dominé qui s'accélérait, légèrement. C'était presque inaudible mais il était entraîné pour entendre ce qui était inaudible. Sirius avait peut-être raison. Le blond sourit d'avantage. « Est-ce que tu as des allergies quelconques ? Alimentaire, ou autre. »

« Non. » La voix de Draco était basse, profonde. Le cœur du brun s'était arrêter, un micro seconde, mais Draco pu l'entendre. Oh, comme il aimait l'effet qu'il avait sur le plus jeune.

« Est-ce que tu as des problèmes de cœur ? »

« Non. » Il regarda Harry écrire sur son calepin et ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bord de la table. Plus il le regardait, plus il le trouvait beau. Délicieusement beau. Il sentit son propre cœur battre un peu plus fort à l'idée que le brun soit un jour à lui.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà eu des os brisés? Si oui, cela remonte à quand ? »

« Oui. Trois côtes, il y a dix ans. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'examen, Harry leva les yeux sur Draco, glissant ses deux orbes vertes sur son torse pour s'arrêter sur les quatre cicatrices roses pâles qui s'étaient effacées avec le temps et qui longeait son flanc pour disparaître dans son dos. Il regarda ensuite le visage de Draco. Deuxième fois que le cœur de brun ratait un battement. Cependant, il se reprit bien vite et continua ses questions.

« Encore une dernière question, des blessures récentes ? Lors d'une bagarre par exemple, ou d'une chasse.»

« Non. »

« Bien... Est-ce que tu es lié ?

Draco haussa un sourcil devant la demande du brun mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il était persuadé que cette question ne figurait pas sur le calepin, et il entendit le cœur d'Harry s'emballer furieusement. Après avoir fixé son questionnaire de longues, très longues secondes, Harry leva finalement son regard vers le dominant, un léger rougissement sur les joues.

« Je pensais que les questions étaient terminées ? » Le ton de Draco n'était pas cassant, il était plutôt taquin et le brun eu un pauvre sourire, les joues toujours aussi rouges.

« Oh euh... Oui. Enfin non ! Je veux dire, il restait celle-là. » Il posa le calepin derrière lui, et se retourna vivement, son dos faisant maintenant face au blond. Ce dernier laissa son regard vagabonder sur ce corps, qui était à lui d'ailleurs, et il dû fermer les yeux un instant pour contenir son loup qui commençait à s'agiter et tourner en rond. Les fesses du brun étaient un cadeau du ciel et Draco dû se faire violence pour ne pas les attraper entre ses grandes mains et les malmener un petit moment. Oh comme il en avait envie. Cependant, il était sûr que le brun se sauverait en courant si il se permettait une telle familiarité maintenant. Il vit alors ce même brun se retourner, les joues un peu moins rouges et le visage (presque) neutre.

« Je vais maintenant faire un examen physique. D'abord ton cœur, puis tes côtes. Pour voir si elles se sont correctement replacés. Ensuite tes yeux. »

Lentement, il s'approcha de Draco qui le regardait intensément et il mit le bout du stéthoscope qu'il avait autour du coup dans ses oreilles. Par la suite, il glissa doucement sa main sur l'épaule nue du blond et posant l'objet froid contre l'endroit de son cœur. Le loup de Draco hurla à ce contact et le blond serra d'avantage le bord de la table entre ses doigts. Ce n'était qu'une main sur son épaule, ce n'est pas comme si cette main se mettait à caresser son torse, son ventre, pour descendre toujours plus bas... Draco se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et se reprit. Il ne devait absolument pas penser à ça maintenant.

Alors que le brun semblait écoutait attentivement son cœur, Draco baissa son regard sur la main d'Harry, puis remonta lentement sur le bras fin. Un sentiment de satisfaction grandit soudainement en lui. Oh, ne serait-ce pas un frisson qui remontait le long de ce bras ? Il releva son visage vers celui du dominé. « Tu as des frissons. Tu as froid ? » Un sourire taquin se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il vit Harry se figer un instant, relevant à son tour son visage vers le sien. Il eût alors un petit sourire en secouant la tête lentement.

« Tais-toi dont, tu m'empêches d'écouter ce que ton cœur a à me dire. »

« Je peux pourtant entendre le tien sans problème. Il bat très vite. » Draco pencha la tête sur le côté et son sourire se fit moins taquin, plus tendre. Le brun était mignon, quand il rougissait.

Ce dernier sourit davantage et laissa sa main glisser contre la base du cou de Draco, ne faisant comme s'il n'avait rien fait. Cette douce, mais très courte, caresse fut assez pour arracher un frisson à Draco. Le sourire du brun se fit un peu plus triomphant. « Tu as froid, toi aussi ? »

Harry se releva en enlevant l'instrument de ses oreilles et de le replacer autour de son cou, ne laissant pas au blond le temps de répondre. « Bon, ton cœur va très bien. Laisse moi voir tes côtes maintenant. »

« Je suis sûr qu'elles vont très bien aussi, ces côtes. » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Laisse moi vérifier tout de même. »

« Ça te rassurerait ? » Draco se pencha un peu plus sur le dominé qui s'était déjà penché vers lui, levant son bras gauche pour regarder les cicatrices d'un peu plus près. Il eu un énième sourire. Draco s'en délecta.

« Oui. »

« Tu as un très beau sourire. » Ce même sourire se fit un peu plus large et Draco n'eut aucune réponse, il sentit simplement le bout des doigts effleurer sa peau pour ensuite appuyer un peu plus franchement. Deuxième frissonnement, et le sourire se fit encore plus large, mais ne dit rien. Il sentit le brun le palper pendant un moment, en silence, avant de briser celui-ci.

« Pourquoi as-tu attaqué Cédric ? » Il se redressa et prit le menton de Draco entre ses doigts, penchant son visage un peu plus en arrière afin d'examiner les yeux gris du blond. Ce dernier put admirer la splendeur du visage d'Harry.

« Pourquoi, tu t'inquiète pour lui ? » Le loup ne Draco ne pu s'empêcher de grogner intérieurement devant cette idée. Il eu un deuxième petit silence et le brun haussa finalement les épaules.

« C'est un ami à moi. »

« Un ami, ou ton futur lié ? » Autant mettre les choses au clair maintenant. Si il voulait Harry, mais que ce dernier était intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre, il devait savoir qui était ses adversaires. Le regard du brun se fit vague un instant puis il secoua la tête.

« Non, un ami. Cédric n'est pas quelqu'un pour moi. »

« Et qui est-ce qui est fait pour toi ? » Harry le regarda un peu plus longtemps, ses doigts quittèrent les yeux du blond pour glisser lentement, d'un geste aérien, sur les joues du dominant. Il se recula finalement au bout de quelques secondes à peine.

« L'examen est terminé. Tes yeux vont bien. » Draco eût le droit à un sourire timide. « Tu peux te rhabiller. » Le blond lui lança un dernier long regard avant de lâcher les bords de la table et de se rhabiller rapidement. Il posa sa lourde cape sur ses épaules, prêt à partir. « Tu peux aller voir Sven, avec tes compagnons. Il vous dira où vous loger. » Draco ne répondit pas, et s'apprêta à sortir, mais le brun l'en empêcha. « Tu ne m'as pas répondu. » Le dominant fronça les sourcils, ne savant pas de quoi parler le brun. C'est lorsqu'il vit le rougissement du brun qu'il comprit. Il n'avait pas répondu à sa question, en effet. Un énième sourire haussa le coin de ses lèvres.

« Non. Je ne suis pas lié. Peut-être, bientôt. » Et sans plus de cérémonie, il quitta la salle, ravi de son effet sur le cœur du brun qui s'était accéléré.

Oooo

Harry se laissa lourdement tomber contre la porte de sa salle d'examen. Le dernier dominant, un idiot complet, venait de partir et il en était très heureux. Ses deux mains passèrent sur son visage et il soupira lourdement en repensant à cette après-midi. La plupart des prétendants étaient plutôt sympathiques, pour ceux qu'il avait vu, certain était complètement stupide et arrogant. Ces derniers se pensaient les plus forts, les plus intelligents, et Harry savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient très beaux et le compagnon loup d'Harry avait été heureux de voir autant de dominant. Surtout que la plupart avaient été très charmants avec Harry. Cependant...

Rien n'avait été comparable à Draco Malfoy. Harry retint un gémissement à ce souvenir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir agi comme un idiot. Un coincé et innocent petit dominé qui rougissait et savait à peine aligner deux mots correctement. Il avait simplement perdu le contrôle de lui-même durant quelques instants, et son loup ne l'avait aidé en rien. Ce dernier avait juste eu envie de s'allonger devant le magnifique blond et de lui montrer son ventre, sa gorge, en une parfaite position de dominé. Il avait cherché le contact du dominant et Harry avait eu du mal à ne pas laisser sa main caresser entièrement ce torse musclé. Et son cœur qui s'était emballé comme celui d'une adolescente devant son premier amour ! Sans parler que le blond l'avait remarqué. Il l'avait entendu. Était-ce son cœur qui battait vraiment très fort ou Draco qui avait une ouïe très fine ? Encore un peu et il aurait sauté sur l'héritier Malfoy, passant pour une bête sauvage en manque de sexe, d'attention, se jetant sur le premier dominant venu.

Certes, Draco Malfoy n'était pas un dominant comme les autres. Il était fort, beaucoup plus que les autres, Harry avait pu le sentir et il avait hâte de le voir à l'action. Il avait aussi un charme à tomber par terre. Il était très beau, il le savait et il en jouait. Il avait cherché Harry avec ses longs regards, ses petits sourires charmeurs, taquins, puis tendres. Son torse musclé et ses courbes délicieuses. Même ses cicatrices en venaient à être sexy ! Sans parler de ce regard gris clair, presque transparent. Oh, par la lune, cet homme était à se damner ! Espérons que le jeu qu'avait joué Draco durant l'examen n'était que pour Harry et... Le brun releva la tête vivement, les yeux élargis par la surprise. Que pour lui ?! Voilà maintenant qu'il espérait que le blond s'intéresse à lui ! Il ne le connaissait même pas, il ne savait rien de lui ! Et... Bien. Certes. La première impression de Draco sur Harry était assez (voir très, très, très) positive, mais il était hors de question qu'Harry se comporte comme une chienne en chaleur devant lui pour avoir son attention. Si le blond prêtait autant d'attention aux autres dominés qu'il en montrait à son égard alors ce dernier ne se laisserait pas avoir. Pas question d'être une groupie.

Il soupira une seconde fois, puis se redressa lentement. Il retira sa blouse, pour enfiler la seule veste qu'il avait emporté avec lui et parti de l'infirmerie sans plus attendre. La nuit était tombée et Harry commençait à avoir faim. Il était aussi fatigué et n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver son lit. Demain aurait lieu un banquet pour fêter le début du tournois qui se commencerait le jour d'après, ainsi que pour accueillir les invités.

Les rues étaient désertes et Harry regagna sa maison rapidement. Une fois à l'intérieur, il retrouva Ron qui avait préparé le repas et qui l'attendait pour manger. Avec lui, les deux frères qu'ils devaient héberger, Gabriel et Isidore Unter. Isidore était bien plus beau que son frère. Il était aussi bien plus jeune, à peine 17 ans d'après Harry. Le brun referma la porte derrière lui et enleva sa veste, souriant aux trois autres hommes !

« Bonsoir ! Vous n'aurez pas dû m'attendre pour dîner, je ne pensais pas que les examens prendraient aussi longtemps. » Sans plus attendre, il s'installa à table et Ron commença à servir tout le monde.

« Ce n'est pas grave, c'est notre premier repas commun et je pense qu'il est important de le partager tous ensemble. Après tout, nous allons passer presque un mois sous le même toit ! » Gabriel sourit de toutes ses dents (dents qui se chevauchaient, d'ailleurs), et Harry vit Isidore acquiesçait aux paroles de son frère. « Tu dois être Harry ? Je suis passé avec la vieille femme, à l'examen. » Il grimaça à ce souvenir et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire. « Elle est assez... spéciale. » En effet, Poppy était une femme avec du caractère, qui aimait l'ordre et la discipline, et l'idée de la vieille femme malmenant les dominants était assez marrant. En réalité, Poppy était aussi douce qu'un agneau.

« Et qui t'a dit que passer sous mes mains étaient plus agréables ? Je peux être très sévère moi aussi !»

« Ce n'est pas ce que les autres prétendants ont dit, en tout cas ! » Harry se tourna vers Isidore qui lui souriait aussi. « Ils ont dit que tu étais très doux, et très beau, et que tu sentais très bon aussi. Ils n'ont pas tords... » Harry haussa les sourcils devant le clin d'œil charmeur de l'adolescent et ne sut comment réagir. Se faire draguer par un adolescent qui voulait faire ses preuves était toujours un moment gênant. Heureusement, Gabriel était là pour réprimander son frère.

« Isidore ! Nous ne sommes pas venu ici pour cela, voyons ! Et je ne pense pas qu'Harry soit intéressé par un gamin comme toi ! » s'exclama-t-il dans un rire étrange et grave, s'excusant du regard à Harry. Ce dernier entendit l'adolescent grogner quelque chose et décida de changer de sujet.

« Alors, comment trouvez-vous le village ? »

Le repas continua entre conversation et rire, et Harry eu la bonne surprise de trouver la compagnie des deux frères agréables. Ils étaient assez drôles et le brun pu apprendre à les connaître facilement. Cependant, il fut assez contrarié par Ron. Il était vrai que le roux était assez timide, mais il ne s'était jamais empêché de parler lorsqu'ils étaient en petits groupes. Il ne parlait jamais beaucoup mais participait tout de même à la conversation. Cependant, Ron était resté silencieux pendant tout le long du repas et semblait être perdu dans ses pensées. C'était assez étrange mais Harry n'insista pas. Il en parlerait à son meilleur ami en privé.

Bien vite, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, la journée avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde, et alors qu'Harry tombait dans les bras de Morphée, un certain dominant hanta son esprit.

Oooo

Il faisait très doux pour un mois de Janvier. Le soleil brillait et bien qu'il ne réchauffait pas grande chose, c'était agréable. C'est pourquoi Harry et Ron avaient décidé de s'évader dans la forêt dès le matin sous leur forme lupine pour une petite course. Ils avaient posés leurs vêtements au coin d'un arbre et s'étaient élancé à quatre pattes entre les arbres. Ils ne s'éloignaient jamais du village mais c'était assez pour se défouler.

Après avoir couru de longues minutes, Harry s'arrêta pour lustrer son poil noir lorsqu'il sentit un poids s'abattre sur lui. Il ne mit pas bien longtemps à réagir et se jeta sur Ron dans un grognement. Le jeu avait commencé comme des enfants ils se couraient après et essayaient de mettre l'autre à terre, lui mordant les oreilles, la queue ou une patte sans pour autant se blessé. Cependant, alors qu'Harry se jetait sur un Ron qui essayait de s'échapper, il ne vit pas la petite pente derrière eux et ils dévalèrent cette dernière dans un mélange de fourrure rousse et noir. Elle n'était pas assez raide, ni assez grande pour les blessé, mais assez pour qu'ils s'étalent à ses pieds dans un bruit lourd. Si Harry avait été sous forme humaine, il aurait rit, et le regard joueur de Ron indiquait la même chose.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? »

Ron et Harry se retournèrent vivement face à cette voix rauque pour faire face à une dizaine d'homme et de femme. Harry recula d'un pas, dans un premier lieu, avant de les reconnaître. Les compagnons de Draco... et Draco lui-même bien entendu. Dans toute sa splendeur, dans toute sa beauté de glace. Bien, il fallait la jouer serré pour ne pas laisser son loup prendre le dessus et se ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ne mette son ventre sous le nez de Draco et Harry ne sortirait plus jamais de chez lui. C'était assez difficile d'éviter ce genre de comportement sous la pleine lune, mais assez gérable à l'instant. Alors que Ron se plaçait discrètement derrière Harry, ce dernier releva le menton vers Fenrir qui venait de parler, le toisant de son regard vert. Il pu entendre quelques rires avant qu'une des femmes s'approchaient de lui. C'était la plus belle des femmes présentent ici. Des cheveux d'or et un regard azur. La dominante.

« Deux louveteaux qui jouaient... Qu'ils sont adorables. » Un sourire tendre s'accrochait à ses lèvres alors que deux glapissements indignés se firent entendre. Eux, des louveteaux ? Ils avaient 20 ans, par la lune ! Alors que la main de la jeune femme allait se poser sur la fourrure du brun, ce dernier l'évita gracieusement pour s'éloigner plus loin, ne faisant aucunement attention au groupe, bien qu'il état difficile de ne pas faire attention à Draco qui ne cessait de le fixer. Il entendit à nouveau des rires.

« Tu les as vexé, Fleur... » affirma une autre blonde.

Le groupe était assit sur des rochers qui longeaient la rivière et semblait être en sorte de réunion. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'Harry avait. Il décida de se poster sur le bord de la rivière, les pattes dans l'eau et il sentit Ron venir coller son flanc contre le sien. Son regard bleu n'avait toujours pas lâcher le groupe. Cependant, il ne semblait pas avoir peur. Il était intimidé. La plupart était des dominants, certes, mais jamais Harry ne se laisserait faire par des dominants. Aussi forts, et aussi beaux qu'ils soient, pensa-t-il en posant furtivement ses yeux sur le blond qui ne cessait de le regardait. Il n'était pas difficile de reconnaître Harry et Ron. Les loups noirs aux yeux verts étaient assez rares, et bien que la couleur rousse de Ron, ainsi que ses yeux bleus, faisaient penser à ses frères, Ron était le meilleur ami d'Harry.

Le petit groupe reprit alors leurs discussions mais Harry n'y fit pas attention. Il se contenta de boire un peu avant de s'avancer dans l'eau glacée. Le soleil reflétait sur sa surface transparente et Harry pu voir les nombreux poissons qui se hasardaient là-dessous. Amusé, il essaya d'en attraper un, sautant dans l'eau, mais les poissons étaient toujours plus rapides. Il entendit de nouveau des rires et tourna son regard vers le groupe qui l'observait , encore. Il grogna légèrement avant de s'asseoir dans l'eau qui n'étaient pas très haute, les snobant totalement. Ron était resté sur la rive et semblait profiter du soleil. Le visage du brun été tournait à l'opposé du groupe, il admirait les montagnes qui s'élevaient haut dans le ciel puis il entendit soudainement un petit glapissement. Il tourna la tête vers Ron, le questionnant du regard, mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de suivre les yeux bleus de son meilleur ami qui semblait fixer sur quelque chose qu'il sentit une longue langue passer sur son oreille.

Ses yeux s'élargirent (autant que les loups peuvent le faire), et il fit un bond sur le côté, retombant misérablement dans l'eau, éclaboussant tout autour de lui. Il se remit rapidement sur ses pattes pour faire face à un grand loup au pelage blanc et au regard gris. Draco... Le blond s'approchait lentement du petit brun, tandis que ce dernier reculait au fur et à mesure. Le compagnon loup d'Harry devenait fou, heureux qu'un loup d'une telle splendeur fasse attention à lui. Harry eût du mal à se contenir de passer sa langue sur la mâchoire de Draco. Il recula encore et décida de jouer un peu. Il perçut une pointe d'amusement dans le regard de Draco, et sans plus attendre, il se retourna pour partir dans une course folle, sortant rapidement de l'eau pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Il savait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids car il sentait déjà les pattes avant de Draco effleuraient ses pattes arrières, signe que ce dernier était proche, très proche, près à lui sauter dessus. Cependant, il accéléra sa course et sauta au dessus d'un tronc d'arbre tombé. Mais alors que ses pattes retombaient sur le sol, le lourd corps de Draco retomba sur le sien et il fut plaqué au sol alors qu'il sentait le souffle du blond sur sa nuque.

Bien. Bien. Rester calme. Ne pas se comporter comme un bon petit soumis. Il n'était pas soumis. Il ne serait jamais soumis. Il se plaqua un peu plus contre le sol, un léger grognement sortant d'entre sa gorge et il pu sentir à nouveau une langue contre ses oreilles, puis la truffe du blond le sentir. D'abord le haut de sa tête, puis sa nuque et enfin sa gorge. Harry fut surprit. La plupart des dominants n'aimaient pas que les dominés grognent, et ils répliquaient toujours. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas du blond qui se contentait de le renifler, encore et encore, avant de s'allonger à côté de lui, son flanc contre le sien, une de ses pattes contre la sienne, et sa queue battant lentement contre celle du brun. Harry se redressa légèrement, tout en restant allongé, et lança un regard curieux à Draco qui le regardait en retour. Ce dernier était un magnifique loup. Ainsi qu'un homme splendide. Il semblait parfait sous toutes ses formes.

Les deux loups restèrent là de longues minutes, profitant du soleil d'hiver qui perçait entre les arbres, leurs fourrures les protégeant du froid. Harry lançait des petits regards à Draco alors que ceux de ce derniers étaient longs et brûlants. Il était assez intimidant, comme cela, mais Harry ne montrait en rien de ses états d'âme. Il restait calme et essayait de calmer son compagnon loup qui voulait que le blond se rapproche d'avantage.

Soudain, Draco se leva et fit quelques pas, s'arrêtant pour se retourner vers Harry. Il fit un signe de tête vers le village et Harry consentit à le suivre. Ils marchèrent côtes à côtes et Harry fut impressionné de la taille de Draco. Le brun semblait petit face à lui. A la lisière de la forêt, celle qui bordait le village, la petite troupe de Draco semblait les attendre. Fenrir avait les vêtements de ce dernier dans ses bras et Harry dû se forcer à détourner le regard de Draco lorsque celui-ci se retrouva entièrement nu face au petit groupe après sa transformation. Ne pas le regarder, ne pas le regarder, ne pas le regarder, ne pas le regar... oh ! Était-ce légal d'avoir des fesses aussi belles ?! Alors que le regard d'Harry était fixé sur le blond qui se rhabillait, dos à lui, il sentit un regard sur lui et surprit un homme à la peau foncé le regarder avec un grand sourire. Bien, il avait été attrapé à mater leur leader. Génial. Si un loup avait pu soupirer, Harry l'aurait fait, lourdement. Vivement, il se retourna vers la forêt pour se diriger vers l'arbre où ses propres vêtements étaient posés. Les vêtements de Ron avaient disparus, signe que le roux était rentré. Un peu plus pudique, il lança un regard vers le groupe qui ne semblait pas faire attention à lui et il se cacha derrière le grand arbre, pour se transformer. Alors, il se dépêcha de s'habiller, ne voulant pas qu'un de ces loups ne le surprenne,tout en écoutant que personne n'arrive. Une fois fait, il daigna à sortir de sa cachette, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le groupe le regardait en silence. Il toussota légèrement en s'approchant.

« Ron est déjà parti ? » Il savait parfaitement la réponse mais il avait l'impression de devoir dire quelque chose face à tous ces regards

« Oui, Severus la fait fuir rien qu'en s'approchant de lui ! » rit l'homme à la peau mate en montrant le fameux Severus d'un mouvement de tête. C'était un homme au teint pale, à l'air austère et au regard noir. De long cheveux tout aussi noir encadrait son visage. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Oh. » Il regarda un moment l'homme en question, se demandant ce qui avait pu faire fuir Ron avant de se détourner de ce dernier. « Bon, et bien, à plus tard ! » Et sans plus attendre, il prit la route de chez lui. A peine avait-il fait deux pas qu'il sentit des doigts s'enroulaient autour de son poignet. Il frissonna légèrement en sentant ce contact et se retourna vers Draco.

« Aurais-je le plaisir de te voir, ce soir, au banquet ? » Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à la question. Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et le blond lui offrit un large sourire. Harry ne l'avait encore jamais vu sourire ainsi, mais cela lui allait à ravir. Un dernier sourire, et il repartit chez lui.

Oooo

Le banquet venait tout juste de commencer et Harry n'avait envie que d'une seule hâte, celle de rentrer chez lui. Bien qu'il avait été très enthousiasme face à cette fête, Cédric avait réussi à l'énerver au plus haut point. Et cela ne s'arrangeait pas étant donné que ce dernier ne cessait de le coller. Devait-il lui rappeler qu'il n'était plus un enfant ? Les bras croisé sur son torse, il se tenait légèrement à l'écart et regardait les nombreuses personnes qui parlaient fort, buvaient et mangeaient, n'accordant aucun regard à Cédric qui se tenait à côté de lui.

Le dominant l'avait attrapé tout à l'heure et bien qu'il avait paru de bonne humeur dans un premier temps, il s'était énervé lorsqu'il avait remarqué qu'Harry portait l'odeur d'un autre loup. Celle de Draco, bien entendu, puisqu'ils étaient restés un moment ensemble. Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de dire quelque chose que Cédric s'était emporté, lui déconseillant de revoir ce dominant qui n'était qu'un vagabond, un faible et une bête sauvage. Le brun s'était alors énervé à son tour, rappelant à Cédric qu'ils n'étaient pas liés et qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur lui, surtout pour une stupide crise de jalousie. Car s'en était bien une et ce n'était pas la première, bien que celle-ci soit différente car maintenant Cédric ne le lâchait plus. Le brun avait beau lui lancer des regards noirs, soupirer et ne pas lui parler, le dominant restait avec lui, l'effleurant de temps en temps, ce qui avait le don d'énerver d'avantage Harry. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de jeter un coup d'œil à la peinture qui ornait son torse. Car oui, Cédric était torse nu, comme tout les prétendants, et chacun avaient des arabesques dessinés sur le corps, d'une couleur différente. C'était une ancienne tradition qui démarquaient normalement les guerriers partant au combat du reste de la meute. Albus avait ainsi décrété que cette tradition serait appliqué ce soir, car chaque prétendant devait avoir l'âme d'un guerrier. D'après ce qu'Harry avait pu voir, les arabesques de Sirius était d'un bleu foncé très profond qui allait parfaitement avec ses yeux. celles de Gabriel étaient vertes, tandis que ceux de Charlie étaient noires. Il n'avait pas fait attention aux autres car son regard ne cherchait qu'une seule personne dans la foule. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu, ni lui ni un de ces compagnons et cela l'irritait un peu, il fallait l'avouer. Il voulait voir les arabesques de Draco. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à lui aujourd'hui et ne put s'empêcher d'être fasciné par le dominant. Le puissant et magnifique dominant qui avait l'air de tourner autour de lui. Si Harry ne s'était jamais réellement intéressé aux autres dominants, c'était tout autre chose avec Draco. Plus il y pensait, et plus Harry se disait que Draco était forcément l'homme qu'il attendait depuis des années. Il avait toujours voulu quelqu'un de puissant, d'intelligent, de beau, quelqu'un dont il pourrait être fier, et il sentait que Draco était celui-là. Cependant, il devait être prudent. En aucun cas il ne se ferait avoir. Il se laisserait toucher par un dominant que si il était sûr que ce dernier voulait la même chose que lui : se lier.

Il soupira une énième fois en sentant Cédric se rapprochait de lui et son regard balaya une dernière fois la foule pour tomber soudain dans un océan d'acier . Il ne s'y était pas attendu et sentit son souffle se couper un instant. Il était là, ses compagnons autour de lui et il le regardait, lui, Harry. Sans plus attendre, le regard de Jade fit un plaisir de descendre plus au sud bien qu'il était difficile de se soustraire de ce regard gris pour se poser sur le torse nu de Draco. Il ne fut pas déçu. La peinture était argenté et serpentait sur la peau pâle de l'homme dans de très belles arabesques. Elle suivait même les trois cicatrices du loup et Harry pu voir d'autres formes complexes. Il fut un petit moment jaloux de la personne qui avait eut le privilège de toucher le corps si parfait de cet homme, surtout lorsqu'il vit la trace d'une main bien distincte sur le pectoral gauche. Il se perdit un moment dans la délicieuse idée de ses mains sur cette peau tentatrice mais fut coupé par un grognement sourd venant de sa droite. Il sentit soudainement un bras entourer sa taille et un torse de coller contre lui. Il fronça les sourcils en tournant son visage vers Cédric et rata par la même occasion le regard gris de Draco qui s'assombrissait.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend, Cédric ? » ne pu s'empêcher de dire Harry, sèchement.

« Je montre à ce connard ce qui est à moi. » La voix de Cédric était basse, grave, dangereuse mais n'impressionna pas Harry qui sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Il se dégagea vivement de l'éteinte forcée, encore une fois, s'éloignant de quelques pas.

« Arrête ça ! » Il recula lorsque Cédric s'approcha de lui.

« Quoi, Harry ? Tu préfère un vagabond à moi, c'est ça ? Il n'a même pas sa place dans cette meute ! »

« Tu ne diras pas ça lorsqu'il deviendra Alpha ! »

« Ah ! Voilà, on y est ! Toi aussi tu es de ceux qui croit qu'il va devenir Alpha?! Il n'a plus de meute depuis qu'il a 15 ans, Harry, à quoi tu t'attends ?! Il sera éliminé rapidement par son manque d'entraînement ! »

« Et tu crois que c'est toi qui va devenir, Alpha, peut-être ? Dois-je te rappeler qui était plaqué contre un mur hier et qui maîtrisé la situation ? » Cédric était en colère et les dernières paroles d'Harry n'aidèrent aucunement, son regard était devenu presque noir à présent. « Fou moi la paix, Cédric ! » Harry tourna les talons et partit, ne faisant aucunement attention au dominant qui criait son prénom. Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule pour tomber finalement sur Ron qui... attendait nerveusement en fixant un homme de la troupe de Draco.

« Ron ? » Ce dernier sursauta en se retournant vers Harry.

« Oh ! Harry, comment tu vas ? Tu n'es pas avec Cédric? J'ai vu que tu étais avec lui. » dit le roux précipitamment en jetant un regard nerveux vers l'homme en question. Il lui semblait qu'il s'appelait Severus, mais il n'était pas sûr. Harry fit un vague geste de la main.

« Ne me parle pas de Cédric. Dis moi plutôt pour tu fixes Severus comme ça. » Harry pencha la tête et haussa un sourcil en voyant le roux devenir un peu plus rouge en passant sa main dans ses .

« Je ne fixe pas Severus, qu'est-ce que tu racontes... Il s'appelle vraiment Severus ? » finit-il en tournant une énième fois son regard vers l'homme ténébreux qui se tenait avec Fenrir et Fleur. Le groupe s'était dispersé et Draco avait une nouvelle fois disparu. Cela contraria un moment Harry mais il n'y fit pas attention. Pour le moment, du moins. Il s'approcha lentement de Ron et glissa une de ses mains sur sa hanche pour l'approcher lentement de lui. Son regard vert tomba dans le regard bleu de Ron, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Est-ce que... » Son sourire se fit plus large. « Est-ce que Severus t'intéresse ? » Ron devenu encore plus rouge et regarda longuement Harry d'un air paniqué. Un dernier regard pour l'homme puis Harry sentit la tête de Ron s'abattre lourdement sur son épaule dans un long soupir.

« Harry... » Il releva alors sa tête lentement afin de regarder son meilleur ami et soupira de nouveau. « Il doit avoir le double de mon âge, il est sûrement lié, il ne doit pas s'intéresser à gamin dans mon genre et... et en plus je suis roux ! » Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire et prit le visage de Ron entre ses mains.

« Oh Ron... Tu as des cheveux de cuivre qui brille de mille feux au soleil, tu devrais être fier. Et peut-être qu'il n'est pas lié. Peut-être qu'il attend quelqu'un... Quelqu'un comme toi... »

« Ce ne sont que des suppositions... »

« Eh bien, si tu allais lui parler ? » Ron prit un air effaré et commença un balbutier quelque chose mais Harry le coupa. « Non. Non, tais-toi. Il te plaît, d'accord ? Alors vas lui parler, essaye de savoir si quelqu'un l'attend quelque part et si ce n'est pas le cas, et bien incruste toi dans sa vie... Qui sait ce que ça pourrait donner. »

« Harry... Tu sais très bien que... Je n'y arriverais jamais. Je suis bien trop timide ! Je vais rougir, et c'est à peine si je vais réussir à aligner trois mots. Je vais me ridiculiser, simplement, et alors toutes mes chances tomberont à l'eau. Non, vraiment, je préfère... attendre ? »

« Attendre quoi ? »

« Attendre qu'il vienne. »

« Et si il ne vient jamais ? »

« Alors tant pis, c'est que je ne l'intéresse pas... »

« Si tu réagis comme ça pour tout les dominants qui t'intéresse, tu resteras seul un long moment, tu sais... Tu es un très beau dominé Ron, alors essaye... Laisse toi un peu de temps s'il faut, et essaye. »

Harry posa ses lèvres sur la joue de son meilleur ami avant lui sourire. Alors, il ne laissa pas le temps au roux de lui répondre et s'engouffra dans la foule qui s'était entassait autour d'un feu de camp énorme pour danser. Harry se faufila habilement entre les corps mouvants lorsqu'il sentit soudainement deux mains attraper ses hanches et son dos se coller contre un torse. Il allait protester, pensant à une nouvelle approche de Cédric, puis il sentit cette envoûtante odeur qui lui arracha un sourire. Des lèvres vinrent doucement effleurer son oreille puis une voix douce, profonde, chaude et grave vint lui chuchoter quelques mots.

« Je te tiens, bel Harry... »

Le sourire du dominé se fit plus large et il se retourna lentement, ses mains se posant sur celles qui tenaient ses hanches, tombant nez à nez avec un magnifique homme au regard gris. Ce dernier resserra sa prise sur ses hanches et Harry se laissa aller contre se torse puissant (et nu, par la lune !).

« J'ai vu que tu t'étais disputé avec ton dominant. » Draco haussa un de ces sourcils et rapprocha lentement son visage d'Harry, et le brun eut l'impression que le blond le dévorait de son regard argenté.

« Cédric n'est pas 'mon' dominant. »

« Qui est-il alors ? » Harry pu apprécier le sourire de Draco qui, peu à peu, se formait sur son visage. Il resta silencieux de courtes secondes, admirant l'homme devant lui avant de répondre.

« Un dominant qui espère quelque chose qu'il n'aura jamais. » Lentement, les mains d'Harry remontèrent le long des bras de Draco et il se délecta de sa peau chaude, de ses muscles sous ses doigts. Il posa finalement ses mains baladeuses sur les larges épaules du blond qui avait glisser subtilement une de ses mains dans le bas du dos du brun. Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer doucement sous ce regard intense, entouré de cette odeur délicieuse, contre ce corps plus que délectable qu'il avait envie d'explorer de ses doigts.

« Danse avec moi. »

Et c'est qu'Harry fit. Son regard émeraude ne quittant pas le regard gris, il bougea lentement contre le corps de Draco alors que celui-ci faisait de même, dans une danse lente et presque langoureuse. Harry en profita pour laisser ses doigts glisser contre le torse musclé qui s'offrait à lui, appréciant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Jamais un dominant ne lui avait semblé aussi parfait, aussi beau et aussi fort. Jamais il ne s'était laisser aller ainsi, et jamais il n'avait permis à un dominant de s'approcher de lui comme il le faisait avec Draco. Mais il sentait que c'était différent. Qu'il était différent. Il avait envie d'apprendre à le connaître et espérer de tout son cœur que l'intérieur était aussi beau que l'extérieur, ce qui était assez prometteur par le peu qu'il avait vu. Il semblait intelligent, tendre mais dur à la fois, et semblait doté d'un sens de l'humour acéré.

La danse continua, chacune de leurs mains se permettant quelques ballades sans jamais aller trop loin et Harry ne pouvait compter le nombre de frissons qu'il l'avait parcouru ou qu'il avait senti sous ses doigts. Alors que la chanson se terminait, la tête d'Harry se courba inconsciemment vers l'arrière, offrant sa gorge à Draco et il pu sentir de douces lèvres s'y poser. D'abord un effleurement puis elles embrassèrent lentement sa peau frissonnante, faisant presque gémir Harry qui se retint à la dernière seconde. Enfin, le brun sentit de longues dents effleurer sa peau pâle et délicate et son cœur s'arrêta une ou deux secondes. Les crocs se firent sentir un peu plus franchement contre sa gorge pour la quitter subitement. Harry pu ensuite sentir un souffle contre son oreille.

« Ne laisse plus jamais Cédric te toucher comme il se permet de le faire. »

Et après un dernier regard d'acier, le blond disparu dans la foule, laissant un Harry presque tremblant et légèrement chamboulé.

Oooo

Bonjour ! Voici la suite, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu ! Beaucoup d'entre vous attendez la fameuse visite médicale haha...

Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais parler des reviews. Je voudrais remercier tout ceux et celles qui se manifestent chaque semaine, mais si ce n'est que pour quelques mots, cela me fait énormément plaisir et m'encourage beaucoup. **Surtout n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis** , même si il est mauvais (et constructif), c'est très important pour moi !

Je voulais aussi vous informez que désormais je vous répondrais le dimanche avant la publication parce que je ne sais pas jamais si j'ai déjà répondu à votre review ou pas et **je suis sincèrement désolée si quelque uns d'entre vous sont restés sans réponse** ! J'ai une mémoire courte vous savez, pas facile tout les jours... haha

Le chapitre 10 est en court d'écriture, ce qui me fait une avance jusqu'au 23 Janvier. Cette histoire sera terminée et il n'y aura aucun retard, vous pouvez en être sûr. (sauf si j'ai un empêchement mais dans ce cas ce sera de quelques jours uniquement et vous en serez informé.)

Pour finir, j'aurai besoin de votre aide ! J'ai lu une histoire cette semaine qui porte sur le couple Fenrir/harry. C'est une traduction du nom de « **Underneath the Starless sky** » de Dark Cyan Star. La traduction n'est pas fini, et je voulais finir avec la VO sauf que l'auteur l'a supprimé. Il est toujours possible de la récupérer sur un groupe que l'auteur a crée mais je pense que le groupe n'est plus actif et il m'est impossible de récupérer l'écrit. C'est pourquoi, je serai vraiment ravie si l'un/l'une d'entre vous serez en possession de la fin de cette histoire et aurait la gentillesse et l'amabilité de me l'envoyer ? J'espère vraiment avoir une réponse positif parce que je suis très frustrée... (je déteste les histoires non terminées haha)

D'ailleurs si vous avez de très bonne fiction à me conseiller, je suis prenante !

Je ne lis que des slash et mes couples préférés sont HP/DM – HP/LM – HP/SS – HP/FG – HP/TJ – HP/CW. (ça fait beaucoup de HP, je le conçois...) D'autres couples en background ne me dérangent pas.

J'en profite pour jouer ma petite curieuse...

Depuis quand lisez-vous des slash ? Par quoi avez vous commencez, HP ou autre ?

Quel est vos couples préférés? Votre fiction coup de cœur ?

J'attends vos réponses ! A très bientôt !

Wolf


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Wolf

Pairing : HP/DM, classé M.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent tout droit de l'imagination de J.K Rowling ! Seul l'histoire est de moi.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy est un loup garou au passé douloureux c'est lors d'une compétition pour devenir Alpha qu'il trouvera le moyen de se venger, et un beau brun pour soigner son âme meurtri...

Temps de parution : Un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. J'ai pas mal de chapitre en avance pour les mois à venir donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème !

Bêta : Je remercie Pacidssergent qui a bien voulu m'aider dans la correction et les ajustements de cette histoire.

 **Réponses aux reviews**

: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise! Pour répondre à ta question, je poste toutes les deux semaines. Le chapitre 10 est en cours d'écriture ce qui me laisse une marge jusqu'à Janvier.

Aurore : Merci pour ton avis, cela compte beaucoup pour moi et pour la suite de cette histoire ! J'ai toujours eu un problème avec Cédric aussi, je pense qu'il aura une mauvaise place dans chaque histoire que je compte écrire... J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

Bagheera : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux ! Je l'ai trouvé en effet, et j'ai totalement adoré ! J'adore les Fenrir/Harry aussi mais je n'en trouve pas beaucoup... Personnellement j'ai commencé par du HP/SS, je ne sais pas si c'est le plus basic mais je l'adore ! D'ailleurs la première fiction HP que j'ai lu était de Crapounette, comme quoi.;)

J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Kin : J'adore travailler le personnage de Draco, j'ai toujours eu envie d'écrire sur lui. Lui et son père j'ai commencé il y a des mois une histoire sur la relation de Lucius/Draco (pas d'inceste) mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de la continuer... On va dire que c'est pour mon plaisir personnel.

Pour ce qui est des fautes, on essayes d'en éliminer le plus possible mais ce n'est pas toujours facile... On essaye de faire notre mieux, dirons-nous ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas, à bientôt !

Blaire21 – Merci de ton avis, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours !

Hermoni : Merci beaucoup pour ton avis ! Je suis contente que le personnage de Draco te plaise, tu n'es pas la seule et ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'ai jamais vraiment aimé les hpgw (j'ai toujours un problème avec le fait qu'ils finissent ensemble en « réalité » mais ainsi soit-il...) Je lisais uniquement du HP/SS au début et j'avais vraiment du mal dans l'idée du HP/DM mais un jour c'est arrivé, un peu comme toi, au hasard et je ne regrette vraiment pas.

Je poste toutes les deux semaines, le lundi. J'ai une marge d'avance jusqu'à Janvier et je pense avoir fini la fiction d'ici là. Je n'aime pas vraiment commencer une histoire et ne jamais avoir la suite donc je met un point d'honneur à finir celle-ci.

A très vite !

Ladydragonfly : Je ne l'ai pas lu en effet, je vais aller y faire un petit tour par la suite, je t'en dirai des nouvelles ! Merci pour ta review, à bientôt !

Guest (?) : Merci pour ta review, qui que tu sois. A bientôt !

Babou – J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas aller trop vite en effet, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Merci pour ta review, à bientôt !

Kalia : Merci pour ta review, contente que cela te plaise ! Je n'ai lu qu'une fiction avec Neville/Severus, je n'ai pas vraiment approché mais pourquoi pas... Merci pour tes réponses, à bientôt !

Tasyse : Je t'avoue que moi non plus, cette idée m'est venue d'un coup et elle ne m'a pas vraiment quitté, alors je me suis lancé.. J'avais un peu peur de la réaction des lecteurs mais ça n'a pas l'air de déranger beaucoup de monde... Ce sera très léger certes, mais tout de même ! A bientôt, en espérant que ça te plaise toujours !

Chapitre IV – Run, run, run

 _« It's holding me, morphing me and forcing me to strive to be endlessly cold within and dreaming I'm alive »_

 _Sa longue chevelure blonde traînait dans la boue alors que l'homme essayait de se relever péniblement. Son torse, nu, était couvert de sang, rouge, fluide, abondant, qui s'échappait lentement des blessures qui parsemaient son corps. Les bras, autrefois puissants, sur lesquels il essayait de se relever tremblaient légèrement et doucement son visage se releva pour faire face à celui qui lui ressemblait tant. Tout y était. Les yeux gris, froids, mais apeurés pour le moment, la blondeur extrême des cheveux, les traits pointus et durcis, mais pourtant si jeune. Son fils._

 _Son fils qu'il ne reverrait jamais, il l'espérait. Si son enfant arrivait à s'enfuir, il ne le reverrait pas avant longtemps. Leurs regards si semblables se croisèrent et Lucius pu y voir toutes la peur, la tristesse, mais également de la haine. « Draco... ». Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais il savait que son fils l'avait entendu. Il sentit alors un présence dans son dos et sut qu'il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre._

 _« Draco... Cours! »_

 _Il utilisa ses dernières forces dans ce cri désespéré avant de sentir des griffes se faufiler sournoisement contre sa gorge, le soulageant finalement. La dernière vision du monde qu'eut Lucius Malfoy fut un jeune loup blanc courir en direction de la forêt. Le dernier son qui lui parvint fut le cris strident de sa femme, et un ricanement malsain._

Draco se releva brusquement dans son lit, le dos raide et les muscles tendus, les poings serrés et la mâchoire contractée. Il la sentait de nouveau, cette rage dévastatrice qui se répandait dans ses veines comme de la lave, destructrice et vive. Il fit les cents pas dans sa petite chambre durant de très longues minutes, prenant le temps de se calmer, et résistant à l'envie d'abattre son poing sur chaque surface de la chambre.

Brusquement, il plaqua ses deux mains sur le bureau qui se trouvait dans le coin et il ferma les yeux, soufflant longuement. Il lui était toujours difficile de contenir sa rage et son envie de vengeance dans ces moments-là. Revivre la mort de son père était toujours douloureux, fatiguant, et les sentiments qui l'accablaient par la suite, quand il se réveillait, étaient difficiles à supporter. Ils étaient tellement forts, tellement dévastateurs, et c'est dans ces moments-là qu'il savait que son âme était abîmée, profondément.

Tom Jedusor l'avait brisé 10 ans auparavant en lui enlevant toute innocence, faisant de Draco un loup agité, horriblement blessé, sauvagement en colère. Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'aide, et même si Fenrir avait calmé la bête, il savait qu'une partie de son âme, enfouie au plus profond de lui, était encore endommagée, noire de rage, de rancœur, réclamant vengeance et voulant faire couler le sang. Et Draco était inquiet. Il avait peur que cette partie de lui n'éclate un jour, et qu'il ne déverse sa rage sur la mauvaise personne. Car il avait tellement de mal à la contenir, cette rage, parfois...

Il prit de grandes inspirations, profondes et lentes, avant de se redresser lentement. De longues minutes s'étaient écoulés depuis le moment où il avait quitté le lit et il sentait à présent son esprit s'apaiser. Ses membres avaient cessés de trembler, et ses muscles s'étaient détendus. Il avait réussi à repousser la partie brute de son âme, de la soumettre à de puissantes chaînes et maintenant, il avait tellement besoin de douceur.

Il avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés qui le calmerait avec des caresses, qui embrasserait chaque parcelles de sa peau et qui soignerait son âme. Il avait besoin d'amour et il avait besoin d'aimer. Il avait besoin de douceur dans toute cette rage qui le tourmentait. Il savait que ce village lui donnerait cette chance.

Il était beau, Harry. Il était savoureux, et sentait tellement bon. Tout était doux chez lui. Son regard clair, sa peau légèrement bronzée, sa voix, et son sourire. Ses cheveux devaient l'être tout autant, ainsi que ses lèvres. Et sa langue. Draco s'en assurerait. Il ferait en sorte d'avoir Harry à ses côtés, car son âme le réclamait. Il était pour lui, la nature lui avait fait comprendre, et il se promettait que le brun l'aimerait. Parce que Draco comptait l'aimer de tout son être. Il avait apprit à haïr profondément, aveuglement, alors il allait apprendre à aimer avec la même puissance, et c'est Harry qui en profiterait, car la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait réussit à toucher cet partie d'âme que Draco essayait de protéger. Il était rare que le blond ne sache pas détacher son regard d'une personne et cela avait été ce qui lui avait indiqué en premier lieu que le brun était à lui.

Discrètement, et complètement nu, il sortie de sa chambre pour arpenter le couloir de la maison dans laquelle il avait été logé avec Fenrir, Remus, et Severus. Il ne fit pas attention à ce dernier qui était appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte de sa propre chambre, et qui le regardait comme si il savait exactement ce qui venait de se passer plus tôt (et il le savait, Draco en était certain), ni à leur hôte, un jeune dominant, qui ne savait plus où se mettre face à la nudité du blond et qui décida de retourner dans la chambre qu'il venait de quitter.

Finalement, Draco arriva à sa destination, la salle de bain, et se faufila rapidement sous le jet d'eau chaude sous lequel il se laissa aller. Il fit, une fois de plus, le vide dans son esprit, pour être sûr de pas laisser la colère prendre le dessus. Aujourd'hui était un jour important, car il était celui qui marquait le début du tournois. La première épreuve se déroulerait ce matin, à dix heures, c'est-à-dire dans une heure d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir. Après de longues minutes, il se lava et quitta la salle de bain pour aller enfiler un jean d'un noir profond, un pull gris élégant et fin à longues manches. Enfin, il posa sur son épaule une cape aussi sombre que son jean. Un couloir et un escalier plus tard, il se retrouva dans le salon où l'attendait ses compagnons, ainsi que leur hôte, Will, qui vivait seul jusqu'à présent. Ce dernier était assez maladroit et semblait stressé par la situation. Draco l'avait trouvé un peu étrange, et avait découvert que le garçon aimait beaucoup les chats et qu'il en avait cinq au total. Le blond, et ses compagnons, avaient trouvé cela bizarre pour un loup garou mais n'avaient rien dit. Il s'installa sans un mot à table et son regard se posa sur un de ces foutus chats qui était tranquillement assit la chaise en face de lui et qui le regardait de son regard félin.

« Alors, Draco, la patate?! Tu vas en impressionner plus d'un aujourd'hui, j'en suis certain ! » Draco, septique, observa Will, qui hurlait presque, levant un poing victorieux de son bras ridiculement fin. « Je serais là pour t'encourager, ouuuuh ! » S'en suivit un blanc quelque peu gênant qui calma peu à peu l'enthousiasme un peu trop débordant de Will. Hermione se racla la gorge tandis que Blaise toussotait au même moment. Severus restait de marbre et son regard paraissait ennuyé. Viktor regardait Will comme si il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête et Fenrir semblait perdu dans ses pensées les plus profondes. Fleur et Luna ne se préoccupaient que des chats qu'elles tenaient dans leurs bras. Remus semblait gêné pour Will et ce dernier grimaça légèrement devant l'atmosphère ambiante. Il se balança sur ses pieds avant de reprendre. « Je crois que je vais vous laisser... discuter. Entre vous. » Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres et il attrapa le chat qui se tenait en face de Draco. « Aller, viens, Foufoullion, on va aller s'amuser dehors. » Et il parti, rapidement, emportant le dit Foufoullion (qui devait être fatigué de porter un tel nom, selon Draco) avec lui en lui marmonnant des paroles à l'oreille. Ce fut Fenrir qui brisa le silence...

« Quel étrange petit bonhomme... »

Un sourire mesquin s'installa sur les lèvres de Blaise et ce dernier leva le bras, à la manière de Will quelques minutes plus tôt. « Ouuh, Draco, t'es le meilleur, youhouuuu ! » Cette parfaite imitation fit rire à peu près tout le monde, sauf Severus qui s'autorisa tout de même un rictus amusé. Draco piocha dans les toasts en face de lui et s'étira sur le dossier de sa chaise, le regard vague bien qu'amusé.

« Plus sérieusement, comment tu te sens Draco ? En forme ?... Ou plutôt, excusez-moi, la patate ? » Le petit groupe se permit de rire à nouveau et Draco secoua légèrement la tête de droite à gauche, un léger rire s'échappant de ses lèvres devant la réplique de Remus et il croqua pleinement dans son toast, prenant son temps avant de répondre. Il était certain que Severus l'avait entendu combattre sa rage ce matin, et qu'il en avait parlé autres. Il regardait chacun de ses amis avant de faire un léger mouvement de tête.

« Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas passé la meilleur nuit de mon existence, je l'avoue, mais je suis prêt pour aujourd'hui, soyez-en sûr. »

« Oh, et bien, je suppose que la présence d'un certain brun aurait rendu ta nuit meilleure ! » Des sourires malicieux firent leurs apparitions et Draco baissa son regard sur son toast, un sourire mystérieux sur le visage.

« Ne commence pas, Fleur. »

« Oh, Draco...» Il sentit les bras finement musclés de la jeune femme s'enroulaient autour de lui par derrière ainsi que ses lèvres frôler la joue du blond dans un murmure. « Il a l'air tellement craquant, ce petit... » Il la sentit sourire contre sa joue et il recula légèrement la tête sur le côté, coupant tout contact avec ses lèvres. Son regard se durcissait et il écarta la jeune fille de lui.

« Dommage qu'il ne soit pas à toi, dans ce cas, Fleur. Et qu'il ne le serra jamais. » Il entreprit de boire un peu de café mis à disposition, et ne fit pas attention au regard taquin de la jeune femme. Il releva son regard froid vers Remus et Luna. « Des nouvelles ? » Remus prit la parole le premier tout en se redressant.

« Ils sont, pour la plupart, assez fort. Cinq d'entre eux sont de parfaits idiots, et tu n'auras pas de mal à les éjecter du jeu. Si tu ne le fais pas, un autre le fera à ta place. Quatre sont des montagnes de muscles, mais deux font partis des idiots. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de l'un des deux autres qui manque affreusement de confiance en lui et qui court lui-même à sa perte. Le dernier est sûr de lui, il est fort et intelligent, et il le sait. Peut-être un peu trop arrogant, et cela pourrait le mener à se sur-estimer. Tu pourras jouer sur ça, si tu en as l'occasion. Il s'agit de Tobias Hurt. Un grand blond, au visage dur. Il a une cicatrice au milieu du visage, tu le reconnaîtra facilement. » Draco acquiesça silencieusement, encourageant Remus à continuer d'un signe de main. « Je te conseil de te méfier de Sirius Black, il est fort et habile au combat d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Il est assez populaire dans le village pour son côté rieur et déterminé. Charlie Weasley semble être très doux, mais il sait se défendre. Il ne sera, cependant, pas une menace. Il n'a pas assez d'expérience. Tout comme Cédric Diggory. Tu m'avais demandé de me renseigner sur lui, et bien, il est jeune. A peine 22 ans. Il est assez intelligent, mais rien d'exceptionnel. Une femme m'a dit qu'il était rapide et qu'il savait monter aux arbres facilement. Il se débrouille au combat, mais rien dans les propos des gens ne m'a laissé croire qu'il était impressionnant, comparé à Sirius. Prends garde à Gabriel Unter et Carl Owl. Ce sont deux loups qui semblent très rusés et qui privilégient les coups bas aux attaques franches, d'après ce que j'ai pu ressentir. Nous ne sommes sûr de rien, mais méfie toi quand même. Enfin, les neuf autres sont des loups que tu ne peux ignorer car ils ont de l'expérience. Ils ont tous entre 37 et 45 ans et ont déjà participer à de nombreux combats. Ils sont 7 à être guerriers et 2 à être second. Bien qu'il soit assez rare qu'un Alpha autorise son second à essayer d'en devenir un à son tour, mais ainsi soit-il... J'apporte particulièrement ton attention sur un certain Yaxley. Il semble plus fort que les autres et sera celui qui te donnera le plus de mal, je le crains. » Remus haussa les épaules. « C'est tout ce que je peux te rapporter. »

« Et c'est déjà très bien. » Draco lui offrit un regard reconnaissant avant de se retourner vers la jeune blonde. Fenrir prit la parole en s'asseyant à côté de son protégé.

« Luna ? Qu'as-tu pu apprendre sur le village ? » La jeune fille semblait ravie de pouvoir délivrer ce qu'elle savait et se redressa légèrement, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

« Des choses très positives si vous voulez mon avis ! Le village est très unis, comme vous l'avez habilement remarqué. Tout le monde connaît tout le monde et le plupart d'entre eux sont très accueillants. Bien sûr, il peut y avoir quelques désaccords comme, par exemple, Madame Bulbafi qui n'était pas très contente que le rosier de Monsieur Decard empiète sur son jardin. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec elle, car ce rosier est vraiment très jolie et... »

« Luna, tu t'égare. Les rosiers de Madame Bulbafi ne nous intéresse guère... »

« Oh ! Oui, désolée Draco. Bien, je disais, très unis, accueillants. Le village est très organisé. Il y a des gardes chasses et des pêcheurs. Les gardes chasses font en sorte que les terres soient continuellement riches en gibiers pour que la chasse de la pleine lune soit gratifiante. Ils font en sorte de faire tourner le cycle de la vie et vérifie qu'ils auront toujours assez de nourriture pour les mois à venir. Les pêcheurs s'occupent de la rivière qui n'est pas loin mais la plupart du temps ils aident les gardes chasses. La moitié des poissons qu'ils pêchent sont pour la vente, dans les différents villages humains au alentours, pour qu'ils puissent s'acheter ce qu'ils ont besoin et qu'ils ne peuvent pas produire. Il y a un boucher, qui s'occupe de la viande que la meute ramène le lendemain de la pleine lune et en fait des réserves. Il s'occupe aussi des poissons. Une école, bien évidemment qui rassemble pratique et théorie, ce qui est très bien. Ensuite, les valeurs guerrières sont sûres. Ils sont nombreux à savoir se battre et à protéger le village. Ils font des rondes, nuits et jours, dans la forêt, à leurs frontières, autour du village. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'ils ne vous aient pas attrapé le soir où vous y êtes allés... »

« La discrétion est primordiale, Luna. Comment veux-tu attraper des ombres ?» répondit Severus sagement. « Quand Draco sera Alpha, il sera primordiale qu'aucune ombre ne parvienne à s'infiltrer de nouveau. » Le reste du groupe acquiesça

« Oui, oui, certes... mais tout de même. Ils sont très bien entraînés ! C'est Sirius qui entraînent les nouvelles recrues d'après ce que j'ai comprit. Ensuite... Ensuite il y a l'infirmerie, ce qui me paraît logique, et pratique. Il y a aussi un couturier, une boulangère qui, si vous voulez mon avis fait de délicieuses pâtisseries. Une petite ferme se trouve au bout du village, avec quelques vaches, des poules, et autres bestioles dans ce genre. Il y a aussi des ouvriers, qui s'occupent de réparer, de construire et d'innover. Ils sont très utiles. Enfin, l'ancien Alpha, Gellert, était très respecté. Très aimé aussi. Il était juste et bon. Mais il était vieux, et bien que triste, le village espère un Alpha jeune et puissant, innovant. J'ai réussi à récolter quelques informations à propos de leurs ressentis à ton égards et beaucoup sont curieux. Ils te pensent forts, ce qui est une bonne chose. Cependant, beaucoup se méfient aussi. C'est sûrement le fait que tu ressemble à une statut de glace la plupart du temps... Ok, ok, ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est peut-être dû aussi au fait que tu es revenu d'entre les morts dans leurs esprits. »

« En effet, cela doit être déroutant pour beaucoup, surtout les plus vieux. Durant les prochains jours, tu devrais essayer de te rapprocher du peuple. Je ne te dis pas de devenir très porche de chacun d'eux, mais fais leur voir qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre. Ça pourrait être utile pour plus tard. » Fenrir lança un regard entendu à Draco qui haussa un de ses sourcils.

« Je vais y penser. J'irai faire un tour au niveau de la ferme, de la boulangerie et de la boucherie. »

« Très bien ! Tu pourrais aussi t'intéresser à l'école, pour te rapprocher de la jeunesse. Beaucoup te seront reconnaissants de t'intéresser à eux. » affirma Remus. Draco hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et se retourna de nouveau vers Luna.

« Et à propos d'Harry Potter ? »

« Oh, oui, j'avais presque oublié ! Jeune, beau, dominé et beaucoup aimé. C'est le jeune orphelin du village. Ses deux parents sont morts dans un incendie de forêt lorsqu'il était enfant. C'est Sirius Black, son parrain, qui l'a élevé. Ils sont tout les deux très poches. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il n'est pas lié mais est très convoité, notamment par Cédric Diggory. La moitié du village pense qu'ils vont se lié d'ici quelques mois. » Le regard de Draco se durcit à cette idée. Jamais Cédric ne s'approchera de nouveau de Harry. « Il est enseignant à l'école, il enseigne la théorie aux enfants, et la pratique, aidé de son parrain. Il aide aussi à l'infirmerie, quand il a le temps. Il est très actif au village et d'après Madame Bulbafi avec qui j'ai beaucoup parlé, il a son petit caractère, il sait se battre et a déjà rembarré plusieurs fois quelques dominants trop insistants, en venant parfois aux mains. Il est très indépendant, toujours d'après Madame Bulbafi. Je n'ai pas pu récolter d'autres informations à son propos, elle a ensuite insisté pour me faire visiter son jardin et me parler des affreux crapauds qui l'envahissent. » Luna eut un petit sourire rêveur à cette pensé mais Draco décida de ne pas y prêter attention, dieu sait ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête à ce moment... Il se laissa aller de nouveau contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa ses bras sur son torse, réfléchissant aux propres de Luna. Harry semblait être un jeune homme très intéressant. Il se promit de vérifier cela bientôt.

« Bien. » dit-il en se levant, finissant son café d'une traite. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. « Merci pour ces précieuses informations, Remus, Luna. » Les deux loups lui sourirent gentiment.

« Il est temps d'y aller maintenant. L'épreuve est dans 20 minutes, il ne faudrait pas que tu arrives en retard. »

« Très juste, Severus. » Fenrir posa son regard doré sur Draco. « Il est temps de leur montrer ce que tu vaux, gamin. »

Oooo

Comme l'avais imaginé Draco, la petite place du village était noire de monde. Le village entier s'était rassemblé autour de la petite estrade en bois où se tenait Dumbledore et la foule semblait grandement agitée. Le blond balaya la place de son regard gris et il repéra Yaxley et Tobias Hurt rapidement, lançant un regard entendu à Remus qui lui avait chuchoté leurs emplacements quelques secondes plus tôt. Il mémorisa leurs visages dans un coin de son esprit et se mit à la quête d'un dominé au regard émeraude. Il le vit, entouré d'un grand roux ainsi que d'une petite brune qui semblait très excitée.

Lentement, à pas de loup, se faufilant entre les différents corps, il atteignit l'emplacement du brun et se plaça à quelques centimètre derrière lui, son souffle chaud s'écrasant délicatement contre la nuque du jeune dominée.

« Bonjour, Harry. »

Ce dernier ne sursauta pas, et ne sembla pas surprit. Il avait sentit le souffle de Draco sur sa peau, et avait craint un instant que ce ne soit Cédric, mais lorsqu'il avait vu le regard un peu affolé de Ron et le comportement de Pansy se calmer instantanément, il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas. Draco eut le plaisir de voir Harry se retourner vers lui et de lever son regard brillant vers son visage. Il faisait bien une tête de plus que le brun mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être grand pour que le dominant ne le remarque. Ses yeux, son visage et son odeur était suffisant pour ébranlé son esprit.

« Bonjour Draco. » souffla le brun. « Pas trop stressé ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Le stresse n'amène que des mauvaises choses. Je suis plutôt... excité.» Il scruta le beau visage du dominé où un sourire prit place doucement. Il semblait lutter pour ne pas rougir et Draco en fut satisfait.

« Tu devrais y aller. » répondit Harry en lançant un regard aux prétendants qui commençaient à se rassembler devant l'estrade. « Je ne voudrais pas que tu arrives en retard par ma faute. »

« Je ne serai pas en retard étant donné que je suis là. Et sois certain que ta présence n'est en aucun cas dérangeante, Harry. » Draco se rapprocha lentement du corps du dominé et il le leva une de ses mains pour attraper une des mèches sombres qui barrait le visage du jeune homme. « Dis moi, Harry... »

« Oui ? » Harry semblait perturbé. Le blond pouvait entendre son cœur s'emballer. Il fixait Draco dans les yeux, comme s'il ne pouvait s'en détacher et le dominant eut la soudaine envie de plaquer tendrement sa main contre cette joue. Cependant, il se contenta de remettre la mèche en place derrière l'oreille d'Harry, en prenant soin d'effleurer sa peau du bout des doigts de temps en temps.

« Si je gagne cette première épreuve, est-ce que tu accepterais de passer l'après-midi avec moi? »

Il vit le regard du brun se faire un peu plus brillant et Draco se permit une folie. Lentement, il glissa ses doigts contre la joue du brun, puis contre sa mâchoire, savourant la douceur de la peau. Il redessina légèrement la courbe de son visage de son index avant de quitter, à regret, ce délectable contact. Il aperçut le sourire sournois du brun.

« Impressionne moi et je serais tout à toi cette après-midi. »

Ces paroles firent sourire doucement Draco qui comprit le message. Il ne devait pas être seulement le premier, il devait être bien plus. Il se pencha lentement vers Harry et chuchota au creux de son oreille.

« Impressionné, tu le seras. A moi, tu l'es déjà. »

Et après un dernier regard, ainsi qu'un sourire charmeur à Harry, Draco se dirigea vers les autres prétendants, laissant derrière lui un Harry qui ne savait plus quoi penser.

Oooo

La première épreuve était une course. D'après Albus, qui venait tout juste de l'annoncer, elle se déroulerait dans la forêt et suivrait un parcours assez long. En effet, ils avaient une heure pour parcourir le chemin indiqué par des flèches. Ceux qui arriveraient après une heure, « où qui ne reviendraient pas » avait sournoisement glissé le vieux loup, seraient éliminés de la compétition.

Draco se doutait que ce n'était pas qu'un simple chemin. Le parcours devait être semé d'embûches et de pièges qu'ils devraient évités tout en étant le plus rapide. La course se ferait sous forme lupine, alors la foule eut tout le loisir de voir les prétendants se déshabiller pour être entièrement nus et se transformer. Les loups garous étaient loin d'être pudiques et Draco savait que de nombreux regards étaient tournés vers eux, les reluquant sans gêne, mais il ne s'en préoccupa guère. Seul un regard comptait à présent.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les prétendants se changèrent tour à tour en loup, et Draco fut satisfait de voir qu'il était le seul à être d'un blanc pur. Il était l'un des plus imposant, bien que Tobias Hurt était un peu plus gros que lui. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et se plaça sur la ligne de départ, avec tout les autres. Il y avait une cinquantaine de mètre avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt, et la foule s'était rassemblée en formant une allée pour voir passer les prétendants. Draco croisa le regard de Fenrir un peu plus loin, il comprit que le plus vieux attendait de lui qu'il soit le premier à revenir. Il n'était pas concevable que le blond arrive deuxième, ou qu'il arrive premier, mais avec un autre prétendants le suivant de prêt. Ce n'était pas parce que Fenrir voulait qu'il fasse de son mieux, mais surtout Harry voulait être impressionné. Draco ne devait pas faire d'erreur, c'est pourquoi il se concentra au maximum. Il sentit son souffle se stabiliser et ses griffes s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans la terre alors que son regard était maintenant fixé sur la forêt. Soudain, le lourd bruit d'une corne retentit.

Les vingt-deux loups s'élancèrent dans un même geste et on entendit la foule les acclamait durant un instant. Cependant, ils allèrent vite, et bientôt ils s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt, se frayant un chemin entre les arbres imposants, les évitant habilement. Draco était en tête, mais il n'était pas seul. Cédric, comme il l'avait prédit, le suivait de près, ainsi que Tobias Hurt, Yaxley, Sirius et un autre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Celui-là allait vite et alors que Draco allait accélérer sa course pour tenter de le rattraper, il se ravisa au dernier moment. Un éclair d'argent lui avait tapé dans l'œil et il comprit bien vite le danger. Il laissa le jeune loup le dépassait tout en gardant une allure respectable et vit Cédric et Yaxley s'approchaient dangereusement. Il fallait faire vite. Son regard balaya les environs et il perçut les différents dangers.

C'est lorsqu'il entendit un glapissement et qu'il vit le corps du plus jeune s'effondrer qu'il entreprit d'accéléré sa course, sautant habilement au dessus du loup qui venait de lamentablement se prendre la patte dans un piège. Il évita gracieusement les autres, repérés quelques instants plus tôt, et espéra que ce cher Cédric tombe dans le piège. Cependant, il n'entendit pas le bruit significatif d'un piège activé de nouveau, seulement quelques grognements surpris. Il ne se laissa pas dérouter et continua sa course, allongeant ses foulées. Il était temps de mettre de la distance entre lui et les autres.

Une flèche le fit bifurquer à droite et il se retrouver à courir le long d'une ligne droite, ce qui lui parût un peu trop simple pour ne pas être suspect. Cependant, il ne relâcha pas l'allure et il courut tout en évitant les tas de feuille qui parsemaient le chemin. Ils étaient, d'après lui, trop peu naturels pour être là par hasard. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit Cédric le suivre d'une dizaine de mètre derrière, ainsi que Sirius et Yaxley, mais beaucoup plus loin. Chacun d'eux semblait suivre son exemple par rapport aux feuilles et Cédric ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il grogna à cette agaçante contestation. Il devait semer ce crétin.

Le parcours était long mais Draco ne faiblit pas et slaloma rapidement entre les arbres, prenant les virages serrés du mieux qu'il pu sans jamais se débarrasser de Cédric qui, même s'il n'arrivait pas s'approcher du blond, tenait la route. Il avait perdu les autres, mais il savait qu'ils ne devaient pas être loin et c'est pourquoi il n'hésita pas à courir dans l'eau et s'enfoncer dans la rivière lorsque celle-ci se présenta au milieu du parcours. Elle était assez agitée et il fallait savoir nageait pour pouvoir la traverser, et avoir assez de force pour ne pas se faire emporter par le courant. Draco s'aida des rochers qu'il sentait sous ses pattes pour s'aider à avancer plus vite et après de nombreux efforts, il se retrouva sur l'autre rive. Il profita de constater que Cédric avait un peu plus de mal pour reprendre sa course sans même se secouer un instant, s'enfonçant de nouveau dans la forêt. Sirius, Yaxley et un autre loup venaient d'arriver à la rivière.

Draco accéléra et courut pendant ce qu'il lui semblait de très longues minutes, et le parcours était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple à ce moment là. Quelques troncs au-dessus desquels il devait sauter, des trous à éviter, quelques pièges, encore et toujours, puis... un immense mur de rocher, près d'une montagne, qu'il devait grimper pour le franchir et arriver de l'autre côté. Il s'arrêta un instant, visualisant ce qu'il avait devant lui, repérant bien vite les prises avec lesquels il pourrait s'aider. Il tendit l'oreille et s'élança en entendant des martellement de patte s'approcher. Les autres n'étaient pas loin. Il sauta alors sur les premiers rochers et se hissa de saut en saut, se concentrant sur chaque mouvement, sur chaque pierre. Il devait savoir à l'avance lesquelles étaient stables, et celles qui ne l'étaient pas. Il lança un regard vers le bas et vit Cédric, suivit des trois autres arriver. Tandis que les deux autres s'étaient arrêtés, Cédric s'élança sans plus attendre, se hasardant sur les pierres, essayant de faire des sauts toujours plus grands, et toujours plus dangereux aux yeux de Draco. Le blond continua son chemin, et grogna en manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Plus il montait, plus les pierres devenaient petites et instables. Une d'entre elle s'effondra sous son poids et il se rattrapa de justesse, descendant d'un peu plus d'un mètre.

Yaxley montait rapidement, ainsi que Sirius, tandis que Cédric semblait bloquer sur un des rochers, ne savant plus où il devait sauter pour ne pas tomber. C'est sur cette dernière vision que Draco recommença à monter, et bientôt, il arriva au sommet. C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit un énième glapissement Cédric s'était décidé à sauter et avait glissé, tombant de quelques mètres. Bien que satisfait, le blond ne s'en préoccupa guère et entreprit de redescendre la petite montagne de rocher de l'autre côté, ce qui était nettement plus facile. Quelques bonds plus tard, et il était de nouveau sur la terre ferme. Il s'élança de nouveau, traversant un long chemin entouré d'arbres, et eut le sentiment que c'était la dernière ligne droite. Il courut aussi vite qu'il pu, s'éloignant rapidement des autres qui descendaient seulement la petite montagne, et après de longues minutes, il vit la foule qui l'attendait au bout du chemin, dans une belle clairière. Il passa à toute allure devant Dumbledore qui sonna de nouveau la corne, et la foule s'agita, acclamant le premier arrivant qui n'était autre que Draco. Il entendit la voix de Dumbledore s'élever :

« Draco Malfoy arrive premier de cette course avec un score de 44 minutes et 25 secondes ! Plus que 15 minutes avant la fin définitive de cette épreuve ! »

Draco ralentit doucement sa course et il sentit soudainement tout ses muscles se relâcher. Son souffle était court et il avait du mal à respirer. Il prit la peine de faire quelques signes de tête à ceux qui le féliciter, en profitant pour chercher Harry du regard, sans pour autant le trouver. L'adrénaline de la course était retombée et il ne vit que ce petit point d'eau un peu plus loin. Il était là pour lui et l'appelait. Il avait terriblement soif et usa de ses dernières forces pour l'atteindre, s'abreuvant longuement et appréciant chaque goutte qui lui traversait la gorge. Il était épuisé à l'instant et avait hâte de pouvoir rentrer chez lui afin de prendre une douche chaude et de se reposer quelques heures. Il entendit de nouvelles acclamations, signe que les autres arrivaient petit à petit mais n'y fait pas attention pour le moment. Il avait tellement soif.

Alors qu'il buvait encore, il sentit la singulière odeur de Fenrir qui s'approchait. Celui-ci s'abaissa à son niveau en riant d'un son grave.

« Bravo, gamin ! Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, je suis fier de toi. » Draco releva sa tête vers lui et le fixa de son regard gris avant de le détourner derrière le plus vieux en voyant un mouvement. Il se perdit dans un océan vert bien connu. Fenrir se retourna, suivant son regard, et rit de nouveau. « Je vais te laisser, quelqu'un aimerait te parler je crois. Je te laisse tes vêtements, et on se voit plus tard. Les autres aimeraient aussi te féliciter à leur tour. » Sans plus attendre, Fenrir se releva, déposant les vêtements du blond à côté de lui et s'évapora de nouveau dans la foule. Il vit alors Harry s'approcher lentement et Draco prit la peine de se retransformer, nullement gêné d'être nu devant le brun. Cependant, il vit le dominé détourner son regard, les joues rouges et le blond ne pu retenir un rire, léger, à peine audible mais que le brun entendit sûrement. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller, puis s'approcha lentement de Harry qui se permit de le regarder de nouveau.

« Félicitation, Draco. C'est un score tout à fait honorable que tu as fait. » lui dit gentiment le brun en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Le blond lui sourit de nouveau tout en s'approchant un peu plus de Harry, tel un prédateur.

« Cela veux-dire que tu m'accorde ton après-midi ? » Un éclair de malice passa un instant dans ce vert si obsédant.

« Oh, je ne sais pas, tu sais... Ce n'est pas si impressionnant que ça et... » Le brun n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva tout contre le torse du dominant qui l'avait attiré de ses bras puissants. Il en profita pour en enrouler un autour de la fine taille du brun et le nez de Draco vint lentement frotter contre la joue de Harry qui avait soudainement perdu l'usage de la parole, les yeux grands ouverts. Draco apprécia l'odeur délicieuse du dominé et se permit de glisser une nouvelle fois son visage contre la gorge de son brun. Il remonta finalement à l'oreille de celui-ci.

« Ne me fais pas languir, bel Harry. » chuchota-t-il dans un souffle. « Je pense qu'il est grand temps qu'on apprenne à se connaître réellement, tout les deux. »

Il sentit les mains du dominé glisser contre son torse musclé et ses doigts se crispés contre sa peau alors que son souffle s'abattait contre son oreille et après quelques longues secondes, Draco se sentit légèrement repoussé. Il replongea immédiatement son regard dans celui du brun alors qu'il semblait reprendre ses esprits. Il était troublé, Draco pouvait le voir. Il l'observa un instant le regarder de son regard trop vert, beaucoup trop beau pour être réel et ne le retint pas quand le corps du brun se détacha du sien, y laissant un vide glacial.

« Tu te permet beaucoup de chose que je ne permet pas habituellement. » affirma finalement le brun en haussant lentement les sourcils. Draco eut un sourire de coin.

« Cela ne semble pas te déranger, étant donné le temps que tu mets pour t'y soustraire. »

Harry détourna son regard un court moment avant de sourire mystérieusement et de se concentrer de nouveau sur le dominant.

« On pourrait se retrouver sur la place, vers 15 heures. Je pourrais te faire visiter le village ! » proposa-t-il en s'éloigna de quelques pas, à reculons. Il fit un sourire éclatant à Draco qui sentit son âme se chambouler un instant et il regarda le brun s'éloigner dans la foule qui acclamait de nouveau les arrivants.

Il décida de s'approcher de son groupe qui était un peu en retrait et reçu beaucoup de félicitations et quelques accolades de la part de ses amis, tous très content de sa première place. Il se renseigna, et apprit que Yaxley était arrivé deuxième, suivit de Sirius, puis d'un autre appelé Bill Pollux. Beaucoup d'autre était arrivé par la suite, et Draco retint son sourire lorsqu'il ne vit pas Cédric dans les arrivants. Il était sûrement blessé et devait se laisser mourir dans un coin. Du moins, il l'espérait ardemment. Bientôt, il ne resta qu'une minute avant la fin et 16 prétendants étaient parvenu à finir la course. Alors que Draco allait se retourner pour parler à Severus, il entendit une énième fois la corne et fronça les sourcils en voyant Cédric courir vers la foule, la patte légèrement en sang, arrivant quelques secondes avant la fin de la course. Le blond était grandement contrarié et fixait Cédric d'un regard glacial. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il n'avait pas prévu que ce gamin finisse la course, surtout avec la chute qu'il venait de faire.

Draco resta cependant de marbre lorsque, quand tout les prétendants étaient de retour, Albus invita ces derniers à s'approcher. Ils étaient maintenant 17, le reste étant arrivé après l'heure accordée, ils étaient éliminés. Remus lui chuchota qu'une des montagnes des muscles, Vincent Crabbe, n'était plus en course. Cependant, Yaxley, Gabriel Unter, Tobias Hurt, Carl Owl et Charlie Weasley, les loups dont ils avaient parlé plus tôt ce matin avaient finis la course en temps et en heure. Après quelques mots brefs, et l'annonce de la prochaine épreuve qui devait se dérouler dans deux semaines, Albus déclara la première épreuve terminée. Draco lança un regard à ses amis, et tous décidèrent de retourner chez leur Alpha.

Oooo

Le ciel était particulièrement couvert tandis que la neige tombait lentement sur le village, le recouvrant d'une fine particule blanche. Le vent soufflait doucement et Harry ne pu réprimer un frisson, enfonçant ses mains glacées par le froid dans ses poches.

Il était au milieu de la place du village et attendait Draco depuis plus de 10 minutes, sautillant sur place pour essayer de réchauffer ses membres. Le blond n'était pas en retard, Harry avait juste une l'idée d'arriver à l'avance pour il ne sait quel raison et regrettait maintenant amèrement son choix. Il aurait pu profiter de la chaleur de sa maison encore quelques minutes, mais il avait subitement été très excités par l'idée de passer du temps avec le beau blond qu'il ne put rester chez lui ne serait-ce que 10 minutes de plus.

Il grimaça légèrement à cette idée et eut l'embarrassant sentiment d'être une de ces groupies qui ne parlent que du dominant depuis son arrivé. Harry les avait remarqué. Homme et femme, ils étaient une dizaine à être intrigués par le blond, et le brun ne put s'empêcher de leur donner raison même si leurs tactiques d'approches étaient ridicules. Des regards longs, des frôlements, des sourires enjôleurs, toujours à faire en sorte d'être dans son périmètre lorsqu'il était dans les environs. Cependant, aucun n'osait aller lui parler, et Harry se mit à remercier l'air froid et inaccessible de Draco pour cela. Car il fallait qu'il se l'avoue, il était fortement intéressé par le dominant, ravi de l'intérêt que l'homme magnifique lui portait et ne voulait pas que cet attention se dirige vers quelqu'un d'autre.

Il attendait beaucoup de ce rendez-vous, car s'en était bien un, pour apprendre à connaître Draco. Il voulait casser cette image froide pour découvrir la chaleur qui se cachait en dessous, et même si cette couche de glace fondait légèrement lorsque le blond s'approchait de lui, il en voulait plus, voir ses plus sincères sourires, animer ce regard gris d'étincelles et apprendre la mélodie de son rire par cœur. Plus que tout, il voulait savoir ce que Draco attentait de lui. Parce que même si tout l'être du dominé, ainsi que son loup, lui hurlait que le blond était celui qu'il espérait depuis longtemps, il devait tout de même se méfier. Voyait-il en Harry un potentiel lié ? Ou juste un dominé de passage, juste le temps de s'amuser ? Harry ne voulait pas être le jouet du dominant. C'est pourquoi il essayait de garder ses distances. Essayer oui, car il n'était pas simple de le faire lorsque son loup s'électrisait à chaque contact, à chaque regard, et le poussait à se laisser aller lorsque le dominant devenait un peu plus tactile.

Par deux fois Draco l'avait attrapé entre ses deux bras puissants et Harry n'avait plus répondu de rien pendant de longues secondes. La première fois, il avait cru défaillir en sentant les crocs du blond contre sa gorge et il avait dû retenir un gémissement appréciateur, son loup hurlant intérieurement. Ensuite, il y avait eut ce matin. Ces doigts frôlant sa peau, puis son corps contre le sien. Harry avait eut tout le loisir de glisser ses mains contre ce torse qui n'appelait qu'à être touché et il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas arracher ce tee-shirt trop encombrant. Sans oublier les chuchotements que lui avait réservé Draco. Il en frissonnait à chaque fois. « A moi, tu l'es déjà. » Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser depuis ce matin. A lui, il aimerait l'être, et soudain il ne comprit pas comment il pouvait être autant attiré par un dominant sans pour autant le connaître vraiment. Draco avait un tel effet sur lui que cela aurait pu lui donner le tournis. Sa raison le gardait sur terre, l'empêchant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, mais il y avait son âme entière qui lui murmurait sans cesse que le blond était trop parfait pour le laisser s'échapper, qu'il devait le faire sien, et vite.

Harry savait que c'était une réaction typique des dominés. Un dominé avait besoin d'un dominant et il avait souvent entendu que lorsqu'un loup dominé tombait sur un loup dominant qui lui faisait ressentir des sensations qu'il n'avait alors jamais connu et inversement, c'est qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Et une petite voix lui disait que Draco était son dominant, et qu'il était le dominé du blond.

« Que ce passe-t-il dans ton esprit pour avoir l'air si pensif ? »

Harry sursauta légèrement et releva son regard vert pour tomber dans un océan d'acier. Draco se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, dans toute sa splendeur, et le brun ne pu s'empêcher de penser que l'hiver allait divinement bien au dominant. Sa peau pâle, ses cheveux d'argent et son regard de glace étaient en parfaite harmonie avec la neige et les arbres nus. Il était d'une beauté froide et le paysage semblait lui rendre hommage en s'accordant avec celle-ci.

Harry lui offrit un timide sourire tout en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté. « Rien de bien intéressant, je le crains. » Le blond s'approcha de lui, le regard indéchiffrable.

« Je suis certain que ce n'était pas si inintéressant que cela. » Harry eut le plaisir de voir un sourire orner ses lèvres si pâles. « On parlait de visiter le village, n'est-ce pas ? Ça me ferait plaisir de le faire. Surtout avec toi. » Le brun se retint de rougir, essayant de garde contenance avant de sourire plus franchement à Draco.

« Bien sûr, suis moi ! On pourrait commencer par la ferme, c'est le père de mon meilleur ami qui s'en occupe ! » Et sans attendre de réponse, il entraîna le blond vers les bâtiments qui étaient placés au bout du village. La ferme était assez grande et comportait une grange, une prairie où vivaient de nombreuses vaches, ainsi que des enclos avec différentes bêtes, des cochons, des poules ou encore des moutons. Un peu à l'écart se tenait une étrange maison et beaucoup se demandaient comment cette bâtisse biscornue pouvait tenir debout tant elle était tordue. « Là, c'est le terrier » présenta Harry tout en montrant la maison du doigt. « C'est là qu'habite la famille de Ron, les Weasley. Ils sont assez nombreux même si la plupart vivent ailleurs maintenant. »

« Charlie Weasley fait parti de cette famille ? » demanda calmement Draco. Harry le regarda un peu étrangement avant de se rappeler que Charlie faisait parti des prétendants.

« Oh, oui ! Il est le plus vieux, après Bill qui ne vit plus dans la meute mais en Irlande maintenant, puis Percy, qui aide à la ferme. C'est sûrement lui qui prendra la relève, un jour. Viens ensuite George et Fred, ils sont jumeaux et sont dans la garde, comme Charlie. Ron, celui avec qui je vis, est mon meilleur ami, il travaille à la librairie. Ensuite, Ginny, la petite dernière. Elle vit encore chez ses parents, elle voudrait devenir infirmière et aider Poppy pour la remplacer ensuite. Voilà. » Harry haussa les épaules tout en se tournant vers Draco qui lui souriait à présent. Le brun commençait petit à petit à s'habituer à ses sourires et il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort.

« Il semble que cette famille compte beaucoup pour toi, je me trompe ? »

« Non, tu n'a pas tort. » Il eut un petit rire en tournant son regard vers le terrier. « A la mort de mes parents, c'est Sirius qui m'a élevé, mais j'étais souvent chez Ron qui était déjà mon meilleur ami à l'époque et j'ai passé beaucoup de temps ici, au terrier. Ils sont comme une famille. Moi qui n'avait pas de frères, ni de sœurs, m'en voilà avec 7 d'adoption ! » Harry se tut soudainement, et pencha une nouvelle fois sa tête, ses dents venant discrètement emprisonner sa lèvre inférieure. Il se sentait gêné devant le flot de parole qui sortait de sa bouche. Draco semblait assez réservé et Harry avait tellement peur de se retrouver devant un de ces silences gênants qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler. « Excuse moi, je parle trop. » Il vit alors un sourire de coin prendre place sur le visage du blond, celui-ci haussa un de ces sourcils. Pendant un instant Harry se demanda comment il pouvait arriver à faire cela mais se reprit bien vite en entendant le blond prendre la parole.

« Je suis plutôt heureux que tu fasse la conversation, je suis quelqu'un de très peu loquace. Puis, je voulais en apprendre plus sur toi, tu te souviens ? »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! » Harry planta son regard dans celui de Draco qui ne le quittait jamais, du moins c'est ce qu'il ressentait, et reprit la parole. « J'espère en apprendre plus sur toi à mon tour, par la suite. » Le sourire du loup blanc s'élargit légèrement.

« Sans aucun doute, Harry. »

Que son nom sonnait merveilleusement bien dans cette bouche. Il semblait sonner différemment, d'une consonance qui plut à Harry et il voulut l'entendre une nouvelle fois, mais ce fut une tout autre voix qui se fit entendre, et celle-ci venait du terrier.

« Harry ! Harry, viens mon chéri, j'ai fait du thé et des beignets pour toi et ton ami ! » Sur le pas de la porte, se tenait une petite femme, légèrement ronde, avec un sourire chaleureux et un regard bien-veillant. « Ron est là aussi ! »

Le brun se retourna vers Draco qui s'était tourné lui aussi vers le terrier, le regard curieux. « C'est Molly, la mère de Ron. Tu... Tu veux y aller ? Si tu ne veux pas, je peux très bien comprendre ! Je... » Il fut coupé par le surprenant rire de Draco. Surprenant dans le sens où il était rare, beau, et grave.

« Ne t'affole pas, Harry, ça ne me dérange pas. De toute manière, je ne peux pas résister à des beignets, ou à tout autre forme de sucre. » Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil, un sourire amusé peint sur le visage, et l'invita d'un signe de la tête à s'avancer. Harry le regarda de courtes secondes avant de lui sourire en retour (il avait la fâcheuse impression de sourire sans cesse, lorsqu'il était avec le blond), et de s'avancer vers Molly qui l'attendait toujours sur le pas de la porte.

« Bonjour Molly ! Je te présente Draco, je... je lui fais visiter le village et je me suis dit que la ferme était un bon commencement. »

« Tu as tout à fait raison ! Enchanté, Draco, je suis Molly Weasley, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin ! Félicitation pour ce matin, d'après Charlie vous avez mériter votre première place ! »

Le regard de Draco était impénétrable mais un petit sourire aimable était apparu ses lèvres et il salua de la tête Molly avant de serrer la main que la femme lui tendait.

« Enchanté, Molly. Je vous remercie, votre fils s'est bien défendu aussi, il me semble. »

« Oui, en effet, 7éme ! Je suis très fière de lui ! » Molly parût soudain affolée et pressa les deux loups à entrer dans la maison tordue. « Entrez, mes garçons, il fait tellement froid dehors ! Allez vous installer dans le salon, Ron y est déjà, je vous apporte le thé ! »

Harry remercia Molly d'un sourire et entraîna Draco dans le petit salon de la maison Weasley. En effet, Ron y était déjà et était installé dans un des canapés, les mains coincés entre ses deux genoux, le regard fixant les beignets posés sur la table basse avec une pointe d'envie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron, ils ne vont pas s'envoler, ces beignets. » ne pu s'empêcher de taquiner Harry. Il vit le roux relevait son regard vers lui et ce dernier se leva soudainement, un grand sourire aux lèvres !

« Harry, tu n'étais avec... Oh. » Il rougit légèrement en remarquant enfin Draco et passa une main sur sa nuque. « Euh... Salut. »

« Draco, je te présente Ron. » Harry sourit légèrement à Draco qui avait fait un léger mouvement de tête vers Ron et l'invita à s'asseoir dans l'un des canapés. Ron fit de même, puis vint un silence assez gênant qui dura de longues secondes. Harry gigota lentement, mal à l'aise, et regarda Ron qui semblait concentré sur les arabesques du tapis qui ornait le salon. Ce fut finalement Draco qui brisa le silence, à la surprise et au soulagement d'Harry.

« J'ai apprit que tu travaillais à la librairie... Amoureux des livres ? » Ron leva enfin son regard bleu avant de timidement acquiescer.

« Ou-Oui... » balbutia-t-il misérablement.

« J'ai une amie qui adore les livres. Elle est ici, d'ailleurs. Hermione, je lui dirais peut-être de passer à ta librairie, je ne suis pas sur qu'elle sache qu'il y en a une. » raconta Draco en souriant amicalement à Ron. Il avait dû s'apercevoir de la timidité du roux et voulait sûrement le mettre à l'aise. Harry eut un petit sourire à cette idée.

« Oh.. Pourquoi pas, je... Oui, d'accord. »

« Severus aussi aime beaucoup lire, surtout sur les sciences. »

Harry releva soudainement son regard vers son ami qui s'était figé un instant, la bouche formant un « o ». Il lui fit les gros yeux afin de le remuer à dire quelque chose, mais le roux ne fit que rougir. Résistant à la forte envie de le secouer, Harry vint tout de même à sa rescousse.

« Je suis certain que Ron a beaucoup de livres sur les sciences, n'hésite pas à envoyer ton ami, Ron pourrait le satisfaire grandement ! » Un sourire innocent naquit sur ses lèvres alors que son meilleur ami devint de plus en plus rouge, la tête baissée, sous le regard curieux de Draco.

« Et voilà le thé ! » Molly entra dans le salon avec un plateau sur lequel était disposé un service à thé. Elle servit rapidement tout le monde avant de s'asseoir à côté de son fils qui n'avait relevé la tête que pour prendre la fine tasse entre ses doigts. Molly fit un large sourire au blond qui était la cible principale de son attention et après avoir jeté un regard pétillant à Harry, elle reprit la parole. « Alors Draco, parle moi un peu de toi ! D'où est-ce que tu viens, dis moi ? N'hésite pas à prendre un beignet, ils sont au chocolat ! » Et elle le servit, posant un gros beignet devant lui sous le regard amusé de Harry.

« Je viens d'un peu partout, à vrai dire. »

« Oh, très bien, très bien... Tu as voyagé, alors ? C'est très bien ! Tu as dû voir énormément de chose, c'est très enrichissant les voyages, si tu veux mon avis. » Elle se tut un instant, prenant le temps de boire une gorgée de son thé et d'amener un beignet vers elle. Elle releva alors son regard innocent vers Draco et lui sourit d'une façon maternelle, comme elle savait si bien le faire. « Et durant ces voyages, est-ce que as rencontré quelqu'un ? »

« En effet. J'ai rencontré les personnes qui sont venu avec moi ici. Ils m'ont suivit dans mes voyages, pendant 10 ans. » raconta Draco alors qu'il venait de finir son beignet. La mâchoire de Draco avait hypnotisé Harry tout le long, étrangement.

« Est-ce l'un d'entre eux est ton lié ? » Harry faillit grimacer devant peu de subtilité et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, ne sachant pas où cette conversation allait aboutir. Il se rassura un instant en apercevant le léger sourire du blond.

« Non, je ne suis pas lié en réalité. »

« Oh, d'accord, très bien ! Tu n'es pas le seul, Harry est dans la même situation! C'est dommage, deux si beaux jeunes hommes comme vous ! »

Il le savait. Cette conversation tournait mal puisqu'elle venait à tourner autour de lui. Harry toussota pour dissimuler sa gêne et fit un sourire crispé à Molly, essayant de faire abstraction du regard du blond maintenant tourné vers lui. Ce dernier reprit la parole.

« Très dommage, en effet... »

Harry lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, souriant toujours pour faire bonne figure. Il vit Ron sourire d'un air amusé et lui lança un regard noir. Qu'il fasse attention, il pourrait très bien ramener Severus sur le tapis... Heureusement pour lui, Molly décida de parler de compétition, et ils passèrent un petit moment à parler de cela jusqu'à ce qu'Harry et Draco décident de s'en aller, le ventre pleins de beignet. Ils remercièrent Molly avant de sortir de la maison, puis de la ferme.

Harry avait été enchanté de découvrir une autre facette de Draco. Il était quelqu'un de très amical, bien que toujours réservé. Il ne montrait pas ses sentiments, mais il était poli et faisait parfois preuve d'humour, et Harry était persuadé que ce n'était qu'une partie de la personnalité de Draco et cela le rendit avide de le connaître d'avantage. Ils avaient continuer la visite du village et nombreux étaient ceux qu'ils avaient rencontré. Les habitants du village n'hésitaient pas à saluer Draco et celui-ci leurs répondaient gentiment, mais il ne faisait jamais le premier pas. Ensemble, ils étaient passés à la boucherie, chez le couturier, à la boulangerie, où le blond n'avait pas résisté à un éclair au chocolat, et Harry en avait profiter pour lui montrer la librairie qui était tenu par Evan, le collègue de Ron.

C'est en voyant Cédric s'approchait du centre du village qu'Harry avait décidé d'aller dans la forêt, ne voulant en aucun cas croiser le dominant qu'il évitait comme la peste depuis le soir où ils s'étaient disputés. Étrangement, Cédric n'était pas revenu vers lui non plus, et Harry se demandait si cela était un bon signe ou non.

Leurs pas les amenèrent naturellement vers le bord de la rivière où Harry et Ron avaient rencontré le groupe de Draco quelques jours plus tôt, et ils s'assirent tous les deux sur les gros rochers bordant le cours d'eau. Ils parlèrent durant de longues minutes, notamment du village et de son fonctionnement, le blond semblant s'intéresser réellement à ses habitants, ils avaient convenu que le dominant vienne faire un petit tour à l'école le lendemain. C'était sa propre initiative et Harry était enchanté par l'idée, les enfants allaient sûrement adorés, eux qui voyaient les prétendants comme des sorte de héros !

Un petit silence s'installa durant lequel leurs regards se perdaient dans l'eau qui s'écoulait doucement. Silence qui fut bien vite brisé par Draco avec un tout autre sujet de conversation :

« Quel âge avais-tu lorsque tes parents sont décédés ? »

Harry releva la tête, surprit par cette question et tomba dans le regard acier de Draco. Devant le petit silence du brun, le dominant reprit.

« Désolé pour cette question. Si tu ne veux pas y répondre, je comprendrais.»

« Oh, non, c'est bon, ne t'en fais pas. J'étais juste un peu surprit. » répondit Harry en lui souriant. « J'avais cinq ans. Ils sont morts dans un incendie de forêt, durant un été. J'étais avec Ron et ils avaient décidés d'aller se promener. Ils ont été piégé par les flammes, personne n'a rien pu faire. » Il haussa lentement les épaules en baissant son regard sur la roche. Bien qu'il n'avait aucun problème pour parler de ses parents, il était toujours attristé par leurs morts. Il ne les avait connu longtemps, à peine pour s'en souvenir, et il avait de nombreuses fois envié Ron pour sa famille.

« J'imagine. » Draco le regarda un instant avant de reprendre. « Tu étais jeune. Heureusement que tu avais Sirius, et les Weasley, ils ont dû être une grande aide. » Harry hocha le tête lentement, un air hésitant peint sur le visage. Il se mordit la lèvre un instant, et Draco reprit la parole. « Tu peux la poser, ta question. » Le brun haussa légèrement les sourcils devant l'air amusé du blond et un petit rire gêné sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

« Et toi ?... Je veux dire, pour... pour ta mère ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle et... Enfin, ton père est connu, c'est certain, mais personne n'a jamais évoqué ce que ta mère... Est-ce qu'elle est... ? »

Draco lui adressa un fin sourire et son regard acier se perdit dans les mouvements de l'eau.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue. Je n'y suis jamais retourné. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a tué ou... » Il haussa les épaules.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à y retourné ? »

« J'y ai pensé, en effet. » Un silence reprit place, et Harry ne savait pas si il devait continuer de parler de cela. Ça ne devait pas être agréable pour Draco de penser à sa mère qu'il ne reverra peut-être jamais et le regard étrange du blond lui fit décider de changer de sujet.

« Alors, tu as voyagé durant 10 ans ? Tu as dû voir beaucoup de chose ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Fenrir m'a... recueillit et a fini mon éducation. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré diverses personnes qui sont maintenant mes amis. Rémus, Hermione, Fleur, Severus, Blaise, Viktor et Luna.» Harry lui adressa un sourire, l'encourageant pour continuer. « Ils ont tous quelque chose à apporter, et ils m'ont beaucoup aidé à me... reconstruire, si je peux dire cela comme ça. Ce sont tous des exilés, comme moi, et nous avons apprit à vivre dans l'ombre. »

« Pourquoi dans l'ombre ? » Harry fronça les sourcils, attendant la réponse du blond, curieux. Il reçu tout d'abord un sourire mystérieux, suivit d'un petit silence, et enfin Draco reprit la parole.

« Parce que, par moment, il est nécessaire de rester discret, de manœuvrer en secret, pour mieux agir par la suite. » Harry voulu poser une énième question mais le dominant ne lui laissa pas le temps. « Quoi qu'il en soit, malgré mes nombreux voyages, mes nombreuses rencontres, je n'ai jamais côtoyé quelqu'un d'aussi beau que toi. »

Harry se figea un moment, sentant son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine et il essaya de le calmer, sachant pertinemment que le blond l'entendrait. Ce qui ne rata pas, étant donné le sourire de l'autre, faisant grogner Harry dans sa barbe inexistante. Foutu dominant... Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et eut l'impression de faire concurrence à Ron à force de rougir toujours ainsi... Ron... Ron ! Il releva vivement la tête, une idée venant de germer dans son esprit en évoquant son meilleur ami. Un franc sourire s'installa sur son visage rosé, ce qui parut déconcerté le blond, ravissant le dominé.

« Draco. » commença Harry en prenant un air soudainement sérieux. Deux sourcils blonds s'élevèrent.

« Harry ? »

« Est-ce que ton compagnon, Severus, est lié ? »

Draco fut surprit. Du moins, c'est ce que Harry pu lire son visage. Puis le dominant fronça les sourcils, maintenant contrarié.

« Je te dis que tu es l'un des plus beaux dominés qui m'est été donné de voir » Harry sentit une fois de plus ses joues s'enflammer. Il devait vraiment, vraiment se contrôler, cela devenait urgent. « Et toi, tu me parle de Severus ? Je t'avoue, bel Harry, que je ne sais comment le prendre. »

Devant l'air contrarié du dominant, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire au éclats. Il était vrai que cela devait être perturbant. Cependant, bien que cela soit assez drôle pour le dominé, il ne pouvait pas faire croire plus longtemps à Draco qu'il était intéressé par Severus, c'est pourquoi, toujours souriant, il s'approcha lentement du dominant, posant une main innocente sur la cuisse de l'homme en face de lui.

« Loin de moi l'envie de me rapprocher de Severus, mais... Eh bien, on va dire que Ron n'est pas entièrement insensible aux charmes de ton ami. » Il fit un sourire malicieux au dominant qui se détendit légèrement et ce dernier se rapprocha d'autant plus d'Harry. Il ne ratait jamais une occasion et cette constatation fit sourire le brun d'autant plus.

« Oh, bien. Il serait dommage que je me dispute violemment avec mon ami si tu venais à t'intéresser à lui. » Draco glissa ses doigts sur le bras du brun. « Il n'est pas lié, ton ami peut essayer d'atteindre le cœur de pierre que Severus cache quelque part. »

Harry ne répondit pas, trop occupé à suivre du regard ces doigts qui montaient encore et encore le long de son bras pour doucement glisser contre son épaule, puis sa nuque. Il vit le visage du blond s'approcher toujours plus de lui, le bout de son nez frôlant finalement sa mâchoire légèrement rouge, bifurquant le long de sa gorge. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rejeter légèrement sa tête en arrière, par reflex, et Draco eut champ libre de se balader où il le souhaiter. Alors il sentit une paire de lèvres froides se poser contre sa gorge et sa main se crispa sur la cuisse du dominant.

« Tu sens tellement bon, Harry, tu ne te rend pas compte à quel point ton odeur me plaît... » Le dominé sentait les lèvres bougeaient lentement contre sa peau et le souffle qui en sortit pour voguer sur sa gorge le fit longuement frissonner. Il ferma les yeux un instant, se permettant de profiter. C'était tellement agréable...

Néanmoins, cela ne dura pas et la chaleur de Draco échappa à Harry qui se retint de sauter sur le dominant pour en avoir plus. Il regarda alors le fils Malfoy se relever et il attrapa la main qu'il lui tendit pour se relever.

« Je crois qu'on devrait y aller, la nuit est en train de tomber. »

Toujours le regard fixé sur Draco, Harry hocha lentement la tête et se laissa entraîner par le dominant qui n'avait toujours pas lâcher sa main. Après quelques minutes, ils regagnèrent la place du village et Harry s'arrêta, suivit de Draco qui se retourna vers le brun.

Le dominant était tellement beau, à l'instant. De longues mèches blondes lui barraient le visage, cachant en partie ses yeux gris. Lentement, Harry leva sa main libre pour replacer les quelques mèches rebelles, profitant maintenant pleinement du regard translucide du dominant.

Seul Draco pouvait avoir un tel regard, Harry en était certain. Personne sur terre ne devait avoir un regard aussi translucide, clair. Personne ne pouvait avoir une tel profondeur et personne d'autre ne pouvait avoir un tel effet sur lui.

Décidant d'écouter son cœur pour le moment, Harry se pencha doucement sur Draco et déposa lentement ses lèvres sur la joue de ce dernier. Il se recula de quelque pas par la suite, lui offrant un petit sourire.

« A demain, Draco. » souffla-t-il en laissant ses doigts glisser contre ceux du dominant alors qu'il reculait toujours. Le regard du blond était toujours braqué sur lui et Harry eut l'impression qu'il était beaucoup plus doux, lui qui avait l'habitude d'être glacial. Ce léger changement frappa le brun en plein cœur et alors il sut. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute à l'instant : Draco était forcément celui qu'il cherchait depuis toujours.

« Passe une bonne nuit, Harry. »

Oui, il le voulait tellement à présent.

Oooo

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! Le petit jeu de séduction s'est finalement installé entre Harry et Draco...;)

Je voudrais avant tout vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre, 112 pour être exact. Je gagne des lecteurs chaque semaines et j'espère n'en décevoir aucun. **Surtout n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis** , bon ou pas, même si ce n'est que quelques mots. N'oubliez pas que je réponds toujours le dimanche avant le lundi où je poste, donc si vous n'avez pas de nouvelle de moi pendant deux semaines, c'est normal !

Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour avoir répondu à mes questions ! Ca m'a permit de vous connaître un peu plus et de connaître de nouvelles histoires. J'ai maintenant de la lecture pour les 30 prochaines années ! (approximativement)

J'avais dans l'idée de poster un petit quelque chose pour halloween, j'avais eu une idée quelques semaines auparavant, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps : J'habite à Londres et je suis revenue en France pour les vacances et j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec ma famille, donc pas le temps d'écrire...

Voilà voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire je pense.

J'attend vos reviews !

Oh, j'allais oublié... Joyeux Halloween !


	6. Chapter 6

Gyu : La voici, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Ladydragonfly : En espérant ne pas te décevoir, je suis contente que tu apprécies toujours !

ElenaGriff : Merci beaucoup !

Bagheera : Il faut bien que Cédric reste encore un peu, sinon c'est pas drôle... Je lui réserve un traitement spécial ! Quelle chance il a. J'espère que cette suite te plaira, à plus tard !

Chapitre V – Les blessures du passé.

 _« Tournoyant dans les cieux comme une feuille après l'été et jeté sur le sol en milles astres brisés »_

« Est-ce que tu en es certain ? » La voix était calme, posée, contrôlée, et c'est ce qui effraya d'avantage l'homme qui se tenait debout au centre de la pièce. Tout le monde savait à présent que derrière ce calme apparent se cachait une tempête dévastatrice, une colère froide prête à se déverser sur la première personne qui passerait. C'est pourquoi chaque mots devaient être réfléchis, rien ne devait être dit de travers ou il payerait le prix fort. Tom Jedusor n'était pas réputé pour être un homme tendre et clément.

« Oui, Maître. Il... C'est le portrait craché de son père. »

« Ah ? Voyez-vous ça. »

« Oui. Tout est là. La chevelure blonde, le regard gris. » Ainsi que la même prestance, la même élégance et la même beauté glacée. Kurt le garda pour lui-même, le Maître ne serait assurément pas heureux de cet éloge. Il vit le visage de Jedusor se durcir et il se permit de reculer d'un pas en baissant le regard. Avait-il dit quelque chose qui n'allait pas ? Il repassa chacun de ses mots en boucle dans sa tête mais ne trouva rien qui avait pu déchaîner la colère de l'Alpha.

« Eh bien, voilà qui est intéressant. » Un rire froid et sans joie s'éleva dans la pièce. « Tu entends ça, Narcissa ? Ton fils dont tu pleure la perte depuis des années est vivant, quel soulagement ! »

La femme se tenait dans l'ombre, le visage haut, fermé et le regard fier. Kurt pouvait admirer sa beauté de loin. Narcissa avait toujours été une belle femme, et même avec les années, son visage ne se ternissait pas. Sa longue chevelure blonde descendait élégamment sur ses épaules et sa peau semblait faite de satin. Ses lèvres rosées n'avaient pas étirés de sourire depuis bien longtemps, du moins pas en publique, et son regard bleu n'était plus animé par l'éclat qui y résidait autrefois. C'est ce que lui avait coûté la vie avec Tom Jedusor. A peine avait-elle perdu son mari, puis son fils, qu'elle était devenu la femme du nouvel Alpha. Ils ne pouvaient pas se liés car elle l'était déjà, et même mort, Lucius resterait son lié mais cela n'avait pas empêcher Jedusor de la revendiquer comme sienne, sans que personne puisse s'y opposer. Depuis, elle vivait sous la poigne de fer de son nouveau mari qu'elle détestait par dessus tout et dont elle ne pouvait échapper. Étroitement surveillée, une fuite serait mortelle. Bien sûr, elle avait essayé, même en sachant qu'elle allait mourir, et tout le monde savait que c'est ce qu'elle avait voulu. Alors Tom Jedusor avait trouvé un moyen pour la garder près de lui.

A côté d'elle se tenait une jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'année. Il avait les même cheveux noirs que son père, ainsi que les même traits attirants, cependant son regard resterait éternellement bleu, et non rouge. Leo Jedusor était né il y a neuf ans de cela et Narcissa s'était résolu a ne pas abandonné son second fils, même si elle l'avait détestait lors de ses premiers mois. Elle avait été violé et avait engendré un bâtard à ses yeux. Néanmoins, la fibre maternelle était là et elle ne pouvait définitivement pas laissé ce trésor aux mains de ce père immonde.

Elle avait vu en Leo une deuxième chance. Sans oublié son premier fils qui avait été la fierté de ses parents, elle avait élevé le second en lui donnant tout son amour. Il était un garçon intelligent, doux, gentil et bien que son père n'avait pas été présent lors de ces premières années, il avait maintenant dans l'optique d'endurcir son fils. Il voulait que Leo devienne un guerrier, fort, solide, cruel, mais Narcissa ne le laisserait pas faire. Son fils ne deviendrait pas une machine de guerre.

Kurt lança un dernier regard à la femme qui n'avait pas daigné répondre et dont le visage ne laissait rien paraître. Si elle avait été heureuse de la nouvelle, personne ne put le deviner. La voix de l'Alpha s'éleva une nouvelle fois.

« Bien, tu as raison tais-toi et écoute moi. Je ne sais assurément pas comment ce chien galeux à pu survivre, bien que cela ne m'étonne pas. Les Malfoy ont toujours été de la pire espèce, toujours à s'accrocher comme la vermine à la vie. Et maintenant voilà qu'il tente de devenir Alpha, quelle surprise !» Tom Jedusor se leva de son trône, car il en avait un, et s'avança de quelques pas, reportant son attention sur Kurt. « Dis moi, comment est-il ? Il n'a pas fini son éducation, il doit être un pathétique petit louveteau. »

Kurt gigota un instant, mal à l'aise avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Il reprit, hésitant. « Eh bien, en réalité... D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, Maître, il semble très... puissant. Il a gagné la première épreuve haut la main et semble très prometteur pour la suite. » Il recula d'un pas devant l'aura menaçante de l'Alpha. « Néanmoins, Maître, cela pourrait être trompeur. La première épreuve était une course, il se pourrait qu'il soit... qu'il soit faible au combat. Comme vous l'avez si bien remarqué, il n'a pas fini son éducation. » Kurt baissa le regard et écouta le silence lui répondre. Il pria la lune pour ne pas être châtier, ou même tuer pour ses paroles et les secondes lui semblèrent être des heures. Après de longues minutes, Jedusor reprit la parole.

« Bien, Kurt. Tu peux disposer. »

« Bien, Maître. »

Tom Jedusor regarda son espion se sauver par la porte principale avant de se retourner vers les deux personnes restantes dans la pièce. Il s'approcha lentement de la femme et de l'enfant. Ce dernier recula un peu plus contre le mur, le regard baissé tandis que la femme ne quittait pas du regard l'Alpha qui s'approchait d'elle. Instinctivement, elle se plaça devant l'enfant et prit sur elle pour ne pas reculer lorsque l'homme posa ses doigts sur sa joue. Le regard rubis était tourmenté, elle pouvait le voir, et cette rage allait forcément revenir à la surface.

Elle su qu'elle avait raison lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts quitter sa joue pour s'enrouler furieusement autour de son cou fin. Elle sentit la main de l'enfant attraper vivement la sienne et les doigts se resserrèrent autour de sa peau, lui coupant peu à peu la respiration. Tom Jedusor la regarda un instant, et lorsqu'il su qu'aucun son ne pouvait sortir de cette bouche rebelle, il prit la parole d'un ton menaçant.

« Écoute moi bien, chienne. Sois certaine que ton misérable cabot de fils ne vivra pas bien longtemps. Lorsqu'il viendra, car je sais que ce gamin stupide viendra de lui-même, je finirai ce que j'ai commencé il y a dix ans. Il crèvera dans la honte et le déshonneur tout comme son père. Quant à toi, si tu essaye ne serait-ce que de le rejoindre, je te promet que le gamin que tu essaye tant de préserver et qui se cache derrière toi à l'instant en payera les conséquences. » Il resserra une nouvelle fois ses doigts. « Ai-je été assez clair ? »

Seul un bruit étranglé lui répondit, et cela paru le satisfaire. Il lâcha la femme en la jeta brusquement contre le mur et sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour son fils effrayé.

Oooo

Narcissa Malfoy parcouru le village rapidement, refermant fébrilement son manteau. Son sang battait dans ses oreilles tandis que son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine, et elle sentit ses doigts se resserrer sur le tissu du manteau. Elle jeta un furtif regard derrière elle et s'engouffra dans une allée étroite après s'être assurée que personne ne la suivait. Sans plus attendre, elle ouvrit la première porte qui se présenta à elle et la referma rapidement.

Son regard bleu tomba immédiatement dans celui sombre de sa sœur. Elle semblait aussi troublée qu'elle et Narcissa essaya de calmer ses sens. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait Kurt qui lui offrit un sourire bienveillant et elle le regarda un long moment, sentant finalement les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison de l'Alpha dévaler ses joues. Il était l'homme qui avait vu son fils, il était celui qui lui avait annoncé qu'il était vivant. Après dix ans à vivre avec mille tourments, il lui avait amené la lumière dans son monde terne et gris. Si Leo lui avait apporté quelques rayons de soleil, l'annonce de la survie de Draco lui avait apporté le soleil, l'univers entier. Son fils était vivant. Elle avait pleuré sa mort durant de longues nuits tout au long de ces années, et avait prié la lune pour qu'elle l'amène à lui.

En l'espace d'une nuit, elle avait perdu son mari, son lié, le seul homme qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé, puis son fils qui était devenu sa fierté, sa raison de vivre et de sourire. En une nuit, Tom Jedusor lui avait tout pris, lui arrachant son cœur et la faisant prisonnière d'une vie de souffrance.

Doucement elle essuya les larmes qui ravageaient son beau visage et prit délicatement la main que sa sœur lui tendait dans les siennes, relevant son regard pleins d'espoir.

« Bella... Bella ! Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Dis moi que c'est vrai ! » Elle accrocha finalement ses mains tremblantes sur les épaules de sa sœur qui la regardait de son regard noir.

« Cissy... Où est Leo ? Chez qui l'a-tu laissé ? » demanda doucement Bellatrix, attrapant le visage de sa sœur entre ses mains.

« Il.. Il est chez Bert, elle prendra soin de lui, comme d'habitude.» Elle laissa ses mains glisser sur les bras de sa sœur et attrapa lentement ses poignets. « Maintenant, dis moi. Dis moi que Draco est vivant. »

« Il l'est. » Narcissa se retourna vivement vers Kurt qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent. Il s'approcha des deux femmes et Narcissa pouvait sentir la main réconfortante de sa sœur se glisser contre son dos. « Je l'ai vu. Je me suis mêlé à la foule et il était là. Je n'ai pas pu l'approcher, cela était trop risqué. »

« Comment était-il ? » La femme blonde fit un pas vers l'homme, pleine d'espoir. « Ressemble-t-il autant à Lucius que tu ne l'as dit ? » Kurt sourit, et hocha lentement la tête.

« Oui. Il est beau, aussi beau que son père. Aussi beau que toi. Et il est puissant. Cela n'est pas une apparence, contrairement à ce que j'ai pu dire à l'Alpha. Il est fort, il est impressionnant et deviendra sans doute l'Alpha de cette meute, je peux te l'assurer. » Narcissa mit une de ces mains tremblantes devant sa bouche, cachant le sourire qui venait de naître alors que ses jolis yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Son fils... Son sang, la chair de sa chair, sa fierté. Le fils de Lucius était vivant et il allait devenir Alpha. « Jedusor a décidé de ne rien faire pour l'instant. Il est persuadé que Draco viendra de lui-même, qu'il attendait la protection d'une meute avant de venir. »

« Il viendra nous sauver, Cissy... » Elle sentit le souffle de Bellatrix s'abattre contre ses cheveux, près de son oreille. « Il nous sortira de là. La meute, toi, Leo. Il nous sortira des griffes de Jedusor. »

Kurt hocha une seconde fois de la tête. « J'en suis certain, Narcissa. Le combat sera dur mais Jedusor tombera à ses pieds et nous pourrons de nouveau vivre en paix. » La femme blonde sentit sa sœur l'étreindre par derrière et poser son menton contre son épaule. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle pouvait la voir sourire.

« Parle moi de lui, Kurt. Parle moi de mon fils. Dis moi à quel point il est fort, à quel point il est beau. Raconte moi. »

Oooo

Ron avait toujours été maladroit et timide. Maladroit dans ses gestes, maladroit dans ses paroles, maladroit dans sa façon d'aborder les choses. Harry lui avait toujours dit que cela le rendait mignon mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de mignon à rougir comme un idiot lorsqu'un inconnu lui parlait ou à tomber honteusement devant une foule. Ce n'était pas mignon, c'était embarrassant et il s'était haï la moitié de son adolescence pour son apparence efflanquée. Il avait été grand et trop mince, et il avait eut l'air d'un parfait idiot durant toutes ces années d'après lui.

Heureusement, le temps l'avait changé, et il était maintenant grand et musclé. Il était un beau jeune homme à la chevelure rousse et aux yeux bleus clair mais Ron ne le voyait pas comme ça. Bien qu'il avait été heureux de prendre un peu de muscle, il ne se trouvait pas beau pour autant. Ses tâches de rousseur lui faisaient horreur, ses cheveux roux lui faisaient honte et son nez trop gros était bon a cacher. Non, Ron ne se trouvait assurément pas séduisant, et cela accentuait le manque de confiance en lui déjà assez conséquent dont il souffrait. Il n'attirait aucun dominant, ni aucune dominante, contrairement à Harry, et ne faisait rire personne, contrairement à ses frères. Il était juste Ron, le petit gars timide et laid qui se cachait derrière des tas de livres.

Bien qu'habitué à cette éternelle constatation, il soupira tout de même derrière son comptoir avant de se lever, attrapant la pile de livre qui traînait là pour aller les ranger dans les grandes étagères. Il prit l'échelle et la posa contre l'une d'entre elles, les mains pleine de livres, pour ensuite monter lentement jusqu'en haut.

Durant sa tâche, il entendit la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir mais il ne prit pas le risque de se retourner et de tomber.

« Bonjour ! » la voix était féminine, elle était douce et belle, mais inconnue à Ron.

« Je suis à vous dans deux petites minutes ! »

Il se dépêcha de terminer, il ne lui restait plus maintenant que trois livres à ranger ailleurs, et entreprit ensuite de descendre de son perchoir. Néanmoins, et il se maudit pour cela, un de ces grands pieds s'emmêla avec l'autre et il se sentit soudainement tomber en arrière. Il lâcha bien évidemment les livres pour essayer de s'accrocher désespérément à l'échelle mais ce ne fut qu'une perte de temps et la chute lui était inévitable à présent. Il ferma les yeux un instant, s'attendant à finir sur le sol lamentablement, peut-être même se briser quelque chose, et ce devant une parfaite inconnu.

Pourtant, il ne rencontra jamais le sol. A la place, deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de son corps et il se sentit plaqué contre un large torse. Après quelques secondes, il se risqua à ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre, et se permit ensuite de respirer à nouveau... pour se figer immédiatement. A peine l'air lui avait chatouillé le nez qu'il l'avait reconnu entre mille. Cette odeur qui lui tournait autour depuis quelques jours maintenant.

Il se redressa rapidement, se dégageant brusquement de ces deux bras dans lesquels il aurait aimé rester quelques minutes de plus s'il avait pu et se retourna, rougissant et bredouillant comme un idiot.

« Je... Je suis... » il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une voix grave lui répondit.

« Un empoté. »

« Severus ! Sois gentil, veux-tu ? » Ron qui s'était figé, mortifié de s'être ridiculisé sous les yeux de l'homme brun, recula d'un pas et voulu être une souris afin de se cacher dans un trou, loin de ses yeux noirs qui le regardaient comme si il était un chewing-gum sous sa chaussure. Essayant de se soustraire à ce regard, il se retourna vers la jeune fille aux cheveux légèrement en bataille et qui, elle, lui souriait gentiment. « Excuse-moi, je ne peux définitivement pas le sortir en public ! Je suis Hermione !» Elle lança un regard noir à l'homme en question qui resta cependant de marbre et Ron se demanda pendant une seconde si elle était sa liée. Il retint une grimace à cette idée et décida de ne pas y penser, pour l'instant. Il passa une main sur sa nuque, n'osant toujours pas regarder Severus et tenta un faible sourire.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je suis... je suis juste un peu trop maladroit par moment. Hm... Je suis Ron.» Un air gêné s'installa sur son visage alors qu'une légère rougeur s'étalait sur ses joues. Il toussota avant de reprendre. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Vous recherchez quelque chose en particulier ? »

« En réalité nous sommes venu pour découvrir. » commença Hermione en lançant un regard à la bibliothèque. « Draco nous a dit qu'on pouvait trouver des livres intéressants, nous sommes donc venus faire un petit tour. »

« Oh, très bien ! Il y a un peu de tout. Les livres sont classés par thème et vous pouvez prendre ce que vous voulez. Enfin... Vous pouvez les emprunter, ou vous pouvez juste vous asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils pour le consulter ici. » expliqua rapidement Ron.

« Parfait, nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons trouver alors ! » et elle s'en alla, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, à travers les différents rayons. Ron se retrouva seul devant l'homme imposant qui regardait d'un œil critique la bibliothèque. Il osa un coup d'œil vers lui et se retourna vivement en croisant le regard l'homme, soudainement effrayé. Sans plus attendre, il se réfugia derrière son comptoir tandis que l'homme suivait Hermione. Ron se permit de respirer de nouveau.

Il venait de rencontrer pour la première fois l'homme, et ce dernier l'avait traité d'empoté. Génial, vraiment génial, ça ne pouvait pas plus mal se passer. Ron prit le temps de se maudire longuement pour être aussi maladroit et se laissa mollement tomber sur son siège. Il se sentait vraiment las à cet instant et se demanda comment il pouvait modifier l'image de lui-même qu'il venait de donner au dominant. Il ne voulait certainement pas resté l'empoté de service, il ne le permettrait pas.

Il osa un coup d'œil en direction du dominant et s'y attarda un moment. Severus n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de beau, mais il avait un charme renversant et une prestance qu'on ne pouvait ignorer. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur ses épaules et entouraient son visage pâle à l'expression éternellement froide. Son regard noir semblait profond et impénétrable et Ron, après avoir longuement observé l'homme de loin, avait eu l'impression que ces yeux pouvaient voir beaucoup chose que les autres ne voyaient pas aisément. Ils étaient calculateurs, rusés et ils se faufilaient partout, ne ratant aucun détails. L'homme était grand, beaucoup plus que le roux, avait de larges épaules et de longues jambes. Le dominé pouvaient deviné un corps sculpté et mature sous les vêtements toujours élégants et aurait voulu d'une façon ou d'une autre pouvoir le vérifier.

« Hum... Je pense que nous allons y aller. Nous avons... Enfin, j'ai trouvé quelques livres intéressant que j'aimerai emprunter. »

Ron sursauta brusquement et rougit une nouvelle fois devant les deux autres loups. Il ne les avait pas vu arriver, trop perdu dans ses pensées et se demanda si le dominant avait remarquer quelques choses quant à ses regards peut-être un peu trop prononcés. Il toussota faiblement et se releva de son siège, attrapant les livres que Hermione lui tendait alors que cette dernière le regardait avec un sourire malicieux à présent. Il décida de ne pas y faire attention, surtout si cela concernait ses regards appuyés pour son ami.

« J'aurai besoin de ton numéro d'habitation. » dit-il alors qu'il écrivait le nom des livres empruntés au nom d'Hermione.

« Je pense que c'est 36, mais je ne suis pas certaine. Je loge chez la famille Brown. »

« 36, c'est bien ça. » Ron hocha la tête et inscrit le numéro sur son cahier. « Tu peux garder les livres 3 semaines, après ce délais tu devras me les rendre. Si tu veux les garder 3 semaines de plus, il faudra venir t'inscrire de nouveau. » Il releva la tête ensuite et après s'être armé de courage, il se retourna vers Severus qui n'avait toujours pas parlé. « Vous n'avez rien trouvé qui vous intéresse ? »

L'homme le considéra du regard un instant et Ron essaya de calmer son cœur qui avait entamé une course folle. « Non. Rien sur l'astronomie. »

« Oh, l'astronomie... Je.. Je suis certain que je dois avoir quelques livres intéressants sur ce sujet, cachés quelque part. Si vous voulez, je peux regarder et... »

« Inutile pour le moment. Cherchez plus tard, je repasserai. » annonça-t-il d'une voix froide et dure qui fit se ratatiner Ron sur place. Sans plus attendre, Severus quitta la bibliothèque, laissant un Ron intimidé et une Hermione exaspérée.

« Je suis désolée. » dit-elle finalement. « Il n'est pas le loup le plus agréable mais si tu cherches bien, tu trouveras un homme génial. C'est un très bon ami. Bonne journée, on se voit plus tard ! » Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla, emportant les livres avec elle.

Ron resta un moment debout, seul, avant de se laisser une nouvelle fois tomber sur son siège, sa tête tombant lourdement sur le comptoir. Parmi tout les loups dominants qui pouvaient exister, il fallait qu'il soit attiré par un homme qu'il semblait exaspéré au plus haut point.

Oooo

Ils étaient une vingtaine à le fixer en silence depuis quelques minutes et Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise sous ces regards, ce qu'il trouva légèrement stupide étant donné qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants. Il resta cependant de marbre, ne laissant rien paraître de sa gêne, et scruta la petite foule agitée de son regard gris.

L'après-midi était largement entamé et comme convenu la veille, Draco avait rejoint Harry et Sirius à l'école pour passer la dernière heure avec eux et les enfants. Il retint une grimace à cette idée. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les enfants, il ne savait pas comment leur parler, ni de quoi et c'est pourquoi il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à eux jusqu'à maintenant. Il s'était toujours dit que ce serait différent avec le sien parce qu'il... eh bien, parce qu'il serait son enfant, justement.

Il haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il les vit assis face à eux, ce qui était assez exceptionnel étant donné que dix minutes plus tôt ils couraient dans tout les sens en hurlant. Harry lui avait expliqué qu'ils avaient été énervé toute la journée en sachant qu'il serait là cette après-midi et Draco avait simplement sourit à cette idée.

« Bien, on va pouvoir commen... Ryan, laisse tomber ce ver de terre veux-tu ?.. Non ! Mais n'essaye pas de le manger, pauvre chose ! » Draco ne pu retenir un petit rire léger devant Sirius qui essayait d'arracher le pauvre ver de terre des mains de la terreur des bac à sable, recevant un regard amusé de la part d'Harry qui n'avait pour l'instant rien fait si ce n'est que calmé les enfants pour commencer. Sirius jeta le ver de terre un peu plus loin sous le regard indigné du mangeur de lombric et reprit sa place devant le petit groupe. « Bien, comme je le disais, on va pouvoir commencer. Aujourd'hui nous avons la chance de recevoir Draco, qui est le petit ami de.. aïe ! Harry, le bon exemple devant les enfant, ça te dit quelques chose ? Espèce de brute... Bien, l'ami d'Harry est venu nous voir aujourd'hui pour jouer avec nous. » Draco pu apercevoir quelques sourires excités et il se sentit un peu nerveux, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Harry s'avança à côté du blond et prit la parole.

« Nous avons décider d'organiser une partie de baseball... simplifié, dirons-nous, pour se détendre en ce vendredi après-midi. » Draco pouvait maintenant entendre des petits cris excités, il ne savait pas si il devait être rassuré. Du baseball simplifié ? Harry dû voir son regard un peu perdu puisqu'il reprit. « Je rappelle les règles pour ceux qui ne s'en souvienne pas. Il y deux équipes, l'une sera les lanceurs, l'une les attrapeurs. Nous allons délimité un grand cercle sur le terrain avec des plots et les attrapeurs devront se disposer à l'intérieur de ce cercle tandis que les lanceurs seront à un des plots. Le but est que les lanceurs lancent la balle le plus loin possible et commencent à courir autour du cercle pour essayer d'en faire le tour. Les attrapeurs devront se dépêcher de rattraper cette balle et de la ramener au centre du cercle. Une fois la balle au centre du cercle, les lanceurs doivent s'arrêter de courir et s'arrêter à un plot. Si, par malheur, ils sont entre deux plots lorsque la balle arrive au milieu du cercle, ils doivent recommencer. Si la balle est attrapé en pleins vol, tout les lanceurs qui sont en train de faire le tour du cercle doivent recommencer. Les lanceurs ont 20 minutes pour que tout les joueurs fassent le tour du terrain. Est-ce que c'est clair pour tout le monde ? » Évidemment, tout les enfants acquiescèrent, et Draco fit de même lorsque Harry lui lança un regard.

« Bien ! » reprit Sirius « Je serai l'arbitre, il y aura donc l'équipe de Draco et l'équipe de Harry ! Choisissez votre équipe, on se dépêche ! »

Sans plus attendre, les enfants se levèrent tous d'un bond et alors que 2 enfants se diriger vers Harry, le reste couru Draco qui se retrouva soudainement entouré d'enfant excités. Harry leur lança un regard exaspéré. « Je viens de perdre toute ma notoriété... » Draco lui sourit et lui fit un petit clin d'œil, bien qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à autant de succès.

« Les gars, il faut que 8 d'entre vous aillent avec Harry, pour avoir des équipes équilibrés... » Aucun enfant de bougea et Sirius reprit. « Oh aller, imaginez que c'est l'équipe de Harry qui gagne, vous pourrez aller dire à tout le monde que vous avez battu Draco Malfoy ! » Après plusieurs secondes de considération, quelques enfants se décidèrent à migrer vers le groupe de Harry, surtout des petits dominants qui voulaient faire leurs preuves et le jeu put commencer. Il jouèrent dans un grand terrain aménager à côté du village et Draco fut surprit de voir que de nombreux habitants de villages s'étaient installés pour les regarder jouer. Les parents, supposa-t-il.

Il fut décider que l'équipe de Harry serait les attrapeurs et celles de Draco les lanceurs.

« Aller, viens Draco, on va les battre ! » s'exclama un petit garçon roux qui avait l'air d'avoir 8 ans en lui attrapant la main. Draco ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant tant d'enthousiasme et trottina derrière lui. Soudain, il sentit un petite main se glisser dans la sienne qui était encore libre et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il tomba dans deux grand yeux d'un bleu très clair. La petit fille n'avait pas plus de 5 ans et avait de long cheveux blonds et bouclés. Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide que Draco lui rendit alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant le plot désigné comme départ et elle se colla un peu plus contre la jambe du dominant.

« Je ne suis pas rapide. Travis ne voulait pas que je sois dans ton équipe parce que je ne cours pas assez vite. » dit-elle en haussant les épaule. Elle serra sa petite main dans celle de Draco et pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils. « Peut-être qu'on gagnera même si je ne suis pas assez forte si tu es dans notre équipe. »

Draco se baissa lentement à son hauteur en lui offrant un sourire rassurant. La petite avait l'air intelligente et calme, il la trouva adorable. Il porta sa petite main à ses lèvres et lui fit un baiser ce qui la fit sourire grandement. « Comment est-ce que tu t'appelle ? »

« Je m'appelle Helena »

« Je suis content que tu sois dans mon équipe Helena, je suis sûr que ce ne serait pas pareil si tu n'étais pas là. »

Son sourire rayonna une seconde fois et il vit ses deux joues se coloraient en rouges ce qui le fit rire une nouvelle fois. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se redresser et son regard tomba directement dans celui d'Harry qui semblait les fixer depuis un moment. Ce dernier sembla soudain légèrement gêné d'avoir était prit en flagrant délit et offrit un petit sourire à Draco, son regard allant du blond à la petite fille avant de partir s'installer sur le terrain.

Gardant toujours la main de Helena dans la sienne, il regarda un instant les enfants de son équipe former une petite file indienne, excités comme jamais.

« Bon, on va commencer ! » hurla Sirius pour que tout le monde l'entente, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la foule qui était arrivé au bord du terrain et reprit « Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons des spectateurs aujourd'hui, alors je ne tolérerais aucune tricherie, ni aucune mauvaise foi. A mon coup de sifflet, le premier lanceur pourra lancer la balla. » Il se dirigea en premier vers Harry avec qui il échangea quelques paroles avant qu'il ne vienne voir Draco en trottinant. « Tout est bon pour toi, Draco ? Je vois que tu as une amie avec toi. » dit-il en souriant à Helena qui se rapprocha d'avantage du blond en rougissant.

« Ouais, on forme une bonne équipe. » dit-elle en riant une nouvelle fois.

« Très bien, on va pouvoir commencer. C'est un très bon jeu pour eux qu'on fait de temps en temps. Ça leur permet de contrôler leurs vitesses et leurs reflex. La plupart d'entre eux ne sont pas conscient leur force. »

« C'est pratique, c'est vrai. »

« Oui... Bon après, si tu te fais écrasé par un enfant de 6 ans, Draco, ne le prends pas personnellement, ils sont très malin ! » Sirius éclata de rire en s'éloignant et Draco secoua la tête devant cette réplique, bien qu'amusé.

« Ça se peux pas, hein, que tu te fasse battre par des enfants ! » s'exclama un petit garçon brun en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Bah oui que ça se peut pas, Travis ! C'est le plus fort, il a gagné la course ! » reprit un autre.

« Ouais, moi plus tard, je serai comme Draco ! » finit un dernier en bombant le torse ce qui fit éclater de rire le plus vieux.

« Je suis sûr qu'avec beaucoup d'entraînement vous me battrez plus tard. Pour l'instant, on a une partie à gagner ! » S'en suivit des petits cris de guerre et des points levés tout autour de Draco qui venait de motiver son équipe. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant tant de hargne et il remarqua une nouvelle fois Harry qui le regardait avec un grand sourire cette fois. Le blond fut frappé par la beauté du dominé qui semblait resplendissant à l'instant mais il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment pour se laisser distraire. Il lança tout de même un sourire en coin à Harry et le fixa un moment avec son regard le plus charmeur et il était certain que si il s'approchait d'avantage du brun, il pourrait entendre son cœur s'emballer. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il en déduit en voyant son air troublé.

Le premier lanceur se mit en position et Draco reprit place sur terre. La balle à la main, prête à tirer, la petite fille que le blond pouvait identifié comme une dominante attendit patiemment le le coup de sifflet signifiant le début de la partie qui arriva bien assez vite. A peine Sirius avait-il finit de siffler que la petite fille lança le plus fort possible la balle sur sa gauche et se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle pu autour du terrain. Il y avait une quinzaine de plots disposé tout autour et elle arriva facilement au 3éme lorsque l'équipe adverse attrapa et ramena la balle au centre du terrain. Draco pouvait entendre les parents encourager les enfants mais lui se focalisa un premier temps sur Harry. Le brun riait avec les enfants tout en lançant la balle à l'enfant le plus prêt du centre pour qu'il puisse la ramener plus vite. Il était beau, encore plus beau qu'hier, ou avant hier. Toujours un peu plus beau chaque jour et son sourire était magnifique. Draco sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite et un petit sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il baissait légèrement les yeux. Harry semblait parfait, et il se demanda un instant si il avait un quelconque défaut. Il apprécia le fait qu'il était à l'aise avec les enfants, et Draco espéra durant quelques secondes que le dominé s'occupe aussi bien des siens, plus tard. Des leurs. Ses enfants seraient certainement les plus heureux si ils avaient un père comme Harry.

Il sentit soudain la petite main le tirer un peu plus et il baissa ses yeux vers elle.

« C'est bientôt à nous. »

En effet, ça l'était. C'était le septième enfant qui venait de lancer à présent et le blond pu voir que la première avait atteint le 8éme plot tandis que le deuxième était déjà au septième. Bien vite, ce fut à leur tour et Draco laissa passer Helena en première.

« Les dames d'abord. »

Il pu entendre son doux rire alors que la petit blonde s'installait pour lancer. Elle décida de tirer sur la droite, et bien que la balle n'alla pas très loin, ce fut assez pour laisser les autres monter un plot. Helena, quant à elle, couru le plus vite possible et arriva tout juste au premier. Il était vrai qu'elle ne courait pas aussi vite qu'un loup devrait le faire, mais Draco su que cela allait s'arranger lorsqu'elle grandirait. Elle était petite, plus petite que les autres enfants de son âge et elle était assez fine.

La balle se retrouva alors dans la main de Draco qui regarda pendant un instant les enfants sur le terrain s'affoler. La plupart d'entre eux décidèrent de courir vers le fond du terrain tandis que d'autre restaient assez proche, au cas où le dominant décida de juste laisser tomber la balle à son pied. Cependant, ce ne fut pas ce qu'il fit, et après avoir prit un peu d'élan, il lança la balle de toutes ses forces, et cette dernière vola dans les airs durant un long moment, avant de s'écraser plus loin. Pendant ce temps, il se mit à courir autour du terrain, dépassant les 5 premiers plots en un rien de temps, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas. Bien que le terrain était très grand pour des enfants, il était de taille moyenne pour un loup adulte. Il su qu'il allait en faire le tour avant que le dernier n'ait tirer et c'est pourquoi il prit la peine de ralentir vers la fin, lorsqu'il vit Harry courir la balle en main vers le centre. Au final, il s'arrêta avec le deuxième lanceur au 11éme plot alors que la première était au dernier.

« On va gagner, Draco, on va gagner ! » lui dit le petit garçon qui reconnu comme étant Travis en sautillant. Il se calma cependant en regardant les autres enfants de son équipe et fronça les sourcils, l'air boudeur. « C'est dommage qu'Helena ne court pas assez vite, elle aurait dû aller avec l'autre équipe. »

C'était autour de Draco de froncer les sourcils. « Tu sais, une équipe, c'est comme une meute. Il faut un échantillon de tout. Et si Helena ne court pas très vite, soit certain qu'elle sera meilleure dans un autre domaine et qu'elle pourra y apporter son aide. » Il fit un petit sourire au garçon qui le regardait maintenant, l'air un peu honteux. « Peut-être que quand elle sera plus grande, elle sera une guerrière redoutable ou une chasseuse hors pair. »

Travis n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'avant dernier lanceur ne lance à son tour la balle. Draco pria un instant pour qu'elle ne soit pas attraper au vole et avala les 4 derniers plots, arrivant à celui désignée comme point départ et d'arrivée en même temps que la première lanceuse. Il vit Travis arriver à l'avant dernier plot et Helena atteindre à peine le 6éme.

Le dernier enfant lança plus loin que les autres et le blond fut assez impressionné. Celui-là pourrait compter sur sa force, plus tard. Draco fut bien vite rejoint par Travis et 4 autres lanceurs. Il ne restait à présent que 4 lanceurs autour du terrain et Helena fut bientôt dépasser par les deux derniers lanceurs. Elle arriva cependant à temps au 7éme plot.

La première lanceuse, Draco apprit qu'elle s'appelait Emily, lança une nouvelle fois la balle mais ne se remit pas à courir. C'était au premier arriver de lancer lorsque les derniers étaient partis. Au bout du troisième lancé, les trois derniers lanceurs étaient arrivés, ne laissant plus que Helena sur le terrain qui avait atteint le 10ème plot.

« Plus que cinq minutes avant la fin ! » annonça Sirius

« Aller, Helena ! » hurla finalement un des garçons de son équipe « Tu vas nous faire perdre ! »

Draco se concentra sur la petite fille qui semblait maintenant affoler et lorsque la quatrième balle fut lancer, il la vu courir vite, trop vite pour ses petites jambes, puis tomber entre deux plots. Il entendit quelques couinements paniqués autour de lui et Helena semblait avoir du mal à se relever, paniqués d'être tombé et de faire perdre son équipe. Il vit alors Harry arrivait finalement avec la balle et son regard vert tomba avec inquiétude sur la petite fille à terre. Draco savait que si la petite fille devait recommencer le tour, l'équipe aller perdre, et cela allait l'enfoncer un peu plus dans son malaise. Alors, sans réfléchir d'avantage, il s'élança un nouvelle fois autour du terrain, franchissant rapidement les plots pour atteindre finalement Helena qui avait échoué près du 11ème plot. Il l'attrapa délicatement et arrivèrent au plot alors que la balle arrivait au milieu du centre. Il regarda un moment Sirius qui lui fit comprendre qu'ils étaient encore en jeu. Par la suite, il perçut le regard affolait d'Helena.

« On a faillit perdre de ma faute et... et tout le monde m'en aurait voulu ! » s'exclama-t-elle au bord des larmes. « J'aurai dû écouter Travis et... »

« Eh, Helena ! C'est pas grave, calme toi. » la coupa finalement Draco en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Il lui fit un sourire réconfortant. « Je suis là, maintenant. On va le faire à deux, on a toujours besoin d'une petite aide dans une meute, d'accord ? On va y aller doucement, et on gagnera, ensemble. »

Helena leva son grand regard mouillée et hocha lentement la tête alors que Draco se relevait doucement. La petite main de la fillette se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans la sienne et il fut légèrement soulagé lorsqu'il vu que c'était le au tour du dernier lanceur, et le fut encore plus lorsque la balle atterrit assez loin pour qu'ils aient le temps de finir le tour du terrain. Il entraîna alors Helena dans sa course, ralentissant tout de même pour qu'elle puisse le suivre et ils arrivèrent au dernier plot à l'instant même où Sirius sifflait pour annoncer la fin des 20 minutes. Il montra l'équipe des lanceurs de sa main et hurla de nouveau :

« L'équipe des lanceurs gagne ! Bravo aux deux équipes, vous avez été géniales ! »

Draco fit son plus beau sourire à Helena qui lui rendit sans mal, et il la prit sans plus attendre dans ses bras, cette dernière s'accrochant à son coup tout en riant.

« Je te l'avais dit qu'on allait gagner ! » lui dit-il en la serrant contre lui. Après quelques secondes, il la repose sur le sol et cette dernière lui fit alors un timide bisou sur la joue, lui murmurant un simple merci avant de courir, comme tout les autres enfants, vers les parents qui les attendaient, tous très heureux d'avoir jouer au final. Le soleil commençant légèrement à décliner, il était temps pour eux de rentrer.

Souriant toujours, Draco se laissa tomber sur l'herbe et étira ses jambes avant de sentir quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il tourna sa tête et son sourire s'élargit d'avantage en voyant Harry.

« Es-tu si fatigué pour te laisser tomber sur l'herbe ? » lui dit ce dernier avec un sourire taquin, ce qui fit rire Draco.

« J'ai connu pire je crois. » Il haussa un sourcil puis les épaules, détournant son regard vers les enfants occupés à raconter les derniers événements à leurs parents tout en s'éloignant. Ils furent bientôt seuls sur le terrain, Sirius étant parti avec un homme avec qui il avait une grande discussion. « C'était bien, les enfants sont géniaux. »

« Oui, j'ai cru comprendre ça. » lui répondit Harry. « Tu as une nouvelle amoureuse, maintenant. »

Draco sentit son sourire revenir et il tourna le visage vers le brun. « Jaloux, bel Harry ? »

« Peut-être bien. » Il haussa les épaules, feignant l'ignorance. « Après tout, je n'ai jamais eut le droit à de tel câlin moi. » Harry, sûrement après avoir réalisé ce qu'il venait de dire, écarquilla soudainement les yeux et une légère rougeur s'installa sur ses joues alors qu'il détourna vivement son regard de Draco.

Ce dernier resta silencieux de très courtes secondes, réalisant ce qu'il venait d'être dit, et un sourire taquin prit finalement place sur ses lèvres. Il n'allait tout de même pas refuser une telle invitation... Lentement, il se tourna vers Harry et écarta légèrement les jambes avant d'attraper les hanches du brun qui se tendit à ce toucher, surprit, et le tira précautionneusement entre ses jambes, collant le dos du dominé contre son torse. Ses mains quittèrent doucement les hanches de Harry pour glisser sur son ventre et venir finalement l'entourer de ses bras. Durant tout ce temps, le brun n'avait pas bougé, et n'avait rien dit, ce qui fit sourire encore plus Draco.

Le blond fit délicatement glisser le bout de son nez contre la nuque du dominé, puis dans ses cheveux, percevant son doux parfum, cette douce odeur dont il raffolait tant depuis qu'il avait vu Harry pour la première fois. Il repartit une nouvelle fois contre cette nuque et y déposer un baiser du bout des lèvres, telle une légèrement caresse, avant de venir poser ses lèvres sous l'oreille de Harry, soupçonnant les frissons qui devaient déferler sur sa peau, comme sur la sienne.

« Ton odeur est tellement délicieuse, bel Harry, je pourrais rester des heures contre toi... » lui chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille. Ses bras se resserrèrent doucement autour du corps du plus jeune et il nicha sa tête dans le cou du brun, respirant cette odeur si particulière. Petit à petit, il sentit le corps de Harry se détendre contre le sien et se laisser aller contre son torse et bientôt, deux mains vinrent se poser sur ses avant bras. Draco eut peur pendant quelques secondes qu'Harry ne le repousse, mais ce dernier se contenta de caresser lentement la peau du blond du bout des doigts, arrachant de longs frissons à ce dernier.

L'obscurité prenait petit à petit place sur le terrain et les deux loups restèrent de longues minutes ensemble dans cette position, l'un se délectant de la chaleur, l'autre de son odeur. Draco ne pu s'empêcher de sourire contre la peau du cou de Harry et y déposer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, plus fortement, plus longuement. C'était agréable d'avoir le brun contre lui, c'était agréable de recevoir ses caresses, et Draco pouvait aisément s'habituer à ce genre de traitement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on lui avait pas donné autant de douceur et il ne pouvait que s'en délecter. Les seuls relations qu'il avait eut n'avait été que purement sexuelles, ne laissant aucune place à la tendresse, et bien que Draco ne les regrettait pas, il ne voulait plus de ça. Il voulait Harry maintenant, le doux et beau Harry.

Après quelques minutes de plus, Draco sentit finalement Harry bouger contre lui. Il consentit à redresser sa tête et à desserrer son étreinte pour laisser le brun se décaler légèrement, puis se retourner de nouveau vers lui. Le dominant pu alors admirer ses deux lacs vert qui brillaient légèrement et il apprécia le petit sourire du brun quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne se mette à parler.

« Je dois y aller, Ron et les autres doivent m'attendre pour le dîner. » lui dit-il en se rapprochant légèrement. « Viens, ce soir. Il y a le pub qui ouvre ses portes, comme tout les week-end. Il y aura du monde, ce sera cool. » Harry haussa les épaules et lança un regard incertain à Draco. « Enfin, si tu veux. »

« Je viendrai. » lui répondit le blond, hochant la tête pour appuyer ses dires. « Je te rejoindrai là-bas. »

« Très bien alors... » Harry sembla hésiter une micro seconde avant de finalement se pencher vers Draco et de doucement poser ses lèvres sur le coin de la bouche du dominant, en une légère et courte pression. « A ce soir alors. » Et il se releva, se dirigeant hors du terrain, loin de Draco qui devait calmer son cœur qui s'était soudainement agité.

Oooo

Le pub était tenu par le vieux Paul et étant donné que le village ne pouvait pas se procurer autant de provision qu'il le fallait, il n'ouvrait que le week-end. C'était le moment pour se retrouver avec ses amis dans une ambiance conviviale et boire un peu d'alcool pour certain, finir la tête dans les toilettes pour d'autre.

Harry s'y retrouvait tout les week-end avec Ron, les jumeaux Weasley, Charlie, Pansy, Hannah, Ginny et Cédric, comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui. Le brun avait un peu grimacé en voyant Cédric mais il n'avait rien dit. Cela faisait depuis le banquet qu'ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé, et Harry ne savait pas s'il devait en être content ou non. Cédric avait toujours été un bon ami, mais son comportement vis à vis de lui depuis quelques années le mettait mal à l'aise et le dérangeait au plus haut point. Le soir du banquet avait fait éclaté sa colère qui était toujours présente pour l'instant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le dominant continuait ses avances alors qu'il voyait bien qu'il n'était pas particulièrement réceptif.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient là, assit autour d'une grande table en buvant chacun un petit quelque chose d'alcoolisé. Le pub était comme tout les week-end remplit et Harry essayait de capter la présence d'une chevelure blonde dans la foule depuis qu'il était arrivé, trente minutes plus tôt. Hannah et Pansy avaient quitté la table pour parler avec les quelques prétendants qui étaient présents un peu plus loin, autour de la table de billard, tandis que George et Fred essayaient de déterminer lequel d'entre eux pourraient boire le plus de shooter. Ron, Ginny et Charlie avaient entamé une longue discussion sur l'actuelle compétition, Harry se mêlant à leur conversation de temps en temps. Cédric était silencieux et jetait régulièrement des regards au dominé qui essayait de ne pas y faire attention.

Finalement, la porte du bar s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Harry eut le plaisir de voir le beau dominant blond, ainsi que ses amis s'avançaient vers lui. Sans plus attendre il se leva et envoya son plus beau sourire à Draco qui lui en rendit un plus discret. Le brun et ses amis se poussèrent un peu pour laisser de la place, et bien qu'ils durent tout de même rajouter une table et de nombreuses chaises, ils arrivèrent à s'asseoir ensemble. Harry prit soin de s'installer à côté de Draco et alors que ce dernier se pencher pour lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille, Cédric se leva soudainement, attirant l'attention de tout le monde autour de la table.

« Harry, est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? » demanda-t-il alors que Draco haussait un de ces sourcils, son regard se durcissant considérablement. Harry le remarqua et gigota un instant sur sa chaise. Il ne savait pas réellement comment le blond pourrait réagir s'il y allait et une bagarre était la dernière chose qu'il voulait à l'instant. Il ne savait pas si il avait envie de parler à Cédric non plus.

« Eh bien, je suis là. » dit-il maladroitement.

« Je veux dire, en privé. Dehors... S'il te plaît ? »

Il considéra de son regard vert Cédric un instant avant de soupirer discrètement et de se lever. Il glissa un timide « J'arrive » à Draco qui s'était tendu lorsqu'il s'était levé et suivit finalement Cédric hors du pub. Il pouvait sentir le regard de glace du blond les suivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dehors. Ils s'éloignèrent de l'entrée du pub et Harry s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Cédric pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient assez loin.

Il regarda le dominant en silence, ce dernier passant une de ces mains dans ses cheveux, visiblement mal à l'aise. Après quelques seconde, Cédric comprit que Harry ne dirait rien et commença : « Écoute, je sais que la dernière fois que vous avions parler, ça s'est assez mal fini et c'est pourquoi je voulais... te dire que j'étais désolé. » Il s'approcha d'Harry d'un pas. Le brun ne bougea pas. « J'ai agis comme un crétin, je sais que nous ne sommes pas liés, ou ensemble, mais... je pense que tu l'as comprit à présent, mais je t'apprécie, depuis longtemps et je pensais que c'était réciproque pour toi. Puis l'autre est arrivé et... »

« Draco. » le coupa Harry, croisant ses bras contre son torse. « L'autre s'appelle Draco. » Il ne rata pas la légère grimace de Cédric et il détourna le regard, sentant la colère monter.

« Apparemment tu t'es attaché à lui... » Il avança encore d'un pas. « Je t'avoue que je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Il est si... froid. Et c'est tellement soudain. Ne me dis pas que tu crois au coup de foudre ? Tu le connais depuis une semaine à peine et déjà tu ne vois que lui. »

« Tu ne le connais pas, tu ne peux pas me dire ce qu'il est. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, je ne le connais pas mais j'en sais assez pour dire qu'il ne mérite pas sa place dans cette meute, ni à tes côtés. Réfléchis, Harry, il n'était dans aucune meute depuis plus de 10 ans, il a vécu comme un exilé, avec d'autre dans son genre, pendant toutes ses années et il réapparaît soudainement comme ça. Il n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi, il n'est pas quelqu'un de bon. » Harry recula d'un pas lorsque Cédric fut trop près et secoua la tête en serrant la mâchoire. Le dominant l'agaçait, il ne connaissait Draco en rien, il connaissait à peine son passé, et il se permettait de le jugé comme si il était supérieur. Il ne pouvait tolérer un tel comportement et lui lança un regard noir.

« Arrête là, Cédric. Tu t'enfonces. Tu ne connais pas Draco, tu ne connais rien de lui et... »

« Parce que toi tu le connais peut-être ? Tu le connais depuis une semaine ! »

« J'apprends à le connaître, moi. J'essaye de voir ce qu'il cache, et ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent me plaît. Je suis assez grand pour juger de ce qui est bon pour moi, et ce qui ne l'est pas, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me protéger de tout ça. » Il soupira longuement et haussa les épaules. « Écoute Cédric, je ne pense que nous deux ça aurait pas marché de toute façon, tu... tu n'es pas ce qu'il me faut. Tu es un bon ami, mais je pense que ça devrait s'arrêter là. Je suis désolé si j'ai pu te faire croire dans mes gestes ou dans mes paroles que ça pourrait aller plus loin. »

Cédric fronça les sourcils et un grognement sourd sortit de sa poitrine, faisant reculer d'avantage Harry. « Tu préfère l'autre bâtard, c'est ça?! » cria-t-il presque, attirant quelques regards sur eux.

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Si lui est un bâtard, je le suis tout autant ! Je te rappelle que je suis orphelin, moi aussi ! » gronda Harry, regardant Cédric s'énerver de plus en plus.

« Et si il ne devient pas Alpha, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Tu le suivras dans sa vie de nomade ? C'est ça que tu veux, être la catin d'un clochard ! »

Harry perdit bien vite son sang froid, son poing fendit l'air pour aller s'abattre contre la joue de Cédric qui recula de quelques pas sous le choc, les yeux élargis de surprise fixant stupidement le brun. « Ne. M'insulte. Plus. Jamais. Est-ce que c'est clair ?! » Il ferma les yeux un instant, soufflant longuement pour se calmer avant de se retourner pour partir. « Tu es tellement stupide, Cédric. C'est pour cela que tu ne pourras jamais devenir l'Alpha de cette meute, contrairement à Draco. » Sans un regard de plus, Harry s'éloigna vers l'entrée du pub, les membres légèrement tremblants par l'adrénaline du moment moment.

« Sacré droite pour un gamin comme toi. » entendit-il sur sa droite. Il se retourna et se retrouva devant l'un des compagnons de Draco. Fenrir, si il se rappelait bien.

« Je ne suis pas un gamin. »

« Non, c'est vrai. Les gamins se laisseraient faire par les affreux dominants dans son genre. » lui répondit-il en souriant. « Je comprend pourquoi Draco s'intéresse à toi, à présent. En plus d'être beau, tu n'es pas faible. » Harry détourna le regard en se sentant rougir mais se permit tout de même un sourire.

« Je pense que je devrais aller le voir, d'ailleurs... »

« Oui, il est à deux doigts de venir te chercher, je crois. » Il entendit le rit rauque du vieux dominant et lui envoya un regard amusé avant de rentrer de nouveau dans le pub. Il retrouva Draco à la table, bien que celle-ci se soit vidée, ne restant plus que Ron, Charlie, et une fille avec des cheveux épais qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Sirius s'était ajouté au groupe et parlait avec le blond dans un coin, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Méfiant, Harry les rejoignit bien vite.

« Ah, Harry, on parlait justement de toi ! » s'exclama Sirius avec un large sourire.

« Comme c'est étonnant... Et qu'est-ce que vous disiez ? »

« Je lui parlais de comment tu aimais courir nu dans tout le village quand tu as commencé à marcher ! »

« Oh, génial.. » Harry se laissa tomber lourdement sur une des chaises présentes et envoyant un regard exaspéré, bien qu'amusé à Sirius qui éclata de rire.

« En réalité, nous parlions de votre ancien Alpha. » lui annonça calmement Draco. « Mais j'apprécie de savoir ce que tu aimais faire quand tu étais enfant. »

« Sirius ! » Harry lui lança un regard noir et son parrain esquiva le poing d'Harry en s'éloignant de la table, toujours en riant, heureux d'avoir piégé son neveu.

Il se laissa alors aller contre son siège et croisa les bras contre son torse, marmonnant quelque chose à propos des parrains immatures, lorsqu'il sentit le regard insistant de Draco sur lui. Il tourna la tête vers ce dernier en haussa les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Eh bien ? » demanda finalement Draco après un court silence.

« Quoi, eh bien ? » Harry savait que le blond parlait de sa confrontation avec Cédric, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait parler de ça à Draco. Il ne se voyait pas relater les choses blessantes que ce crétin de Cédric avait osé dire.

« S'est-il passé quelque chose avec Cédric pour que tu ne veuille pas m'en parler ? » La voix de Draco était devenu un peu plus froide, légèrement plus sèche et Harry se retint de grimacer devant cette constatation. Il haussa les épaules.

« Non. On s'est juste disputé. »

« Disputer à quel point ? Tu as l'air tendu. » Draco leva le bras et le brun sentit la main de ce dernier glisser contre sa nuque, ses longs doigts caressant délicatement sa peau. Harry se laissa aller au toucher, de nombreux frissons défilant sur sa peau.

« Au point où j'ai dû le frapper. » Harry soupira lourdement. « Il est devenu tellement... arrogant et énervant. Il s'était mis dans la tête que je serai à lui un jour et c'est maintenant inconcevable dans son esprit que ce ne soit pas le cas. » Il sentit les doigts de Draco se resserrer doucement contre sa nuque tandis que le blond se rapprochait de lui.

« Évidemment que tu ne seras jamais à lui... » chuchota-t-il en captant le regard de Harry. « A-t-il dit quelque chose de blessant ? » Le dominé se perdit un instant dans cet orage gris et il haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois, se rappelant des paroles de Cédric. Elles avaient été blessantes, c'était un fait, pour Draco et pour lui-même, et il ne savait s'il lui pardonnerait cela un jour.

« Ce n'est pas important. Je lui ait fait comprendre de ne pas recommencer. » dit-il en hochant la tête.

Draco se rapprocha un peu plus et sa main glissa lentement le long du dos de Harry qui apprécia grandement le contact. Il sentit ensuite le nez du blond lui frôler la joue, puis ses lèvres lui venir chatouiller l'oreille. « Dis moi, Harry. A quel point a-t-il été stupide ? »

Lentement, Harry tourna son visage vers celui de Draco et leurs nez se frôlèrent durant une courte seconde. Il leva alors lentement la main et fit voler le bout de ses doigts sur la joue pâle du dominant, attrapant finalement une mèche de cheveux pour la replacer correctement, sa main se fit une place contre la gorge de Draco, là où il pouvait sentir son cœur battre.

« Il a parlé de toi. De toi et moi. Il... Il a dit que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de bon, que je devrais me méfier de toi. Il s'est énervé, ensuite. »

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? » lui demanda Draco dans un doux murmure.

« Il a dit que tu étais un... un bâtard, que tu ne deviendrais pas Alpha et que... »

« Que... ? Continue. » La voix de Draco était basse et sourde, et elle fit frisonner Harry légèrement.

« Il a dit que je serai une catin pour toi. » lui avoua-t-il finalement, haussant les épaules en feignant que cela ne l'atteignait pas.

« Est-ce que tu le crois ? » Harry fronça les sourcil à cette question et secoua doucement la tête.

« Quoi ? Non, non je ne le crois pas. Il.. Il est juste jaloux parce que je passe beaucoup de temps avec toi mais... ce n'est pas important, d'accord ? Ne fais rien, il est juste trop stupide et trop... confiant. Ouais. On ne devrait pas se préoccuper de lui. »

« Et s'il essaye de te faire du mal encore ? Que suis-je censé faire ? » Draco avait froncé les sourcils et s'était légèrement redresser, visiblement contrarié. « Il n'avait pas à te parler comme ça, Harry. Il n'a pas le droit de te parler comme ça. »

« Je le sais, c'est pour ça que je l'ai frappé. » Harry eut un sourire amusé à cette idée. Il se retourna complètement vers Draco et posa ses mains sur les deux genoux de blond. « Laisse tomber. Ne t'attire pas d'ennui maintenant, je ne voudrais pas qu'on t'éjecte de la compétition pour Cédric, d'accord ? » Il lui fit un petit sourire et pencha sa tête sur le côté alors que Draco hocha lentement sa tête.

« Je ferais en sorte que ce soit lui qui ne soit plus dans la compétition, à la prochaine étape. » Harry secoua la tête sentit son sourire s'agrandir légèrement.

« C'est raisonnable. »

Ils se regardèrent durant de longues secondes, Harry appréciant les beaux traits qui formaient le visage de Draco tandis que le blond se délecter du regard magnifique du brun. Ils auraient pu rester quelques minutes de plus dans ce silence confortable mais bientôt, une voix bourrue les interrompit.

« Ah ! Le rejeton Malfoy nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ! » cria presque la voix dans un ricanement mauvais. Draco fronça les sourcils et daigna un poser son regard sur l'homme qui venait de lui parler. Il le reconnu comme étant l'un des prétendants, un des ceux qu'il devait se méfier. Yaxley. Du coin de l'œil, le blond vit Severus, Fenrir et Viktor se rapprocher légèrement, restant tout de même à l'écart.

« Je me souviens de ton père. » reprit l'homme alors qu'il avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. Il se leva lentement, et Harry fit de même, lui aussi fixant l'homme. « Un homme arrogant qui est devenu Alpha par chance. »

Inquiet, Harry se rapprocha lentement alors qu'il sentait Draco se tendre. Il glissa lentement ses doigts contre le bras du blond et l'homme continua de parler, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage.

« Un Alpha pathétique, d'ailleurs. Tué par son propre second, quelle honte ! » Le regard de Draco était de glace, tellement froid qu'Harry s'étonna que l'homme ne fut pas gelé sur place. Quant à son visage, il était de marbre, aucune émotion n'apparut, seul le regard de Draco pouvait laisser entrevoir la fureur qui faisait rage en lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, gamin ? Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? Devenir aussi lâche que ton père, c'est ça ? »

« On y va. » lâcha finalement Draco en prenant la main de Harry, faisant quelques pas dans le silence du pub pour atteindre la porte.

« C'est ça, fuis, comme tu l'as fait il y a 15 ans en laissant crever ton propre père ! » Draco continua son chemin, imperturbable, mais Harry pouvait sentir sa main trembler dans la sienne. « Ta famille est une telle honte, Tom Jedusor sera... »

« Ne parle pas de lui. » Draco s'était arrêté net à l'entente de ce nom et Harry lui lança un regard incertain. Jamais la voix de Draco n'avait parût aussi froide. « Ne parle pas de mon père. Et ne parle pas de l'autre. »

« Et pourquoi, gamin ? Aurais-tu peur du grand méchant loup qu'est Jedusor ? » ricana Yaxley d'un air mauvais, satisfait que le blond réponde à ses provocations. « Jedusor finira son travail, et tu rejoindra ton père en enfer. »

Tout se passa très vite. Harry sentit la chaleur de la main de Draco quitter la sienne et il le vit rapidement attraper la gorge de l'autre loup, le soulevant de quelques centimètres au dessus du sol pour le lancer à travers la pièce, Yaxley s'écrasant contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. La foule s'était écarté et Fenrir avait hurlé le prénom du blond qui ne l'avait pas écouté. Sans plus attendre, l'homme se releva rapidement et dans un grondement de fureur, il essaya de se jeter sur Draco qui l'esquiva de justesse. Il leva sa main, ses doigts pourvus de griffes, prêt à l'abattre sur Draco qui gronda en signe d'avertissement.

« Cela suffit ! » Harry se retourna vivement et vit Dumbledore sur le pas de la porte, le visage légèrement contrarié. Yaxley baissa sa main mais les deux loups ne baissèrent pas leurs gardes, se fixant furieusement. « Je ne veux pas savoir qui a commencé cette dispute, mais je veux que cela cesse. Immédiatement. Vos actes pourraient être lourds de conséquences. » Le regard bleu d'Albus Dumbledore passa de Draco à Yaxley alors que ce dernier recula de quelques pas, un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Harry vit Fenrir s'approcher lentement de Draco qui était toujours tendu.

« Draco... » il fut coupé par le départ précipiter du blond, ce dernier quittant le pub pour disparaître dans la nuit noire.

Oooo

Bonjour !

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus !

Comme à chaque fois, et c'est important, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir. N'hésitez pas à dire votre avis, ce que vous pensez qu'il serait mieux de faire, ce à quoi vous vous attendez, si vous voyez une faute bête et méchante, ou si vous n'aimez simplement pas !

Je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews hier mais j'ai été malade toute la journée et je me suis juste laissée mourir dans le canapé telle la larve que j'étais. J'ai donc répondu à la moitié aujourd'hui mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir par manque de temps : je pars travailler dans une demi heure et si je ne poste pas la suite maintenant, je la posterai pas avant ce soir 21h... Je me suis dit que beaucoup l'a voudrait pour la lire tranquillement ce soir, dans le creux de leurs lits !

Je suis actuellement (et depuis de longues semaines) en train d'écrire le chapitre 10 qui est un chapitre très important et que je ne veux surtout pas bâclé. Ces derniers semaines ont été un peu difficiles pour moi, très fatigantes et me voilà malade. Joie et volupté. Enfin bref, j'ai prit la résolution de le finir avant la fin du mois, je crois en moi ! (-lève le poing en l'air-)

Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire... N'oubliez pas que pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu de réponses à leurs reviews, tout viendra ce soir, je ne vous oublies pas !

A très bientôt !

P.S : j'adore ce chapitre parce qu'il révèle quelque chose de très excitant que j'adore, j'ai vraiment très hâte d'écrire la rencontre Léo/Draco...


	7. Chapter 7

Guest de l'emoi _:_ Merci pour ton petit message ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira.;)

 _Ladydragonfly_ : Aaah, ce fameux Cédric... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui, hein ? J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci pour tes reviews à chaque poste !

Bagheera : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews regulières ! Je commence seulement à aller mieux, j'ai pas vraiment eu de chance mais j'suis une battante haha ! Je suis contente que tu apprécie Léo, je lui ai consacré une petite scène rien que lui et je suis certaine que tu ne seras pas la peine à l'adorer... Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire une scène que beaucoup d'entre vous vont adorer sur Cédric, mais ça ne sera pas avant un moment ! Je suis contente que la fiction te plaise toujours, en tout cas ! A plus tard et bonne lecture !

Gyu : La voici, en espérant qu'elle te plaise !

 _Chapitre VI – Fils de la lune_

 _« Please don't make any sudden moves, you don't know the half of the abused »_

Harry marchait au hasard dans tout le village. Malgré la nuit noire, il regardait autour de lui, s'attardant sur chaque mouvement, chaque ombre, toujours un peu plus inquiet.

Cela lui avait prit quelques minutes avant de courir après Draco qui s'était volatilisé dans l'obscurité sans pouvoir le rattrapé. Il avait d'abord pensé à aller chez le blond, avant de réalisé qu'il ne savait pas où ce dernier avait été logé, ce qui l'obligea à faire le tour du village, plusieurs fois, sans voir une seul fois le dominant.

C'est naturellement que ses pieds le menèrent aux derniers endroits où Draco aurait pu aller se réfugier et il se retrouva devant les grands arbres qui annoncé le début de la forêt, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il était sage d'y aller. Il n'avait jamais été prudent de se promener, seul, en pleine forêt alors qu'il faisait nuit. Le soir de la pleine lune était une exception, étant donné que c'était la meute entière qui se retrouvait, sous forme de loup, dans la forêt, il n'y avait donc aucun risque. Mais ce soir, Harry était seul et bien qu'il sache se défendre, il ne savait pas sur qui il pouvait tomber entre les arbres... il n'était même pas sûr de trouver Draco, d'ailleurs ! Il grimaça légèrement à cette idée avant de soupirer longuement et d'avancer d'un pas hésitant.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu devrais y aller. »

Harry se retourna vivement en sursautant et envoya un regard noir à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui et qui lui avait donné une peur bleu. Il le reconnut comme étant un des compagnons de Draco mais n'était pas sûr de son prénom. Après tout, à part Severus et Fenrir, il ne les connaissait pas beaucoup. Peut-être cette jeune fille, Fleur, mais il n'était pas sûr de l'apprécier depuis qu'elle s'était comportée comme s'il n'était qu'un louveteau.

« Et vous êtes ? » demanda alors Harry en haussant les sourcils, croisant les bras sur son torse. Il n'était pas d'humeur à parler, il voulait retrouver Draco et... et quoi ? Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire au blond ? Que son père n'était certainement pas comme Yaxley l'avait décrit ? Il ne connaissait même pas Lucius Malfoy. Il chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête et reporta son attention sur l'homme qui s'était rapproché.

« C'est vrai que l'on n'a pas encore était présenté. Je suis Remus Lupin, un ami à Draco. » lui dit finalement l'homme en lui tendant la main. Harry regarda les traits du loup quelques instants avant de lui serrer la main furtivement. Remus désigna alors la forêt d'un mouvement de tête avant de continuer. « Draco est parti là-dedans mais tu ne devrais pas y aller. »

« Je sais me défendre, Monsieur Lupin. » lui répondit Harry, fronçant d'avantage les sourcils. Il savait que c'était risqué, mais il ne voulait pas passé pour un dominé faible. Il savait se battre, il pouvait se défendre... jusqu'à la limite du possible.

L'homme hocha lentement la tête en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches, un doux sourire sur les lèvres qui détendit petit à petit Harry et reprit. « Oh je n'en doute pas, je ne disais pas ça pour cette raison. Mais... la forêt est grande, Draco court vite, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il voudrait être vu dans cet état... surtout par toi. »

« Pourquoi cela ? Je pourrais toujours essayer de le calmer, je... Je sais que cela doit être un sujet sensible mais je peux le comprendre. Mes parents sont morts aussi, je sais ce que cela fait de se retrouver tout seul. »

« Crois moi, Harry, je connais Draco depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et ce n'est pas seulement le manque de ses parents qu'il doit supporter. » Une légère tristesse se répandit dans le regard dorée de l'homme et Harry pencha la tête sur le côté. « Draco a été... violemment marqué par la mort de son père, par l'attaque de Jedusor. Il a tout perdu en l'espace de quelques minutes, à l'âge de 15 ans. Son père, sa mère, sa place, sa meute. Sa dignité et sa fierté. Tout lui a été enlevé, et il aurait dû perdre la vie ce soir-là. » Remus perdit son regard un instant dans la forêt sombre avant de soupirer. « Il doit lutter quotidiennement pour garder le contrôle, alors parfois il a besoin d'être seul, de réfléchir, de se laisser aller. Loin de tout, loin des loups. »

« Garder le contrôle ?... » Harry était assez désappointé. Draco semblait avoir le contrôle sur tout. Sur ses émotions, ses mouvements, ses expressions, mais cela avait paru tellement naturel au dominé qu'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre la notion de lutte. Pourtant, alors qu'il attendait une explication, il ne reçu qu'un sourire de Remus qui haussa les épaules.

« Je t'en ai déjà trop dit. » lui répondit simplement le plus âgé.

« Mais... »

« Je pense que c'est mieux si c'est lui qui t'explique tout cela, tu ne crois pas ? » Harry ne protesta pas d'avantage devant cette évidence et hocha lentement la tête, légèrement confus. « Il viendra à toi, Harry. Sois patient et laisse le venir, on apprend beaucoup de Draco en étant patient. »

Le brun se contenta de fixer l'homme en face de lui tout en s'imprégnant de ses paroles. Remus semblait d'être une personne douce et amicale, le genre de personne sur laquelle on pouvait se reposer quelques minutes pour oublier les problèmes et juste profiter de ses doux sourires et de sa voix rassurante. Harry se sentit un peu stupide de penser cela parce qu'il ne connaissait pas réellement le plus âgé, mais c'est ce que cette première rencontre lui fit ressentir. Remus Lupin avait l'air d'être un homme bon et Harry eut l'envie de le connaître beaucoup plus.

Il vit l'homme amorcé un geste pour partir après qu'il lui ait offert un dernier sourire et Harry sentit quelque chose d'urgent monter en lui. Il fronça les sourcils devant cette soudaine envie de le retenir pour lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur alors, sans réfléchir, il retint Remus qui était maintenant dos à lui.

« Je commence à l'apprécier beaucoup, vous savez. » Harry fronça les sourcils et son cœur s'emballa légèrement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il parlait de ça à Remus. Peut-être parce qu'il était la bonne personne à qui en parler. Il se sentait en confiance et le regard dorée de l'homme renforça ce sentiment. « Draco, je veux dire. Je... Je commence à le connaître, et... » Les paroles se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, ne sachant pas s'il devait aller plus loin. Est-ce que Remus avait vraiment envie de l'écouter ?

« Et tu apprécie ce que tu découvre. » Lentement, Harry affirma les paroles de l'homme dans un hochement de tête, avalant difficilement sa salive. L'homme eut un sourire amusé en se retournant complètement vers Harry, se rapprochant de ce dernier. « Draco est quelqu'un qu'on découvre lentement, petit à petit. Tu verras qu'il a beaucoup à offrir. » Le brun le croyait de tout cœur. Il savait qu'il ne connaissait pas tout du dominant, et l'événement de ce soir en était la preuve. Il hésita de longues secondes avant de parler de nouveau, mais Remus fut le plus rapide. « Quelque chose te contrarie... Je me trompe ? »

Harry se mordit furtivement la joue avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers la forêt puis de se rapprocher de Remus de quelques pas.

« J'ai... J'ai l'impression que tout va très vite. Trop vite. Je le connais depuis peu et pourtant... »

« C'est comme si tu savais qu'il était quelqu'un pour toi. Celui que tu attendais. »

« Oui... » souffla Harry, un peu surprit devant une telle compréhension.

« C'est la nature d'un loup-garou. Peu de gens en parle, mais beaucoup trouve leur compagnon de façon similaire. Une simple évidence. » Remus eut de nouveau un de ces sourire plein de douceur. « Il n'est peut-être pas le seul qui te ferait ressentir un tel sentiment, nombreux ceux qui pourront te satisfaire mais Draco est arrivé, et les autres ne compteront plus. C'est ton loup qui reprend le dessus, alors ne sois pas effrayé par ce qui est naturel, même si ce n'est pas ta nature humaine qui te le dicte. »

« Et comment savoir si... comment savoir si c'est la même chose pour Draco ? »

« Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas, il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux pour s'en rendre compte. » Un lueur malicieuse traversa le regard de Remus et Harry eut l'envie de poser une nouvelle question, d'en savoir plus, sur ses sentiments, sur Draco mais se retint. Il se contenta de sourire légèrement, ne demandant aucun éclaircissement sur les signes qu'il était censé voir et hocha la tête. Il regarda un instant l'homme et il sut à cet instant qu'il appréciait l'homme.

« Merci. » fut tout ce qu'il pu dire. C'était simple mais suffisant pour l'autre homme qui lui sourit un peu plus. « Je vais y aller maintenant. Je suppose que je verrais Draco plus tard. »

« Je suis certain qu'il viendra vers toi dès qu'il ira mieux. »

« Je l'espère. » Harry lança un dernier regard vers la forêt avant de faire quelques pas pour contourner l'homme. « A plus tard, Remus. J'espère que l'on se reverra. »

« Sans aucun doute, Harry. » fut la réponse de l'homme au regard chaleureux.

Oooo

Le soleil commençait doucement à décliner dans le ciel quand Harry prit la peine de se réveiller. Totalement nu, comme à son habitude, il se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer. Sans plus attendre, il ouvrit le jet d'eau chaude, presque brûlante, et s'y glissa dessous dans un petit soupire satisfait. Il sentit, petit à petit, ses muscles se détendre alors qu'il appuyait doucement son front contre la parois froide. Il ferma les yeux de longues minutes, se focalisant sur les bruits de l'eau, essayant de vider son esprit un instant sans y arriver.

Il avait passé la matinée assit sur son canapé, espérant recevoir la visite de Draco, et fut vite déçu face à l'absence du blond. L'après-midi s'était déroulé de la même manière(, ensuite) il s'était écroulé dans son lit et avait somnolé, échappant ainsi à la réflexion tordu que lui imposait son cerveau. Il n'était pas seulement stressé par Draco qui n'était pas venu le voir, mais aussi par le jour que représentait ce Dimanche froid et sec. Ce soir, la lune serait pleine et cette simple idée fut nécessaire pour faire soupirer Harry. Il s'était sentit excité et agité toute la journée, et sa nature animale avait fait surface beaucoup plus souvent que les autres jours. Son ventre se noua à cette idée.

Habituellement, il adorait la pleine lune. C'était un moment de convivialité avec la meute, un moment de jeux, de chasse, de défoulement, une nuit où l'instinct primaire du loup reprenait le pas sur celui de l'humain. Et c'est spécialement ce dernier point qui dérangeait Harry aujourd'hui. Lors de la transformation de la pleine lune, qui est obligatoire, les membres de la meute ont généralement beaucoup moins de contrôle sur leurs natures. Bien qu'ils soient conscients de leurs actes, ils seront guidés par le loup, non par l'humain et Harry savait très bien ce que voulait son loup. Draco. Il pouvait le sentir s'agiter en lui et il aurait hurler à la mort à la simple vu du beau dominant. Il voulait l'attention du loup blanc, il voulait plus et Harry avait peur de son propre comportement une fois la nuit tombée. Il ne pourrait rien faire, si ce n'est espérer de ne pas trop être humilié si le dominant décidait de le repousser devant le jeu de séduction du loup dominé.

« Harry ? »

Coupé en pleine réflexion, Harry sursauta légèrement avant de sortir sa tête de la cabine de douche, braquant son regard vert sur Ron qui avait ouvert la porte de la salle de bain.

« Tu devrais sortir, c'est bientôt l'heure. »

Harry hocha la tête et profita une dernière fois de l'eau chaude avant de se laver rapidement et de sortir de là. Il prit la peine de se sécher mais ne mit aucun vêtements, s'installant simplement sur son lit en attendant le moment venu. C'était un rituel qui prenait place toutes les nuits de pleine Lune chaque loup attendait sa transformation chez lui et une fois cette dernière effectuée, ils se rejoignaient tous à la lisière de la forêt, comme par automatisme. Là commençait une grande chasse pour ceux qui le voulait. Le plus souvent les jeunes enfants et leurs mères, ainsi que les plus vieux, restaient dans une clairière, attendant le retour de la meute. C'était, la plupart du temps, une nuit joyeuse que beaucoup appréciait, Harry y comprit.

Il sentit alors un léger tiraillement dans ses membres qui lui indiquait le début de la transformation. Le loup reprenait ses droits et Harry savait que son comportement allait changé à partir de maintenant. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, ce n'était pas douloureux, c'était dans leur nature, et c'est sereinement qu'il sentit ses membres changeaient, ses os se transformaient et son corps se recouvrir de poil noir. Après de longues minutes, légèrement haletant, un loup noir aux yeux vert avaient prit la place de l'humain.

Sans plus attendre, il sortit rapidement de sa chambre, la porte ayant été laissé ouverte, tout comme celle de l'entrée pour facilité la tâche, il sentit bientôt la présence du loup roux qui le suivait alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. Il vit Ron, excité comme jamais courir en direction de la porte avant de se figé et de faire un pas en arrière, la queue entre les jambes et les oreilles plaqués contre son crâne. Intrigué, le loup noir sortit et se figea à son tour.

Assit tranquillement devant leur maison, attendant visiblement leur sortie, se tenait un énorme loup blanc au regard gris. Il posa directement son regard clair sur Harry qui sentit se répandre en lui une douce satisfaction. Son dominant était venu pour lui et rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir au loup qui s'approcha de l'autre sans plus attendre, ne se souciant pas de Ron qui en profita pour se sauver en courant. Arrivé sa hauteur, le loup noir excité se colla contre le pelage blanc pour y chercher sa chaleur mais il fut coupé par un grognement sourd qui le fit reculer brusquement de quelques pas. Les oreilles plaqués contre le crâne, il se coucha lentement contre le sol alors que le regard du dominant était braqué sur lui et il décida une autre approche. Lentement, prudemment, il rampa sur le sol vers le loup tant convoité mais un deuxième grognement retentit. Harry, qui assistait à la scène, essayait difficilement de contrôler son loup lui se serait contenté de sauter sur le dominant. Il soupira intérieurement. Il savait très bien ce que le dominant voulait, et bien que c'était tout à fait normal, il n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de soumission. Mais la nature étant ce qu'elle est, il baissa sa garda et laissa tranquillement son loup se mettre sur le dos, la gorge dégagé, immobile. C'était la position de soumission d'un dominé pour son dominant. Le plus souvent, un dominant exigé cette position du dominé qu'il convoité, et le dominé acceptait de le faire pour le dominant qu'il voulait. Si un dominant ne voulait pas du dominé, il se contentait de l'ignorer. Dans le cas contraire, le dominé s'éloignait simplement du dominant, et cela s'arrêtait là.

Dans le cas de Draco et de Harry, le blond l'avait réclamé, le brun l'avait accepté et Harry pouvait maintenant sentir une vague de phéromones s'abattre sur lui. Dominance, convoitise, puissance, tension sexuelle, il pouvait sentir cela alors que la gueule du loup blanc s'approchait de sa gorge, le reniflant quelques secondes avant de s'en désintéresser et de laisser son museau flairer le buste du loup noir, puis son ventre découvert. Au soulagement d'Harry, il n'alla pas plus loin et remonta jusqu'à sa gorge qu'il lécha lentement avant de la prendre délicatement entre ses crocs. Harry pouvait sentir les longues dents s'enfoncer dans sa chair, sans pour autant la percé, ce qui démontrait que le dominant convoité le dominé. Le brun savait à présent que sa relation avec Draco allait changer et devenir plus entreprenante, il ne savait pas si cela été une bonne chose et repensa soudainement aux paroles de Remus. Il avait toujours eu ce sentiment d'évidence en voyant le blond. Cela le rassura légèrement et il décida de faire confiance à son loup pour l'instant. Il pouvait toujours entreprendre une relation légèrement plus poussé avec le blond sans pour autant se lié.

Petit à petit, il sentit les crocs du loup blanc lâché prise sur sa gorge et après quelques secondes, il pu se relever lentement sous le regard gris qui ne le lâchait pas. Il se glissa aux côtés du dominant, collant son flanc contre celui de loup blanc et il prit la liberté de délicatement lécher l'oreille du blond, puis son museau, rassuré que Draco ne le rejette plus à présent.

Alors, sans plus attendre, et après un dernier regard, ils s'élancèrent tout les deux dans une course effréné vers la lisière de la forêt. Draco courait vite et Harry utilisa toute sa force pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au rassemblement de la meute qui commençait déjà à s'élancer dans la forêt jusqu'à la clairière. Toute la meute était là, mais Harry ne quitta pas Draco, restant à ses côtés alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans le grand terrain vaste. Alors que la meute commençait à s'agiter, prête à s'élancer pour la chasse, un hurlement lupin retentit soudainement et le reste de la meute suivit, hurlant tous à la pleine lune dans un magnifique chant. Cela dura de longues secondes et c'est Sven qui partit le premier en direction de la forêt, suivit des nombreux loups qui voulaient chasser, y comprit Draco et Harry. Ils restèrent en groupe, courant habilement entre les arbres, à l'affût du moindres bruits mais furent bien obligé de ralentir pour ne pas effrayer les proies potentielles. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, les deux loups s'éloignèrent légèrement de la meute pour s'enfoncer dans un coin de la forêt et c'est Draco qui se figea le premier, bientôt suivit de Harry qui tourna sa tête vers la source du bruit. Là, entre les arbres, se trouvait un cerf énorme, beaucoup trop gros pour seulement deux loups. Tapis contre le sol, Harry et Draco fixait cette proie délicieuse et mesurait leurs chances. Le cerf était gros, et ils risquaient de les blesser, le brun en était certain. Cependant, le blond avait l'air déterminé et ne lâchait pas le cerf des yeux, un lueur meurtrière dans le regard. Alors que Harry allait partir pour faire comprendre à Draco qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se mesurer à une telle bête seuls, le blond commençait lentement à s'approcher de la proie, et bien qu'inquiet, le loup noir ne pouvait que le suivre silencieusement, espérant que le loup blanc savait ce qu'il faisait.

Alors qu'il avançait silencieusement, dans l'ombre, suivant le blond de près, il vit d'étrange mouvements derrière le cerf qui ne se doutait toujours de rien, et tomba dans un regard dorée, comprenant soudainement. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, Draco l'avait remarqué, et c'est cela qui l'avait incité à attaquer. Le loup noir chercha rapidement dans les feuillage et capta un deuxième regard bleu, ce qui le rassura d'autant plus. Ils étaient quatre, ils avaient une chance d'abattre le cerf, Harry était confiant.

Lorsqu'ils furent assez proche de la bête, Harry et Draco s'arrêtèrent, près à bondir et attendirent le bon moment. Ils voyaient que les deux autres loups faisait la même chose et après de très longues secondes, ce fut Draco qui se lança, bondissant sur le cerf qui n'eut le temps de rien faire avant que les crocs puissants du blond ne se referment sur sa gorge, ses griffes s'accrochant cruellement au corps du cerf. Harry ne perdit pas de temps et bondit à son tour, enfonçant ses crocs dans une des pattes de leurs proies dans le but de le mettre à terre. Il vit furtivement le loup au regard bleu qu'il reconnu pour être Charlie Weasley faire de même avec l'autre patte arrière et le loup au regard dorée massacré le flanc de la pauvre bête qui essayait de se débattre. Harry et Charlie ne lâchèrent en aucun cas les pattes et ils pouvaient maintenant sentir le sang couler. Harry tira de toute ses forces sur la patte comme le fit Charlie avec l'autre et le cerf perdit bientôt l'équilibre, tombant lourdement sur le sol. Le loup au regard dorée s'acharna d'avantage sur le corps de la proie, donnant coup de griffes alors qu'il mordait profondément la chair dans le but de l'affaiblir d'avantage, Draco lui s'efforçait de la tuer, lui coupant toute rentrée d'air et faisant couler abondement le sang de sa gorge.

Après de longues minutes de lutte acharnée, le cerf ne bougeait plus. Les yeux grands ouverts, la langue légèrement pendante, il était mort. Se léchant les babines, Harry se recula de plusieurs pas pour admirer le travail, suivit de Charlie, Draco lâcha finalement la gorge déchiquetée alors que le dernier loup s'éloignait lui aussi. Pendant quelques secondes ils regardèrent le cerf et Harry était assez fier. Il était énorme et il donnerait à manger à beaucoup de monde dans le village.

Il s'approcha une nouvelle fois de l'animal mort et attrapa une des pattes avant dans sa gueule, tirant de toutes ses forces dessus pour essayer de faire bouger le cerf. Il fut bientôt suivit de Draco qui attrapa la gorge et qui, à son tour, tira dessus pour l'amener à la clairière. Charlie attrapa une des pattes arrières et ils avancèrent lentement dans la forêt, le dernier loup les suivant en regardant autour de lui. Après de longues et laborieuses minutes, ils arrivèrent finalement sur le lieu de rassemblement où beaucoup de chasseurs étaient revenu avec des petits gibiers, et ils traînèrent la carcasse du cerf à l'endroit où les proies mortes étaient déposés. Nombreux furent les regards pétillants qu'ils reçurent et Harry se sentit quelque peu fier de sa chasse. D'habitude, il ne rapportait que des petits gibiers et cette chasse avait été très excitante.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers un petit ruisseau pour étancher sa soif, il sentit des crocs attraper son oreille de façon joueuse ainsi qu'un flanc se coller au sien. Il reconnu tout de suite Charlie et alors qu'il allait répliqué, un sourd grognement s'éleva dans l'air. Le roux, étonné, s'éloigna légèrement d'Harry et Draco s'avança rapidement vers eux, s'appuyant sur Harry pour l'éloigner de l'autre dominant et le diriger vers le ruisseau. Si il était surprit, Harry ne le montra pas et donna simplement quelques coups de langue dans l'eau clair avant de s'asseoir calmement tout en fixant le loup blanc à côté de lui.

Draco était un loup magnifique. Grand, puissant, majestueux, il pouvait impressionné aisément n'importe qui. Son pelage d'un blanc pure renforçait son côté mystique et Harry ne put qu'apprécier leurs différences. Il n'était pas un petit loup, bien qu'il soit moins grand que le dominant, mais le contraste entre son pelage noir profond et celui blanc comme neige de Draco lui plaisait beaucoup.

Lentement, le loup noir s'éloigna du petit ruisseau pour aller s'allonger un peu plus loin, son regard parcourant le reste de la meute qui s'était de nouveau réunion. Les plus petits s'amusaient à se courir après, tandis que les plus vieux simuler un combat pour jouer. On pouvait en voir d'autre courir dans la forêt dans le but de se défouler tandis que certain se prélassaient dans l'herbe, la plupart entre compagnon.

Harry sentit bientôt la présence du loup blanc derrière lui et cela fut confirmer lorsqu'une langue commença à donner des petits coups sur ses oreilles puis sur sa gorge. Il se laissa faire, bien heureux de se traitement particulier puis Draco vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, surveillant à son tour la meute, repoussant n'importe quel dominant qui avait l'audace de les approcher. Harry s'amusa de cette soudaine possessivité tout en sachant que c'était la pleine lune et l'acte de convoitise qui l'intensifiait. Ron fut le seul qui pu s'approcher, bien que ce dernier avait été légèrement hésitant en voyant Sirius se faire grogner dessus juste avant de repartir visiblement amusé, et il avait directement attaqué Harry dans un jeu enfantin comme ils aimaient faire lorsqu'ils avaient un moment à deux. Le loup noir, bloqué sous le poids de Ron, grogna un moment avant d'attraper vivement la gorge du roux dans sa gueule et de se dégager. Ce n'était, évidemment pas, douloureux et Ron n'hésita pas à sauter une nouvelle fois sur son ami dans l'idée de le dominé sans pour autant y parvenir. Après plus d'une demi heure à jouer ainsi, Ron délaissa son ami pour rejoindre sa famille rousse un peu plus loin, ne se préoccupant pas de Harry qui était encore quelque peu joueur. Dans un coup d'œil malicieux, il vit le loup blanc qui n'avait pas bougé, droit et fier, et qui semblait occupé à regarder un groupe de louveteau plus loin. Lentement, Harry rampa sur le sol, ne quittant pas sa nouvelle proie du regard avant de se jeter littéralement sur le loup blanc qui bien qu'il avait anticipé le loup noir quelques secondes avant l'attaque n'avait rien pu faire pour s'y soustraire et s'était laissé aller sous le poids qui tomber sur lui.

Harry attrapa la peau du cou du blond en grognant et un vive mouvement de la part du dominant arriva à la désamorcer de sa prise. Il se retrouva bien vite à dos contre le sol, la langue pendante et un énorme dominant le toisant de toute sa splendeur au dessus de lui. Alors que Draco amorçait un mouvement pour attraper sa gorge, Harry fut plus rapide et se releva habilement pour ensuite se mettre à courir à travers les arbres. Il sentit une certain euphorie monter en lui en entendant le loup blanc le poursuivre et il décida de se cacher derrière des fougères pour attendre le dominant. A peine ce dernier était-il arrivé que Harry lui sauta dessus et le plaqua sur le sol, affichant un air triomphant alors que Draco n'essayait même pas de se débattre. Délicatement, le loup noir se baissa lentement et lécha tendrement le museau et les babines du loup blanc avant de se décaler et de partir entre les arbres, suivit bientôt du blond qui colla immédiatement son flanc contre le sien.

Ils marchèrent de longues heures, se reposant sur l'une des grandes pierres de la rivière ou jouant encore et encore entre les arbres, attrapant divers petites bêtes pour en faire leurs repas. Puis, lorsque la nuit fut largement entamé, ils décidèrent de retourner au village, le blond guidant Harry jusqu'à sa propre maison. Sans plus attendre, Draco entraîna le brun à l'intérieur et lui fit monter les escaliers dans le but de l'amener dans la chambre et le loup noir ne contesta en rien, soudainement heureux de finir la nuit chez Draco. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent dans le grand lit du dominant, blottit l'un contre l'autre, le blanc se mélangeant étroitement au noir, et ils s'endormirent rapidement dans l'insouciance de la pleine lune, guidé par leurs instincts de loup sans penser au lendemain.

Oooo

Le réveil de Harry se fit légèrement brumeux ce matin-là, comme tout les lendemains de pleine lune. Son corps était légèrement endoloris et son esprit encore endormit mais il se sentait bien. Une douce chaleur l'entourait et il hésita à rester dans son lit toute la journée, comme beaucoup le faisait en ce jour. Les lendemains de pleine lune était comme férié, personne ne travaillait et la plupart des gens ne sortaient pas de chez eux, rattrapant leur manque de sommeil.

Harry soupira longuement de bien être et s'étira de tout son long alors qu'il se réveillait lentement, laissant aller son dos contre le torse puissant qui était contre lui. Oui, il se sentait vrai.. Attendez. Un torse ? Il ouvrit grand les yeux, maintenant pleinement réveillé, et se figea soudainement alors qu'il analysait la situation.

En effet, la chaleur qui lui procurait tant de bien n'était en réalité qu'un autre corps. Il pouvait sentir le torse large se soulever lentement, une jambe qui s'était faufilé entre les siennes, un bras musclé lui entourant la taille, un souffle chaud contre sa nuque et... un petit détail gênant contre ses fesses. Il eut le souffle tremblant durant un court instant avant de se reprendre, ne voulant pas céder à la panique stupidement. Il était clair que l'homme derrière lui était Draco, son odeur flottait dans toute la pièce. Il avait passé la nuit avec le dominant, et son loup n'avait pas pu dire non lorsque le blond l'avait emmené chez lui. C'était un acte très naturel pour un loup, cela lui avait parût tellement évident cette nuit, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de trouver la situation différente ce matin.

Bien que l'idée d'être dans le lit de Draco, complètement nu, ne lui déplaisait pas (il se maudissait d'ailleurs en sentant son corps réagir), elle l'effrayait également. Il ne pouvait pas se donner au dominant maintenant alors qu'ils apprenaient seulement à se connaître. Il ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme ça. Il fallait qu'il gère la situation et le mieux qu'il puisse faire était de sortir discrètement du lit, rentrer chez lui et revenir voir Draco plus tard, ni vu, ni connu. Mais à peine eut-il le temps d'essayer de s'extirper discrètement du lit qu'il sentit le bras qui l'entourait se resserrait vivement et son corps ramenait contre celui du blond, ainsi qu'un léger grognement. Un léger couinement pathétique s'échappa de sa gorge et ses deux mains agrippèrent le bras du dominant, enfonçant ses doigts dans la peau chaude. Il sentit soudainement deux lèvres se poser de façon aérienne contre sa nuque, puis de longs crocs lui effleurer délicatement la peau.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si tendu ? » lui dit alors une voix légèrement enrouée, encore plus grave qu'en temps normal qui fit frisonner d'avantage Harry. Par la lune, Draco était encore plus sexy le matin et le brun ne l'avait même pas encore vu ! Il en aurait gémit de désespoir s'il avait été seul, comment était-il censé gérer la situation si le blond n'y mettait pas du sien ?!

« Euh... » Bien. La grande éloquence d'Harry Potter dans toute sa splendeur. De toute façon, que pouvait-il bien dire ? Qu'il était tendu dans tout les sens du terme parce que le dominant le plus sexy qu'il n'avait jamais vu et avec qui son loup intérieur aurait voulu se lier dès le premier regard était allongé contre lui, nu, dans le même lit ? Ce n'était définitivement pas la chose à dire, il en était certain.

Il sentit le bras de Draco le serrer contre lui et le blond se colla un peu plus contre son corps, faisant sentir contre les fesses d'Harry la preuve de sa virilité bien réveillée. Le brun déglutit avec peine et il sentit son ventre se tordre de désir devant un telle situation tout en étant étrangement paniqué à la fois. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas rester ici ou alors il allait devenir fou.

« Draco, je... » Il tenta un regard vers l'arrière mais ne pu entrevoir que des cheveux blonds. « Je devrais y aller. »

« Pour aller où ? » lui répondit simplement le blond, sa voix légèrement étouffé et son souffle faisant délicieusement frissonner Harry.

« Chez moi. Je dois retourner chez moi. » souffla le brun tout en se redressant légèrement. Il souffla discrètement et se retourna petit à petit pour faire face à Draco qui le fixait maintenant de ses deux iris grises. Certaines mèches de ses cheveux lui barraient le visage alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une étranges lueurs, et Harry n'osa pas descendre son regard plus bas. Il tenta avec peine de ne pas se coller à Draco, sachant que s'il le faisait, ce serait leurs deux érections qui se toucheraient et il n'était pas sur de sa réaction. Il posa alors délicatement sa main sur le torse musclé du dominant pour garder une certaine distance alors que l'autre cherchait fébrilement la couette, il la remontant sur leurs corps une fois trouvée. Il l'a serra faiblement contre son torse tout en jetant un regard circulaire autour de la pièce. Elle était impersonnelle, rangée, mais l'odeur qui y régnait le fit sentir bien. Tout ici sentait Draco. L'air, les draps. Même lui devait être empreint de l'odeur du dominant et il pouvait sentir son loup s'agiter à cette idée. Soudain, la voix grave du blond brisa le silence :

« Je suis désolé. » commença-t-il. Harry tourna la tête vers lui tout en fronçant les sourcils. « Je n'avais pas prévu cette situation lorsque je t'ai amené ici. Mon loup voulait te ramener ici et je l'ai laissé faire. Je suis désolé. »

« Oh. » Harry ne su quoi dire. Bien que flatté, il se sentait gêné par la réaction physique de Draco, ainsi que la sienne. Ils étaient deux loups, un dominé et un dominant, qui se voulaient et qui se convoitaient. La réaction était donc normale, mais sincèrement gênante pour Harry. Il n'était pas prêt pour se genre de rapprochement.

« Et je ne contrôle pas... ça. » continua Draco dans un petit rire. « Toi non plus d'ailleurs. » Harry se sentit rougir violemment et il détourna la tête pour échapper au regard gris du blond, ne sachant plus où se mettre à présent. Il sentit Draco se redresser pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, la couette cachant ses parties intimes qui semblaient s'être calmé tout comme celles du brun. Le dominé lui fit alors un petit sourire gêné pour essayer de le rassurer, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il était aussi celui qui les avaient mit dans cette situation mais détourna une nouvelle fois son regard en le voyant se lever, dévoilant sa nudité la plus complète. Il se permit tout de même un petit regard et put apprécier la musculature du dos de Draco alors que ce dernier cherchait quelque chose dans son armoire. Il en sorti deux boxers, un noir qu'il enfila et un blanc qu'il lança à Harry qui s'empressa à son tour de s'en revêtir. Il se sentit un peu plus à l'aise et Draco le perçu aisément alors qu'il s'asseyait une nouvelle fois dans le lit.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment... à l'aise, lorsque je suis nu. » articula difficilement Harry en passant une de ces mains dans ses cheveux. « Je sais que cela peux paraître bizarre en sachant que notre espèce est très... libérée, mais je ne le suis que quand je suis seul. » expliqua finalement le brun en haussant fébrilement les épaules.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu te ballade complètement nu à chaque fois que tu rentre chez toi ? » lui répondit la voix taquine de Draco qui le regardait à présent avec un air amusé. Harry roula des yeux alors qu'il souriait légèrement face à ses paroles.

« Comprends ce que tu veux. » lui répondit-il dans un rire, maintenant prêt à confronter le beau regard orage. Ils se fixèrent durant un petit instant et Draco se rapprocha lentement, glissant délicatement une de ces mains sur la nuque du brun, la caressant du bout de ses doigts.

« Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu m'autorise à te prendre dans mes bras maintenant que nous somme politiquement correct ? »

Draco pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer durant un instant. Ne pouvant refuser cette requête au blond, et ne le voulant pas, il hocha doucement la tête avant de se faire entraîner contre le torse de Draco. Ils se rallongèrent lentement et les bras musclés du dominant entourèrent son corps finement musclé. Il plongea son regard dans celui du blond et celui-ci reprit la parole, dans un souffle.

« Je te veux, Harry. » En effet, il le voulait. Sa revendication de cette nuit avait été clair dans l'esprit d'Harry et il était prêt à accepter cela. Lui aussi voulait le blond, lui aussi espérait quelque chose de cette relation. « Je voulais te le dire, pour que tu puisse comprendre certain de mes gestes, de mes réactions. Comme celle de ce matin par exemple. » Harry rougit légèrement à cette idée tout en hochant une seconde fois la tête. « Tu es le plus beau dominé que j'ai rencontré, et mon loup te réclame au plus profond de moi. Je voulais juste que tu le sache, que tu l'accepte. » Une des grandes mains de Draco glissa lentement contre le dos du dominé qui se cambra sous l'agréable touché alors qu'il plaçait lui même sa main sur la hanche du blond. Il prit une légère aspiration et ce fut à son tour de murmurer.

« Je l'accepte. Bien évidemment que je l'accepte... Je ne suis pas insensible à toi Draco. Tu... J'ai l'impression que tu étais celui que j'attendais depuis... depuis longtemps et... je sais que ça peux paraître cliché de dire ça mais c'est vraiment ce que je ressens depuis que tu es arrivé. Cependant... je ne voudrais pas aller trop vite, tu comprends ? » dit-il avec hésitation, essayant de trouver les bons mots.

« Personne ne le veux. »

« Oui... Je voudrais qu'on apprenne à se connaître, qu'on construise quelque chose... ensemble ? Je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire mais... »

« Rassure-toi, beau Harry. Je le comprends et je suis d'accord. J'espère juste que tu comprends à ton tour que j'espère me lier à toi, un jour. Même si je ne deviens pas Alpha de cette meute. »

Harry fronça les sourcils à ces dernières paroles et reprit. « Tu seras Alpha de cette meute. »

« Rien n'est joué, et tu le sais. »

« Ça ne peux être que toi. C'est...Ce sera toi, Draco. Je le sais. »

Le rire de Draco s'éleva dans la pièce et Harry se surprit à sourire à ce son. « Je te fais confiance, alors. »

« Tu le dois, en effet. »

Par la suite, Harry embrassa délicatement la mâchoire du dominant et nicha son visage dans le cou du blond, s'imprégnant de son odeur si délicieuse qui l'avait tant marqué le jour où il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Les bras du dominant se resserrèrent autour de son corps et sa main glissa lentement contre le flanc du dominant dans de légères caresses.

Le brun se laissa tranquillement aller dans cette étreinte rassurante et un petit sourire qu'il ne put contrôler vint se former sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sentit Draco plonger le bout de son nez dans son indomptable chevelure. C'était assez étrange, dans un premier temps, d'être aussi proche du blond mais Harry s'y habitua vite, allant même jusqu'à décréter que cette place serait la sienne à présent.

Soudainement, il repensa aux paroles de Remus et se promit d'en parler à Sirius dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Peut-être irait-il le voir aujourd'hui et peut-être son parrain lui dirait-il la même chose à propos de sa relation avec Draco. Il espérait qu'il le ferait, alors il pourrait se détendre légèrement en se rassurant que cela était normal, dans sa nature, et pas précipité.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position, et Harry somnolait légèrement lorsque Draco s'éloigna lentement. Il aurait pu grogner de déplaisir mais ne fit rien et ouvrit difficilement ses yeux trop vert pour les fixer sur le blond qui le regardait déjà avec un petit sourire.

« Lève-toi, Harry. » lui dit-il d'une voix chaude tout en souriant d'avantage. « J'aimerai te présenter à quelques personnes. »

Quelque peu surprit, Harry regarda d'abord Draco se lever pour aller enfiler un jeans et un tee-shirt (et il ne rata rien du spectacle, bien entendu) et se décida à réagir quand lui blond lui tendit à son tour des vêtements.

« Ils seront trop grand pour toi, mais je n'ai que ça. » lui dit-il avec un petit sourire désolé.

Sans plus attendre, le brun enfila le pantalon en lin un peu trop large et beaucoup trop grand pour lui ainsi qu'un tee-shirt tout aussi grand. Il était vrai que Draco était plus musclé, plus grand, mais tout de même, Harry n'était pas si petit. Il se regarda un instant et ne se souciant pas de son aspect qui devait se révélé quelque peu ridicule.

Il suivit Draco lorsque celui-ci l'incita à le faire et c'est en descendant les escaliers qu'il pu entendre les nombreuses voix qui venaient de la cuisine. Là, une dizaine de personne était attablée et s'était soudainement arrêté de parler à l'arrivée des deux jeunes hommes. Harry en fut tout de suite gêné mais essaya de ne pas le montrer, s'avançant avec hésitation derrière Draco.

« Oh, Harry ! Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Draco ! » s'exclama une voix que connaissait Harry.

« Will... Quelle bonne surprise. » Harry lui offrit un sourire amusé. « Je me disais, l'odeur de chat... »

« Eh oui, tu es ici chez moi ! » articula vivement Will qui avait l'air très fier. « Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé, nous deux ! J'ai toujours cru que tu me fuyais depuis que je t'avais avoué mon béguin quand on avait 14 ans mais j'étais trop bête de penser ça, n'est-ce pas ? » s'exclama alors Will en riant. Rire qui s'éteignit progressivement devant le silence qui venait de tomber dans la cuisine et l'air un peu gêné d'Harry. Il se rassit alors brusquement sur sa chaise. « Oh. C'était le cas. »

Un toussotement maladroit brisa le silence alors que Draco et Harry s'installaient autour de la table. Le blond lança un regard curieux à Will qui regardait fixement son bacon et Harry lui lança un regard inquiet. Will avait toujours été un gentil garçon bien que légèrement bizarre et franchement maladroit. Lorsque le dominant lui avait avoué son béguin, cela avait été un moment très gênant pour Harry qui avait regardé bêtement le garçon qui bégayait, rougissait, riait d'une manière gêné et qui lui avait finalement avoué qu'il se lierait sûrement avec un chat avant de s'enfuir en courant. Le brun avait comprit qu'il avait dit ça sous le coup du stresse et que c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à fuir mais il avait par la suite éviter le dominant, ne voulant pas se retrouver dans une situation similaire. Apparemment, le jeune dominant n'avait toujours pas oublié. Il se promit de parler au garçon un jour pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien contre lui et remercia Draco qui venait de lui servir une tasse de thé.

« Est-ce que vous avez passé la nuit ensemble ? » Harry releva soudainement la tête vers le grand homme à la peau sombre qui venait de poser la question et s'étouffa légèrement avec la gorgé de thé qu'il venait de prendre. Il sentit la main de Draco passé dans son dos et ce dernier envoya un regard noir à l'autre homme.

« Blaise... »

« Étant donné que tu es descendu avec lui, qu'il porte tes vêtements et ton odeur, il est fort probable que vous soyez resté ensemble toute la nuit. » déclara une jeune fille, que Harry reconnu comme Fleur, en se penchant vers lui. Elle affichait un sourire amusé et lui envoya un petit clin d'œil. Elle se recula légèrement lorsqu'un léger grognement sourd sortit de la gorge de Draco, ce qui l'amusa d'autant plus. « Tu pourrais nous présenter, il semble perdu le petit. » Harry fronça les sourcils face à cette appellation, avait-il vraiment l'air d'un louveteau ?

« Bien. Nous sommes descendu pour ça, de toute façon. » répondit Draco.

« Oui, sinon ils auraient continué à copuler comme des lapins toute la journée ! »

« Blaise, ferme là ou je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisse plus copuler. » menaça le blond dans un regard noir.

Le dit Blaise prit un air mortifié tout en cachant ses mains sous la table, ces dernières étant sûrement allé protéger ses parties intimes alors que Harry ne put retenir un sourire amusé avant de se tourner vers Draco qui commença les présentations.

« Je pense que tu as comprit que l'espèce d'idiot s'appelait Blaise, vaux mieux ne pas s'attarder sur lui. » un couinement indigné se fit entendre ainsi qu'un rire grave. « Voici Fenrir, tu l'as déjà rencontré, je crois. » Harry hocha la tête en regardant le grand homme aux cheveux grisonnants et aux yeux dorés. C'était celui qui semblait le plus proche de Draco. « Hermione Granger. » Il désigna une petite femme à côté de Fenrir qui lui souriait doucement et qui semblait sympathique.

« Enchanté, Harry ! Draco nous a tellement parlé de toi... oops. » Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules en réalisant ses paroles qui ne devaient pas être volontaire et il entendit Draco soupiré à côté de lui. Il sourit en retour à Hermione et se concentra par la suite sur la blonde à l'air rêveuse qui se nommé Luna. Harry l'a trouva très jolie.

« Tes yeux ressemblent à une forêt. » Il fut assez surprit par ce commentaire et ne su pas directement si c'était un compliment ou non.

« Oh.. Euh, j'ai les yeux de ma mère. » Elle se contenta de lui sourire et reprit cet air rêveur.

Vint le tour de Severus Rogue et Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire grandement, tout en pensant à Ron qui était tombé sous le charme du grand homme aux longs cheveux noir. Il semblait assez froid et lui fit seulement un hochement de tête avant de se concentré une nouvelle fois sur son petit déjeuné.

« A côté, c'est Remus Lupin. »

« Oui, je sais. Nous avons déjà eut l'occasion de parler. » Harry lui accorda un sourire complice que le plus âgé lui rendit alors que Draco les regardait, légèrement perplexe.

« Ah ?... » Harry haussa simplement les épaules et Draco le regarda un long moment avant de continuer. Le brun était maintenant certain qu'il allait lui en parler, plus tard. Il lui présenta ensuite Viktor Krum qui avait un fort accent de l'est et avait un air dur sur le visage et un sourire un peu crispé.

« Et enfin, voici Fleur. »

La jeune fille que Harry connaissait déjà se pencha sur ce dernier en lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Tu es tellement un beau louveteau, j'envie tellement Draco ! »

« Je ne pense pas être beaucoup plus jeune que toi pour que tu puisse m'appeler louveteau, en réalité. » lui dit-il en haussa les sourcils. N'avait-il pas le droit à un minimum de considération ?

« Oh, je ne pense pas, mais tu es tellement mignon que tu me fais penser à un louveteau ! » Harry retint une grimace et préféra l'ignorer pour se boire une gorgé de thé. S'en suivit une longue conversation qui tourna autour de lui.

Tout le monde lui posait des questions, pour apprendre à le connaître, et il en apprit un peu plus sur tout le monde par la même occasion. Il trouva Remus toujours aussi charmant et chaleureux, ainsi que Hermione qui était une jeune femme réellement intelligente. Blaise ne sortait que des blagues, certaines drôles, d'autre non, portant par la plupart du temps sur le sexe, mais malgré cela Harry le trouva sympathique, lui aussi. Severus ne parlait pas beaucoup mais n'hésitait pas à donner son opinion ou à se défendre des pics de Blaise avec des remarques froides. Il avait une répartit assez impressionnante et Harry se demanda un instant comment Ron allait réussir à le séduire. Fleur était légèrement agaçante, sûre d'elle mais sa compagnie n'était pas des plus désagréable. Elle avait l'avantage d'être intelligente et jolie, même parfois drôle. Viktor semblait timide et préférait écouter que parler. Il arborait toujours un visage dur, avec les sourcils froncé et la bouche droite, et Harry n'osa pas trop lui parler. Cependant, il semblait se détendre avec Luna et il se demanda si ils y avaient quelque chose entre eux sans jamais réussir à le savoir. La blonde était un peu étrange, avec un esprit particulier et une logique que Harry ne comprenait pas toujours mais qui était de bonne compagnie.

Seul Draco ne participait pas réellement à la conversation. Il semblait observait ce qu'il se passait et se détendait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, tout comme Harry. Will venait de partir avec plusieurs de ses chats et le brun hésita à aller le voir avant de décider d'y aller plus tard. Après presque une heure à parler avec le petit groupe, Harry se résigna à y aller. Il était assez heureux d'avoir rencontré les amis de Draco, rentrant un peu plus dans son monde et il le remercia avec un magnifique sourire avant de poser ses lèvres quelques secondes sur sa joue lorsque le blond le raccompagna à la porte. Après lui avoir promis de lui rendre ses vêtements et de le remercier pour la nuit, et le petit déjeuné, Harry décida d'aller directement chez son parrain.

Oooo

« Avais-tu oublié que tu avais un parrain ? »

« Sirius... » Harry leva les yeux en l'air alors que son parrain éclatait de rire en le faisant rentrer chez lui, passant une main dans les cheveux de son filleul pour les ébouriffer un peu plus. « J'étais occupé. »

« Oui, tu étais bien trop occupé à faire la cour à un dominant blond ! » Sirius jeta un coup d'œil aux vêtements de Harry qui fit semblant de ne pas s'en préoccuper bien qu'il soit un peu gêné et avança dans le salon pour aller s'asseoir dans le canapé, attendant que son parrain ne revienne avec du thé. « Bien, dis moi ce qu'il y a maintenant. » lui fit Sirius tout en le servant.

« Pourquoi serais-je venu pour une raison particulière ? Je ne peux pas venir rendre visite à mon parrain juste parce qu'il m'a manqué ?! » Harry prit un faux air indigné et son parrain eut un grand sourire avant de continuer.

« Non, pas cette fois-ci. Tu as l'air trop préoccupé pour ça et je sens que tu es sur le point de me dire quelque chose, donc dis le moi pour que je puisse te conseiller, réconforter ou que sais-je ! »

Le plus jeune secoua légèrement la tête, un doux sourire sur le visage avant de porter la tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Il prit quelques secondes avant de commencer. « Eh bien... C'est à propos de Draco. »

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné. » Harry lui lança un regard noir, n'appréciant pas se faire couper alors qu'il essayait d'expliquer quelque chose d'important. C'était déjà compliqué pour lui de parler de ses sentiments alors si son parrain venait l'interrompre toutes les minutes, il n'y arriverait jamais. « Ok, ok, je me tais. Continue. »

« C'est... Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. J'en ai déjà parlé à Remus et... »

« Remus ? »

« Un des amis de Draco. » Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant l'étincelle qui venait de s'allumer dans le regard de son parrain mais décida de ne pas s'en préoccupé maintenant. « Et donc j'en ai déjà parlé avec quelqu'un qui m'a plus ou moins rassuré, mais j'aurai voulu ton avis tout de même. » Sirius hocha la tête, ne parlant pas cette fois. « Depuis que Draco est arrivé j'ai passé pas mal de temps avec lui, j'apprends à le connaître et... ouais, je commence à l'apprécié... beaucoup ? » Le sourire indulgent de son parrain l'incita à continuer. « Et cette nuit, il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il me convoité, si bien que j'ai fini la nuit avec lui. » Il rougit de nouveau à cette pensé avant de reprendre, l'air légèrement affolé. « Il ne s'est rien passé ! Rien du tout. On a juste dormi et on s'est réveillé et... on a parlé de... nous ? De notre relation, on a parlé de lien. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait que cela évolue dans ce sens et moi aussi je le voudrais ! Vraiment. Parce que depuis que je l'ai rencontré j'ai cette impression d'évidence, d'attirance. » Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en pensant à tous les sentiments que Draco lui faisait ressentir. Il n'était pas amoureux du blond, mais il l'appréciait déjà énormément. « Mais voilà... J'ai peur que ça aille trop vite. J'ai peur que... de me tromper. » Il se tut et releva son regard vers son parrain qui le regardait toujours en souriant, attendant visiblement que celui-ci lui dise quelque chose. Finalement, après de longues secondes durant lesquelles Sirius l'avait détaillé, ce dernier reprit la parole.

« Je t'ai déjà parlé de comment tes parents se sont liés ? » Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Oui... Oui, il me semble. Ils se sont rencontré lorsqu'ils avaient 18 ans alors qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même meute. Puis maman à suivit papa dans cette meute et ils m'ont eut. »

« Oui, c'est exact. Mais sais-tu combien de temps cela à prit entre leur rencontre et le moment où Lily est venue s'installer ici ? » Harry réfléchit durant un court instant et fut surprit en se rendant compte qu'il ne le savait pas. Il secoua simplement la tête.

« 3 semaines. »

« Qu-quoi ? 3 semaines ? Ça avait été aussi rapide que cela ?!» Son air surprit fit rire son parrain avant que celui-ci ne continue.

« Ils se sont attirés tout de suite. Ils se rejoignaient dans la forêt et restaient des heures ensembles. Je ne voyais presque plus mon meilleur ami ! Cela a duré trois semaines. Ensuite, un beau jour, James est venu présenté Lily à Gellert et a annoncé par la même occasion qu'ils étaient liés. Nous avons fêté ça tout le week-end, je m'en souviens encore ! » Les yeux de son parrain brillaient d'une étrange intensité, les souvenirs se mélangeant habilement avec la nostalgie. « Ils ont prit 3 semaines pour tomber amoureux et pour être certain de cela, et c'est tout à fait normal pour un loup-garou. » Harry sentit petit à petit le poids qu'il avait sur la poitrine s'envoler. « Je ne dis pas que cela arrive à tout les couples de liés. Certains prendront des mois à tomber amoureux, mais c'est parce que ce n'est pas la personne qui leur est destiné de base. Lorsque tu tombe sur cette personne Harry, c'est exactement comme tu le décris. L'évidence. Ton loup et celui de Draco se sont reconnus et essayent de s'attirer l'un à l'autre à présent. »

« Mais si mon loup se trompe ? »

« Il ne se trompe pas. Bien sûr, il y a sûrement quelques autres dominants quelque part qui auraient été parfait pour toi, mais c'est trop tard pour eux maintenant. Draco est arrivé et a commencé sa revendication sur toi. Laisse toi aller par ton instinct Harry, surtout en ce qui concerne les liés.» Sirius lui sourit d'un air tendre avant de reprendre. « Je te parle de tes parents, mais j'aurais aussi pu te parler de Molly et Arthur qui se sont liés au bout de 2 semaines. » Il eut un petit rire. « Un mois après, elle était enceinte de Bill. »

« C'est pour ça que tu n'es toujours pas lié, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête. Sirius lui avait souvent dit qu'il n'avait pas trouvé la bonne personne. Il ne l'avait jamais comprit comme ça. « Tu as déjà été attiré par des dominés, mais ce n'était jamais cette personne. »

Sirius eut une petite lueur de tristesse (dans le regard) alors qu'il se redressait, soupirant légèrement. « Oui. C'est pour ça. J'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer cette personne comme James l'avait fait avec Lily mais ce n'est jamais arrivé. Cette personne n'était pas dans cette meute, en tout cas. »

« Mais elle pourrait être dans une autre meute. » Sirius sourit d'un air mystérieux en lançant un regard amusé à Harry qui ouvrant légèrement la bouche avant de la refermé. Il s'exclama quelques secondes plus tard : « Elle est dans une autre meute ?! Enfin, je veux dire, tu l'as déjà vu ? »

« Je n'en suis pas certain. »

« Sirius ! »

« Harry ! »

« Mais arrête et dis moi ! » Sirius éclata de rire avant de se lever et d'inciter sans filleul à en faire de même.

« Ne pose pas de question maintenant, je t'en parlerai en temps voulu. Maintenant lève toi et rentre chez toi, Ron était inquiet que tu ne sois pas rentré cette nuit. »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me mettre dehors ? »

« Exactement ! Je dois aller voir Sven, puis Arthur ! Je n'ai pas le temps de roucouler moi, Monsieur ! »

« Ha Ha Ha, très drôle. » Harry leva les yeux au ciel tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée « mais ne crois pas que cette conversation soit terminé, Sirius Black ! »

Il entendit son parrain éclatait de nouveau de rire puis sortit, un léger sourire aux lèvres et l'esprit un peu plus léger.

Oooo

Bonjour !

Me revoilà donc avec la suite qui, je l'espère, plaira à tout le monde. (Je suis un peu nerveuse par ce chapitre, je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi...)

Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire la troisième épreuve et je prend vraiment plaisir à l'écrire même ça me prend beaucoup de temps : je ne veux absolument pas la bâclée et je reviens sur beaucoup de partie pour les modifier haha. Heureusement que ce chapitre n'est prévu que pour fin Janvier, je stresserai un peu sinon !

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à suivre mon histoire et ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Comme d'habitude, vos **reviews** m'encouragent et me font plaisir, **n'hésitez surtout pas à me les envoyer !**

Beaucoup d'entre vous reste timide et j'espère un jour que vous sortirez de votre silence pour me dire ce que vous en pensez : vos attentes, vos déceptions, ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous avez détesté. Jusqu'à là, j'espère vraiment que vous appréciez mon histoire et que la suite vous plaira tout autant.

N'oubliez pas que je répond toujours aux reviews le dimanche avant le lundi de publication. Plus pratique pour ma mémoire de poisson rouge, sinon vous allez recevoir 5 réponses et ce serait ridicule. Aussi, si je ne vous ai pas répondu, dîtes le moi ! Je vous laisserai me punir pour cette terrible faute. (oui oui, vous avez bien lu)

Bon... J'ai encore besoin de votre aide. (Eh oui, je suis comme ça moi, j'exploite sans aucun remords mes lectrices... Méchante Wolf ! -se tape avec une lampe de chevet-)

Je suis à la recherche d'une fiction que j'ai lu il y a un temps. C'est un Harry/Lucius/Severus (j'adore!). L'histoire est assez simple, Lucius se transforme en dragon et Severus est un vampire. Harry se retrouve être le compagnon de Lucius mais, par la suite, Severus le voudra aussi et ça fini en plan à trois (ouaaaais). Si ça dit quelque chose à quelqu'un, je vous sera redevable de m'aider...

Dernière petite chose : A qui ça plairait un Harry/Draco/Jedusor ? Juste un petit OS ou TS, je ne sais pour l'instant. J'ai un scénario sympa dans la tête !

Voilà, on se retrouve dans deux semaines pour la suite ! Merci beaucoup à toutes de me suivre !

Wolf

(Vous avez remarqué que plus ça vient, plus mes petits messages sont longs ?)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre VII – I live on the moon**

 _Coco : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je poste toutes les deux semaines, le lundi et je réponds au reviews le dimanche (bon, toi tu le verras seulement du lundi mais ainsi soit-il..) Je suis heureuse que les personnes te plaisent et j'espère que ça continuera comme ça ! En espérant que ce chapitre sera à ton goût !_

 _Lili22 : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !_

 _Epona : Merci énormément pour m'avoir laisser une review, ça me fait vraiment vraiment plaisir ! N'hésite surtout pas à donner ton avis, même si ce n'est quelques mots ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, en espérant que ça continu !_

 _Amista : Je prend ça pour un commentaire positif:)_

 _Nathydemon : Ahah J'adore les SB/RM (et les SB/SS);) Merci pour ta review, j'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaira !_

 _Marie : Tu ne te trompe pas, c'est bien ça, merci !_

 _Marie : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Bonne lecture !_

 _Sparkle : Merci beaucoup !_

(Je vous conseille d'écouter I lived on the moon de Kwoon pour lire ce chapitre)

Ron essaya tant bien que mal de fermer la porte de la bibliothèque avec son pied alors que ses bras supportaient une pile de livres plus gros les uns que les autres. Il voyait à peine où il marchait et devait pencher sa tête sur le côté pour voir la route, et ne pas tomber de façon ridicule. Il fit attention à ce que son pied droit ne vienne pas s'emmêler avec son pied gauche et il traversa le village sous le regard curieux des habitants. Où est-ce que Ron Weasley pouvait-il bien aller avec tout ses livres ?

Dans le regard du rouquin brillait une étrange détermination et son air concentré lui donnait un peu l'air sérieux et sûr de lui. Il marcha encore de longues minutes, ses bras lui faisaient à présent mal sous le poids des livres, puis il arriva finalement à bon port.

La petite maison était un peu à l'écart et beaucoup de plante avaient poussées de façon hasardeuse autour des murs. Elle n'avait pas été habité depuis un long moment mais avait récemment été nettoyé pour accueillir les invités qu'avait attiré le tournois. Ron s'arrêta devant la porte et ne bougea plus pendant un petit instant, avant de frapper contre le bois à l'aide de son pied. Il se sentit légèrement stressé à présent mais essaya de se reprendre : il ne pouvait pas se rater aujourd'hui, il avait déjà bien assez fait de dégât la dernière fois. Après quelques secondes, qui lui parurent interminables pour lui, la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

« Bonjour ! Je suis Ron Weasley, j'aimerai parler à Severus Rogue, s'il vous plaît. » Ron n'avait pas vu qui avait ouvert la porte, la tête cachait derrière le tas de livre mais il savait que l'homme n'était pas seul à vivre dans cet maison.

« C'est moi. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » La même voix neutre et grave, Ron la reconnu immédiatement. Discrètement, il huma l'air et put sentir l'odeur épicée du dominant. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour se donner du courage et pencha sa tête sur le côté pour enfin voir Severus. Comme à son habitude, il te tenait droit et son visage était fermé. Il était habillé tout de noir et ses cheveux semblaient toujours aussi doux. Ron décida de lui offrir un de ses plus beaux sourires avant de continuer.

« Oh ! Je suis venu vous ramener ce que vous cherchiez la dernière fois que vous êtes venu à la bibliothèque. » Severus eut l'air surprit mais ne bougea pas, regardant fixement la tête de Ron qui s'efforçait de ne pas rougir. « Vous savez, les livres sur l'astronomie. Vous n'êtes jamais venu les chercher donc je suis là ! » Il eut un léger silence durant lequel l'homme plus âgé scruta le visage du plus jeune avant de s'intéresser aux livres en question. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir lire les titres avant de se pousser de l'entrer, faisant un signe de tête à Ron.

Ce dernier n'hésita pas une seule seconde et entra dans la maison, faisant de son mieux pour ne se prendre aucun meuble, ou pour ne pas faire tomber les livres. Finalement, il sentit un main sur son épaule et se laissa guider par cette dernière alors que son cœur rata quelques battements dans sa course. Une fois dans le salon, Ron se pencha et posa délicatement les livres sur la table basse alors que Severus s'asseyait dans le canapé en attrapant le premier bouquin de la pile.

« Je les ai classé. Les premiers de la pile dans les meilleurs, les derniers sont un peu banals mais pas tout à fait inintéressants. » Ron put lire une nouvelle fois l'air surprit sur le visage de l'homme qui leva son regard noir vers lui. Le plus jeune lui fit un petit sourire tout en mettant ses mains moites derrière son dos.

« Vous les avez tous lu ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un seul livre dans la bibliothèque que je n'ai pas lu. » Ron eut un petit rire et haussa les épaules, légèrement gêné sous le regard de Severus. « J'aime beaucoup lire, depuis que je suis enfant. C'est pour ça que je travaille à la bibliothèque maintenant. »

« La lecture ouvre l'esprit et nous guide vers de nouveaux horizons. Seuls les fous nieraient le pouvoir des livres. » lui répondu simplement Severus tout en ouvrant l'ouvrage qu'il tenait dans les mains. Le livre était assez vieux et il fallait le manier avec délicatesse, mais Ron avait l'impression que Severus faisait tout avec douceur. A chaque fois qu'il l'observait de loin, ces gestes avaient parus mesurés et délicats, ce qui contrastait avec le côté froid de l'homme.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous. J'ai appris tellement de choses à travers les pages qu'ils renferment ! » Ron regarda un instant l'homme qui feuilletait le livre lentement mais qui ne lui avait pas répondu. Pourtant, il savait qu'il l'avait écouté. Il continua. « Vous vous intéressé à l'astronomie depuis longtemps ? »

« Depuis que j'ai vu les étoiles pour la première fois. » Il n'avait toujours pas quitter le livre des yeux et Ron le regarda encore un instant, hésitant, avant de se lancer.

« Si vous voulez je... je connais un endroit, dans les montagnes pour voir les étoiles. Ce n'est pas très loin, et je me disais que, peut-être, je pourrais... je pourrais vous emmener. » L'homme leva lentement son regard vers lui, son air toujours indéchiffrable et Ron eut la peur terrible d'un refus. Il sentit l'angoisse monter en lui et ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter quelques mots pour combler ce silence. « C'est un très bel endroit, la vue est imprenable et... j'y vais souvent pour me vider l'esprit, vous pourrez me parler de ce que vous savez, j'ai beau avoir lu tout ces livres, je suis certain d'en savoir la moitié. » Il eut un petit rire nerveux et baissa lentement les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir le regard si profond et si noir de Severus. « Enfin, si vous ne voulez pas, je comprendrais mais... »

« C'est d'accord. »

Ron releva la tête tellement vite qu'il aurait pu se faire mal, une lueur d'espoir brillant doucement dans le bleu de ses yeux. Il ne put empêcher le sourire étincelant de prendre place sur ses lèvres et il sentit son corps se détendre soudainement.

« Très bien ! Pourquoi pas ce week-end ? Jeudi soir, peut-être ? Après l'épreuve ? »

« Ce sera très bien. »

« D'accord, je suis certain que vous allez aimer ! » Ron était remplis de joie et cela pouvait se lire aisément sur son visage. Il n'en était pas très sûr, mais l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur le visage du plus âgé et il fixa pendant quelques secondes cette bouche avant de se reprendre. « Bon... je vais y aller, la bibliothèque à besoin de moi. A jeudi, Severus. »

« A jeudi, oui. Vous savez où est la sortie. » lui répondit le dominant avant de se replonger dans son livre, se laissant aller contre le fauteuil. Ne voulant le déranger plus longtemps, Ron sortit rapidement de la maison, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Il l'avait fait. Il était aller voir Severus et il ne s'était pas ridiculisé. Il était resté lui même, n'avait pas bafouillé, ou à peine, et n'avait pas rougit, ce qui était un miracle. Mais surtout, il avait réussi à avoir un rendez-vous avec lui, et même si Severus ne considérait pas cela comme un rendez-vous, c'était le cas pour Ron qui avait enfin une chance de prouver à cet homme qu'il méritait son attention, qu'il n'était pas qu'un empoté. Il devait lui montrer qu'il valait mieux que ça, et tout se jouerait samedi soir.

Oooo

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis la pleine lune et Draco avait vu Harry tous les jours pendant plusieurs heures. La plupart du temps ils se retrouvaient le soir après que le dominé ait fini son travail à l'école pour se promener ensemble, aller voir Molly ou encore se retrouver chez eux. Lorsque c'était le cas, ce qui était assez rare, ils fuyaient ensemble le froid de l'hiver et parlaient pendant des heures sous la couette. Draco pouvait apprécier maintenant la complicité qui s'était installé entre lui et son brun et ses sentiments se développaient rapidement, aidés par son loup qui le poussait à se rapprocher de Harry aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Durant ces longues heures, Draco était très tactile et ses mains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se plonger dans ces cheveux noirs si doux, ou sur cette hanche tentatrice. Ses lèvres se posaient régulièrement sur sa nuque ou sur sa joue, rarement sur sa mâchoire et jamais sur ses lèvres qu'il enviait de loin pour l'instant. Bien que depuis la pleine lune leur relation avait évoluée dans un sens qui plaisait au dominant, il sentait que Harry avait besoin de temps pour accepter. Il ressentait en lui une certaine peur qu'il ne pouvait blâmer. Ils se connaissaient maintenant depuis plus de deux semaines et tout avait été assez vite. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, et leurs sentiments étaient devenus de plus en plus forts, leurs loups se réclamant toujours un peu plus chaque jours, et bien que cela était normal en tant que loup-garou, ça l'était moins en tant qu'humain. Et Draco avait remarqué que Harry avait tendance à se baser sur son instinct d'humain plutôt que sur celui du loup. Il avait trouvé cela étrange au début que le brun freine son côté animal ainsi, mais il avait rapidement comprit la peur d'aller trop vite que ressentait le dominé. Aussi, avait-il légèrement atténué ce comportement depuis la pleine lune. Il ne savait pas d'où venait ce changement, de leur nuit passée ensemble ou d'un tout autre événement, mais le brun lui était toujours plus accessible depuis ce jour et cela plaisait beaucoup à son loup qui commençait à s'impatienter ainsi qu'à lui-même.

Perdu dans ses pensés, Draco entendit à peine les petits pas précipités qui venaient vers lui. Il n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente une soudaine présence à côté de lui. Il baissa alors son regard orage et eut la surprise de tomber sur une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds. Elle ne le regardait pas et se contentait de marcher à côté de lui, ses petites mains dans les poches de son manteau bleu clair, essayant tant bien que mal de suivre Draco qui ralentit la cadence pour elle. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, il sortit sa main de sa poche et la tendit à la petite louve qui n'hésita pas à glisser sa main légèrement rougie par le froid dans celle de Draco.

« Helena. » lui dit-il simplement alors qu'elle relevait son regard clair vers lui. Il lui fit un petit sourire tendre auquel elle répondit, et il sentit sa main se cramponner un peu plus contre la sienne. Il marchèrent de longues minutes en silence et il se laissa entraîner par Helena vers la boulangerie. Il n'était pas rare de voir les enfants se promener seuls ou à plusieurs dans les rues du villages et Draco aimait beaucoup cette atmosphère enfantine. Il y avait toujours quelques personnes pour les surveiller de loin, comme si ils étaient leurs propres enfants, et cela avait un côté rassurant, sécuritaire. C'est pourquoi il n'était pas étonné lorsque la petite fille l'avait rejoint, seule, alors qu'il n'était que dix heures.

Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la boulangerie, sous l'œil intrigué de la boulangère qui salua vivement Helena, puis qui fit un petit sourire timide mais charmant à Draco.

« Bonjour Helena, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais, dis moi ? »

« On voudrait deux éclairs au chocolat. » répondit la petite fille en penchant la tête vers Draco qui hocha la tête afin de lui indiquer qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. « Draco doit prendre beaucoup de force pour cet après-midi. » Elle avait un petit air déterminé sur le visage qui fit rire doucement Draco, ainsi que la boulangère. Bien vite ils furent servis et la petite fille s'installa sur une des tables de la boutique, le blond en face d'elle.

« L'école a été annulé aujourd'hui parce qu'il y a l'épreuve, cet après-midi. » lui dit-elle alors qu'elle déballer sa précieuse pâtisserie. « Pourquoi tu n'es plus revenu à l'école ? » Elle eut un air contrarié durant quelques secondes, bien vite remplacer par de la satisfaction une fois qu'elle eut commencé à manger. Draco la regarda sans rien dire, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Je ne peux pas venir tout les jours, tu sais. Je ne veux pas déranger votre travail. »

« Mais c'était bien la dernière fois que tu es venu ! »

« Je reviendrais, si Harry veux bien de moi. »

« Bien sûr qu'il voudra bien de toi ! » Elle leva les yeux aux ciel devant une telle évidence et Draco éclata de rire sous le regard toujours attentif de la boulangère. Ils passèrent de longues minutes ensemble, dans la boulangerie, Helena lui parlant de l'école, de ses amis, de ses parents et de ce qu'elle voudrait faire plus tard, dans la meute. Elle rêvait d'être une guerrière, comme son père, mais que la plupart des enfants se moquaient d'elle lorsqu'elle émettait ce souhait. Elle paraissait un peu contrariée et Draco essaya de la rassurer comme il le pouvait. Finalement, elle commença à lui poser diverses questions. Des questions d'enfants, innocentes, sans arrières pensées, mais qui pouvaient faire mal. « Comment ils s'appellent, tes parents ? », « Pourquoi elle est pas avec toi ta maman ? », « Il est parti ? Mais il est parti où, ton papa ? » « Oh. Il vit avec la lune, maintenant ? Comme les parents de Harry. Maman m'a dit que quand les personnes n'était plus avec nous, ils vivaient sur la lune. ». « J'espère que tu retrouveras vite ta maman alors. Elle doit être belle. Les mamans, c'est toujours belles. »

Draco sentait son cœur se serrer et une boule se former dans sa gorge, ce qui l'empêchait de parler. Alors il écoutait Helena lui parler de sa maman, de ses gâteaux aux chocolat qui étaient très bons et de comment elle savait bien faire les tresses. Elle chantait bien sa maman et des fois elles chantaient toutes les deux quand elle avait peur des ombres de sa chambre. Elle lui demanda ensuite si lui aussi avait peur des ombres la nuit et il hocha simplement la tête. « Même toi, tu as peur ?! ». Il lui sourit un peu mais il ne lui dit pas qu'il avait peur des fantômes qui l'oppressaient constamment, qu'il avait peur de son passé et des hurlements de sa mère lorsqu'il rêvait. C'était étrange de l'entendre parler de la mort aussi simplement, comme si ce n'était qu'un voyage vers la lune. Elle ne voyait pas toutes les conséquences de la mort sur les êtres qui n'étaient pas conviés au voyage, et il pensait que c'était mieux ainsi. Durant toute la conversation, il revit son enfance, ses souvenirs revenaient à la surface, enveloppant son cœur d'une douceur un peu douloureuse. Il revit son père derrière son grand bureau, derrière son piano ou simplement les pieds dans l'eau, au bord d'une rivière, tout en lui tenant la main. Il entendit de nouveau sa mère le gronder puis le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre sa poitrine. Il écoutait son cœur battre et il savourait les doigts qui caressaient ses cheveux d'enfants. Il sentait son odeur de fleur et riait quand elle le chatouillait. L'odeur, les sourires, les caresses de sa mère, les yeux, les cheveux doux et les paroles de son père. Puis le sang, les hurlements, la détresse et la mort.

Helena s'arrêta soudainement de parler et fronça les sourcils. Alors, elle se leva sur sa chaise et se pencha sur la table, sa petite main se posant sur la joue de Draco où une seule et unique larme coulait, solitaire comme il se sentait parfois. Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de chuchoter, comme si elle lui livrait le plus grand secret que le monde ait jamais porté :

« Tu sais, si tu veux je peux te prêter ma maman pendant qu'on cherche la tienne. » Il eut un petit rire et secoua la tête en prenant la petite main de Helena dans la sienne, lui embrassant le bout des doigts et en la remerciant d'un regard un peu mouillé, un peu triste mais qui brillait d'une petite lueur de tendresse envers cette petite fille.

Bien vite, ils reprirent une conversation normale avant de finir leurs pâtisserie et de quitter la boulangerie, la petite main de Helena dans celle de Draco. Ils n'avaient pas vu le regard ému de la boulangère, ni les clients qui étaient passé par là et qui les avaient écouté, qui avaient sourit et qui avaient vu une petite partie de l'humanité que Draco Malfoy s'efforçait de cacher sous son masque de fer.

Oooo

Il était treize heures lorsque Draco avait émergé. Il était allé s'allonger lorsqu'il avait raccompagné Helena chez elle et s'était endormi, le cœur un peu lourd et l'esprit un peu nostalgique. En se réveillant, Fenrir lui avait appris que Harry était passé mais qu'il n'avait pas voulu le réveiller, le laissant se reposer pour l'épreuve qui se déroulait à quatorze heures trente. Il s'était alors empressé de prendre une rapide douche et d'aller frapper à la porte du dominé. Il avait envie de lui dédier l'heure entière.

Une fois la porte ouverte, il eut le bonheur de voir un Harry heureux de son initiative et cela effaça instantanément toutes les pensées qui l'accablaient depuis ce matin. Avec un doux sourire, et légèrement troublé par tout ce qu'il ressentait pour le brun à l'instant, il lui attrapa la main et l'attira dans ses bras, entourant ce corps qu'il savait finement musclé. Il profita de la chaleur de Harry contre son corps et lui embrassa délicatement la nuque avant de le relâcher. Le brun semblait légèrement chamboulé par ce geste si soudain mais avait toujours un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Draco entra et eut la surprise de voir que le dominé n'était pas seul. En effet, Sirius, Charlie et d'autre dont il ne connaissait pas le prénom était là, ainsi que Ron. Harry fit rapidement les présentations et il sut que les trois jeunes filles s'appelaient Pansy, Hannah et Ginny. Les deux jumeaux étaient Fred et George et le petit brun qui semblait vraiment excité répondait au nom de Luka. Il les salua d'un signe de tête, et prit place à côté de Sirius qui semblait heureux de le voir. Ils parlèrent durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se mettent à parler de l'épreuve à venir. Aucun ne savait ce qui leur était réservé et avait hâte d'y être.

Sirius était toujours égal à lui-même, un homme qui riait beaucoup mais qui pouvait tenir une conversation sérieuse. Draco ne connaissait pas grand chose de Charlie mais il semblait quelqu'un d'honnête et d'extrêmement gentil. Fred et George étaient deux farceurs qui avaient toujours des commentaires drôles en réserves et qui semblaient très complices. Pansy et Hannah, après qu'elles aient fini de jeter des coups d'œil intéressés à Draco, se révélèrent être des jeunes filles pleine de vie qui couraient après les dominants par amusement. Luka parlait en faisant de grands gestes et semblait s'extasier sur tout. Il était assez petit et arborait un grand sourire qui lui dévorait les joues. Enfin, Draco eut l'étrange surprise de voir Ron sous un autre jour. Il semblait moins timide, plus souriant et plus à l'aise. Sûrement le fait qu'il soit avec ses amis, pensa Draco en l'observant discrètement.

Et enfin, il y avait Harry. Beau et souriant, assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé et discutant avec tout le monde bien que son regard retombait sur Draco la plupart du temps, regard que le blond soutenait avec amusement. Finalement, tout le monde partit petit à petit. D'abord Sirius et Charlie qui devaient se préparer pour l'épreuve, puis les autres qui partirent très enthousiasme quant à l'événement.

Ne restait plus que Harry et Draco, assit respectivement sur un canapé, face à face et qui se regardaient silencieusement. Le blond sentait son âme se calmer lorsqu'il se noyait dans le vert si particulier des yeux du brun et il sentit son cœur se serrer devant une telle splendeur. Ça lui arrivait souvent, ces derniers temps. Quand son regard se posait sur Harry, il sentait quelque chose montait en lui, de façon intense et cela lui prenait à la gorge, lui coupant presque le souffle et il ne pouvait rien faire pour contrôler cette sensation si ce n'était sourire et serrer le brun dans ses bras. Harry était tellement doux, tellement gentil. Il était serviable et honnête, Draco l'espérait loyal et aimant. Le dominé était tout ce que le blond recherchait dans un être, quelqu'un de vrai, de naturel, qui vivrait et qui l'aiderait à en faire de même. Quelqu'un qui saurait lui tendre la main et le ramener à la surface quand son passé le tirerait vers le fond.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Draco sourit. Quelqu'un qui s'occuperait de son bien-être et qui lui donnerait la force de parler de ce qu'il ressentait, qui accepterait son côté sauvage et sombre, même si ce côté là était trop violent, trop brute, trop désespéré.

« Oui, je vais bien. »

« J'ai appris que tu avais eu un rendez-vous, ce matin. » Harry lui fit un doux sourire et se pencha légèrement vers Draco.

« Oui. » Le blond eut un petit rire. « Elle est extraordinaire. »

« Elle doit l'être, oui. » Harry hésita puis continua. « Elle doit vraiment l'être pour avoir casser un peu le mur que tu met entre toi et les gens. »

Draco ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder simplement Harry. Helena avait touché une corde sensible, elle avait réussi à l'émouvoir et l'avait forcé à se laisser aller. Il avait été emporté par le naturel de cette petite fille qui voyait la vie à travers un regard enfantin et cela lui avait fait du bien. Cela faisait du bien de ressentir de la tristesse et non une haine dévastatrice.

« Elle m'a parlé de mes parents. » finit-il par répondre. « Ça... Ça m'a fait ressentir des choses. Des choses que j'avais oublié. » Il vit le regard de Harry brillait d'une façon étrange et celui-ci pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Explique-moi. »

« Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. »

« Plus tard ? »

« Promis. »

Harry se leva de son fauteuil et se pencha sur Draco, lui embrassant le front avant de lui prendre la main.

« Viens, tu as une épreuve à gagner. »

Oooo

« Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à la deuxième épreuve de ce tournois ! Aujourd'hui, force et ingéniosité seront de rigueur et vous aurez à donner le meilleur de vous même afin de vous frayer un chemin pour la troisième et dernière étape !» Dumbledore scrutait les 17 prétendants qui se tenaient devant lui son regard pétillait et son sourire se fit soudainement malicieux alors qu'il reprenait la parole, levant un petit drapeau qu'il tenait dans sa main. « Nous avons caché des drapeaux similaires à celui-ci dans la forêt, le but est de le ramener pour ainsi gagner votre place pour la prochaine étape ! Cependant, cela ne sera pas simple et vous aurez à faire à quelques complications. En effet, la première difficulté est que chaque drapeau est gardé par un gardien qu'il vous faudra affronter sous forme humaine vous aurez à vous servir de votre réflexion, ainsi que votre courage pour y parvenir. La deuxième difficulté est la suivante... Seulement 10 drapeaux sont disponibles dans la forêt. Vous êtes 17 prétendants à concourir, 7 d'entre vous nous quitterons à la fin de cette épreuve. Vous avez jusqu'à la nuit tombée. » Le vieil homme lança un regard entendu aux prétendants avant de s'éloigner près de la foule.

Draco chercha Harry du regard et lui fit un léger sourire lorsqu'il le trouva. Il vit le brun lui montrer ses doigts croisés et il sentit un vague de plaisir l'envahir. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder car Dumbledore leva son drapeau puis le baissa soudainement pour marquer le départ. Sans plus attendre, le blond s'élança dans la forêt, son regard naviguant entre les arbres.

Le drapeau était assez petit et était d'un blanc le plus simple. Il n'était pas facilement visible, surtout dans une forêt et Draco prit soin de s'éloigner du reste des prétendants qui s'éparpillaient déjà dans la forêt. Il prit soin de ralentir sa course sans marcher pour autant, trottinant entre les arbres alors que son regard scrutait tout ce qui l'entourait. Il se devait de trouver un de ces drapeaux, il devait faire vite, et même si il n'arrivait pas le premier, il devait en ramener(un et) être dans les 10 qualifiés pour l'épreuve suivante. Si il perdait celle-ci qui était aussi simple, il s'en voudrait tout au long de sa vie et il n'osa même pas imaginer les conséquences.

Le début de la journée l'avait rendu nerveux, il s'était laissé aller avec Helena et même si cela lui avait fait du bien sur le moment, il avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle de ses sentiments. Il était extrêmement nerveux, comme il ne l'avait jamais été depuis bien longtemps et cela l'énervait réellement. C'est pourquoi son regard semblait légèrement affolé pour le moment et il remercia la lune que personne ne soit là pour le voir dans cet état. Son cœur battait anormalement vite dans sa poitrine et il avait cette crainte immense de ne jamais voir un de ces foutus drapeaux blancs. Cela faisait bien trente minutes qu'il marchait dans cette forêt et il semblait qu'il n'était pas sur le bon chemin, ce qui l'angoissa d'autant plus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi stressé et il se maudit durant de longues minutes de perdre le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même dans un tel moment et qu'il avait mit dix années à perfectionner. Il était perturbé depuis ce matin, une foule de pensées se bousculé dans sa tête, des images de ses parents souriants puis de sang et de sourire malsains.

Il marcha encore durant une vingtaine de minutes avant de se figer. Là, accrocher à la branche d'un arbre qui semblait assez gros se tenait un petit drapeau blanc. Il eut presque envie de rire de soulagement et s'élança dans les fougères et les buissons, arrivant rapidement à l'arbre. Il eut à peine le temps de voir la grosse patte aux longues griffes fourchues s'abattre sur lui et de se reculer pour éviter la destruction de son bras gauche. Cependant, il n'avait pas été assez rapide, trop préoccupé, trop déconcentré, une erreur de débutant qu'il n'avait plus faite depuis des années, et les griffes de l'énorme ours lui avait effleurées l'épaule, lui laissant trois grosses marques rouges et sanglantes. Il avait bondit sur le côté et avait remarqué la grosse chaîne qui attaché la bête à l'arbre où se tenait le drapeau. Il mit tout de même une distance entre lui et le monstre qui hurlait contre lui pour vérifier son bras qui le lançait assez sévèrement et fut soulagé lorsqu'il vu que la blessure n'était pas particulièrement profonde. Cela prendra peu de temps à guérir.

Légèrement essoufflé, il se posa contre un arbre, la main droite sur son épaule gauche alors qu'il fixait l'ours qui en faisait de même. Il se trouvait stupide. Il avait baissé sa garde comme un vulgaire débutant et en avait oublié le gardien. Il aurait pu se faire déboîter l'épaule et il n'aurait jamais pu récupérer ce foutu drapeau. Il soupira longuement et profondément avant de se reprendre. Il essaya de refouler son passé qui tournait dans boucle dans son esprit depuis ce matin et se concentra sur la tâche devant lui.

L'ours était accroché à l'arbre, le drapeau était sur l'une des branches de l'arbre mais cette satanée bête ne le laisserait pas approchait de l'arbre sans l'attaquer. Il détailla rapidement l'environnement et fut surprit en voyant la rivière qui passait juste à côté de l'arbre. Il y avait aussi de nombreux rocher autour de ce dernier, et il remarqua directement celui qui ressemblait à une sorte de tremplin.

Draco resta de longues minutes à examiner ce rocher si particulier, son regard passant du rocher à l'arbre, puis de l'arbre à la rivière. Il n'était pas sûr que son plan était le bon mais il n'en avait pas d'autre. Cependant, il suffirait qu'il fasse une erreur, même une minuscule, et il tomberait dans les griffes de la bête. Ce ne serait pas facile avec son épaule qui le faisait souffrir mais il ne pouvait simplement pas abandonné.

Alors il s'éloigna de la bête qui continuer de pousser des grognements furieux et se mit en face du rocher, faisant en sorte que la pente de ce dernier soit face à lui. Il se recula de plusieurs grands pas et regarda fixement la branche qu'il devait attraper et sur laquelle il devait se hisser. Pour cela, il devait courir, prendre appuis sur le rocher et sauter au dessus de l'ours avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de se mettre sur ses deux pattes arrières. Se hisser sur la branche, attraper le drapeau et faire en sorte de sauter dans la rivière. Ce ne serait pas simple et il espérait de tout son cœur qu'aucun rocher ne se cachait sous l'eau malgré qui n'y ait pas de mouvements.

Il prit une légère inspiration, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'énorme bête avant de se lancer. Il prit le plus de vitesse qu'il put et appuya fortement sur sa jambe droite lorsqu'il fut sur le sommet de la courte pente du rocher pour s'élancer dans les airs. La bête commençait déjà à se lever et il se rattrapa brutalement à la branche dans une petite grimace de douleur avant de se hisser difficilement sur la branche, à l'abri des griffes de l'ours qui était maintenant sur ses deux pattes. Sans plus attendre, et malgré les légers tremblements et la fine particule de sueur que lui provoquait le douleur, il se hissa sur plusieurs branches au dessus de lui pour atteindre le drapeau. Il le serra contre sa sa poitrine et se laisser aller quelques minutes contre le tronc de l'arbre, à cheval sur la branche, remerciant la lune de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables. Après cela, il tourna lentement la tête vers la rivière et soupira par dépit. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de se mouiller par ce froid mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. S'il sautait de cet arbre, il se briserait quelque chose et serait à la merci de l'ours énervé. Difficilement il se leva et contourna l'arbre en marchant prudemment sur les branches, faisant tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour garder l'équilibre. Une fois sur une branche qui ferait un parfait plongeoir, il avança lentement et autant qu'il put sur celle-ci sans regarder le sol. C'était une branche assez grosse, assez rigide pour soutenir pour poids et assez épaisse elle était parfaite pour prendre un peu d'élan et s'élancer dans l'eau il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il poussa sur ses deux jambes et sauta dans la rivière, s'enfonçant de plusieurs mètres dans les eaux glacées. Il remonta rapidement à la surface et nagea à contre courant le long de la rive durant de longues et épuisantes minutes pour s'éloigner de l'arbre, et de l'ours. Une fois assez loin, il remonta sur la rive et se laissa tomber mollement contre le sol, gelé, son épaule le faisait souffrir et le petit drapeau blanc toujours serré contre son torse. Ses yeux, grands ouverts, regardait un ciel aussi gris que ses iris et il resta là durant un long moment, ne trouvant pas le courage pour retourner au village. Il était fatigué et son épaule lui était douloureuse, son esprit tourmenté et ses sens un peu agités.

Néanmoins, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il se leva difficilement et reprit son chemin. Ses jambes lui semblèrent lourdes et sa main était posé contre son épaule, lui rappelant encore et toujours son erreur qui aurait pu lui coûter beaucoup. Fenrir allait s'énerver, Harry s'inquiéter, c'est pourquoi il ne donnerait pas les détails avant demain. Il avait besoin d'un lit. Un lit avec un brun aux yeux bien trop vert cachait entre les draps.

Finalement, il arriva enfin au village où une petite foule était resté pour accueillir les vainqueurs. Il eut des applaudissements, des sourires auxquels Draco répondit et il repéra ses amis qui regardaient son épaule d'un air interrogateur. Il avança lentement vers Dumbledore et sentit son ventre se tordre lorsqu'il vit Yaxley se tenir à côté du vieil homme, un sourire satisfait et un regard arrogant. Draco ne laissa rien paraître et donna le drapeau à Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Draco Malfoy arrive deuxième à cette épreuve ! Plus que huit places pour la prochaine épreuve ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que de nouveaux applaudissements se firent entendre. Un petit coup d'œil annonça à Draco que Tobias Hurt et Sirius ramenait à leur tour un drapeau. Il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et regarda ses amis venir vers lui alors qu'il s'était légèrement éloigné de la foule.

« Tu m'explique ? » lui dit simplement Fenrir en croisant les bras contre son torse.

« Un ours. »

« Tu n'as pas pu lui échapper ? » demanda Hermione, visiblement contrariée.

« De toute évidence, non. »

Draco n'avait pas envie de parler, il était énervé. Il l'était par sa stupide erreur et par le regard triomphant de Yaxley qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il l'était aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de répondre à leurs questions, ni de recevoir les remarques de Fenrir qui ne pouvait visiblement accepté aucune erreur. C'est ce qu'il avait appris à Draco, et le blond les évitait redoutablement depuis maintenant dix ans.

« C'est bon, Fenrir. Ça n'arrivera plus, d'accord ? Aujourd'hui n'était pas... Ce n'était pas la bonne journée. »

« Tu es en compétition Draco. Aujourd'hui doit être la bonne journée, comme tout les autres jours qui vont suivre. »

« Je ne peux simplement pas tout gérer en même temps, essaye de le comprendre. Je ne suis pas qu'un guerrier Fenrir, je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire je ressens des choses. Et aujourd'hui ce n'était pas agréable de les ressentir. » Il tourna obstinément la tête vers le côté. Il ne voulait pas voir le regard de Fenrir, ni celui de Yaxley qui ne savait pas ce que Draco aurait été capable de lui faire par pure fureur s'ils n'avaient pas été en compétition. A la prochaine épreuve, il montrerait à ce bâtard qu'on ne pouvait énervé un Malfoy sans en recevoir les conséquences.

« Oh bien. En espérant que quand tu te retrouveras devant lui tu ne te laissera pas submerger par tant de sensation déplaisantes, gamin. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il te laisse le temps de te reprendre. »

Alors que Draco s'apprêtait à lui crachait hargneusement quelque chose, il sentit de longs doigts glisser dans le creux de son coude et une douce odeur lui fit tourner la tête. Un océan de jade rencontra l'orage de ses iris et un doux sourire étreignit son cœur un peu essouffler par la colère.

« Viens avec moi. » lui dit simplement Harry en lui tirant légèrement le bras droit. « Je peux te soigner. »

Des soins pour soigner son épaule et de la douceur pour soigner son esprit écorché. Après un dernier regard vers Fenrir qui le regardait de la même manière intransigeante et vers le reste de ses compagnons qui semblaient désolés, il partit avec Harry qui glissa sa main dans la sienne. En a peine quelques minutes, il se retrouva assit sur le lit du brun et enleva ses vêtements trempés, ne gardant que ce qui était nécessaire pour cacher sa virilité. Harry se pencha vers lui et commença à désinfecter les plais.

« Un ours, alors. » lui dit-il après quelques minutes.

« Tu as entendu. » Le brun eut un sourire.

« Oui, je n'étais pas loin. » Draco regarda un instant ses traits concentrés, essayant de ne pas considérer la douleur du produit contre sa blessure. « Je voulais venir te voir, puis Fenrir est arrivé et je voulais vous laisser un peu de temps avant de te kidnapper pour te soigner. » Un semblant de sourire frôla les lèvres du blond et Harry venait de terminer de désinfecter son épaule. Il entreprit à présent de l'enrouler avec un bandage. « Ce n'est pas très profond, tu vas cicatriser tout seul dans les jours à venir. Ce n'est pas très grave. »

« C'était une erreur. Cela n'arrivera plus maintenant. »

« Tu étais perturbé. Ce n'était pas une erreur, mais un accident. » Harry termina de bander son épaule puis il s'agenouilla en face de Draco, plaçant ses mains sur les genoux de ce dernier et captant son regard un peu trop dur, un peu trop blessé depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Fenrir. « Ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous, Draco. » Il leva une de ces mains vers le visage du blond et glissa délicatement sa main contre sa joue, puis contre sa nuque. « Tu ne peux pas être parfait à chaque instant de ta vie, ce n'est pas humain. »

« Tu ne comprends pas. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Il y a beaucoup plus derrière tout ça. Je ne dois pas seulement devenir Alpha, je dois faire beaucoup plus. » Il vit Harry froncer les sourcils, légèrement confus mais ce dernier resta silencieux sur les paroles de Draco. Un souffle discret et légèrement tremblant sortit d'entre ses lèvres et il détourna le regard de ce beau visage.

« Draco, je... Je ne comprends pas parce que tu n'es pas prêt à m'expliquer. Tu... cache beaucoup de chose mais... C'est normal de ressentir. Ce que tu ressens t'as sûrement aidé à arriver jusque là, et même si cela nous pousse à faire des erreurs, parfois, c'est agréable de ressentir toutes ces choses... c'est agréable de se sentir humain. » Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix et il luttait contre cette boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. Il voulait juste dormir et serrer le brun dans ses bras toute la nuit, oublier un peu les douleurs du passé et les peurs du présent.

Il sentit les doigts du dominé lui attraper le menton et tourner lentement son visage, ramenant son regard dans le sien et il put y lire toute la tendresse dont Harry pouvait faire preuve. Lentement, comme dans un rêve, le brun se redressa et attrapa le visage de Draco entre ses grandes mains. Ses pouces caressèrent délicatement ses pommettes et Harry se pencha petit à petit, appuyant finalement ses lèvres contre celles du blond. Ce n'était que quelques secondes, un léger effleurement qui marqua le cœur de Draco, une caresse tant attendue. Douce, tendre et délicieuse caresse que le blond su apprécier malgré sa chasteté.

Puis la rassurante chaleur s'envola et le brun l'entraîna dans le lit. Sur le dos, il enroula automatiquement son bras autour de son brun qui s'était timidement installé sur lui, la tête contre son épaule saine et la main reposant simplement contre la peau de son ventre. Sans vraiment y penser, son esprit encore perdu dans l'instant où ils avaient eut leur premier baiser, ses lèvres se posèrent sur le front du beau dominé, sur cette cicatrise qui le caractérisait tant, et Draco se sentit tomber dans le sommeil.

Oooo

« Et tu viens la nuit ici, seul ? Le moyen d'y accéder n'est pas très rassurant. »

« La première fois que j'y suis venu, j'avais huit ans. Je n'ai jamais eut vraiment peur du noir ou des monstres, tout ça. » Ron haussa les épaules et avança encore à travers la pente sinueuse. Il agrippait quelques fois des arbres pour s'aider à grimper et jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil à Severus qui lui suivait sans grandes difficultés.

« Les monstres vivent à l'intérieur de nous et se nourrissent de nos craintes, de notre colère et de nos doutes. » répondit Severus, le visage détendu. « Dans le cas présent, je parle de la race humain qui est capable de la pire cruauté. Comme s'attaquer à un gamin de huit ans se promenant seul, dans les bois. »

« En réalité, je n'étais pas vraiment seul. Il me l'a dit bien des années plus tard, mais Bill, mon grand frère, me suivait toujours. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, et alors que je pensais être seul, il était là pour s'assurer que tout aille bien. » Ron eut un petit sourire à cette pensée mais ne reçu aucune réponses. Après quelques efforts supplémentaire, ils arrivèrent au sommet de la petite montagne qu'ils gravissaient et qui donnait une vu sur toute la forêt, ainsi que le ciel dégagé. La lune était accompagné de million de petites étoiles, toutes aussi scintillantes les unes que les autres et qui s'étendaient à l'horizon.

« Nous y voilà ! » s'exclama Ron tout en se retournant vers Severus qui avait le regard fixé sur le ciel. Il l'observa un instant avant de détourner son regard, peu désireux de se faire surprendre. Après de longues secondes de silences, Severus prit la parole.

« Comment ne pas reconnaître la beauté du ciel lorsque ce foutu soleil s'en est allé ? » lui dit-il en s'approchant. Ron se trouva une place sur le sol et invita le plus âgé à s'asseoir à ses côtés, ce qu'il fit lentement.

« Cela correspond-t-il à tes attentes ? » dit Ron dans un petit sourire.

« Aisément oui. Il est rare de trouver un endroit aussi prêt du ciel. »

« Les autres montagnes sont plus grandes, mais il faudrait plusieurs jours pour accéder au sommet. Et on est jamais certain de la sûreté du chemin. »

« Cet endroit est très bien. » lui répondit Severus. « Quel est ta date de naissance ? » Ron parût surprit et tourna son visage vers l'homme qui attendait patiemment une réponse. Il le regardait simplement de son regard onyx et Ron s'y perdit un instant avant de se reprendre.

« Oh euh... Je suis né le premier Mars. »

« Tu es poisson. Introverti et pas très à l'aise en société, tu t'es réfugié dans la littérature. Ton signe tu veux que soit honnête, sincère et créatif. » Lentement, Severus montra une parti du ciel avant de continuer. « La constellation du poisson est facilement reconnaissable, une forme de v que tu peux admirer juste en levant le regard. »

Ron suivit le geste de Severus et scruta le ciel tout en écoutant ses paroles. Cela lui prit un moment avant de visualisé le signe mais quand ce fut le cas, il la fixa de longues minutes avant de sursauter en entendant la voix du plus âgé.

« L'es-tu ? »

« Que... Quoi ? »

« Honnête et sincère, l'es-tu ? »

« Oh. » Ron se sentit rougir fortement devant le regard légèrement moqueur du dominant et ne sut comment répondre à la question. Il pensait l'être mais il ne pouvait pas le décider seul. « Je suppose, oui... Enfin, Harry n'a jamais eut à se plaindre de moi et je ne lui ai jamais menti donc je suppose que je le suis. Et vous, est-ce que vous l'êtes ? »

« Tellement que ça en devient blessant par moment. » Ron ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant cette réponse. Il se souvint alors de leurs premières paroles et ne pouvait que donner raison à Severus.

« Je le conçois, oui. » Il eut un petit rire et fut heureux de voir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Severus.

« Quel est votre date de naissance ? »

« Je suis né le 9 Janvier. »

« Donc... Capricorne, c'est bien ça ? »

« Exactement. »

« Dîtes-moi en plus. »

« Un peu trop sérieux, pas assez rêveur. Les capricornes ont tendance à s'extérioriser. Organisé, travailleur et persévérant. Ce n'est pas franchement drôle d'être capricorne, d'après l'astrologie. »

Ron eut un petit rire et tourna son visage vers Severus. « Où est le capricorne dans le ciel ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Severus fronça les sourcils tout en scrutant le ciel. « Je ne sais pas, je ne le vois pas. Ce sont deux triangles. »

Dans le silence, Ron scruta à son tour le ciel à la recherche de quelques étoiles brillants qui formeraient ses fameux triangles mais ne les trouva jamais. Il se contenta, alors, de regarder l'immensité de la voûte céleste, profitant de la présence du dominant se tenant à côté de lui. Ne sachant pas réellement si ce silence était confortable ou même si il était bon signe, il commença à parler de sa famille. Il parla des cinq garçons arrivaient avant lui, se retrouvant le petit dernier, malgré qu'il ait une petite sœur. Il parla de sa mère qui était d'une douceur extrême et qui pouvait se transformer en lionne lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Son père qui travaillait beaucoup à la ferme et qui aimait quand ses enfants l'aidaient de temps en temps. Non pas qu'il avait des difficultés avec son travail, mais il aimait la présence de ses enfants et de la bonne humeur qu'ils apportaient. Il parla ensuite de ses amis, de Harry qui était comme un frère pour lui et de Neville qui passait régulièrement à la bibliothèque pour lui tenir compagnie. Puis il s'arrêta soudainement et n'osa pas tourner la tête vers le dominant. L'avait-il ennuyé avec toutes ses bavardages? Lui qui ne parlait habituellement pas beaucoup, voilà qu'il était devenu un moulin à parole !

Finalement, alors qu'il regrettait de s'être ainsi emporté, la voix de Severus s'envola dans les airs. « Tu n'as pas fini.» Ron tourna vivement sa tête vers le plus âgé.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'as pas fini. Tu m'as parlé de ta famille, de tes amis, de ton travail mais pas de ton lié. »

« Oh... Oh. » Ron essaya de cacher(difficilement) son rougissement et remonta ses jambes contre son torse, posant son menton sur ses genoux. « C'est parce qu'il n'existe pas. » dit-il avec un fin sourire.

« Et tu n'as donc personne en vu ? Tu es jeune, tu le devrais. »

« Oh euh... Vous savez, je... ouais, c'est pas vraiment important. » Il haussa les épaules. « Parfois on espère des choses venant de certaines personnes puis tout s'envole et on fait face à la dure réalité de la vie. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir m'accrocher à l'impossible. » Ses grands yeux bleus se perdirent un instant dans le bleu du ciel et les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement avant que le plus âgé de décide à parler de nouveau.

« On peux conquérir l'impossible. » dit-il simplement avant de se lever. « On devrait rentrer maintenant ou l'on va nous retrouver morts gelés en haut de cette montagne. »

Ron leva son timide regard vers l'homme et il sentit son cœur se tordre légèrement. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il en apprendrait plus sur cet homme.

Oooo

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas ? »

« Et toi ? » Un léger grognement se fit entendre sans la pièce, ainsi que des froissements de draps puis Harry se retrouva face à un Draco légèrement endormi, les cheveux en bataille et les sourcils froncés. Ils étaient tout les deux allongés sur leurs flancs et leurs corps se tenaient à quelques centimètres sans pour autant se toucher. Harry aurait bien voulu se lover contre le corps puissant du dominant mais il n'était pas sûr que c'était le bon moment. Il avait tellement de question en tête.

« On ne t'a pas apprit que c'était mal poli de répondre à une question par une autre question ? »

« Non. » Un sourire amusé se fraya un chemin sur les lèvres de Harry et le blond suivit le mouvement tout en fermant les yeux en marmonnant quelque chose sur la bêtise du brun. Harry regarda le beau visage du blond qui semblait se rendormir petit à petit et se mordit la lèvre un court instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche, hésitant. Finalement, il fit courir ses doigts le long de la mâchoire de Draco et chuchota :

« Draco ? » Un simple « hum » lui répondit le blond et il se rapprocha légèrement du corps du dominant, laissant ses doigts glisser contre l'épaule légèrement blessé du blond.

« De qui parlait Fenrir tout à l'heure ? » Il sentit le corps de Draco se tendre à côté du sien, ainsi que des doigts fins s'enrouler autour de son poignet pour éloigner sa main de l'épaule souffrante. Deux iris grises firent leurs apparitions et Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y lire quelque chose. Elles étaient de glaces. Dure et infranchissable, rien ne trahirait le blond à cet instant. Ses traits étaient de marbre et sa bouche formait une ligne mince.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » Harry savait qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain glissant en écoutant la voix de Draco. Elle était un peu moins profonde, moins chaleureuse, un peu plus dangereuse.

« Tu sais... Celui qui ne te laissera pas de temps pour te reprendre lorsque tu seras devant lui. »

Harry était loin d'être stupide. Il savait de qui Fenrir parlait, il l'avait supposé et cela l'inquiétait car, à part celui de devenir Alpha de cette meute, il ne savait rien des plans de Draco. Allait-il allé à la rencontre de Tom Jedusor, le meurtrier de son père, et peut-être celui supposé de sa mère ? Est-ce que Draco avait réussi à enterrer le passé ou vivait-il tourmenté par ce qui s'était passé ? Harry n'y avait jamais pensé et il s'était sentit stupide. Il avait toujours pensé que Draco avait accepté la mort de ses parents, comme lui l'avait fait, et essayait d'avancer à présent. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? Après tout, rien n'était similaire entre la mort de ses propres parents et celles des parents de Draco. Celles de James et Lily Potter avait été certes très soudaine et douloureuse, mais cela venait d'un simple accident. Ils avaient été au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment et ils étaient morts. Les parents de Draco avait été assassiné, brutalement, par un homme qui vivait encore paisiblement jusqu'à présent.

Légèrement troublé par cette pensée, Harry releva son regard vers celui de Draco et ce dernier était toujours illisible. Le blond ne parla pas, regardant simplement Harry qui décida de répondre à sa place.

« Tu parles de lui, n'est-ce pas ? De... De celui qui a tué tes parents. »

« Ma mère n'est pas morte. » lui dit finalement le blond d'une voix polaire qui fit frissonner désagréablement Harry.

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? » Draco ne répondit pas mais l'évidence vint à Harry en à peine quelques secondes. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvra plusieurs fois la bouche avant de pouvoir parler. « Tu les surveille... Tu sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans ton ancienne meute. »

« Non, je ne sais pas tout. La meute est bien protégée, il est difficile de la surveiller mais j'ai pu la voir vivante. » Les barrières de Draco semblèrent s'effondrer petit à petit et bientôt il soupira longuement en fermant les yeux qui avait commencé à fondre et où ses sentiments commençaient à briller. Il apporta par la suite les doigts de Harry à ses lèvres et les embrassa doucement. « Ne parlons pas de ça maintenant. Je voulais savoir ce qu'étais devenu ma mère et maintenant je le sais, pas besoin de s'étaler dessus. »

« Mais... »

« Non. Harry, écoute moi. Je suis fatigué, je n'ai pas envie de parler de mon ancienne meute, de ma mère et encore moins de Tom Jedusor. J'ai juste besoin de repos et de toi, d'accord ? Laisse moi un moment de répit et nous en parlerons lorsqu'il sera temps. » Il regarda un instant Harry et ce dernier se sentit attirer dans une paire de bras musclé. Draco embrassa le haut du crâne du brun et y frotta délicatement le bout de son nez. « Plus tard, beau Harry. Plus tard. » chuchota-t-il avant de fermer les yeux et de se rendormir, son précieux fardeau entre les bras.

Harry prit plus d'une heure avant de s'endormir. Il avait vu le regard de Draco briller d'une manière étrange. Il avait vu de la douleur et la tristesse, il avait vu un peu de tendresse et de l'amour mais rien n'avait été plus fort que cette fureur pure qui se déchaînait dans ces iris orages.

Oooo

Bonjouuuuur !

Tout d'abord, je suis désolée d'avoir répondu à vos reviews seulement aujourd'hui ! Mes parents sont arrivés lundi dernier pour me faire une petite visite, sont repartit ce matin, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit si ce n'est crapahuter dans tout Londres. (Et avec une entorse, s'il vous plaît!)

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Beaucoup d'entre vous on posté pour la première fois et ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. **Je me répète mais n'ayez pas peur de m'écrire** , même si c'est pour me dire que vous n'avez pas aimé, ou quoi que ce soit, je répond à tout le monde et gentiment de ça. (Je peux mordre si nécessaire, cependant...) Il y en a pas mal qui, à travers leurs reviews, m'ont fait voir les choses différent et m'ont fait avancer.

Donc nous voici pour le chapitre 8, qui est un de mes préféré avec le 11 que j'ai fini d'écrire la semaine dernière ! Les choses commencent à avancer un peu plus entre Draco et Harry, doucement mais sûrement, et j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira ! Je vous rappelle que cette histoire ne dépassera pas 20 chapitres (du moins je le crois...)

Je voudrais ajouter que étant donné que je suis d'humeur très festive, **je posterai le prochain chapitre le Samedi 24 Décembre** parce que vous le méritez et que c'est noëëël ! Je rentre en France ce jour-là pour les vacances, donc ce sera un peu plus tard dans la journée (ma vie est compliqué, je voulais faire une dépression nerveuse mais je n'ai pas de place dans mon agendas, avouons que c'est assez triste.) Je répondrais donc à vos reviews le jeudi ou le vendredi avant ce samedi-là.

Dernière petite chose : je vous remercie de m'avoir aider dans la recherche désespérée de la fiction qui était bien Vision of an empath ! (50 points pour mes lecteurs).

Voilà voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine (la dernière pour ceux qui ont encore cours, courage!) et on se voit en ce merveilleux jour qu'est la veille de Noël !

Wolf (qui a, encore une fois, trop parlé)

PS : Le TJ/HP/DM arrivera fin janvier/début février...


	9. Chapter 9

HarryPattenrond : Merci beacoup, j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant !

Guest : Merci !

Nathydemon: Merci pour ta review, en espérant que la suite te plaise !

Coco : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ce chapitre devrait te plaire, je l'espère en tout cas !:)

Bagheera : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, surtout avec Draco.

Chapitre 8 – I don't want to fall

Il aurait dû savoir que cela allait recommencer. Après tous les événements qui lui était tombé dessus ces derniers jours, il aurait dû savoir que les cauchemars reviendraient. Il y avait eu Yaxley, Helena, l'épreuve puis Harry et son inquiétude. La nuit dernière s'était relativement bien passé car la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé en s'endormant, et ce malgré la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le brun, avait été la chaleur du dominé contre son corps. Il s'était sentit bien, comme dans un cocon qui empêcher les souvenirs de remonter à la surface.

Cependant, ce soir il s'était endormi seul et cela lui avait prit plus d'une heure. Une heure durant laquelle il a repensé aux paroles de Yaxley et à Helena. Il avait pensé à la conversation qu'il aurait avec Harry un jour et il s'était endormi avec tout cela bouillonnant encore dans son esprit blessé. Alors il avait vu encore son père, faible, blessé, traqué puis tué. Il avait vu sa propre mort et entendu les hurlements de sa mère et il avait vu le regard cruel de Jedusor qui rigolait froidement.

Le réveil n'avait pas été des plus doux. Il était à peine deux heures du matin lorsque son corps s'était redressé brutalement, transpirant et tremblant, sur le lit et il avait eut la surprise de voir ses draps déchiré par les longs ongles lupins qui avaient fait leurs apparitions lorsqu'il était encore endormi. D'abord il avait été furieux et avait été à deux doigts de détruire le mobilier de sa chambre. Il sentait cette rage habituelle le prendre de toute part et il en aurait hurler tant cela avait été intense. Tellement de fureur qu'il ne pouvait évacuer si ce n'était en tuant Jedusor, c'était trop pour un seul homme et Draco avait cru devenir fou durant de longues minutes. Ensuite, il avait été effrayé. Il avait tourné en rond dans sa chambre durant un long moment sans parvenir à se calmer et il avait fini par se laisser tomber contre un mur, dans un coin de sa chambre, haletant. Il regardait l'obscurité dans laquelle il était plongé, il était terrorisé par tout ce qui l'entourait. Chaque bruit à l'extérieur le faisait sursauter et même réveillé il entendait ce cri singulier qui hurlait dans sa tête. Il avait gratté le mur de ses longs ongles pour se concentré sur quelque chose, n'importe quoi alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il était torturé par le cri de sa mère, le regard de son père et par l'avenir qu'il savait incertain. Il n'était pas sûr de rester sain si il ne devenait pas Alpha, il n'était pas sûr de l'être encore mais il essayait de garder la tête hors de l'eau de toute ses forces. Il avait besoin de se calmer mais il en était incapable.

C'est lorsqu'il entendit le vent se lever dehors qu'il se leva brusquement et empoigna ses cheveux, son regard maintenant lupin se posant sur chaque ombre, chaque mouvement qu'il pouvait intercepter. Il fallait que ça s'arrête, il fallait que la tempête à l'intérieur de lui s'arrête maintenant ou il serait capable de tout. Sans plus y réfléchir, il sortit d'un pas rapide de sa chambre, puis de sa maison avant de traverser le village. Il avait enfilé de ses mains tremblantes un jeans qui pendait maintenant mollement à ses hanches mais avait laissé son torse découvert et le froid se faisait un malin plaisir à lui mordre la peau. Ses poings se serraient et se desserraient au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait et lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il s'arrêta brusquement, maintenant remplit de doute. Il regarda longuement la porte en face de lui et avança ses doigts vers la poignée qu'il actionna doucement, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas fermée. Lorsqu'il constata qu'il pouvait l'ouvrir, il resta un long moment sur le pas de la porte, regardant fixement ses doigts sur la poignée et ses pieds semblaient ne plus vouloir décoller du sol. Il sentit une goutte glacée tomber sur sa nuque, suivit d'une autre et son corps se remit en état de marche. Il fit un pas dans la maison, ferma la porte puis s'enfonça dans l'obscurité, ne regardant pas autour de lui de peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir. Il monta lentement dans les escaliers et traversa le couloir tout en essayant de calmer ses tremblements. Il essaya de ne penser à rien si n'est que le but à atteindre mais il était difficile de ne pas sentir le regard de son passé sur son dos, lourd et douloureux. Finalement, il ouvrit une seconde porte et la première chose qu'il vit fut un vert foudroyant. Il sentit son corps se détendre très légèrement, mais pas assez pour calmer ses tremblements.

Harry était assit sur son lit, les sourcils froncés et il parut être rassuré en voyant le dominant. « Draco ? J'ai entendu du bruit, je pensais que... Draco ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Draco avança d'un pas, incertain. « Harry, je... » Il se stoppa et tourna la tête sur le côté, détournant son regard de celui d'Harry alors qu'une larme solitaire coulait sur sa joue. Sa voix était cassée et tremblante et il eut honte de se montrer si faible devant le dominé qu'il convoitait. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant d'amorcer un mouvement pour partir mais il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille et un torse se coller contre son dos. La tête de Harry se posa contre son épaule et il sentit ses cheveux le chatouillaient doucement.

« Tu tremble. Dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas. » Son souffle lui effleura délicieusement la peau et lorsque ses paupières s'ouvrèrent de nouveau, son regard était brillant de larme. Il sentit une lourde boule dans sa gorge, prête à exploser et c'est ce qu'elle fit lorsqu'il essaya de parler.

Un sanglot passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors que son corps se secouait légèrement. Il baissa la tête et laissa ses larmes dévalaient son visage, ses deux mains recouvrant ce dernier comme pour se cacher du regard du dominé. Ses nerfs à vifs avaient lâchés et toute la fureur se transforma en une peine immense. Il ne sentit pas Harry le retourner et il fut surprit de se retrouver dans des draps chauds quelques secondes plus tard, la tête enfoncé dans le cou du brun qui semblait le bercer délicatement. De fine lèvres embrassaient tendrement sa tempe et de douces paroles étaient murmurés à son oreille tandis que de délicates caresses parcouraient son dos nu.

C'est ce qu'il avait besoin dans sa vie. De la douceur, de la patience et un peu d'amour. C'était ce qu'il cherchait depuis 10 ans, et même si ses compagnons comptaient beaucoup pour lui, ils ne lui avaient jamais donné ce qu'il désirait vraiment une personne qui serait à ses côtés durant le reste de sa vie, qui l'aimerait et à qui il pourrait donner tout l'amour qu'il gardait au fond de lui.

Draco avait été élevé par des parents aimants qui lui avait donné tout l'amour dont ils étaient capables, lui montrant dans de nombreux gestes affectifs. Même lorsqu'il avait été plus grand, il n'avait jamais pu résister à prendre son père dans une accolade chaleureuse ou à embrasser les joues roses de sa mère. Alors, quand tout cela lui avait été enlevé, il s'était sentit seul et s'était mit inconsciemment à la quête de quelqu'un qu'il pourrait toucher, aimer.

Tout d'abord il avait cherché des amants temporaires. Il avait rencontré quelques jeunes gens sur son chemin et après s'être assuré qu'il ne savait pas qu'il était Draco Malfoy, il s'était laissé aller dans leurs bras. Cela avait été assez pour le rassurer durant quelques mois, mais bientôt il lui fallut plus et il s'était mit en quête de trouver quelqu'un pour lui seul. Son amant, son lié. Cependant, il n'avait jamais été attiré par personne de cette façon jusqu'à ce que son chemin rencontre celui de Harry. Beau et délicieux Harry à la peau douce et au caractère taquin, au regard incroyable et à l'odeur sublime. Doux Harry qui entourait ses bras autour de son corps et qui le berçait lentement contre lui.

Le temps fut long mais petit à petit, Draco se calma. Les larmes arrêtèrent de couler, puis les tremblements quittèrent son corps alors que sa respiration et son cœur retrouvaient un rythme plus ou moins normal. Il put de nouveau avoir le contrôle de son corps et lentement, une de ces mains se fraya un chemin sur la hanche de Harry pour ensuite enserrer sa taille de son bras. Il remarqua bien vite que le brun était complètement nu, cela lui plu et il imagina durant un instant son corps contre celui du dominé, comme la nuit de la pleine lune. Peut-être Harry le laisserait-il faire... ?

Il releva lentement son regard incertain vers celui du brun qui était emplit d'inquiétude puis, sans mouvement brusque, il fit glisser le seul vêtement qu'il portait le long de ses jambes, le laissant tomber sur le sol. Le brun ne fit aucun mouvement lorsque le blond se rapprocha de nouveau de lui et Draco le prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Il glissa sa main le long de son dos, caressant la naissance de ses fesses sans jamais aller plus loin, puis remonta jusqu'à la nuque de Harry alors que les mains de se derniers se posaient sur le torse musclé du dominant.

Pendant de longues minutes, Draco s'amusa simplement à faire passer les cheveux noirs de Harry entre ses doigts alors que son regard détaillait ce vert magnifique, puis ses deux mains se glissèrent lentement sur ses joues, prenant le visage du dominé en coupe. Il le détailla longuement, admirant ce nez droit et fin, puis approcha lentement son visage, remué soudainement d'une certaine émotion. Harry l'avait rassuré, l'avait réconforté et il n'avait vu aucune trace de jugement dans ses yeux. Il eut un léger sourire puis il laissa échapper dans un murmure un simple « merci » sincère et rassuré avant qu'il ne pose délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Les doigts de ce dernier s'accrochèrent fermement au torse de Draco et le blond entendit plus qu'il ne sentit le cœur du dominé partir dans une course folle.

Ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois. C'était certes chaste, mais c'était plus long, plus réel, plus fort et plus consistant. Draco pouvait pleinement sentir les lèvres de Harry contre les siennes et il eut envie de les mordre pendant l'espace d'une seconde. Après un instant, il lâcha ces lèvres tentatrices et tomba dans le regard de Harry qui semblait le supplier de revenir. Alors il déposa de multiples baisers sur ses lèvres pleines et rouges pour ensuite les attraper dans un plus long baiser, essayant d'y transférer tout ses sentiments qu'il ressentait au fond de lui pour Harry.

Lorsqu'il se détacha, il posa son front contre celui du dominé et ferma les yeux. Il sentit l'ombre d'un sourire effleurer sa bouche lorsque des lèvres embrassèrent sa mâchoire à plusieurs reprises et ses bras attrapèrent le corps fin et musclé pour le serrer contre lui. Ils étaient légèrement excité et cela pouvait se ressentir mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention ce n'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient pour le moment.

Ils restèrent de longues secondes ensemble, profitant de cette étreinte réconfortante et agréable, Draco attendait simplement que Harry décide de parler. Il savait qu'il allait le faire, qu'il demanderait des explications et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir alors il attendait simplement que le moment vienne. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Harry se lança.

« Draco... » Le blond eut un sourire en sentant le souffle chaud contre son visage. « Draco... Explique-moi... »

Le blond fronça les sourcils et eut un petit mouvement de recule qui fit instantanément réagir Harry. Ce dernier attrape le visage de Draco, le forçant à rester contre lui et posa un énième baiser chaste sur les lèvres rose du dominant :

« Non. Non, maintenant Draco. Tu ne peux simplement pas me demander d'avancer avec toi si je ne sais même pas comment tu te sens réellement à longueur de temps. » Il soupira longuement et ses pouces caressèrent les pommettes du blond qui ouvrit difficilement ses yeux, tombant directement dans ceux de Harry.

« Harry c'est... tu sais ce que ça fait de perdre ses parents. » murmura-t-il.

« Pas de la façon dont tu les as perdu. Je ne ressens pas... tout ce que tu peux ressentir. Mes parents sont morts dans un feu de forêt, qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire à ça ? »

Il eut un silence durant lequel Draco considéra le brun de son regard translucide, puis il se tourna lentement vers le côté de façon à se mettre sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il respira longuement et glissa sa main le long de son corps, attrapant les doigts d'Harry entre les siens pour les serrer délicatement.

« Lorsque Fenrir m'a sauvé, lorsque je me suis réveillé et que je l'ai vu, la première chose que j'ai voulu faire était de le tuer. J'étais... j'étais terrassé par la rage durant des semaines. Je voulais d'une façon ou d'une autre retourné à ma meute et les massacrer, un par un. Tom Jedusor et ses complices pour avoir fait ce qu'ils ont fait, le reste de la meute pour avoir regarder sans rien faire... Fenrir m'a toujours empêché d'y retourner, parce que c'était stupide, irrationnel et que j'étais trop faible. Avec le temps, j'ai comprit que les membres de la meute ne pouvait rien y faire, mais à l'époque j'étais un gamin qui venait de perdre ses parents et qu'on avait essayé de tuer alors forcément ça laisse ses marques. » Il déglutit difficilement et continua. « Parfois... Parfois je fais des cauchemars. Je revois tout, et ça tourne ensuite dans ma tête en boucle. J'ai l'impression de revoir toutes les images, d'entendre à nouveau chaque cris, chaque rire, et de sentir la douleur qui m'a traversé à ce moment-là. Cela fait dix ans que je vis avec ça et... putain. » Les tremblements avaient reprit légèrement et Draco écrasa les doigts de Harry entre les siens. « J'arrive juste pas à me contrôler, j'ai toujours cette rage en moi, une fureur brute et trop sauvage pour être humaine. Et quand je me réveille de ces cauchemars, c'est pire. C'est comme si je n'avais aucun contrôle sur mon corps et mes sentiments, par moment, comme ce soir, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou, de partir peu à peu, de perdre mon âme lentement et c'est horrible comme sensation, Harry. Terriblement effrayant. » Il avait parlé sans faire de pause, vidant tout ce qu'il avait sur l'esprit et ne prenant pas le temps de respirer. Alors, lorsqu'il eut fini, il prit une longue aspiration et essaya de détendre son corps. Son cœur le faisait souffrir et il avait du mal à se concentrer sur quelque chose. Finalement, il murmura : « Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai besoin de douceur dans toute cette rage, beau Harry. »

Harry posa son regard émeraude sur l'homme allongé à côté de lui et sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Draco était quelqu'un qui semblait terriblement confiant, il inspirait le respect et l'admiration mais derrière cette façade se cacher un homme brisé qui essayait vainement de se reconstruire, quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'aide pour échapper aux griffes de son passé et Harry fut soudainement ému par le blond. Il le trouvait courageux et fort parce qu'il avait continué d'avancer malgré tout cela et, sans le savoir, Draco gagna l'estime entière du dominé.

Guidé par ses émotions, Harry se redressa et, timidement, il fit en sorte de s'installer à califourchon sur le dominant. C'était une position intime, surtout parce qu'ils étaient nus et que leurs deux virilités reposées rentraient pleinement en contact, mais il avait envie de se sentir proche du blond, poussé par son loup qui demandait à le réconforter et par ses sentiments toujours un peu plus forts.

Lentement, il se pencha sur Draco et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres dans une légère caresse avant de poser son front contre celui du blond. Il prit le temps pour caresser délicatement la peau albâtre en dessous de ses doigts et lorsque les tremblements avaient cessés, il chuchota :

« Tu es tellement fort, Draco. Tu as réussi à traverser tout cela seul. » Il eut un sourire et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort, puis il reprit. « Maintenant... Maintenant on va réussir à te sortir de là. A deux. »

Il déposa une nouvelle fois un baiser sur le coin des lèvres de Draco avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou du blond. Après quelques longues secondes, il sentit deux bras l'entourer fermement et un chuchotement à peine audible lui parvint aux oreilles avant qu'il ne s'endorme :

« Tu es ce que j'attendais. »

Oooo

« Où est Narcissa ? »

Kurt laissait son regard encré dans le sol et il savait que l'homme à côté de lui faisait de même. L'Alpha semblait dans une humeur massacrante et ils ne voulaient pas se faire blessé à cause d'un regard ou une parole mal placée. Kurt attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre et prit le temps de choisir ses mots, les répétant inlassablement dans sa tête pour être certain que rien ne pourrait être prit de travers.

« Chez sa sœur. Elles ont décidés de prendre le thé ensemble. »

« Bien. Elle ne doit rien savoir sur son bâtard de fils à présent, elle doit juste savoir qu'il est vivant et qu'il est en danger. Elle aura des nouvelles de lui quand je lui apporterait la tête blonde de son cher enfant. » Tom Jedusor arborait maintenant un sourire cruel et son regard sombre scrutaient les deux hommes devant lui.

Kurt était retourné à la meute où se trouvait Draco à la demande de Jedusor et il venait tout juste de revenir. Tout s'était très bien passé et il ne s'était pas fait repéré. L'Alpha voulait savoir les quelconques faiblesses de Draco, celles qui pourraient le blesser profondément et le pousser à venir rapidement vers Jedusor. D'après l'Alpha, plus vite l'héritier Malfoy se précipiterait vers lui sans réfléchir, écoutant seulement sa rage, plus il serait facile de le tuer.

Grâce à cette demande, Kurt avait pu comprendre que Tom Jedusor était inquiet de la venu de Draco. Il devait se douter que le jeune l'homme était fort, car Lucius avait été tellement puissant que Jedusor avait dû attendre qu'il soit malade pour le tuer. Alors, il était inquiet de ce qu'était devenu le fils. Kurt ne cessait de penser qu'il avait raison et il jubilerait lorsque Jedusor aurait Draco devant lui. L'Alpha se faisait vieux et l'héritier Malfoy était un jeune loup dans la force de l'âge. Plus Draco Malfoy ferait de faute, plus Tom Jedusor aurait de chance. Kurt était tout à fait conscient du plan de son Alpha et il était réticent à donner les informations qu'il détenait.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu mentir et donner de fausses informations mais le problème était qu'il n'était pas partit seul. Jedusor l'avait envoyé avec un de ses larbins, un de ceux qui étaient extrêmement fidèle à l'homme et Kurt savait que ce dernier dirait tout.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et attendit que l'Alpha parle à nouveau, ce qui arriva bien vite.

« Qu'en ait-il de votre mission ? »

Kurt ferma un peu plus étroitement les yeux, sachant que Tom ne le voyait pas, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il ne pouvait pas être celui qui divulguerait ces informations. Ce fut l'autre homme qui s'en chargea, répétant tout ce qu'il savait à présent.

« Alpha. Draco Malfoy semble être très proche d'un jeune homme. Un dominé du nom de Harry. Je pense qu'il est son potentiel lié car il n'approche pas les autres dominés. Je n'ai pas pu m'approcher suffisamment pour sentir si il avait une autre odeur sur lui mais il passe la plupart de ses journées avec ce dominé et a beaucoup de gestes... eh bien, ambiguës. » Le silence tomba. Kurt serra la mâchoire et attendait la décision de Jedusor. Finalement, un petit ricanement mauvais se fit entendre.

« Quoi de plus terrible de toucher au lié d'un loup, n'est-ce pas ? Nous l'avons vu avec Narcissa qui aurait pu mourir pour Lucius, ce faible cabot. » Kurt osa un coup d'œil vers son Alpha et frissonna devant le sourire triomphant de Jedusor. « Ce serait tellement dommage si ce... Harry venait à perdre la vie. » Le cœur de Kurt se mit à battre rapidement et il voulu se soustraire du regard de son Alpha qu'il sentait sur lui. Il se mit à espérer, à prier la lune, mais bientôt la sentence tomba et son cœur fit un saut dans le vide. « Kurt, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire à présent. »

Oooo

Draco se réveilla seul ce matin là mais une douce odeur sucrée lui indiqua que le déjeuner, et son brun, l'attendait à l'étage du dessous ce qui eut le don de le faire sortir directement du lit. Il passa par la salle de bain qu'il trouva après avoir ouvert quelques portes aléatoirement et prit une courte douche brûlante avant de sortir complètement nu, comme à son habitude, dans le couloir pour retourner dans la chambre de Harry. Un petit couinement se fit entendre soudainement et après avoir jeter un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule, il vit le copain roux du dominé, Ron, se retourner vivement, les joues légèrement rouges et semblant très mal à l'aise.

« Bonjour Ron. » lui dit Draco en ricanant, l'air taquin.

« Oh euh... Bon-Bonjour Draco. Je... Je vais en bas... avec les autres. »

« Je vous rejoint dès que je suis habillé. »

« Bonne idée ! » répondu Ron avant de courir soudainement dans les escaliers, élargissant le sourire de Draco. Il avait été étrange de parler à Ron alors que celui-ci s'obstinait à lui tourner le dos. Bien qu'il était normal pour un loup garou de se retrouver nu, le roux ne semblait pas tellement à l'aise avec cette idée. Harry non plus, d'ailleurs. Tout en s'habillant, Draco prit le temps de réfléchir à ce détail, se demandant si la meute entière était aussi pudique, et se promit de faire plus attention. Ou d'en parler à Harry, plus tard.

Après avoir enfilé son jeans, unique vêtement qu'il possédait à cet instant, il entreprit de descendre à la cuisine où il entendit plusieurs voix, puis un rire. Celui de Harry. Il ne connaissait en rien l'autre voix et il fut surprit lorsqu'il vit un homme installé en face du dominé, lui offrant un sourire éclatant et qui, apparemment, faisait rire le brun.

Il sentit une étrange sensation monter en lui et l'envie soudaine de montrer les crocs mais essaya de l'ignorer, s'avançant dans la cuisine. Malgré lui, il verrouilla son regard froid sur l'étranger qui avait finalement lâcher Harry des yeux pour le regarder et il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Cet homme était un prétendant, il en était certain. Un de ceux qui était encore en course, tout comme Sirius, Charlie, Cédric, Yaxley, Tobias et lui-même. Lentement, il s'avança vers Harry et posa une de ses mains sur la nuque de ce dernier, effleurant sa peau du bout de ses doigts.

« Oh, Draco, tu es enfin réveillé ! » s'exclama Harry en souriant. Il lança un regard incertain à l'homme puis toussota légèrement, essayant de garder son air jovial malgré l'air glacial qu'affichait Draco. « Voici Gabriel. Il est un des prétendants de la compétition, et celui que nous hébergeons Ron et moi. Il est venu avec son frère. »

Draco sentit son loup intérieur grogner furieusement et tourner en rond, le regard menaçant, prêt à attaquer et serrer la gorge de ce Gabriel entre ses crocs. Un dominant, qui prétendait au rôle d'Alpha vivait sous le même toit que Harry depuis tout ce temps et il n'était pas au courant. Il était venu chez Harry que très peu de fois, mais il n'avait jamais perçu l'odeur d'un dominant. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était tant obnubilé par l'odeur du dominé et parce que l'odeur d'un autre dominant sous ce toit n'était pas extrêmement forte, mais il n'appréciait pas l'idée. Il n'appréciait pas qu'un dominant comme Gabriel soit si proche de Harry.

Légèrement crispé, Draco hocha sèchement de la tête et remarqua finalement Ron lorsque ce dernier posa une assiette de crêpe chaude sur la table, s'asseyant à côté de Draco. Un silence quelque peu pesant s'était installé dans la pièce et chacun mangeait silencieusement. Harry semblait gêné et jouait avec sa nourriture plus qu'il ne la mangé, Ron semblait vouloir se noyer dans sa tasse de thé et Gabriel ne savait pas où poser les yeux alors qu'il sentait un regard polaire sur lui.

Draco n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ses actes et son regard se posait de longs moment sur Gabriel, l'examinant, le testant. Un regard, un geste vers Harry et le blond sortirait les griffes. Ses yeux s'étaient déjà transformer en deux fentes lupines d'un gris métallique sans qu'il ne le contrôle réellement, plus concentré sur le dominant en face de lui.

Draco avait l'avantage d'être beau, contrairement à Gabriel. Il le savait et cela le rassurait légèrement, mais lorsqu'il réalisa que Harry n'était pas quelqu'un de superficiel il fut prit d'une légère angoisse. Alors, il essaya de se convaincre que Gabriel n'était pas un dominant aussi puissant que lui car si il l'avait été, il en aurait été informé. Cet homme lui disait vaguement quelque chose, signe qu'il ne lui avait jamais donné du fil à retordre dans la compétition et donc qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de lui. Mais tout de même ! C'était un dominant qui vivait avec Harry, qui semblait assez drôle pour faire rire le dominé et qui avait l'air d'être un mec tout à fait charmant, Draco n'était pas sûr de pouvoir vivre sereinement avec ça et...

« Draco ! »

Ce dernier sursauta légèrement et tourna vivement sa tête vers Harry qui regardait étrangement sa main. Draco en fit de même et haussa les sourcils devant les ongles lupins qui avaient, semblait-il, abîmés quelque peu le bois de la table. Étonnant. Il leva lentement ses griffes devant son regard, se concentra une micro seconde sur ses doigts avant de regarder Gabriel par dessus. L'autre dominant avait les yeux légèrement ronds et semblait sur la défensive. Finalement, Draco baissa sa main alors que ses ongles redevenaient normaux et se força à fixer son regard sur sa tasse de café. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution à ce problème de jalousie, parce qu'il fallait bien appelé ça de la jalousie, ou de la présence de Gabriel sous ce toit. Peut-être arriverait-il à le blesser suffisamment fort à la prochaine étape pour qu'il se retrouve au lit, incapable de bouger durant de longues semaines et... Non. Harry serait son infirmier personnel et cela n'arrangerait en aucun cas la chose. Peut-être devait-il le tuer... Il fronça subitement les sourcils à cette pensée absurde blessé gravement était acceptable, mais tuer l'était beaucoup moins.

« Gabriel, je pense que tu devrais aller réveiller ton frère pour le... tu sais. Le petit déjeuner, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » proposa Harry en adressant un semblant de sourire à Gabriel. Ce dernier se leva vivement.

« Oui. Oui ! Tu as parfaitement raison, Harry. » et il s'en alla de la cuisine sans se retourner. Harry regarda ensuite Ron avec insistance et après quelques secondes de regard égaré, il se leva à son tour, tasse à la main.

« Je vais... aux toilettes. Oui, voilà, aux toilettes. » Il fit quelques pas avant de revenir vers la table et d'y poser la tasse. « Je ne suis pas supposé prendre ma tasse aux toilettes, hein ? » dit-il avec un air gêné avant de partir.

Finalement seuls, Harry se retourna vers Draco et le considéra quelques instants avant de se mettre à parler de nouveau.

« Tu as un problème avec Gabriel ? » lui demanda-t-il. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et Draco le trouva adorable. « Il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, je ne pensais pas que vous vous connaissiez. »

« Je ne le connais pas, en réalité. »

« Alors quoi ? Je sais qu'il n'est pas très... beau ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre » Harry chuchota presque cette phrase en jetant un regard incertain vers la porte de la cuisine puis continua sur un ton normal. « Mais c'est un garçon très gentil et... »

« C'est un dominant...»

« Oui, un dominant, j'ai remarqué. Mais il n'est pas ce genre de dominant qui se pavane, tu sais, je le trouve plutôt cool. »

«... Un dominant qui vit sous le même toit que toi. »

« Oui ? On était censé accueillir des prétendants et... Oh. » Harry avait maintenant les yeux ronds et avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau durant quelques petites secondes, le temps que l'information soit totalement digérée. Draco le regarda simplement, appréciant le spectacle d'un Harry qui réalisait quelque chose d'important puis il eut la surprise de voir un sourire taquin sur les lèvres du dominé.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Draco Malfoy soit jaloux. »

« Je ne suis pas... jaloux. » grogna le blond qui présentait un mauvaise fois évidente.

« Oh si tu l'es ! » dit Harry avec un petit rire. Draco leva les yeux vers le ciel et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres malgré lui.

« Peu importe, c'est totalement justifié. » répondit-il en se tournant complètement vers Harry. « Tu es le dominé que j'ai revendiqué, tu es terriblement beau, charmant, et je ne suis pas le seul qui rêve de t'avoir. »

« Je ne suis pas intéressé par Gabriel. Il est gentil mais tout s'arrêtera lorsque tu gagneras le tournois et qu'il devra repartir chez lui. » lui dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Une ombre passa sur le visage de Draco et ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Il posa ses deux mains sur les genoux du brun et les fit lentement remonter sur ses cuisses.

« Et si je ne gagne pas ce tournois ? » dit-il très sérieusement, faisant hausser les sourcils de Harry.

« Pourquoi tu ne gagnerais pas ce tournois ? Tu es très bon, tu le sais. »

« Je n'ai pas été bon lors de la deuxième étape et... »

« Tu l'as été. Tu as rapporté le drapeau et tu étais deuxième, c'est très bien. »

« Imaginons que je sois blessé à la prochaine étape, comme je l'ai été la dernière fois mais plus gravement. Imaginons que je ne puisse pas continuer et que je ne gagne pas ce tournois. Que je ne devienne pas Alpha. »

« Ce ne serait pas important. Tu pourrais demander de rester et... »

« Tu sais très bien que si je ne deviens pas Alpha je ne pourrais pas rester. Quel Alpha voudra d'un danger potentiel comme moi dans leur meute ? Je pense que aucun d'entre eux ne veulent subir le sort de mon père. »

« Certes mais tu ne le feras pas. Je veux dire, si tu ne deviens pas Alpha, tu ne tueras pas l'Alpha actuel pour prendre sa place... n'est-ce pas ? » lui répondit Harry, légèrement inquiet. Il eut quelques secondes de silence puis Draco reprit.

« Non. Non je ne le ferais pas, mais qui me ferais confiance ? Je ne pourrais pas rester si je ne gagne pas ce tournois. » Harry voyait petit à petit où Draco voulait en venir et il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait en penser. Si le blond venait à partir, il ne savait tout simplement pas ce qu'il allait faire. Il serait déchiré entre l'envie de rester dans sa meute, avec ses amis et sa famille, mais laisser Draco s'échapper serait comme renoncer à l'évidence même. Le dominant était son évidence. Il était comme qui dirait son âme sœur, il en était certain à présent, il le sentait au plus profond de son âme et commençait à développer des sentiments très fort pour lui, mais Draco n'avait aucune meute où aller si il ne gagnait pas ce tournois et Harry n'était pas sûr de vouloir vivre une vie nomade. Cependant il ne voulait d'une vie où il regretterait toujours le départ de son dominant. C'était un sacré dilemme et Harry fut soudainement terrifié à l'idée de devoir choisir. Soudain, Draco reprit. «Est-ce que tu me suivrais, Harry ?... Est-ce que tu partirais avec moi ? Ou renoncerais-tu à moi pour une vie un peu plus paisible ? »

« Une vie paisible mais sans dominant... »

« Tu pourras toujours trouver un autre dominant. » Draco sentit son cœur se déchirer à cette pensé et une forte bouffée de possessivité monta en lui. S'il perdait le tournois, s'il devait partir et qu'Harry ne le suivait pas, il deviendrait fou de rage si un autre dominant approchait le brun. Il serait prêt à commettre un massacre si cela devait arriver.

Harry fronça les sourcils de nouveau et il se sentit légèrement perdu et avait ce besoin terrible d'être rassuré. Il prit délicatement le visage de Draco entre ses mains et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres. Il murmura tout contre elles. « Draco, je suis certain de ne vouloir aucun autres dominants. Tu dois être celui avec qui je dois me lier ou je ne le ferais jamais. » Il caressa les pommettes du dominant et continua. « Tu dois, et tu peux, gagner ce tournois. » Il recula son visage de quelques centimètres et planta son regard vert dans les deux iris grises. « Si tu deviens Alpha, je me lierai à toi le soir même. » Il vit une étrange émotion passer dans le regard glacial de Draco et ce dernier l'embrassa une seconde fois avec un peu plus d'assistance.

« Je voudrais que tu sois à moi même si je devais partir. » lui dit finalement le blond après avoir mis fin au baiser.

« Je ne sais pas si... Je ne sais pas... » Harry soupira fortement et baissa lentement le regard, ne pouvant supportant d'avantage celui de Draco qui était à présent remplit d'espoir. Après quelques secondes, il sentit une paire de lèvres déposer un baiser sur son front et il vit Draco se lever de sa chaise. De longs doigts passèrent dans ses cheveux, tirant délicatement dessus pour lui faire relever la tête. Draco le regardait à présent avec un semblant de sourire.

« N'y pense pas maintenant. J'essayerai d'être le meilleur dans deux semaines. J'ai une nouvelle motivation maintenant. » Harry hocha simplement de tête. « Je dois y aller, je dois aller parler à Fenrir et aux autres. »

« Viens, ce soir. »

« Je ne sais pas. » Harry sentit une vive inquiétude et une légère panique traverser sa poitrine. Est-ce que Draco lui en voulait pour ne pas avoir répondu à sa question ? « J'ai des choses à faire. A plus tard, Harry. » Une dernière caresse et le blond partit, ne sachant rien du poids lourds que Harry sentait sur son estomac.

Oooo

« Te voilà revenu d'entre les morts. »

« Tu m'aurais cherché tu aurais vu que je n'étais pas bien loin. »

« C'est certain. J'avais juste à rôder autour de la maison de Harry pour venir te trouver. »

Draco ne répondit rien et prit simplement place dans l'un des canapés de son salon. Il scruta le petit groupe de personne qui était en face de lui, ignorant délibérément Fenrir qui semblait encore énervé par la dernière épreuve et qui, par conséquent, agacé Draco.

« Je vois que vous vous êtes tous réuni. Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière ? »

« En effet, il... »

« Tu aurais été un peu plus présents tu aurais été le premier avertit. »

« Et je suppose qu'il était trop difficile de venir me voir ? Apparemment tu savais exactement où j'étais Fenrir, tu étais juste stupidement aveuglé par mon erreur de la deuxième épreuve pour venir. »

« Ne me parle pas comme ça gamin, tu es peut-être notre prochaine Alpha mais rappelle-toi de ceux qui t'ont aidé, et ce n'est pas simplement cet Harry ! »

« Je n'ai jamais oublié. Un problème avec Harry ? » La voix de Draco était dorénavant polaire et son regard orage semblait le transpercer de part en part mais cela n'intimida pas Fenrir pour le moins du monde.

« Fenrir je ne crois pas qu'il est judicieux de parler de Harry maintenant... » essaya Blaise avant de se faire couper brutalement.

« Oh si je vais en parler de Harry ! Tu passes tes journées, et maintenant tes nuits, avec lui. Tu aurais un peu plus présent, tu... »

« Je suis partit de cette maison pendant une nuit et une journée, est-ce trop ? Je n'étais pas avec Harry aujourd'hui mais dans la forêt. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas toi qui voulait que je me trouve un potentiel lié ? Voilà, c'est fait. »

« Draco, n'oublies pas pourquoi tu veux devenir Alpha. N'oublies pas pourquoi on est tous là ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas oublié, comment le pourrais-je avec les images que j'ai sans cesses dans la tête ? Fenrir, Harry ne me détourne pas si c'est ce que tu crois. Il m'aide à avancer, il m'aide à aller bien. Il a réussi à me calmer lors d'une de mes crises alors que ça fait dix ans que vous essayiez ! Je ne vous en veux pas, mais Harry est spéciale, il est ce dont j'ai besoin et il ne me détournera pas. As-tu oublié ce que tu ressentais avec Antonia ? »

« Ne me parle pas d'Antonia. »

« Ne me dis jamais que Harry est mauvais pour moi. Jamais. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent furieusement et un long silence prit place dans la pièce. Finalement, Severus prit les choses en mains et s'avança de quelques pas pour sortir de l'ombre.

« Ce qui vous détourne le plus en ce moment ce sont vos disputes. Il serait judicieux de parler du réel problème. »

« En effet. Prenez le temps de réfléchir et parlez-en plus tard... Peut-être arriverez-vous à vous comprendre ? » essaya Hermione qui n'aimait pas les tensions dans le groupe.

« Peut-être arrivera-t-il à me dire ce qui ne va vraiment pas, en effet. » Fenrir ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Draco détourna son regard et reprit. « Bien. Quel est le problème ? »

« Eh bien... » commença Viktor en se redressant. « Luna et moi étions dans la forêt et nous avons sentit une odeur étrangère. Elle était très proche du village et nous l'avons suivit. »

« Oui, c'était un très beau jour d'hiver, c'était très simple de suivre la trace... » continua Luna d'une voix rêveuse. « L'odeur appartenait à deux loups et l'un deux a parlé de Voldemort. »

Draco haussa un sourcil. « Voldemort ? »

« Oh tu sais, j'ai réfléchis et je pense que nous devrions appelé Tom Jedusor par un surnom. Voldemort lui va très bien. »

Tout le monde regarda Luna pendant un petit moment et Blaise haussa simplement les épaules. « Ouais, pourquoi pas... »

Draco toussota et reprit. « Hm, oui. Je pense qu'on pourra reparler de ce surnom plus tard... Que disait l'homme ? »

« Il disait que Tom... »

« Voldemort. » le reprit Luna.

« Hm, bien... Il disait que... Voldemort allait être très content de cette information. Je ne sais cependant pas de quelle information il parlait. Nous ne les avons pas suivit, cela aurait trop risqué mais il y a de grande chance que nous soyons surveillé. »

Draco resta silencieux durant les minutes qui suivirent et son regard se ferma totalement, le laissant de imperturbable alors qu'il réfléchissait à l'information qui ferait tant plaisir à Tom Jedusor.

« Il y a de forte chance qu'il essaye de m'atteindre de façon indirecte. Il veux me faire comprendre qu'il est là, quelque part, et qu'il m'attend. » dit-il finalement alors qu'il réfléchissait toujours.

« Il veux peut-être te faire échouer à la prochaine étape... » avança Remus.

« Ou s'attaquer aux personnes proches de toi. » continua Fleur.

« C'est pourquoi il faut que l'on soit prudent. Si l'un de nous a été vu avec Draco, il est en danger. »

« Sauf que ces temps-ci Draco était avec Harry. » affirma Fenrir d'un ton dur.

« Alors il faut que tu préviennes Harry de faire attention à lui, Draco. » lui dit Hermione d'une voix douce, lançant un regard d'avertissement à Fenrir.

« Impossible. » Draco secoua la tête et soupira lourdement. « Il ne sait pas ce que je veux faire de Jedusor. Il ne sait rien de mes projets. »

« Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ? » lui demanda Fleur en fronçant les sourcils, comme tout les autres.

« Je ne sais pas. Il... Il n'a pas à le savoir, pour le moment. »

« Tu as peur. »

Draco ne répondit pas et n'accorda aucun regard à Fenrir.

« Tu as peur de ce qu'il va penser de toi. Tu as peur de son jugement. Je pensais que cela te passait par dessus la tête, Draco ? »

« Harry est différent, met toi ça dans la crâne Fenrir. Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir pour l'instant, je ferais attention à ce qui ne lui arrive rien. »

« Tu attends quoi ? De t'être lié à lui pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir ? Assume ton passé, assume ton envie de vengeance qui est tout à faire justifiée et dis lui tout maintenant Draco avant qu'il ne se sente trahit. »

« Fenrir... » la voix de Draco se fit légèrement plus menaçante et basse.

« Je pense qu'il a raison, Draco... C'est une information que Harry devrait savoir, surtout si vous prévoyez une union. » tenta calmement Remus alors que les autres hochaient de la tête lentement. Soudainement, quelques coups contre la porte se firent entendre et tout le monde se regardèrent, se demandant qui pouvait venir à cette heure tardive.

« Will était de sortit ? » tenta Viktor.

« Il ne frapperait pas à sa propre porte. » élucida Severus.

« Ok, j'y vais. » dit Blaise en se levant. Il disparu du salon et on entendit la porte s'ouvrit. « Il n'est pas vraiment prudent pour un si beau dominé de se promener seul si tard le soir... »

Oooo

Harry avait été angoissé toute la journée et la fin de cette dernière s'était avérée catastrophique. Le départ de Draco le matin l'avait beaucoup inquiété car il n'avait pas su déterminé à quel point son incertitude avait pu blesser le blond. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, il ne voulait pas que Draco s'éloigne de lui et son loup n'avait cessé de s'agiter, le poussant à retrouver son dominant. Cependant il avait dû travailler toute la journée et avait dû se montrer souriant et enthousiasme, surtout devant Sirius qui avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors que le cœur n'y était définitivement pas.

Son angoisse avait monté d'un cran lorsqu'il était sortit de l'école, pleins d'espoir. En tant normal, Draco venait le chercher tout les jours et ils allaient se promener ensemble, passant du bon temps avant de repartir chacun de leurs côtés pour la nuit. Aujourd'hui, personne ne l'avait attendu devant l'école et il était simplement repartit chez lui le cœur lourd. Il n'avait pas mangé, allant directement au lit, et son loup avait cessé de s'agiter mais il pouvait sentir une immense tristesse provenir de lui.

Le brun se repassait inlassablement la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Draco ce matin et la trouvait de plus en plus terrible. Il avait l'impression d'avoir rejeté le blond alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Il voulait le dominant de tout son être à présent et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter le rejet pur et simple de Draco si celui-ci venait à décider qu'il ne pouvait pas se lier avec lui. Il savait que le blond ressentait la même chose que lui, c'est à dire une attirance profonde et des sentiments qui devenaient de plus en plus fort. Il savait qu'il était lui aussi l'évidence de Draco. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il l'espérait car il ne voulait pas le voir s'éloigner.

Mais le choix était d'une réelle difficulté. Si Draco ne devenait pas Alpha, il devrait quitter la meute et Harry aurait à choisir entre ses amis ou son dominant. Au fond de lui, il savait que son loup le pousserait à suivre Draco et il était terrifié de partir pour l'inconnu. Terrifier mais rassurer de se savoir avec le blond. Sans le dominant, il ne savait pas si il serait aussi heureux qu'il l'était actuellement. Il n'était pas seulement déranger par le fait de quitter sa meute, mais aussi par ce que lui cachait Draco. Parce qu'il savait que le blond lui cachait quelque chose. Il n'était pas normal qu'il surveille son ancienne meute si il ne voulait rien y faire. Il n'était pas normal qu'il soit aussi énervé contre Tom Jedusor et qu'il n'ait rien tenté durant ces dix dernières années. Harry venait à se demander de plus en plus si ce tournois n'était pas une étape dans le plan du blond. Un plan de vengeance qu'il préparait dans l'ombre depuis des années. Il se disait que Draco avait fait en sorte que Jedusor le croit mort ainsi que le reste du monde pour pouvoir revenir au moment propice, lorsque la chance de devenir Alpha se présenterait. Au début, il avait pensé que Draco voulait juste devenir Alpha en mémoire à son père. Mais il se doutait que c'était bien plus grand que ça. Il ne savait pas encore ce que Draco allait faire, ce qu'il avait prévu de faire de Tom Jedusor, mais ça ne lui disait rien vaille. Parfois, notamment durant la crise de ce matin, son regard ressemblait à un celui d'un animal fou, prêt à attaquer...

Il soupira lourdement, agacé de se torturer l'esprit et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. 22H16. Il se mordit un instant la lèvre et resta immobile de longues secondes. Il devait parler à Draco. Il devait lui parler et tant pis si ce dernier ne voulait pas le voir. Il devait être rassuré ou, s'il ses craintes s'avéraient vraies, terriblement blessé.

Décidé, il sortit de son lit et enfila quelques vêtements rapidement avant de sortir de sa maison. Il marcha d'un pas rapide et déterminé jusqu'à la maison du blond et ne réfléchissait pas avant de frapper lourdement. Il ne devait pas hésiter maintenant, il devait se lancer ou alors il serait capable d'attendre devant cette porte des heures entières et mourir de froid avant le lever du jour. Il fixa sans vraiment le voir le bois de la porte et se demanda un instant si c'était vraiment le bon moment de parler à Draco. Peut-être aurait-il dû attendre quelques jours, peut-être aurait-il dû attendre que le blond vienne vers lui...

Il sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et il reçu le sourire éblouissant de Blaise. Harry fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le dominant le devança.

« Il n'est pas vraiment prudent pour un si beau dominé de se promener seul si tard le soir... » lui dit-il d'un air taquin en passant sa langue sensuellement sur ses lèvres. Harry resta interdit quelques secondes et se détendit immédiatement en entendant éclater le rire de Blaise. « Je rigole ! Je suppose que tu es venu voir Draco, uh ? Entre, nous sommes dans le salon. »

Harry lui offrit un sourire un peu crispé, soudainement conscient qu'il venait de s'incruster dans une soirée entre Draco et ses amis et s'avança timidement dans le salon. Il se stoppa cependant lorsqu'il sentit tout les regards sur lui. Celui de Fenrir était particulièrement dur et le mettait mal à l'aise. Ce dernier se leva soudainement et tourna son regard vers Draco qui semblait légèrement contrarié.

« Bien, je suppose qu'on reprendra cette conversation plus tard. »

Draco ne répondit pas, le regardant à peine. Son regard était maintenant concentré sur Harry et ce dernier ne pouvait absolument rien y lire. Il se sentit de plus en plus nerveux. Fenrir passa à côté de lui sans une parole, ni un regard et un long silence se fit ressentir dans la pièce. Ce fut finalement Hermione qui le brisa.

« Bon... Je suppose qu'il est temps pour nous de partir. »

« Oh euh... » commença maladroitement Harry. « Peut-être... Peut-être est-ce à moi de partir. Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre mais... » il se tut. Il sentait sa voix trembler légèrement et il se trouva un instant ridicule. Il s'était tellement attaché au blond, en si peu de temps, qu'il en devenait pathétique, prêt à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps lorsque le dominant l'ignorait. Il soupira discrètement et fit un pas en arrière, prêt à partir, lorsque la voix de Remus se fit entendre.

« Non, Harry. C'est à nous de partir maintenant. Il se fait tard et je pense que Draco a besoin d'un moment de détente. » L'homme plus âgé ainsi que tout les autres se levèrent et ils les saluèrent avant de quitter la maison ou de monter dans leurs chambres pour certain. Pendant ce temps, Harry regardait Draco qui en faisait de même avec son regard neutre, celui que le brun détestait, et il se sentit mal à l'aise, réalisant que le dominant lui en voudrait peut-être de l'avoir dérangé. En plus de ce qu'il avait dit ce matin... ou plutôt de ce qu'il n'avait pas dit.

« Je... Je suis désolé. Je ne savais que tu passais la soirée avec tes amis. »

« Je t'avais dit que j'avais des choses à faire pourtant. » répondit froidement Draco, et le cœur de Harry coula lentement tandis qu'il sentait l'angoisse revenir en force.

« Oh... » dit-il simplement de sa voix étranglé. Il baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il avait réellement blessé Draco ce matin et ce dernier lui en voulait. Peut-être même reconsidérait-il son envie de l'avoir comme lié et alors Harry ne saurait que faire... Tout faire pour le reconquérir ou simplement vivre dans l'ombre de ce terrible échec ?

Il entendit Draco soupirer et se lever et il eut une soudaine envie de fondre en larme. Il se força cependant à rester calme et attendit que le dominant lui dise quelque chose. Cela prit des siècles avant que le silence soit brisé et Harry avait simplement fermé les yeux durant ces instants, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

« Harry... » La douceur de la voix le surprit grandement et il releva tellement vite la tête qu'il aurait pu se déplacer quelque chose. Ses yeux étaient à maintenant grands ouverts et il capta le regard inquiet de Draco qui se rapprocher à présent. Une fois assez proche, il glissa ses longs doigts contre la nuque de Harry, rapprochant son visage pour poser son front contre le sien. La glace rencontra l'émeraude et le brun ne s'empêcher d'accrocher ses doigts à l'avant bras du dominant. « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça. J'ai juste eu une journée difficile et... S'il te plaît, ne pleure plus. Je suis désolé. »

Il n'avait même pas sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il savait que ce n'était pas grands choses, quelques gouttes isolés qui avaient passées les barrières de ses yeux, mais il se maudit quelques secondes pour avoir perdu le contrôle. Jamais Draco ne lui aurait montré à quel point il aurait été affecté. Cela n'arrivait que lorsqu'il faisait une de ces crises et Harry l'admira de pouvoir garder le contrôle sur son corps, sur ses émotions car cela étaient tellement durs.

Lentement il glissa ses deux mains contre les joues de Draco, prenant son visage en coupe, et il se mit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour approcher ses lèvres de celles du dominant. Il resta un petit moment en suspense, respirant le même air que le blond, et ce fut finalement ce dernier qui combla la distance restante.

Leurs lèvres se caressèrent un moment ensemble puis la langue de Harry devint un peu plus taquine, bientôt suivit de celle de Draco. Ils goûtèrent chacun mutuellement aux goût qu'avait l'autre et les deux furent charmés, accentuant le baiser comme pour en avoir plus. Ce qui semblait être chaste au début se transforma bien vite en un baiser passionné et langoureux.

Les mains de Harry glissèrent délicieusement sur le torse de son dominant pour aller se poser sur les hanches de ce dernier, rapprochant leurs corps tandis que le blond prit possession de la chevelure du dominé, tirant légèrement dessus pour relever son visage. Après de longues secondes qui semblèrent merveilleuses pour les deux loups, ils s'écartèrent légèrement, le souffle court et le cœur battant un peu trop vite.

Harry s'entendit soupirer de soulagement, le poids qu'il portait sur sa poitrine s'envolant enfin et il ramena le corps de Draco contre le sien, posant sa tête contre son épaule, le bout de son nez effleurant le gorge du dominant. Bientôt, deux bras vinrent l'entourer et la joue de Draco se posa sur le haut du crâne de Harry. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis Harry prit finalement la parole.

« Je pensais que tu m'en voulais. Pour ce matin. »

Draco fronça les sourcils et répondit. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ? »

« Je... Je ne t'ai pas dit ce que je ferais, si tu ne devenais pas Alpha et... tu es parti si soudainement. Tu n'es pas venu me chercher à l'école et ce soir tu semblais énervé que je sois là. Je pensais... Je pensais que tu m'en voulais. »

Il ne pu le voir mais un fin sourire attendrit prit place sur les lèvres du dominant qui raffermit sa prise, le serrant d'avantage. « Harry... Je t'ai dit de prendre ton temps pour y penser. C'est normal que tu ne sache pas quoi faire. » Il fit une pause. « Mais je te promet que je ferais tout pour que tu n'aies pas à faire ce choix. »

Ce fut au tour de Harry à sourire et il déposa un léger baiser contre la fine peau de Draco, le faisant frissonner, avant de fermer les yeux. « Je suis certain que tu y arriveras sans trop de difficultés. »

« Je le pense... Harry, il se fait tard. »

Le brun releva la tête, quelques peu surprit et son regard tomba sur l'horloge. 22H45. « Oh.. Oh, oui. Tu dois être fatigué. Je vais rentré. On se voit demain ? » demanda-t-il, un petit lueur d'espoir dansant dans ses iris.

« Non. »

« Non ? » il fronça les sourcils et s'écarta légèrement.

« Je veux dire non, tu ne rentre pas. Passe la nuit ici, avec moi, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas très fréquentable chez toi de toute façon. »

Harry fut secoué d'un petit rire tout en levant les yeux aux ciel. « Je te rappelle qu'il y a deux autres dominants qui vivent sous ce toit. »

« Oui mais je leur fait confiance. »

« Gabriel est quelqu'un de honnête, Draco. »

« Ne prononce pas ce prénom blasphématoire sous mon toit! »

Le brun explosa de rire et laissa une nouvelle fois sa tête tomber contre l'épaule de Draco, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « T'es bête... » lui dit-il finalement, le cœur un peu moins lourd et de plus en plus amoureux.

Oooo

 **Surpriiiiiiiise !**

(à prononcer avec l'accent anglais pour faire un petit effet)

Je devais normalement poster demain pour la veille de Noël mais j'avais peur de ne pas avoir le temps, je repars en France pour les fêtes demain matin et une longue journée s'annonce pour moi. Et comme je veux tenir ma promesse, je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui !

Voyez ça comme un petit cadeau de Noël en avance !

En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. J'ai remarqué une légère baisse sur le chapitre précèdent, peut-être le chapitre n'a-t-il pas autant plu que les autres ? Quoi qu'il en soit, merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui ont partagé leurs avis, ça me fait très plaisir. N'hésitez surtout pas à vous lancer, je ne mord pas.:)

Voilà voilà, pas de monologue pour cette fois, j'ai une valise à faire haha !

Je vous souhaite un très joyeux noël et de très belles fêtes, en espérant que l'année 2017 nous réserve de belles surprises !

On se voit l'année prochaine, le 9 Janvier pour être exact pour la suite !

Wolf


	10. Chapter 10

Guest : Merci pour ta review, heureuse que cela te plaise !

Guest2 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

Ekateri : Merci pour ton petit message, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Chapitre 9 – _Confiance_

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de soleil, le ciel était gris et chargé de nuage mais cela avait été assez pour que Harry soit réveillé. Il aurait pu se lever pour aller fermer les rideaux oubliés la veille mais il avait vite réalisé qu'un bras possessif entourait sa taille l'empêchait de sortir du lit. A chaque fois qu'il amorçait un mouvement il était directement attiré de nouveau vers le torse puissant du dominant, celui-ci ne se réveillant pas pour autant... Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Harry essaye de nouveau, pour la troisième fois.

« Arrête de vouloir t'enfuir. » grogna le dominant d'une voix rauque des plus sexy. « Pourquoi tu veux partir ? »

Harry leva les yeux en l'air et se redressa comme il le put, lançant un regard par dessus son épaule. Draco avait les yeux toujours fermés mais le visage contrarié. « Je veux juste aller fermer les rideaux. La lumière me gêne. » Il eut un petit flottement de quelques secondes et Harry fut libre. Habillé seulement d'un boxer il se leva du lit et parcouru la petite pièce pour fermer les rideaux opaques, la chambre se retrouvant dans un semi obscurité assez confortable. Ne voulant pas faire attendre Draco qui pouvait vite perdre patience le matin, il se glissa de nouveau dans le lit et le bras possessif fit son grand retour, suivit d'un autre, et Harry se retrouva plaqué contre le corps délicieusement chaud du blond.

Il enfonça son visage dans le cou de Draco et laissa le bout de ses lèvres caresser sa gorge onctueuse. Draco sentait bon, c'était la première chose qui avait marqué Harry. C'était l'odeur qui avait voulu l'attirer dans la forêt ce soir-là et elle ne l'avait jamais quitté... Le soir où il avait été attiré par l'odeur de Draco... Aucuns prétendants n'étaient encore arrivés, le tournois venaient d'être annoncés...

« Draco ? » murmura Harry en priant que le blond ne se soit pas endormi. Un grognement lui répondit, le faisant sourire. « Pourquoi tu étais dans la forêt, ce soir là ? »

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce où aucun des deux ne bougea. Puis Draco répondit : « De quoi est-ce que tu me parle ? Quel soir ? » Sa voix était toujours aussi grave et cela fit frissonner Harry lui, inconsciemment, remonta peu à peu son genoux entre les jambes de Draco.

« Tu sais » dit-il alors que son genou arrivait entre les cuisses du dominant. « C'était quelques jours avant ton arrivée officielle. Tu étais dans la forêt, un soir. » termina Harry alors que son genou arrivait finalement contre l'intimité réveillé du blond, ne se rendant compte du rien.

Draco se figea un instant contre lui et il se demanda s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal. Finalement, il sentit une main lentement dévalé sa colonne vertébrale dans une douce caresse. « Oh, ça. On était venu voir ce qui en était de la meute. Comment tu sais que j'étais là ? Tu nous as entendu ? »

« Non. » Harry remontait lentement sa main sur le torse de Draco dans un caresse aérienne, un peu perdu dans ses pensées. « Non, je t'ai senti. Quand tu es arrivé officiellement, j'ai reconnu ton odeur. C'était celle de la forêt. »

« Oh. » fut la simple réponse de Draco alors que sa main avait continué sa course sur la hanche de Harry, puis sur sa cuisse. Le brun eut un délicieux frissons alors que deux lèvres vinrent attraper le lobe de son oreille, pour ensuite murmurer d'une voix rauque. « Si tu t'étais approché ce soir-là, je crois que je t'aurai emmené avec moi. Mais il a fallu que ce stupide garçon détourne l'attention de ma délicieuse proie. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il réalisait petit à petit ce qu'il sentait contre sa jambe et quelle direction avaient pris les doigts taquins de Draco. Il ne sut comment réagir dans un premier temps mais il remarqua bien vite que son corps le fit à sa place. Il se sentit durcir lentement alors que Draco entreprenait de douces caresses sur la peau de sa cuisse, le laissant explorer l'intérieur de cette dernière ce qui excita bien vite le dominé. Sa main s'était figée sur le torse du blond et il ne savait s'il devait enlever ou laisser sa jambe de l'intérieur des cuisses de Draco. Il leva lentement son regard et tomba directement dans celui du blond qui dû voir son hésitation car il ne fit rien d'autre que de laisser ses doigts aller et venir agréablement.

Un combat fit rage dans l'esprit de Harry, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Faire un petit pas en plus ou en rester là pour l'instant ? Son corps en avait envie, Draco aussi et il était certain que s'il le demandait, cela resterait assez chaste. Juste de quoi se découvrir un peu plus, d'avancer dans leurs relations sans pour autant en arriver au point de non-retour. Juste se donner un peu à l'autre pour lui montrait qu'il était important... Il se noya de longues secondes dans le regard gris de Draco qu'il pouvait voir briller dans la semi-obscurité puis, comme pour donner son accord, il embrassa les douces lèvres du dominant, se rapprochant un peu plus de ce dernier. Il sentait à présent le cœur de Draco battre contre le sien et il appuya un peu plus, d'une légère pression, sa jambe contre le bas ventre du blond. Il sentit bien vite la langue de ce dernier s'aventurer contre la sienne et il fut pris dans un long et langoureux baiser alors que Draco le poussait délicatement contre le lit, le surplombant.

Le corps du dominant semblait un peu plus imposant maintenant qu'il était installé entre ses jambes et Harry se sentit légèrement intimidé. Une rougeur prit place sur ses joues et il crut voir un sourire étirer les lèvres de Draco avant que celui-ci ne les pose sur sa mâchoire, déposant une ligne de baiser qui suivait la courbe de son visage pour descendre ensuite délicieusement dans son cou. Il sentait quelques fois le bout de sa langue venir goûter sa peau et cela l'excita d'avantage. Son intimité était maintenant tendue au possible et il ne fallait que quelques centimètres pour que le corps de Draco ne rejoigne le sien, le dominant se soutenant sur ses bras.

Harry ne voulait pas que le dominant soit le seul à entreprendre les choses, c'est pourquoi ses mains se glissèrent d'abord timidement sur le torse musclé puis sur le ventre qui se contracta légèrement. Il était tout à fait délicieux de sentir les muscles se mouvoir sous la peau et il se demanda un instant qu'elle sensation il ressentirait si sa langue découvrait ce corps musclé. Il enfouit son nez contre la nuque du blond à cette idée et il respira longuement l'odeur de son dominant alors qu'il profitait des baisers de celui-ci. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre complètement. Il voulait être certain que Draco n'irait pas trop loin. Il n'avait pas peur de faire l'amour, il avait passé l'âge d'avoir peur, mais il ne voulait pas se précipiter alors que tout allait bien jusqu'ici. Il hésita quelques secondes puis murmura :

« Draco... Je... Je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop loin. » Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et un de ses bras entoura le corps du dominant pour être sûr que celui-ci ne s'écarte pas.

« Nous n'irons jamais trop loin. » lui répondit simplement le blond avant de mordre délicatement la peau de Harry, le faisant doucement haleter.

« Oui mais je veux dire... »

« Oui, je sais. Nous ne le ferons pas, pas aujourd'hui. » Draco se redressa lentement et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Harry, puis sur son front. « Laisse-moi juste prendre soin de toi. » murmura-t-il contre la peau du dominé. Ce dernier hocha simplement de la tête alors que ses muscles se détendaient uns à uns. Draco continua à embrasser son visage, passant par ses pommettes, son nez et finalement ses lèvres, puis il plaqua lentement son corps contre celui de son dominé. Leurs sexes excités rentrèrent en contact et Harry eut un léger soupir de plaisir.

La tension de son bas ventre lui faisait légèrement mal à présent et il remonta lentement une de ses jambes contre la hanche de Draco avec qui il échangeait un baiser des plus langoureux. Finalement, le blond lâcha sa bouche et ses lèvres se frayèrent un chemin contre la gorge de Harry qui pouvait maintenant sentir le souffle chaud caresser sa peau alors qu'il lui chuchotait quelque chose :

« Je te mordrais juste là, pour que tout le monde ait le loisir de voir que tu m'appartiens. » Harry sentit son ventre se contracter et son cœur s'accélérer à ses paroles et il glissa une de ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de Draco, l'accompagnant alors que ce dernier glisser ses lèvres sur ses clavicules, puis son torse. Il murmura de nouveau tout contre son cœur : « Je te mordrais là, aussi. J'ai envie de goûter chaque partie de ton corps. » Les doigts de Harry caressaient à présent la nuque de Draco alors sa respirait se faisait quelque peu irrégulière et il sentit la langue de Draco descendre le long de son ventre. Il se cambra à cet agréable contact et le dominant s'arrêta une troisième fois contre sa hanche, y déposant un baiser. « Ici, aussi. » susurra-t-il avant de descendre légèrement plus bas et de lécher toute la longueur de Harry par dessus son sous vêtement. Il laissa échapper un gémissement à la fois de surprise et de plaisir et il sentit ses jambes trembler légèrement alors que Draco venait à nouveau prendre ses lèvres entre les siennes. « J'adore t'entendre, Harry. »

Et il entreprit un léger frottement de son bassin contre celui du brun qui se cambra légèrement alors qu'une sensation étourdissante montait petit à petit en lui. Il avait l'impression qu'un feu consumait son bassin et, sans même le réaliser, ses hanches suivirent le mouvement que Draco lui imposait, frottant son érection contre celle du dominant. De légers gémissements, à peine audibles, et des souffles tremblants sortaient d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait les doigts du dominant s'entouraient autour de ses hanches et son visage s'enfouir dans son cou. Le souffle de Draco s'était accélérer et il pouvait le sentir contre sa peau alors que le plaisir prit part de son corps. Il était des plus excités et il se demandait si l'amour avec Draco serait toujours ainsi. Il se demandait si lorsque le jour venu, il allait connaître de nouvelles sensations, plus fortes, plus intimes. Parce qu'il savait que même si ce frottement lui était très agréables, le sexe pouvait être beaucoup plus puissant que cela. Il était vierge, certes, mais pas ignorant.

Lentement, sa main glissa contre le dos de Draco pour finir sa course sur les fesses fermes du dominant alors que les sensations s'intensifiaient toujours plus, se répandant dans tout son corps. Il pouvait sentir l'érection gonflé de Draco contre la sienne et il trouvait cela tellement délicieux qu'il n'osa pas imaginer ce qu'il en serait s'ils étaient complètement nus. Finalement, les frottements se firent un peu plus insistants et Harry sentait qu'il n'allait venir bientôt. Ses doigts serrèrent légèrement les fesses de Draco et ses gémissements, ses soupirs se firent plus nombreux. Il bougea son bassin une nouvelle fois contre celui du dominant et le plaisir le figea contre le corps de Draco alors qu'il se répandait dans son boxer dans un long gémissement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit le corps de Draco se tendre contre le sien puis se détendre complètement. Les frottements cessèrent et le corps du dominant se fit un peu lourd, signe que ce dernier s'était complètement allongé sur lui.

La respiration de Harry qui s'était faite plus rapide se calma petit à petit, se calquant sur celle de Draco et un petit sourire prit place sur son visage. Poussé par un sentiment fort et incontrôlable, il entoura Draco de ses bras musclé et le serra contre lui, le blond relevant légèrement son visage. Harry en profitant pour entreprendre un baiser des plus tendre, des plus doux sous lequel Draco se laissa aller. Au bout de quelques plaisantes secondes, ce dernier se détacha, le regard brillant.

« Est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner dans la douche ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire de coin. Harry eut un petit sourire et secoua négativement la tête, ne se sentant pas prêt à se dévoiler entièrement nu devant Draco. C'était peut-être ridicule étant donné ce qu'ils venaient de faire, mais ils avaient gardé la barrière de leurs sous-vêtements respectifs, ce qui avait mit Harry un peu plus en confiance. Il n'était pas prêt à se donner entièrement au blond et celui-ci le comprit parfaitement. Il lui embrassa le nez puis les lèvres et se leva, laissant un Harry à l'esprit étrangement serein.

Oooo

Il était tôt lorsqu'il arriva près de la meute. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et la neige avait fini par disparaître, ce qui était un avantage pour lui étant donné qu'il ne devait pas se faire repérer. Il décida de se poster près de l'école car il savait que le jeune dominé y passait la plupart de ses journées et resta à une distance plus ou moins respectable, de façon à pouvoir agir rapidement sans que son odeur n'alerte quelqu'un.

Il n'était pas sûr de la manière dont il allait s'y prendre et un combat faisait rage en lui pour savoir si il devait le faire ou non. Peut-être devrait-il juste le blesser et dire à l'Alpha que le garçon était mort. Mais si l'Alpha l'apprenait, il ne survivrait pas une journée de plus... Ou alors devrait-il tout simplement le tuer et vivre avec la culpabilité lui rongeant le cœur mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir vivre ainsi, il n'avait jamais tué personne, et ne voulait pas commencer maintenant. Par un innocent, surtout si cela poussait l'héritier Malfoy à la faute.

Il pesa le pour et le contre toute la journée, campé derrière l'arbre où il s'était caché. Son cœur s'était déchiré en voyant le dominé arriver et sourire gentiment aux enfants déjà présents. Cette vision lui resta en tête les heures suivantes et il voulut faire demi-tour et affronter Tom Jedusor qui, lui et ses fidèles, auront raison de lui. Puis il pensa à sa femme et à son garçon, Dean, qui était tellement content d'avoir eu 6 ans la semaine dernière. Il se sentait déchiré et malade, complètement perdu, ne sachant plus ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait l'impression que tous les choix qui s'offraient à lui étaient les mauvais. Il pourrait seulement blesser le garçon mais si cela venait à s'apprendre, il ne savait pas à qui s'attaquerait l'Alpha. A lui, pour le plaisir de lui enlever la vie, ou à sa famille pour le plaisir de le voir dépérir ?

Finalement, l'heure arriva. Les enfants sortaient petit à petit de l'école, accompagné de leurs parents puis il vit Draco Malfoy arriver et repartir accompagné du dominé quelques minutes plus tard. Kurt ferma les yeux et essaya de déterminé si cela était une bonne chose ou non. Peut-être une chance que lui donnait le destin pour réfléchir d'avantage, il n'en était pas sûr.

Lentement, il se transforma en un loup brun et se cala contre l'arbre, remplit de doute et s'endormant à moitié, restant tout de même sur ses gardes. Le sourire de Harry et celui de Dean en tête.

Oooo

La semaine avait été plutôt calme pour Harry. Il avait passé énormément de temps avec Draco qui semblait ne plus vouloir le quitter et qui l'accompagnait la plupart du temps lors de ses sorties. Cela ne le dérangeait en aucun cas mais le comportement du dominant avait quelque peu changé et Harry n'avait pas réellement compris la raison d'un tel changement. Le dominant avait l'habitude de passer la journée avec ses compagnons ou seul dans la forêt lorsque Harry travaillait à l'école, venant le chercher le soir mais, récemment, le brun avait eu la surprise de le voir arriver à l'école le midi, durant sa pause, pour déjeuner avec lui ce qui l'avait enchanté. Ils déjeunaient ensemble, à l'intérieur du bâtiment, et ils parlaient durant l'heure entière avant que les enfants ne reviennent. Sirius les trouvait souvent assit derrière le bureau et lorsque ce dernier arrivait, Draco semblait enclin à s'en aller pour revenir le soir, comme à son habitude.

C'est pourquoi il avait été surpris lorsque Draco lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir le chercher ce soir-là. C'était le week-end et il avait mentionné quelque chose à régler avec Luna et Remus. Harry n'avait pas posé de question mais avait été assez confus lorsque le blond s'était assuré qu'il repartirait avec son parrain. Il lui avait posé la question plusieurs fois et lui avait demandé s'il était certain que Sirius l'attendrait, ce à quoi Harry avait répondu par l'affirmatif. Cependant Sirius ne s'était pas sentit bien toute la journée et était repartit directement chez lui quelques heures avant la fin de la classe, laissant Harry gérer la fin de la journée seul.

Ce dernier avait été soulagé que la journée se finisse et il avait dit au revoir aux nombreux enfants qui avaient quitté l'école un à un avant de commencer à ranger la salle, remettre les tables et les chaises correctement, ce qui lui prit une vingtaine de minutes. Fatigué, il décida de partir de l'école et de se rendre directement chez Draco comme ce dernier lui avait proposé plus tôt dans la journée. Il faisait froid dehors, tellement froid qu'il avait cessé de neiger dernièrement. Un vent assez fort s'était levé et Harry resserra son manteau autour de son corps alors qu'il fermait le bâtiment à clé. Prêt à partir, il amorça un mouvement pour se retourner mais un grognement le figea. Il était menaçant, inconnu et très proche de lui. Lentement, il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un loup brun quelque peu imposant, les crocs sortis et prêt à bondir sur le dominé.

Une peur sans nom monta dans le corps de Harry et lorsqu'il bougea son bras, le grognement se fit plus fort. Il ne savait pas qui était ce loup et il était persuadé qu'il ne faisait parti ni des prétendants, ni de leurs familles et encore moins de la meute elle-même. Son cerveau tourna à vive allure afin de trouver une échappatoire. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui confirma ses pensées le loup était seul. Est-ce que c'était un loup isolé, nomade, devenu agressif par la solitude ? Harry y pensa fortement. Finalement, il trouva deux solutions. La première était de courir vers l'intérieur du village et espérer aller plus vite que ce loup, et il savait qu'il avait très peu de chance, tandis que le deuxième choix qui se présentait à lui était de se transformer à son tour et d'essayer de repousser le loup du mieux qu'il pouvait. Son regard hésita, passant rapidement du village vide au loup menaçant et ce fut ce dernier qui le fit décider.

A peine avait-il intercepté le mouvement de l'autre loup qu'il se transforma rapidement et sauta maladroite sur le côté, évitant les griffes énormes de son assaillant. Il fit immédiatement face à ce dernier et se mit en position d'attaque, prêt à se défendre si l'autre l'attaquer de nouveau. Il n'était pas sûr, mais il put voir une trace d'hésitation passait dans les yeux bruns de son adversaire avant que celui-ci ne se jette à nouveau sur lui. Harry sentit rapidement des griffes s'enfoncer dans son flanc douloureusement et il savait que la mâchoire puissante essayait de lui attraper la gorge. Il l'évita une nouvelle fois et les dents pointues s'enfoncèrent dans son épaule, le faisant glapir de douleur. Il attrapa du mieux qu'il pouvait la nuque du loup et tira dessus de toute ses forces alors que sa patte venait à la rencontre du dos brun dans un coup violent. Après quelques longues secondes de combat, le loup étranger fini par se dégager mais Harry ne lui laissa pas de temps et il asséna un gros coup de patte sur le visage du loup malgré la douleur de son épaule, le faisant reculer de quelques pas. Alors qu'il allait de nouveau charger, Harry vit le regard de l'autre dévier derrière lui et bientôt il sentit une présence derrière lui. Un grognement sourd lui confirma sa pensée et il recula lui aussi de quelques pas pour se retrouver côte à côte avec Fenrir qui n'avait jamais parût aussi menaçant qu'à l'instant aux yeux de Harry. Un grognement plus menaçant se fit entendre et Harry vit le loup étranger reculer de quelques pas avant de tout simplement s'enfuir dans la forêt, disparaissant dans l'obscurité des arbres.

Le silence tomba entre les deux loups quelques minutes durant lesquels ils regardèrent tout deux la forêt pour être sûr que l'autre ne reviendrait pas. Finalement, Fenrir fut le premier à réagir et se transforma de nouveau, faisant détourner le regard du loup noir par sa nudité. Le loup plus âgé n'en prit pas compte et annonça :

« Transforme-toi et habille-toi si tu le peux. Vas-y doucement avec ton épaule. Je me retourne. »

Après avoir vérifié si Fenrir s'était réellement retourné, Harry se transforma dans un long bruit de douleur. Son épaule était amochée et cela lui prendrait quelques jours avant qu'elle ne guérisse complètement. S'il n'avait été qu'un simple humain, cela lui aurait pris des semaines avant de pouvoir la bouger. Maladroitement et frigorifié, Harry remit en place son pantalon mais ne fit rien pour remettre son t-shirt et son manteau, son épaule le faisant beaucoup trop souffrir pour l'instant.

Soudainement, il put voir plusieurs silhouettes arriver vers eux et il reconnut bien vite Draco, Remus et Severus. « Severus était avec moi. Il est partit chercher Draco directement. » l'éclaira Fenrir en se retournant vers lui. Le dominant blond arriva bien vite à leur hauteur et il lança un long regard à Fenrir qu'Harry ne put pas comprendre avant de se retourner vers le dominé, ses yeux orages s'attardant sur sa blessure.

Il s'approcha et glissa sa main contre la nuque du brun avant de le regarder durement. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu sais qui il était ? »

« Oui, je vais bien. Je dois juste soigner cette épaule. » répondit Harry en adressant un sourire rassurant à Draco qui semblait très inquiet. « Et non, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Peut-être un loup solitaire. »

« Je pensais que tu devais revenir avec Sirius ? Tu m'avais dit que tu reviendrais avec lui. Je t'avais dit de ne pas rester seul, Harry ! »

« Sirius est tombé malade, il est parti plus tôt. » Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda Draco, quelque peu confus. Il avait cette étrange impression que le blond savait ce qu'il allait se passer, comme s'il l'attendait. Cela expliquerait son comportement cette semaine... Le brun secoua la tête pour enlever cette idée peu probable et sourit de nouveau à Draco. « Je vais bien. Fenrir est arrivé à temps. »

« Je pense que tu aurais pu en venir à bout tout seul mais tu aurais eu trop de blessure. » dit simplement Fenrir en haussant les épaules. « On rentre maintenant. On doit te soigner. »

Le regard de Draco scanna un instant la forêt et d'un signe de tête Remus et Severus se transformèrent et s'élancèrent entre les arbres alors que les trois autres décidèrent d'aller chez Harry. Ron et Gabriel (qui resta éloigné de Draco et encore plus de Harry) les accueillirent et Ron décida de s'occuper immédiatement de l'épaule de Harry, quelque peu alarmé, sous les conseils de ce dernier qui avait le matériel nécessaire chez lui. L'épaule était douloureuse mais pas détruite, la blessure commencerait à guérir dès le lendemain et il pourrait la bouger d'ici deux jours.

Pendant ce temps, Draco et Fenrir était resté à l'extérieur et Harry pu les entendre parler sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il était question. Draco semblait énervé et anxieux alors que le ton de Fenrir était un peu plus froid. Harry ne les rejoignit pas tout de suite et attendit quelques instants, essayant de comprendre les mots sortant de la bouche des hommes sans jamais y parvenir. Curieusement, ils parlaient vite et chuchotaient presque, ne laissant aucune des leurs paroles aux oreilles trop curieuses. Il soupira et ouvrit sans attendre la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieure, trouvant les hommes qui avaient entre temps été rejoints par Severus et Remus. Il fut un peu surpris, et agacé, lorsque les conversations cessèrent à son arrivée. Draco dévia son regard du sien et Fenrir regardait durement le blond, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il haussa un de ses sourcils et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander s'il y avait un problème, Severus le devança :

« Le loup est déjà assez loin, il n'a pas dû s'arrêter de courir, à mon avis. Inutile de le suivre, il est rapide. »

« Je pense pas qu'il reviendra de toute façon. Il a dû attaquer au hasard. » répondit Harry en se rapprochant de Draco. Le silence lui répondit et ne sut comment le prendre. Il avait l'énervante impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Finalement, les trois compagnons décidèrent de partir, les laissant seuls Draco et lui et ils s'installèrent dans le salon vide, toujours silencieux. Le blond semblait contrarié et ne parlait pas beaucoup, Harry pouvait aisément voir les traces de colère dans son regard et essaya de le rassurer :

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Draco. Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. » lui dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« J'aurai dû faire plus attention. J'aurai dû être avec toi, comme le reste de la semaine. »

« Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir, d'accord ? Tu ne pouvais rien savoir, j'ai juste pas eu de chance. »

Un silence lui répondit. Harry soupira discrètement et embrassa la joue de Draco en lui souriant.

« Ça n'arrivera plus de toute façon. Il ne reviendra pas. »

Draco ne répondit toujours rien mais Harry pouvait clairement le sentir se tendre contre lui ce qui installa en lui la même impression que tout à l'heure. Celle que Draco savait quelque chose.

« Je vais faire en sorte que la forêt autour du village soit surveillée. Severus, Remus, Blaise et Viktor pourront s'en charger. » dit finalement Draco, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Mais... Draco. Ça n'arrivera plus, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes? Il sait qu'il n'aura aucune chance maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Harry ? »

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu le connais ? Tu sais d'où il vient peut-être ? » Et alors que Harry s'attendait à ce que Draco lui réponde que non, qu'il ne le connaissait pas, ce dernier ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. Une once de culpabilité brisa le visage neutre du dominant et Harry su que Draco lui cachait quelque chose. Il en était certain à présent. Déterminé, il reprit, s'écartant légèrement. « Qu'est-ce que tu me cache, Draco ? Qui est-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » lui répondit le blond en se levant, se postant près de la fenêtre.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne sais pas ? Tu le connais oui ou non ? »

« Non, je ne le connais pas. » Un silence suivit et Harry se perdit dans ses pensées quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« Mais tu sais d'où il vient ? » Cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

« Harry... » Draco soupira lourdement et Harry secoua la tête en se levant, légèrement en colère à présent.

« Non. Ne me dis pas encore plus tard ou je te jure que je te frappe Draco. » Le blond lui lança un regard légèrement amusé qui eut le don d'énerver d'avantage Harry. « Est-ce que tu sais d'où il vient ? » Le ton était un peu plus dur, on pouvait sentir l'exigence dans la voix du dominé. Cette fois le regard de Draco se fit légèrement agacé.

« Nous ne sommes pas sûr d'accord ? A quoi cela sert de te dire d'où il vient si ce n'est même pas certain? »

« Oh je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que c'est moi qui me suis fait attaqué ? » lui répondit hargneusement Harry en croisant les bras sur son torse. « Même si ce ne sont que des suppositions, j'ai le droit de savoir Draco. Bien que j'aie ma petite idée, je ne suis pas complètement idiot tu sais. »

« Alors pourquoi tu me demande ? »

« Parce que j'aimerai en parler avec toi ! Est-ce que Jedusor en a toujours après toi ? Est-ce que tu es en danger ? Est-ce nous sommes en danger ? » Une lumière s'alluma soudainement dans le regard de Harry et il s'avança de quelques pas. « Attends. Cette semaine tu ne m'as pas quitté une seule fois si ce n'est que ce soir... Est-ce que tu le savais ? Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose qui aurait pu énerver Jedusor ? »

Le dominant se retourna complètement vers Harry et ce dernier se retrouva devant un regard de glace. Draco était énervé mais il n'allait pas se laisser démonter, il voulait savoir et il saura le fin mot de cette histoire. « Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Harry ? Que j'ai été assez stupide pour m'en prendre à Jedusor maintenant ? A part être en vie, je n'ai rien fait qui puisse le déranger, mets-toi bien ça dans la tête !»

« Maintenant ? Tu n'as rien fait à Jedusor maintenant, mais après ? »

« Après il mourra. » lâcha finalement Draco, regrettant immédiatement ses paroles. Il regarda intensivement le visage du dominé et attendit sa réaction. Une lueur alarmée s'alluma dans ses yeux verts puis l'inquiétude la remplaça bien vite mélangé avec de la peine. « Écoute... » commença Draco en s'avança de quelques pas.

« Tu comptais me le dire quand ? » le coupa sèchement Harry. « C'est pour ça que tu es ici ? C'est pour ça que tu veux devenir Alpha ? Tu veux avoir une meute derrière toi avant de t'en prendre à lui, c'est ça ? »

« Harry, je... »

« Réponds à mes questions, Draco ! Pour une fois, réponds-moi directement et ne me fais pas attendre. Tu veux que je te fasse confiance, tu veux que je me lie à toi ? Très bien, je suis prêt, mais pas avant de tout savoir. A quoi dois-je m'attendre ? »

Draco soupira légèrement et passa sa main mollement sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et ne dit rien pendant ce qui sembla une éternité à Harry. Toujours la main devant son visage baissé, Draco brisa le silence d'un ton calme et légèrement fatigué. « La mort de Tom Jedusor est prévu depuis 10 ans. J'aurai pu le faire avant, mais tu as raison, j'ai besoin d'une meute. » Il releva son visage vers Harry et s'avança d'un pas vers lui. Le brun ne bougea pas et se contenta de le regarder en silence. Draco tenta de nouveau un pas. « Je ne peux pas y aller avec les autres, Tom Jedusor ordonnerait à ses partisans de nous attaquer et on peut deviner que nous n'aurions aucune chance, la balance pencherait de leur côté. »

« Donc tu avais besoin d'une meute qui te suivrais. Pourquoi ne pas avoir défié un alpha quelconque et prendre sa place ? »

« Parce que je ne souhaite à personne ce qu'à subit mon père. Si j'avais défié un Alpha, j'aurais dû le tuer ou l'exclure lui et sa famille. Je ne veux pas être l'auteur d'un tel scénario. » Il s'approcha encore d'un pas. « Alors, avec Fenrir et es autres, on a fait le tour de l'Angleterre pendait dix ans. On se tenait au courant de ce qu'il se passait autour de nous et on a entendu parler de votre meute, de votre ancien alpha mort sans héritier, du tournois... On savait que c'était notre chance. »

« Alors c'est que tu vas faire lorsque tu seras Alpha, déclarer une guerre à une autre meute ? Par vengeance ? » Harry semblait dégoûté à présent et Draco sentit son cœur se déchirer et il avança encore d'un pas. Il avançait petit à petit vers le dominé comme on le ferait devant un animal craintif.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une guerre. La meute est beaucoup moins importante que celle-ci. Il faudrait simplement plusieurs guerrier et un bon plan. Le but est d'atteindre Jedusor, uniquement Jedusor, et de le tuer. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite nous feront en sorte d'intégrer mon ancienne meute ici. Écarter les nuisibles et redonner la liberté à ceux qui le veulent. » Il était maintenant à quelques pas de Harry et son cœur battait terriblement fort. Il avait tellement peur de la réaction du dominé face à cette vérité. Il fallait qu'il comprenne que c'était important. « Je ne peux pas vivre sereinement en sachant que Jedusor vit tranquillement après ce qu'il a fait, en sachant que ma mère est peut-être vivante... »

« Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir que ton ancienne meute n'est pas contente de leur nouvel alpha ? Dix ans sont passées Draco, ils peuvent avoir accepté. » Le blond secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils, s'avançant encore tandis que le brun le regardait de son regard neutre à présent.

« Impossible. Jedusor est quelqu'un de très dur, de cruel. Il ne voulait pas seulement devenir Alpha, il voulait le contrôle absolu. Il n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. » Il hésita quelques secondes puis reprit. « Il y a quelques jours, Viktor et Luna étaient dans la forêt et ils ont vu deux loups rôder. L'un deux à dit à l'autre que Jedusor serait heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle. Tu comprends, maintenant ? Il nous surveille, il essaye de trouver mes faiblesses et on pense que l'attaque d'aujourd'hui en est la preuve. Il suffit que ces loups t'aient vu avec moi pour que Jedusor décide de s'en prendre à toi. C'est pourquoi je dois le tuer, Harry. Je dois le tuer ou je ne pourrais jamais être en paix, il sera toujours là à essayer de m'atteindre, de t'atteindre. On ne sera jamais en sécurité. » Draco essaya d'attraper la main de Harry qui secoua la tête légèrement, toujours silencieusement. Ce silence brisait un peu plus le dominant qui voulait savoir ce que le brun pensait. Finalement, celui-ci daigna parler.

« Si ce n'était pas arrivé, tu aurais attendu que je sois lié à toi pour me le dire ? » lui dit-il, son regard visiblement blessé. Le brun soupira lourdement et secoua la tête, détournant son regard de celui de Draco. « Tu devrais y aller. Je suis fatigué et j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. »

« Dis-moi quelque chose. »

« Je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Seul. S'il te plaît, Draco. » Ce dernier le regarda longuement alors que ses entrailles se serrer désagréablement dans son ventre. Il savait d'avance que la nuit serait longue, dure et qu'il ne devait pas fermer l'œil sous peine de rêver de nouveau. Lentement, il embrassa le front du dominé et murmura contre sa peau, glissant une main dans les cheveux sombres :

« Essaye de me comprendre. Viens me voir dès que tu seras prêt, on pourra en parler à nouveau. » Il effleura de nouveau la peau du dominé qu'il sentit tout de même frissonner sous ses doigts et partit, incertain.

Oooo

« Où est passé Harry ? Cela fait quelques jours que nous ne l'avons pas vu. »

« Deux jours, en réalité. » répondit Draco en apportant la tasse de café à ses lèvres. Il jeta un bref regard à Fenrir qui s'asseyait devant lui et sentit la mauvaise humeur monter en lui. Il s'était levé tôt pour déjeuner seul et partir rapidement dans la forêt mais le plus vieux en avait décidé autrement. « Plus de dominé pour me détourner, quelle joie tu dois ressentir. » continua-t-il sur un ton sarcastique, crachant presque ses mots. Fenrir ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de se servir un peu de café et de se décider entre toast ou pancakes. Ce ne fut que lorsque son toast fut beurré qu'il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

« Je suppose que tu lui as dit. »

« Je ne pouvais pas le lui cacher plus longtemps. »

« Et que lui as-tu dit ? » Fenrir but quelques gorgées de café, grimaça et rajouta un peu plus de sucre. Depuis le début, son regard ne s'était pas posé sur Draco qui, il le sentait, le regardait fixement de ses yeux glacés.

« Tout. Mes plans pour Jedusor, mes motivations, ce que j'allais faire de mon ancienne meute. Il n'y a rien que je ne lui aie pas dit. » Fenrir pouvait sentir une pointe de défi dans la voix de Draco. Celui-ci le défiait de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait, quelque chose de déplacé. Il but une nouvelle fois et posa sa tasse devant lui. Son regard doré croisa pour la première fois celui d'argent.

« Je suppose qu'il fallait le faire un jour. » lui répondit-il d'une voix posée. Draco ne répondit rien et se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise, bien que tout son corps soit extrêmement tendu. « Comment a-t-il réagi ? »

« Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis deux jours, moi non plus. Il ne veut plus me voir pour l'instant, il veut réfléchir. » Draco détourna son visage mais Fenrir avait réussi à capter toute la peine dans le regard d'acier.

« Compréhensible. » Il fit une pause puis reprit. « Toute la meute a entendu parler de l'attaque, il faudra leur en parler aussi. Pour leur faire comprendre que leur défense n'est pas assez forte. La plupart te voit déjà comme le prochain Alpha, ils t'apprécient et je pense qu'ils comprendront si nous arrivons à les rassurer sur ce point. » Draco hocha la tête.

« La dernière épreuve est cette semaine, attendons la fin du tournois avant de regrouper la meute entière. » Il but d'un trait son café chargé en sucre et se leva. « Je dois aller dans la forêt faire une ronde, envoies les autres dès qu'ils seront prêt. »

« Draco. » Le blond s'arrêta de marcher et tourna son visage vers celui de Fenrir. Ce dernier soupira et reprit. « Harry reviendra. Il t'aime déjà beaucoup, je le vois, et je suis désolé de m'en être prit à lui, il ne le méritait pas. »

Le plus jeune le regarda longuement. « Pourquoi l'avoir fait, dans ce cas ? » Le blond fut un instant surprit de la tristesse qui voila le regard de Fenrir et il s'approcha d'un pas.

« La jalousie, je suppose. A chaque fois que je vous vois, je me vois avec Antonia lorsqu'elle était encore en vie, et ça fait mal. Ça réveille beaucoup de mauvais sentiments. » répondit-il, finissant sa phrase dans un murmure rauque.

« Je suis désolé. » fut la réponse de Draco, quelques secondes plus tard.

Fenrir haussa les épaules. « Tu ne dois pas l'être. Profite de Harry et protège-le. » Il releva lentement son regard doré vers Draco. « Garde-le auprès de toi pour toujours, Draco. Il n'y a rien de pire que de perdre son lié. » Finalement, il se leva à son tour et fit un mouvement de tête vers la porte. « Va, maintenant. Je te rejoins avec Severus, il est parti à la bibliothèque il me semble. »

« Encore ? Ça doit faire la cinquième fois cette semaine. »

« Oh, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas que les livres qui l'intéresse... »

Oooo

« Tu l'as blessé... gravement ? »

Kurt ne répondit pas et baissa la tête, fixant ses yeux sur le sol terne. Jamais il n'aurait osé regarder Tom Jedusor dans un moment pareil. A peine avait-il eu le temps d'aller voir sa femme à son retour, que l'Alpha l'avait convoqué et lui avait demandé si le dominé était mort. Kurt avait pensé à mentir, à lui dire qu'il avait bel et bien tué le jeune homme mais il avait ensuite pensé aux conséquences de ses paroles. Si Jedusor découvrait qu'il avait mentit, et il savait que tout s'apprenait un jour ou l'autre, il perdrait la vie dans l'heure, vite rejoint par sa famille. Il avait donc pris son courage à deux mains et avait annoncé son échec et sa cause. Il ajouta tout de même que le dominé avait été blessé et cela n'avait pas enlevé la mine sombre que l'Alpha portait depuis.

« Je... Non, mon alpha. J'ai réussi à l'atteindre à l'épaule. »

« Et il t'a blessé lui aussi. Tu es pathétique, Kurt, tu as été mis en échec par un simple dominé. » cracha Jedusor en regardant furieusement l'autre dominant.

« Peut-être... Peut-être que cela suffira à amener Draco Malfoy ? Peut-être que... »

« Assez ! » Kurt sursauta devant le ton tranchant de l'Alpha qui venait de lui couper brutalement la parole. Il ferma les yeux un instant et écouta de nouveau la voix cruelle de Jedusor. « Cela ne suffira pas, je pensais que même un imbécile comme toi pouvait le savoir. Il faut que le dominé soit mort, c'est pourquoi tu vas y retourner et finir ton travail. »

Kurt releva la tête tellement vite qu'il crut un instant s'être déplacé quelques choses. Il ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte et il pouvait sentir son cœur battre rapidement. Trop rapidement. « P-Pardon, Alpha ? »

« Tu as très bien comprit, Kurt. Tu retournes y et tu te salis les mains du sang de ce foutu et pathétique dominé. »

« Mais... Mais ils sont sûrement en train de m'attendre, Alpha. Ils vont... Je ne vais rien pouvoir faire ! »

« Oh... C'est fâcheux. » un sourire cruel prit place sur le visage blanc de Jedusor. « Eh bien, je suppose que les adieux avec ta famille seront larmoyants. Profites-en, tu pars demain. »

Oooo

Harry avait passé le week-end à réfléchir à tous les choses que Draco lui avait dîtes ce vendredi soir. Il avait retourné la situation encore et encore dans la tête mais n'en avait parlé à personne. Pas même à Hermione avec qui il avait passé un peu de temps, dans la bibliothèque de Ron. Ces trois-là s'étaient plus ou moins rapproché et prenaient du bon temps à être ensemble. Harry avait été voir Sirius et ils avaient été tous les deux chez Molly qui les invita à déguster un bon dîner. Ces petits moments avec ses proches l'avaient détendu et il avait réussi à y voir clair, petit à petit.

Il comprenait que Draco voulait se venger. Il comprenait que Jedusor ne le laisserait pas en paix s'il était encore en vie et il se doutait que le personnage que représentait cet homme le méritait. En réalité, il n'était pas énervé contre Draco de vouloir tuer Jedusor et libérer son ancienne meute, il était énervé du peu de confiance que le dominant avait placé en lui.

Il avait à présent de forts sentiments pour Draco, il laissé son loup mener un peu la danse ces derniers temps, et il avait appris à faire confiance au dominant. Il avait été extrêmement déçu que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Il savait que le blond ressentait la même chose que lui, mais sa méfiance était un problème. Il désirait que Harry soit son lié, et Harry le désirait tout autant, mais la confiance devait être de rigueur et Draco devait encore travailler sur cela. Le brun voulait que le dominant soit le plus naturel avec lui sans son masque de glace, sans sa retenu, sans sa méfiance. Il voulait le blond comme il avait appris à le connaître ces dernières semaines. Il voulait celui qui avait ce petit sourire et les traits parfaitement détendus. Il voulait celui un peu tendre, un peu jaloux et possessif, il voulait celui qui riait sans se soucier de qui pouvait le regarder, celui qui mangeait trop de sucre et qui était affectueusement taquin. Il voulait le Draco qu'il avait appris à aimer, même si ce n'était que lorsqu'ils étaient en huit-clos. Et surtout, il voulait qu'il sache que Draco pouvait tout lui dire, même si ce n'était pas facile.

Il avait prévu d'aller le voir après son travail à l'école, c'est à dire dans à peine une heure. Il savait que le blond rôdait dans la forêt, à l'affût de celui qui l'avait attaqué, il le trouverait facilement, il en était certain. Sirius avait un peu désapprouvé cette idée car, comme tout le reste de la meute, il était au courant de l'attaque de vendredi soir. Harry ne lui avait rien dit pour Draco et il espérait que celui-ci alerte la meute une fois Alpha. Il ne servait à rien d'inquiéter tout le monde maintenant, cela pouvait attendre la fin de la semaine. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsque Sirius vint le voir, une fois les enfants partit, avec son air inquiet et prévenant qui faisait sourire doucement Harry.

« Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir l'attendre chez lui ? Il fait nuit, on ne sait pas trop ce qui traîne dans les bois à présent. »

« Sûrement Draco, Fenrir, Blaise et peut-être Viktor aussi. Il me semble que Severus soit avec Ron, encore. » lui répondit Harry, taquin.

« Harry, je ne rigole pas. » Sirius soupira lourdement et posa une main sur l'épaule de son filleul. « Fais attention à toi. »

« Je le ferais, oui. Je pense que Draco me trouvera à peine aurais-je mit un pas dans la forêt. Maintenant, va. Hermione m'a dit que tu avais un rendez-vous avec Remus... » fit-il innocemment alors qu'il essayait d'empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Un petit silence suivit puis...

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, espèce de louveteau trop curieux. »

Harry éclata de rire et s'avança vers la forêt tout en secouant la tête. « Oui, oui. Tu devrais savoir que tu ne peux rien me cacher ! »

« Va te faire manger par le grand méchant loup dans la forêt au lieu de m'embêter ainsi. »

Le brun lui lança un sourire éblouissant et se faufila entre les arbres, prudemment. Il n'était pas trop rassuré par l'obscurité et avait tous ses sens en alertes. Finalement, il le sentit plus qu'il ne l'entendit. Il était quelqu'un de très discret mais son odeur ne trompait pas Harry. Il sentit soudainement deux mains se glisser sur ses hanches et un torse se coller contre son dos. Le brun n'hésita pas à se laisser aller contre ce dernier alors qu'un souffle lui effleura l'oreille.

« Ce n'est pas prudent de te promener ici. » lui dit une voix basse et rauque.

« Je te cherchais. Je savais que tu étais ici. »

« Je n'aimes pas te savoir seul dans la forêt, la nuit. »

« Je ne suis pas seul, étant donné que tu es là. »

« Harry... »

Le dominé se retourna lentement et tomba directement dans les deux perles d'acier. Qu'il était beau, Draco... Il lui fit un petit sourire et posa ses deux mains sur les avants bras du dominant.

« Je devais te parler. »

« Je suis tout à toi. » lui répondit Draco dans un murmure et Harry hocha la tête. Il détailla un instant le visage du dominant, bien que l'obscurité l'empêche de profiter pleinement d'une telle beauté.

« Je te comprend. » dit-il finalement. « Je comprends pourquoi tu veux te venger de Jedusor, je comprends pourquoi tu as besoin d'une meute. »

« Mais ? » lui répondit prudemment Draco.

« Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant. Est-ce que tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

Draco secoua la tête en regardant gravement Harry et il approcha un peu plus son corps de celui du brun. « Ce n'est pas ça. » souffla-t-il. « Je te fais confiance, mais... C'est dur de parler de ça, tu comprends ? C'est quelque chose de personnel que je traîne depuis 10 ans, quelque chose que peu de gens comprendraient... Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour un meurtrier à tes yeux. J'avais... J'avais juste peur de ta réaction. Je ne voulais pas que ton regard change. Je voulais que tu m'acceptes comme je suis mais en même temps... j'avais peur que tu me rejettes en sachant la vérité. »

« Ça aurait été pire si tu me l'avais dit après qu'on se soit lié, Draco. Je me serais sentit... trahit quelque part. Je suis prêt à tout te donner, mais tu vas devoir me parler. » Lentement il posa son front sur celui de Draco et sourit, incertain. « Je voudrais que tu n'aies plus de secret pour moi... Seulement pour moi. » Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du dominant sur ses lèvres et avait la forte envie de l'embrasser. Cependant, il se retint tant que cette conversation n'était pas terminée et il voulait avoir la certitude que tout soit clair à présent.

« Je ne te cache rien d'autre. » lui répondit Draco alors qu'une de ces mains glissées sur le dos de Harry, collant son torse contre le sien. Il se pencha lentement mais le brun le stoppa, secouant la tête.

« Promets-le-moi. » lui dit-il « Promets-moi que tu ne me cache plus rien. Promets-moi que tu me diras si quelque chose se passe avec Jedusor. » Le blond le regarda longuement puis il hocha finalement la tête, faisant froncer les sourcils de Harry. « Non, dis-le. »

Draco eut un sourire amusé et il secoua légèrement la tête, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Harry avait une petite moue contrariée sur le visage qui lui donnait un air tout à fait enfantin et le blond eut encore plus l'envie de poser ses lèvres sur celles si tentantes de son dominé. « Je te le promet, Harry. » Il vérifia un instant si le brun était satisfait et lorsqu'il vit ses traits se détendre, il rapprocha une nouvelle fois son visage. « Puis-je, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, taquin. Harry lui répondit par un sourire et c'est lui qui combla la distance, débutant ce baiser tant désiré.

Draco était ravi que Harry lui ait pardonné, soulagé et heureux d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de lui. Tendrement, il embrassa le dominé qui faisait battre son cœur meurtrit et se noya dans cette odeur délicieuse. L'ivresse qu'il ressentait lorsque Harry était auprès de lui n'avait son égal et s'il écoutait son instinct, il ferait du dominé sien, officiellement, écartant toutes les menaces que représentait les autres dominants. Cependant, il lui fallait attendre. Attendre d'être Alpha, attendre que Harry s'offre à lui naturellement.

Oooo

 _Tout d'abord : BONNE ANNEE !_

Je vous souhaite pleine de belles choses et de la réussite et tout ce qui peux vous arriver de mieux cette année ! J'espère que vous avez passés de très belles fêtes, les miennes ont étaient épuisantes, familiales et réussites !

Donc, nous voici pour ce chapitre tant attendu ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, quoi qu'un petit peu stressant, hum ?

Le chapitre suivant arrivera dans deux semaines, le 23 Janvier et déterminera un tournant dans l'histoire (TATATAAAAM), j'ai hâte de le poster !

Petit changement au niveau des bêtas : Isiliel23 a gentiment rejoint la team Fury of the world et sera ma deuxième bêta. Avec Placidssergent, elle a corrigé ce chapitre, et est actuellement en train de corriger les anciens chapitres. Merci à elle !

Voilà, pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui !

J'attend vos reviews avec impatience, et je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10 - L'Alpha

Il neigeait aujourd'hui il faisait froid mais c'était agréable, beau et il avait toujours aimé la neige. Le paysage semblait briller et les cristaux blancs faisaient un bruit satisfaisant lorsqu'il marchait dessus, le faisant sourire doucement. Il s'amusait à imprimer des empreintes parfaites dans la neige encore lisse et se retournait de temps en temps pour contempler le chemin qu'il avait parcouru. Il venait de former une spirale et se retrouvait à présent au centre, entouré de ses propres pas qu'il regarda longuement avant de soupirer lourdement, levant son regard bleu vers le ciel blanc.

Il s'ennuyait aujourd'hui. Bien que les autres jours ne soient pas beaucoup plus amusants, aujourd'hui était pire car il n'avait pas la volonté de jouer tout seul. Ce n'était pas agréable d'être le fils de Tom Jedusor pour plusieurs raisons et il avait souvent envie d'être quelqu'un d'autre, une personne quelconque, dans une autre meute, avec un père un peu moins dur, un peu moins effrayant, un peu plus affectueux. Il aurait aimé être le fils de quelqu'un d'autre, tout en gardant sa maman. Il savait que ce n'était pas possible de prendre la place d'un autre petit garçon mais il avait l'espoir d'une autre vie, un peu plus heureuse et haute en couleur.

Les autres enfants ne voulaient pas de lui pour ami car ils avaient peur de son père, les adultes ne l'approchaient pas non plus par peur de représailles et lorsque sa mère n'était pas là, Léo se sentait démesurément seul, alors il venait ici. C'était ridicule car c'était toujours la même chose qui se répétait mais il espérer qu'un jour cela changerait. Il savait que les autres enfants venaient jouer dans cette clairière alors il venait, lui aussi, et les attendait. Il imaginait que les autres enfants lui proposeraient une bataille de boule de neige l'hiver et un concours de plongeons l'été il les voyait faire de temps en temps et il avait toujours rêvé de faire ce genre de chose. Cependant, lorsque les autres enfants arrivaient et voyaient Léo, ce dernier tentait un pauvre sourire mais ils faisaient demi-tour et allaient jouer ailleurs, plus loin. Le petit garçon pouvait alors entendre les cris et les rires provenant de cette récréation improvisée où il n'était pas invité.

Durant des années, il s'était imaginé un ami et faisait comme s'il était avec lui. Il l'imaginait blond, avec des yeux gris et le sourire de sa mère. Il s'appelait Draco et ils étaient les meilleurs amis au monde. Cela l'avait beaucoup aidé d'imaginer ce frère qu'il n'avait jamais connu, et il écoutait toujours sa mère lorsqu'elle parlait de Draco, s'alimentant de cela pour l'imaginer dans sa tête. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il était avec son père, quelque part dans les nuages, et elle avait l'air toujours très triste lorsqu'elle parlait de cela, c'est pourquoi Leo ne lui demandait que rarement de lui parler de Draco, même s'il en avait très envie, parce qu'il savait que cela rendait sa mère malheureuse. Lorsqu'il était petit, il avait toujours eu cet espoir de rencontrer son frère, mais il avait compris en grandissant que Draco était partit quelque part où les êtres vivants ne pouvaient pas aller.

Cependant, cela avait changé et cet espoir était revenu en force, affolant son petit cœur et lui promettant les rêves les plus fous. Draco n'était pas dans les nuages ! Draco était encore ici, sur terre, et il allait revenir. Alors, il aurait un ami, le premier, et un frère. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère et il avait vraiment hâte de le rencontrer enfin, même si c'était encore dans longtemps. Peut-être pourraient-ils parcourir la forêt ensemble durant la pleine lune et alors Draco lui apprendrait à chasser. Il avait tellement de projets et il espérait les réaliser cette fois, il en avait assez de rêver.

Il devait juste attendre que son frère prenne la place de son père et il serait enfin heureux. Il savait ce que son père avait fait, sa mère ne lui avait jamais rien caché, et il savait ce qu'il prévoyait, mais jamais Leo ne le laisserait faire. Il n'avait pas besoin de son père, il ne l'avait jamais aimé, mais il avait besoin de son frère, il avait besoin de lui pour sortir de cette solitude pesante.

« Leo ! »

Il sursauta et releva vivement la tête. Il rencontra le regard mauvais de Nott et il savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Enfin, non, il n'avait rien fait de mal, mais l'homme trouverait bien quelque chose à lui reprocher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On dirait une fillette, dépêche-toi de venir, espèce de faible ! Ce n'est pas en restant là que tu vas devenir un homme, tu dois t'entraîner. » Le charme était brisé, le paysage brillait un peu moins et la neige semblait sale à présent. Leo n'eut pas la chance de répondre, il sentit une main s'abattre contre son épaule et le pousser brusquement vers le village. Le cauchemar recommençait.

Oooo

Au plus grand plaisir de Will, sa maison était un lieu de fête ce soir ! Cela n'était arrivé pour ainsi dire jamais et même s'il savait que les invités n'étaient pas vraiment venus pour lui, ils ne semblaient pas dérangés par sa présence. Tout cela n'avait pas été prévu et il s'était juste retrouvé petit à petit entouré de personne, des gens cool, drôles et pas des losers !

Il y avait tout d'abord Draco que Will admirait énormément. Il était très fort et avait réussi à attirer l'attention du beau Harry. Fenrir, qui était tout de même effrayant, et Severus à qui il n'osait jamais parler. Remus était présent aussi, Will l'appréciait beaucoup, ainsi que Hermione et Luna qui n'étaient pas loin de là. Fleur semblait toujours se moquer de lui et c'est pourquoi il était toujours mal à l'aise en sa présence cependant ce soir c'était différent étant donné que Fleur ne semblait pas faire attention à lui et faisait une espèce de bras de fer avec Viktor sous le regard amusé de Blaise.

Puis il y avait Harry, souriant comme à son habitude, qui parlait avec Draco et Sirius, ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs amuser tout le monde, même Severus semblait le trouver drôle. Ron était assis à côté de l'homme et Will se demandait comment diable pouvait-il avoir l'air aussi heureux alors qu'un homme si effrayant se trouver à côté de lui ! Il secoua légèrement la tête et fixa un moment Charlie qui s'était incrusté dans la conversation de Remus, Hermione et Luna. Charlie était quelqu'un de définitivement très cool, personne ne pouvait le nier. Peut-être Will irait-il lui parler un de ces jours... Peut-être ce soir, il semblait que l'ambiance lui serait favorable ! Ginny était là aussi et riait de bon cœur avec les jumeaux, Fred et George, qui étaient farceurs et fourbes : il avait été celui qui avait testé leurs blagues durant l'école et ce n'était pas vraiment un souvenir agréable. Pansy était là aussi, un peu hautaine et son regard s'accrochait à tout les dominants qui passaient devant elle (mais jamais devant Will, pourtant il avait déjà fait cinq allers-retours devant la charmante jeune fille!) tout en sirotant son verre.

Will regarda tout ce beau monde, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres et décida qu'il était temps de se mêler à la masse. Il ignora le groupe de Draco car il n'était pas prêt à confronter le regard noir de Severus ni celui trop orange de Fenrir. Il évita les jumeaux et se dirigea tout naturellement vers le groupe de Charlie qui lui fit un petit sourire avant de lui laisser un peu de place dans le cercle. Will en était ravi, quelle bonne soirée en perspective !

Inconsciemment, Harry était d'accord avec lui. Assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, une de ses mains s'étaient calé contre la nuque de Draco et le bout de ses doigts caressaient la peau pale d'un air distrait. Il écoutait Sirius d'une oreille qui racontait la nuit d'une chasse un peu chaotique avec son propre père, James. Il la connaissait déjà mais il aimait bien la réentendre. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la salle et un petit sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

Cette petite fête improvisée tombait à pic. Demain, Mercredi, était le jour de la dernière épreuve et d'après Dumbledore celle-ci devrait peut-être durer deux jours. Harry était resté très perplexe devant cette information mais rien n'avait pu lui dire quelle serait l'épreuve. Il espérait qu'elle ne serait pas dangereuse, même s'il en doutait, mais surtout que Draco remporte la première place et devienne Alpha. Ces dernières semaines avec le dominant lui avaient retournées le cerveau et le cœur, et il était clair dans son esprit qu'il était éperdument amoureux de son dominant. Il savait que c'était réciproque ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé mais ils n'en avaient pas réellement besoin, leurs instincts le leurs hurlaient tous les jours et cela était suffisant pour les deux loups.

Harry revint peu à peu sur terre et remarqua que son parrain était parti pour rejoindre Remus alors que Severus et Ron parlait à voix basse dans un coin du canapé. Il tomba bien vite dans le regard d'acier de son dominant qui le fixait depuis quelques secondes. Il accueillit sans protester les lèvres pales contre les siennes dans un chaste baiser et un sourire prit possession de ses lèvres. Draco n'était jamais très démonstratif en public mais il savait tout de même prendre soin de Harry par de petits gestes simples.

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? » lui demanda une voix grave qui avait toujours le même effet sur lui. Il sentit une main se glisser sur sa taille et le bout de son nez se perdit un instant dans les cheveux pales du dominant, jamais il ne serait rassasié de cette odeur.

« Toi. » répondit-il calmement et il imagina plus qu'il ne vit le magnifique sourire de Draco.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ? »

« Tu sens bon, je n'ai jamais autant aimé une odeur que la tienne. » La main se raffermit sur sa hanche.

« C'est parce que je suis fait pour toi, ça. Ton loup m'a choisi. »

« Est-ce que le tien m'a choisi également ? »

« Il t'a reconnu en tant que lié dès le premier regard. » Harry ne répondit pas mais son cœur le fit pour lui, Draco pouvait aisément entendre ce dernier s'emballer et cette réponse valait 1000 mots. Le corps de Harry parlait pour lui, il murmurait des choses à Draco et le blond écoutait attentivement, avide d'en savoir plus. Alors il sut que le cœur de Harry se mettait à battre plus fort lorsqu'il était là et qu'il semblait exploser lorsqu'il le touchait alors que de million de petits frissons prenaient divers chemins sur sa peau. Le souffle du brun devenait un peu fou lorsque ses doigts curieux se baladaient du côté de ses cuisses et que la langue du dominant s'attaquaient à sa nuque. Enfin, ce corps se détendait complètement lorsque Draco s'occupait de son dos et il pouvait presque entendre le loup hurler de plaisir.

« Tu devrais aller dormir. » murmura doucement Harry en se redressant. Draco leva son visage vers son dominé et retomba dans l'iris verte tourmentée. Il savait le brun inquiet et angoissé pour la prochaine épreuve et même s'il n'était pas particulièrement fatigué, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus. Il n'avait pas trouvé les mots pour le rassurer et il en avait été désolé. Si seulement Harry pouvait savoir à quel point Draco était confiant, à quel point il avait la rage de gagner et tout ça grâce à lui. Il se sentait prêt à déplacer des montagnes et à combattre une armée à lui seul si cela signifiait se lier avec Harry.

« Tu as raison. Tu peux rester là si tu veux profiter encore un peu. »

« Non, je viens avec toi. Il est tard, Sirius est sur le point d'y aller et je pense que le reste va suivre. »

Draco hocha simplement la tête et se leva, glissant préalablement sa main dans celle de Harry. Après un au revoir collectif, il embarqua son dominé dans l'escalier puis s'enferma avec lui dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Ils prirent soin de se déshabiller, gardant simplement leurs boxers et Harry rougit devant le regard insistant de Draco alors que ce dernier se tenait devant lui. Il aurait fallu être aveugle, ou humain, pour tout ignorer de l'excitation grandissante du blond. Elle déformait déjà son boxer et embaumait l'air de la chambre et Harry ne pouvait aucunement rester de marbre face à tout cela.

Ils n'avaient pas encore retenté l'expérience des caresses prolongées et Harry savait pourquoi ils voulaient attendre le moment où ils se lieraient pour se découvrir complètement. Rien qu'à cette pensée, une vague d'angoisse traversa Harry, suivit bien vite d'une vague d'excitation. Il en avait peur autant qu'il en avait envie mais c'est de cette peur que Draco s'occupa premièrement il pouvait le voir dans le regard du brun et il décida de le prendre délicatement dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans le lit. Là il sentit son dominé se blottir étroitement contre lui et il le serra dans ses bras, embrassant son front à plusieurs reprises.

« Harry ?... » Il sentit le nez du brun cogner légèrement son cou et il sut qu'il avait toute l'attention du brun. De toute façon, son cœur ne battait pas encore assez calmement, signe qu'il ne dormait pas. « Je t'aime. » Le cœur s'arrêta et il crut pendant un moment qu'il n'allait jamais repartir. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, puis le cœur reprit une course effrénée et Draco pu profiter du son si spécial alors que le brun relevait lentement la tête. Le blond dû garder tout son contrôle pour ne pas rougir et gigoter, il n'avait jamais dit cela à quelqu'un depuis la mort de son père. « Je... Je sais que c'est assez soudain mais je voulais que tu le sache avant demain. Quoi qu'il en soit, quoi qu'il se passe, je suis amoureux de toi maintenant. Et... Et même si quelque chose se passe mal et que je sois contraint de... partir, je veux que tu sache que je t'attendrais. »

« Draco... » Deux mains prirent son visage en coupe et deux lèvres se posèrent délicatement contre les siennes et murmurèrent contre celles-ci. « Je veux que tu deviennes Alpha de cette meute et je veux que tu me choisisses comme compagnon devant la lune. Ce serait un honneur d'être le lié d'un si grand Alpha... Mais si demain un autre arrive à prendre la place qui t'es due alors... alors tu n'auras pas besoin de m'attendre parce que je ne pourrais pas rester dans un endroit où tu n'es pas. Je t'aime en retour et c'est avec toi que je veux affronter les épreuves qui nous attendent. Ce sera tellement plus simple avec toi à mes côtés... » Le dernier souffle s'écrasa délicieusement contre les lèvres du blond qui ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser amoureusement celles du brun. Le baiser fut passionné et aucune autre parole ne fut prononcée cette nuit-là. Ils s'endormirent simplement l'un contre l'autre, heureux d'avoir prononcé à vive voix ce que leurs loups hurlaient depuis des semaines.

Oooo

« Ce serait tellement bien que tu sois Alpha, Draco ! »

« Oui, on se sent tellement en sécurité prêt de toi ! »

Harry bouillonnait. Sa mâchoire était serrée étroitement et sa bouche ne formait qu'une simple ligne alors que ses yeux d'un vert un peu plus sombres fixaient le groupe de femelles en chaleur devant lui. Cela faisait un moment qu'il les avait repérées, elles et leurs regards langoureux, leurs soupires pathétiques et leurs gloussements exaspérants. Elles tournaient autour de Draco depuis des semaines mais jamais elles n'étaient passées à l'action, jusqu'à aujourd'hui au grand désespoir de Harry qui était dégoûté par la scène.

Elles s'étaient attroupées autour du blond et le flattaient, mettant en valeur leurs poitrines et sortant leurs plus beaux sourires. Draco avait un sourire poli mais son regard restait définitivement froid alors qu'il répondait de temps en temps. Elles n'étaient pas moches chacune d'entre elles avaient quelque chose qui les rendait jolies et c'est ce qui dérangeait Harry. Et si Draco le trouvait moins attirant que l'une d'entre elles ? Et s'il décidait de préférer l'une de ces tendres poitrines à son torse plat et ferme ? Cette idée fit grogner son loup. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver Draco était à lui. C'était avec lui qu'il allait se lier et passer le restant de sa vie. C'était son dominant, son Alpha.

La fine main qui se posa sur le bras de Draco le fit voir rouge. Vivement, il se redressa et quitta le mur sur lequel il s'était appuyé pour mieux observer la scène. Il marcha calmement vers Draco et glissa rapidement un bras autour de sa taille, collant son torse contre le dos du dominant tout en posant son visage sur son épaule, de façon à voir chacune des groupies qui avaient immédiatement cessé leurs parades, un petit air renfrogné sur leurs jolies visages. Harry décida de pousser un peu plus son jeu et embrassa délicatement la nuque de Draco, faisant rougir de colère les jeunes filles.

« Je suis navré mais l'épreuve va bientôt commencer et Draco et moi avons beaucoup de chose à faire avant. » annonça-t-il avec un sourire poli mais qui annonçait les pires tortures si l'une d'elle osait poser encore une fois sa main sur son dominant. Sans plus de parole, et sans laisser le temps à une réponse, il attrapa la main de Draco, prenant soin de croiser leurs doigts et l'attira dans les rues du village. Il attendit d'être dans un endroit tranquille avant de se retourner et d'entourer la nuque du blond de ses bras, plaquant délicatement et directement ses lèvres contre celles si tentantes du blond. Le baiser ne dura pas cependant, et Harry dû se reculer légèrement lorsqu'il sentit le sourire du blond contre ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda-t-il, confus.

« Oh, rien. » lui répondit Draco, le regard pétillant d'amusement. Harry sentit son cœur fondre le regard de Draco était tellement ouvert lorsqu'ils étaient à deux, il pouvait y voir chacune de ses émotions et il était heureux que le dominant se comporte ainsi avec lui. « Je trouve ça juste amusant de te voir jaloux. »

« Je ne suis pas... » Ok, il avait été jaloux mais c'était justifié. Il n'avait jamais été de mauvaise foi et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Il soupira légèrement et releva son regard vers Draco, une petite moue sur les lèvres. « Je dois juste être sûr qu'elles savent ce qui en est. J'ai fait ça pour elles, après tout. Ça ne sert à rien qu'elles espèrent quelques choses pour te retrouver lié, avec moi, quelques jours plus tard ! »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Draco avait toujours ce sourire amusé et Harry essaya de s'en soustraire en plongeant son visage dans le cou du blond. Là, sans vraiment y réfléchir, il y planta férocement ses dents humaines, faisant grogner et sursauter légèrement le blond. « Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Tu m'as fait mal ! »

Harry y déposa quelques baisers pour se faire pardonner et remonta ses lèvres contre la mâchoire de Draco. « Je n'arrête pas de penser à l'endroit où je te mordrais. » lui dit-il lorsque ses lèvres furent tout contre celles de Draco. « Je ne me suis pas encore décidé, cependant. »

Le blond le regarda, légèrement surprit et embrassa chastement ses lèvres rouges alors qu'une de ses mains passait sous le manteau de Harry. « Je ne compte pas me décider. Je veux te mordre à tellement d'endroit différents. Tu seras d'autant plus beau après que je me serai occupé de toi, Harry. »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois être inquiet ou pas. » lui répondit Harry avec un sourire amusé, se cramponnant un peu plus contre le corps de Draco. Il posa finalement sa tête contre l'épaule de celui-ci et il sentit deux bras puissants entourer son corps dans une chaude étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, ne prêtant pas attention aux rares passants qui les regardaient et profitèrent de la présence de l'autre avant qu'ils ne soient brusquement interrompu par Sirius et Remus qui s'avançaient vers eux.

« Il est l'heure les gars ! Dumbledore est prêt à faire son petit discours avant le commencement de l'épreuve » leur dit Sirius avec un grand sourire. « Je suis prêt à te battre Draco, j'espère que tu t'y es préparé. » finit-il en donner une grande claque sur l'épaule du blond.

« J'aurai presque peur. » sourit l'héritier Malfoy en se détachant finalement de Harry qui regardait étrangement Remus et Sirius, les sourcils légèrement fronçaient.

« Vous revenez d'où, comme ça ? »

« On a été se promener dans la forêt. » répondit gentiment Remus en jetant un coup d'œil à Sirius qui souriant toujours autant.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous y avez fait, dans cette forêt ? Tu as un peu trop l'odeur de Remus sur toi pour que ce soit normal, Sirius. » Le regard vert de Harry continuait à faire des allers-retours entre les deux plus âgés, son esprit imaginant divers scénarios.

« Ça fait des jours que c'est comme ça, Harry. » commença Draco avec une voix traînante. « Bien que tu dormes tous les jours chez moi, tu n'as pas remarqué que Remus n'était jamais là, la nuit ? »

« Qu-quoi ? Remus et Sirius ? Mais... ! » Il fut coupé par un éclat de rire et un bras qui l'attrapa par le cou, l'entraînant vers la place du village.

« Tu n'as jamais était très observateur, mon cher filleul ! »

Oooo

« Bonjour à tous ! Voici enfin la dernière épreuve qui déterminera qui sera votre prochain Alpha parmi les 10 candidats restants ! » s'exclama Dumbledore en levant ses bras écartés pour attirer les regards sur lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux 10 hommes qui se tenaient en ligne devant l'estrade et Draco en fit de même. Du coin de l'œil il vit Yaxley et Cédric, ne comprenant toujours pas comment ce dernier était allé aussi loin dans la compétition. Cédric n'était rien comparé à Yaxley dont il fallait se méfier. Ses sentiments étaient étranges envers Sirius et Charlie il ne les voyait pas comme une menace et pourtant il devait faire attention à ses arrières tout de même. Enfin, il y avait ces quatre homme qui n'avaient jamais été un problème deux montagnes de muscles et oh! le dominant avec qui Harry vivait. Draco eu un sourire moqueur, celui-là n'était pas un problème. Il se méfierait tout de même des autres. A partir de maintenant, chaque homme dans la ligne était son ennemi. « Dans quelques instant, la forêt sera vôtre. Vous y serez lâcher à tour de rôle, du premier au dernier de l'épreuve précédente, et vous devriez vous y cacher... ou attaquer. En effet durant cette épreuve, vous devrez éliminer le plus de candidat possible afin qu'il n'en reste que deux : les deux finalistes devront finalement se battre en duel. Cette épreuve n'a pas de temps limite : cela dépend de vous, plus vous mettrez de temps à vous trouver, plus l'épreuve durera... » Se cacher et attaquer, Draco savait le faire. Il l'avait fait durant des années. Il savait cependant que beaucoup d'autres loups savaient comment s'y prendre : c'étaient les règles premières de la chasse, et tous les loups garous ou presque savent ce que chasser veux dire. Il fallait alors se montrer plus futé que les autres et Draco avait déjà sa propre tactique en tête. Il mettrait en valeur sa discrétion et ne laisserait aucun temps aux autres pour le trouver. « L'élimination sera déterminée par une blessure grave, qui vous empêche de marcher, de vous battre ou le simple fait de ne plus pouvoir vous relever. Cependant... » Dumbledore scanna la foule un moment. « Rappelez-vous que la mort est évitable. Votre adversaire doit seulement être à terre. » Évitable, mais pas interdite. Le regard orage glissa sournoisement vers Yaxley et Draco fut légèrement surprit de croiser le regard de l'autre homme. Dans un duel silencieux, ils se promettaient les pires souffrances durant cette épreuve, renforçant leurs déterminations à vaincre.

Après que Dumbledore ait expliqué qu'une dizaine d'autre loups vadrouilleraient dans la forêt pour rapporter les blessés aux villages et qu'un clairon retentira lorsque les deux finalistes seront seuls dans la forêt, il commença à faire partir les prétendants, un à un. Ce fut d'abord le tour de Yaxley qui, après s'être transformé en loup, couru dans la forêt jusqu'à disparaître entre les arbres. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Draco le loup blanc scanna une dernière fois la foule, se noya un court instant cependant dans ce vert intense et disparu à son tour. La chasse pouvait commencer...

Oooo

Le temps lui semblait long. Extrêmement long. Il lui semblait qu'il était dans cette forêt depuis des heures mais il n'en était même pas passé une bien qu'il s'en approchait. Il marchait à travers les arbres, se faisant le plus discret possible, grognant lorsqu'il marchait sur une branche, et son regard scrutait l'horizon personne ne semblait être près de lui.

Carl n'avait jamais aimé la chasse bien qu'il y participait toujours parce qu'il le devait, mais il n'avait jamais eu la patience pour cela, c'est pourquoi cette épreuve l'ennuyait. Si seulement il était tombé sur un de ses adversaires, il aurait pu se battre mais c'était le calme plat depuis le début de l'épreuve. A croire qu'ils s'étaient tous entre-tués et que personnes ne lui avait dit! Il grogna légèrement à cette idée et son regard fit une fois de plus un mouvement circulaire. Personne. Il avait vraiment pensé que cette épreuve irait vite, il avait pensé à un combat groupé, un petit bain de sang qui déterminerait les deux finalistes, mais chacun était partit vraisemblablement de son côté, ce qui était ennuyant.

La première épreuve avait été assez facile, il n'avait eu qu'à courir, ce qu'il avait toujours aimé, et à arriver à temps. La deuxième épreuve avait été différente mais trouver l'une des balises avait été rapide pour lui. Cette dernière épreuve le laissait perplexe. Lui qui avait pensé à un combat public dans lequel chacun aurait pu montrer sa force, il devait lui-même chercher ses adversaires. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce mode de fonctionnement il aurait été plus rapide de tous les regrouper et de les regarder se battre.

Il aurait presque levé les yeux aux ciels si les loups savaient le faire, mais il se contenta de s'arrêter et de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il lui semblait lui avoir entendu un bruit juste une feuille craquer ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait, petit un rongeur qui passait par là. Il scruta un petit instant les arbres mais il ne vit aucun mouvement. Personne n'était là et il soupira un petit instant à cette idée. Peut-être devrait-il se rapprocher du village au lieu de s'enfoncer dans cette maudite forêt ? Lentement, il délaissa la forêt derrière lui pour reprendre son chemin mais à peine avait-il levé une patte qu'il se figea, surprit. Là, à quelques mètres de lui, sur un rocher de taille moyenne, se tenait un de ses adversaires. Massif, grand, blanc comme la neige et avec un regard de glace, Carl ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. Il savait que c'était l'héritier Malfoy il n'y avait que cette famille pour être d'un blanc si pur. Et ce regard... Il avait toujours détesté ce regard, cette glace ne fondait jamais et écorchait quiconque avait le malheur de la rencontrer.

Il regarda un instant Draco qui en faisait de même mais ne sut comment l'attaquer sur le rocher, il semblait inaccessible. Les sens en alerte, finalement remit de sa surprise et prêt à se battre, Carl grogna légèrement comme une invitation.

Malfoy descendit calmement de son rocher, son regard froid ne lâchant aucunement Carl et dans une marche souple et mesurée, il contourna lentement l'autre loup, contraignant celui-ci à tourner sur lui-même. Cela dura de longues secondes et alors que Carl ne s'y attendait plus, le premier coup partit. Il sentit la douleur s'élançait dans une de ces pattes avant et il décida de riposter directement il effleura, lui semblait-il, le flanc de Draco et ce dernier attaqua sournoisement une nouvelle fois sa patte, un peu plus brutalement. Carl perdit l'équilibre mais ne tomba pas, il grogna d'avantage et sa mâchoire claqua dans l'air alors que la nuque du loup blanc se dérobait habilement. Le loup brun grogna férocement et commença à perdre patience il avait la désagréable impression de se faire mener en bateau et il n'aimait pas ça. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il sauta violemment sur le loup blanc et chacun se battait pour avoir le dessus de l'autre. On pouvait distinguer un mélange de pelage alors que les grognements semblaient monter en intensité. Carl réussit tout de même à envoyer quelques coups bien placé sur les côtés de Draco et à lui faire une entaille sur l'épaule. Cependant, il manqua de rapidité et ce fut le coup fatal pour lui. Il se projeta en arrière lorsqu'il vu l'imposante mâchoire s'approcher de sa gorge mais il sentit bien vite de longues dents se planter à la base de son cou. La pression de la mâchoire lui fit bientôt perdre le fil de sa respiration alors qu'il sentait une de ses côtes se briser quand le blond lui donna un coup particulièrement violent. Il sentit ses forces le quitter peu à peu et alors qu'il pensait que l'héritier Malfoy allait le tuer, la pression disparue et il n'était plus qu'un corps affaiblit sur le sol. Son regard rencontra celui de l'autre loup qui semblait se porter bien puis ce dernier s'en alla sans un dernier regard en arrière. Carl n'essaya même pas de se relever, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, il fut escorté hors de la forêt par deux hommes de la meute. Il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour lui de devenir Alpha.

Oooo

Il savait que quelqu'un le suivait. Il aurait pu s'en rendre compte bien des minutes avant mais le loup avait été discret. Cependant, il avait été trahi par un lapin qui était passé à côté de Sirius dans une vitesse folle, signe que quelque chose d'effrayant pour la petite proie était derrière. Le loup devait le suivre depuis un long moment maintenant et Sirius avait pris que peu de temps pour finalement savoir qui il était. A moins que son filleul ne soit dans les parages, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui puisse porter cette odeur.

Le plus vieux était assez désolé en sachant qu'il se battrait avec Draco dans peu de temps. Il aurait préféré éviter ça mais il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Il avait une chance de gagner, bien sûr, mais il savait le jeune loup puissant et féroce et qu'il lui donnerait du fil à retordre. Le blond savait qu'il avait été démasqué et il n'attendait plus que le signal de Sirius pour commencer le combat. Le plus vieux était conscient que c'était une espèce de traitement de faveur, à quoi bon attendre sinon ? S'il n'avait pas été Sirius Black, Draco aurait attaqué depuis un long moment déjà. Le jeune homme avait sûrement remarqué la patte légèrement abîmée du plus vieux, souvenir du combat contre un des prétendant nommé Tobias qui devait en ce moment même soigner ses blessures à l'infirmerie du village. Au moins, si Sirius tombait, il aurait fait quelques dégâts avant, de quoi sauver son honneur.

Alors, Sirius s'arrêta finalement lorsqu'il fut arrivé à un espace où les arbres laissaient assez de place pour se battre. Il se retourna lentement et capta la fourrure blanche qui se glissait gracieusement entre les arbres pour finalement s'y extraire, avançant calmement vers Sirius qui essaya de faire de son mieux pour ne pas paraître faible avec sa patte blessée. Ils se firent face durant quelques petites secondes avant que Draco donne un léger coup de patte sur le torse de Sirius, le poussant doucement. Le plus vieux fut surprit de la note d'amusement dans le regard froid avant qu'il ne saute partout autour de Sirius dans l'invitation claire d'un jeu, la queue battant énergiquement l'air.

Si Sirius avait pu rire, il l'aurait fait. Draco Malfoy était inquiet de se battre avec lui et essayait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de lui faire comprendre que ce qui allait suivre était uniquement dans le but de la compétition. Il sauta alors sans ménagement sur le plus jeune, le plaquant brusquement au sol avant de mordiller une des oreilles blanches, récoltant le glapissement de Draco. Durant un instant, l'ambiance était légère ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre en grognant et en se mordillant, dans un jeu simple de dominance, mais bientôt les grognements devinrent plus féroces et les coups plus forts, plus vicieux. Le combat s'infiltrait peu à peu dans le jeu et les deux loups n'eurent alors aucune pitié. Sirius ne se laissa pas démonter par sa patte blessée et évita comme il put plusieurs coups qui auraient pu être fatals tout en attaquant habilement le loup blanc. Ce dernier se retrouva projeté quelques mètres plus loin quand le plus vieux le poussa brusquement de son épaule et cela sembla rendre Draco plus hargneux. Sans plus attendre, il se remit sur ses pattes et courut vers Sirius qui en fit de même. Ils se sautèrent dessus sans ménagement et leurs fourrures commençaient doucement à se tacher du sang de leurs blessures mutuels. Chacun arrivait à toucher l'autre et à lui infliger des coups sans que ces derniers ne les empêchent de continuer à se battre. Draco grogna d'autant plus lorsque la patte de Sirius s'élança violemment dans sa mâchoire et le brun vu toute la détermination et la fureur quand le jeune loup ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé dû à la douleur.

Le plus vieux n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper les mouvements de son adversaire et il sentit une mâchoire puissante se refermé sur sa nuque alors qu'une patte le mettait sournoisement au sol. Il voulut se relever rapidement mais le blond fut une nouvelle fois plus rapide et referma ses dents longues et tranchantes sur la patte déjà blessé de Sirius qui avait, pour l'instant, réussit à la préserver. Il glapit douloureusement alors que Draco le traînait sur le plusieurs mètres, abîmant cruellement sa patte. Il sentit un de ses os se casser et il sut que s'en était fini il serait impossible pour lui de battre le plus jeune avec un handicape pareil. Après quelques secondes, il sentit la pression sur son membre disparaître et y jeta un coup d'œil une plaie béante transperçait sa fourrure, saignant abondement. Son regard bleu remonta légèrement et se posa sur le loup qui se tenait face à lui, le surplombant de toute sa grandeur. Son, peut-être, futur Alpha. Doucement, il posa sa tête sur le sol et essaya de détendre ses muscles, le combat était fini pour lui. Il sentit un museau humide lui donner un léger coup sur le haut de sa tête et Sirius hocha la tête lentement, lui faisant comprendre que non, il ne lui en voulait pas.

Après quelques secondes, la présence de Draco s'éloigna et une autre s'approcha deux hommes du village, en forme humaine, se baissèrent à sa hauteur et deux mains se posèrent sur sa fourrure.

« C'est un sacré gaillard ça, hein Sirius ? » dit le premier dans un sourire.

« Mais tu t'es bien défendu, vieux. » lui répondit le deuxième. « Aller, on t'emmène à Harry, il va te soigner cette patte en un clin d'œil ! »

Oooo

Plusieurs heures étaient passées depuis que l'épreuve avait commencée et l'infirmerie avait déjà de nombreux patients. Le premier à être arrivé avait été Carl qui s'était apparemment évanouie sur le chemin du retour, épuisé par la perte de sang et par le combat. Il était assez mal au point, mais rien qui pouvait être mortel. Deux côtes brisées, une plaie dans le cou dont il avait fallu s'occuper en priorité et quelques hématomes. Les deux hommes qui l'avaient ramené avec certifié avoir vu un loup blanc s'éloigner de la scène du combat et Harry avait senti son cœur se gonfler de fierté en sachant que Draco avait été celui qui avait fait ça.

Quelques temps plus tard, ce fut au tour de Goyle d'arriver il avait écopé de quelques dents brisées, d'une vilaine blessure au visage qui allait sûrement lui faire une légère cicatrice et d'un coup à la tête qui lui avait perdre connaissance à lui-aussi. Cependant, il s'était vite reprit et avait grommelé à propos d'un démon roux rapide et sournois, ce qui avait fait sourire Harry alors qu'il lui intimait de se détendre. Une fois fini avec ce patient, et alors que le brun cru à quelques minutes de repos, une famille entière de roux débarqua dans l'infirmerie. Molly était affolée et Ron semblait un peu pâle alors que Arthur et Fred déposait le corps inerte de Charlie sur un des lits. Harry et Poppy commencèrent à cacher sa nudité puis ils évaluèrent les dégâts. Une patte cassée, plusieurs marques de morsures profondes et une blessure assez grave pour s'en inquiéter à la tête. Hors de lui, Arthur expliqua que Yaxley l'avait pris par derrière, « tel un lâche » ajouta-t-il, et que le pauvre Charlie avait déjà la patte brisée avant qu'il ne voit son adversaire. Il avait de son mieux pour se défendre mais Yaxley était fort et n'avait eu aucune pitié, Charlie avait perdu de sa vitesse et avait cédé sous les coups.

Harry était en colère, mais il était surtout inquiet. Et si Yaxley tombait sur Draco ? Et si le blond ne le voyait pas venir ? Il secoua la tête et se reprit bien vite alors qu'il bandait la tête rousse de Charlie, Draco était fort, Yaxley n'avait aucune chance. Comme pour se convaincre lui-même et essayer de faire partir la boule dans son ventre, il hocha la tête pour lui-même. Cependant, l'arrivée de Gabriel avec plusieurs côtes cassés et un œil gravement endommagé ne le rassurèrent pas. Yaxley en était l'auteur et il n'avait pas été tendre.

Les heures passèrent et Harry avait pu se reposer un peu, voyant le temps défiler, la peur de voir un loup blanc comme la neige recouvert de sang. Il sursautait à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait mais c'était toujours les proches qui faisaient des allers-retours pour voir les blessés. Finalement, il entendit des hommes crier à l'extérieur, signe qu'un nouveau prétendant hors course arrivait, et Harry ferma étroitement les yeux alors que la porte s'ouvrait pour la énième fois.

« Je sais bien que j'suis plus très beau à voir, mais tu pourrais me regarder quand même ! » dit une voix rieuse mais fatiguée. Harry ouvrit subitement les yeux et se releva droit comme un i. Sur le pas de la porte, Sirius était tenu par deux hommes et portait uniquement un boxer.

« Sirius ! »

« Lui-même ! J'aurai aimé te prendre dans mes bras mais j'ai besoin que tu regardes ma jambe... » continua-t-il en grimaçant. « C'est pas très beau à voir, et j'aimerai bien être sur pieds rapidement. » sourit Sirius alors que les hommes le posait délicatement sur une des tables de l'infirmerie. Sans plus attendre, Harry s'approcha de lui et examina sa jambe. Il ne passa que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne pose la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

« Est-ce que tu as vu Draco ? » Il leva son regard vers son parrain et celui-ci leva un sourcil avant de rire franchement, s'arrêtant en grimaçant dû à la douleur.

« Un peu que je l'ai vu ! Il est féroce, ton homme, hein ? » demanda-t-il en désignant sa jambe. « Je l'avais un peu taquiné, ça ne lui a pas fait plaisir et il m'a mis à terre. Quel combat, Harry ! Impossible que l'un de nous deux n'ait le dessus, et alors que je pensais qu'il était au meilleur de sa forme, il est devenu encore plus hargneux ! » Sirius semblait excité par le combat et Harry le regardait le souffle un peu court, son regard passant de son parrain à la jambe plusieurs fois. Draco avait fait ça ?... Bien sûr qu'il l'avait fait ! Il était en compétition, et même si Harry aurait préféré que ces deux là ne se rencontrent pas, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Voyant son trouble, Sirius reprit : « Eh, Harry. » Il capta le regard de son filleul mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer.

« Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas voulu te blesser. Il n'avait pas réellement le choix, tu sais ? C'est la compétition et... Ne lui en veux pas. Draco n'est pas quelqu'un de cruel... »

« Harry. » Sirius sourit et attrapa la main de son filleul. « Je ne lui en veux pas. Il ne m'a pas uniquement attaqué, il s'est assuré que j'allais bien avant de partir et s'est battu à la loyal. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être un bon combattant, n'est-ce pas ? » Il serra doucement la main de Harry et hocha la tête. « Il a certainement plus sa place en tant qu'Alpha que moi. »

Les paroles de Sirius firent cesser le cœur de Harry durant une demi-seconde avant que celui-ci ne reprenne rapidement. Le comportement de Draco donnait envie de le retrouver dans cette maudite forêt et de lui donner tout ce qu'il avait. Un petit sourire fier et confiant étira ses lèvres alors qu'il s'occupait de la jambe meurtrie sous le regard fatigué mais apaisé de son parrain.

Oooo

Il n'avait croisé personne depuis le début et c'était tant mieux. Peut-être se battaient-ils tous entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un et il arriverait en final sans aucune égratignure, ce qui serait un avantage pour gagner haut la main. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de vraiment peureux mais il n'aimait pas se battre, surtout quand on pouvait faire le sale boulot à sa place. Cependant, s'il devait rencontrer un adversaire dans l'immédiat, il serait prêt à se battre corps et âme si cela voulait dire devenir l'un des deux derniers. Il était prêt à tout pour devenir Alpha, car cela voulait dire que Harry lui reviendrait. S'il gagnait, la première chose qu'il ferait serait de bannir ce bâtard de Draco Malfoy ainsi que les chiens qui le suivaient et il pourrait reprendre là où il s'était arrêté avec son beau brun.

Il était clair que ce dernier s'était légèrement perdu durant les dernières semaines, envoûté par ce stupide blond sans aucune cervelle. Lorsque Cédric deviendrait Alpha, Harry n'aura pas d'autre choix que de se rendre compte de son erreur, surtout si c'était lui qui mettait à terre Draco Malfoy. Cédric était certain que ce dernier n'était pas aussi puissant que cela. Après tout, personne ne l'avait vu se battre et il se pourrait que les deux premières épreuves soient des coups de chance. N'était-il pas celui qui avait été laissé pour mort, dix ans plus tôt ? C'était la preuve même que l'héritier Malfoy n'était rien d'autre qu'un louveteau, et Cédric était prêt à le remettre à sa place ; c'est à dire loin de Harry et de cette meute.

Réjoui par cette idée, Cédric s'approcha de la petite rivière qu'il suivait depuis un petit moment et s'abreuva un petit instant, tous les sens en alerte. Cette épreuve le rendait un peu paranoïaque et il avait toujours l'impression que quelqu'un le suivait. Il ne cessait de se rassurer que si quelqu'un le suivait, il aurait attaqué mais il ne se sentait pas pour autant à l'aise. Il lapa une dernière fois l'eau, ne voulant pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit et releva la tête pour ensuite reculer d'un pas, surprit par le grand loup blanc de l'autre côté de la rive qui le regardait calmement. Il regarda furtivement derrière lui pour voir si personne d'autre n'était là et reporta son attention sur le loup qui avait tout simplement disparu. Cédric sentit la pression monter en lui alors que son regard quelque peu affolé regardait tout autour de lui. Il était énervé et inquiet de savoir que Draco Malfoy, parce qu'il n'y avait que lui avec ce pelage si blanc, le suivait et le surveillait alors que lui ne savait même pas où était partit le blond. Une seule chose le rassura : le sang qui tâchait ses poils blancs, signe qu'il était blessé... ou qu'il avait blessé quelqu'un. Cédric secoua la tête, impossible que Draco s'en soit sorti indemne à chaque combat, c'était impossible. Il était parfois difficile d'esquiver un coup de griffe.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, Cédric fit quelques pas en arrière afin de s'enfoncer dans la forêt, il pouvait toujours essayer de distancer le blond qui devait tout de même traverser la rivière. La nuit commençait à tomber et il serait plus facile pour lui de se rendre invisible dans les feuillages, même si tous les loups garous avaient une excellente vue la nuit. Rapidement, il esquiva quelques arbres qui était sur son chemin mais s'arrêta bien vite. Là, sur le côté, une branche avait craqué. Il en était certain. Il resta immobile de longues secondes et écouta. Était-il possible que le blond ait déjà traversé cette satanée rivière ? Non, impossible. Il secoua la tête et reprit sa course durant de longues minutes et un grognement le fit stopper une nouvelle fois. Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, son regard scrutant les arbres mais il ne put rien voir. Avait-il imaginé ce grognement ? Il entendit des feuilles sur sa droite, et un frottement sur sa gauche. Il avait l'impression d'être cerné, bien qu'il sache que cela soit impossible. Il essaya tout de même de se concentrer sur son environnement et de déterminer où était la menace. En face de lui, le même grognement se fit entendre. Draco Malfoy lui faisait face, il en était certain, même s'il ne pouvait le voir. Prudemment, il avança vers la source du bruit, déterminé à faire sortit ce bâtard de sa cachette. Il en avait assez de se sentir comme une proie traquée ! Son cœur battait la chamade et il était presque arrivé près d'un buisson lorsqu'un mouvement l'alerta sur sa droite. A peine eut-il le temps de tourner la tête qu'il sentit un poids énorme s'abattre son flanc, lui coupant la respiration quelques secondes. Un peu secoué, il ne se redressa pas directement pour évaluer la situation. Le loup blanc tournait férocement autour de lui, ne le lâchant jamais de son regard de glace, et poussait d'horrible grognements. Draco était énervé, et Cédric serait sa victime.

Rapidement, le loup brun se remit sur ses pattes et grogna hargneusement à son tour en direction du blond et sentit une vive douleur sur le côté de son visage alors que les griffes de Draco le perforaient pour la première fois. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir et cela l'énerva d'autant plus. Il avait l'impression d'être un gamin qui venait de se faire reprendre car il avait grogné, hors il était un homme, un loup garou mature et il ne laisserait pas Draco Malfoy lui manquer de respect ainsi ! Ni une ni deux, il se jeta sur le loup blanc et attaqua vivement la peau de sa nuque entre ses dents, essayant de rabaisser le blond jusqu'au sol. Il lutta durant de longues secondes mais fut bien vite expulsé d'un mouvement brusque. Il ne fit pas la même erreur deux fois et n'attendit pas avant de se remettre debout.

Ils se tournèrent autour un moment et Cédric pu voir le loup blanc trépigner d'impatience de se battre. Le loup brun misa tout sur sa rapidité et se jeta une nouvelle fois sur Draco, réussissant à lui attraper la queue. Il se sentait victorieux pour l'instant il était celui qui menait le combat ! Il en aurait ri, s'il n'était pas sous forme de loup. Il tira violemment sur la queue du blond mais fut vite arrêté par un coup particulièrement douloureux sur son flanc. Il ne put s'empêcher de glapir et de faire quelques pas en arrière, ce qui n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eut jusqu'à maintenant. A peine s'était-il remit de la surprise que lui avait causé la douleur qu'une lourde patte s'élança dans son visage, suivit d'une deuxième, le sonnant légèrement. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en places et rencontra le regard orage, furieux. Les coups continuèrent de s'abattre sur lui et tout ce qu'il put faire était de reculer toujours de quelques pas, encaissant les coups comme il pouvait et en essayant de rendre la pareille, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Il avait l'impression que sa cible était inaccessible et qu'il n'arrivait pas à toucher ne serait-ce qu'un poil blanc. Il sentit la panique monter en lui en même temps que la douleur et l'affaiblissement. S'il ne se reprenait pas bien vite, il était foutu. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de s'attaquer à Draco mais il rencontra une nouvelle fois de l'air. Le grognement bas et effrayant fut la seule conséquence de son attaque. Même s'il ne voulait l'avouer, il était assez impressionné et dépassé par la technique du loup blanc : il semblait être fait de fumée, impossible à attraper, à toucher, à blesser. C'est lorsque ses pattes arrières touchèrent le tronc d'un arbre qu'il se sentit le plus cerné. Il sentait sa peau ouverte à plusieurs endroits saigner et il sentait ses pattes trembler légèrement par le simple effort de soutenir son poids. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression que Draco l'ait touché de nombreuses fois, tout cela avait été si vite, mais il semblait que son corps avait été la victime de griffes tranchantes. Il secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, comme si cela pouvait faire partir la douleur et hurla presque en sentant la mâchoire puissante se refermer sur son cou. Perdu dans ses pensées et légèrement sonné, il n'avait pas vu le blond se rapprocher.

Il fut violemment tiré vers l'avant et il se battait pour pouvoir respirer convenablement. La prise n'était pas assez forte pour lui briser le cou, mais il n'était pas sûr que sa peau ne résiste bien longtemps : les crocs allaient finir par la perforer. Il sut qu'il avait eu raison lorsqu'il se sentit brusquement secoué, il essaya de se débattre faiblement mais il perdait déjà trop de sang. Draco s'amusait avec lui, avec son corps. Il le traîna sur plusieurs mètres, le jeta violemment sur le sol humide et attrapa une de ses pattes pour le tirer une nouvelle fois entre les arbres, Cédric essayant toujours de se débattre. Parfois, son corps percutait un tronc et cela élançait une vive douleur dans toute son corps, résistant pour ne pas clapir une énième fois. Il voulait que tout cela s'arrête et alors qu'il croyait que le pire était passé, il sentit la prise sur sa patte se resserrer brusquement et son os craquer. Il se tendit brusquement et il eut l'inquiétante certitude que le blond voulait le tuer. Il s'amusait d'abord avec lui, le faisant souffrir, puis il l'abattrait d'un coup fatal. Son corps s'emballa à cette idée et il essaya de se redresser mais une imposante patte se posa sur son épaule, stoppant directement son mouvement. Un souffle se perdit sur son visage et il ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois, fatiguée de toute cette douleur, et de cette attente pénible. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir, il était terrifié à l'idée de mourir. Lentement la patte se retira et il n'eut plus rien durant de longues secondes. Il pensa même un instant que Malfoy était partit, le laissant se vider de son sang ici. Cependant, la main qui agrippa la peau de sa nuque pour lui tourner la tête lui indiqua qu'il était toujours présent, sous forme humaine. Cédric ne put que regarder l'homme qui souriait d'un air narquois alors que son regard gris lui fit froid dans le dos. Ils se regardèrent un instant et la main claqua brusquement la tête de Cédric contre le sol, puis une voix glaciale se fit entendre. Elle était sourde, profonde, glaciale et dangereuse.

« Je suppose que maintenant l'idée de t'approcher d'Harry ne te viendra plus, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, tu es un louveteau, et les louveteaux écoutent attentivement leurs leçons afin de ne plus commettre d'erreur. Voici la leçon que je t'enseigne aujourd'hui, tu pourras me remercier plus tard : ne t'approche plus jamais de ce qui m'appartient. Ne le regarde plus, ne lui parle plus, oublies le et accepte le fait qu'il ne sera jamais à toi. » Un rire sombre résonna dans les oreilles du loup à terre. « De toute façon, bientôt nous serons liés et tu ne pourrais rien y faire. » Il sentit l'homme à côté de lui se relever et quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. « Bien. Maintenant que tu as compris qu'il me serait facile de te prendre la vie, je vais laisser les autres te raccompagner au village pour te soigner. J'espère ne plus avoir de problème avec toi, Cédric. »

Quelques bruissements de feuilles plus tard, le silence reprit le contrôle. Cédric sentait son sang battre dans ses oreilles et il n'entendit même pas les deux hommes arriver pour le porter au village. Il se laissa faire, docilement, épuisé. Alors qu'il arrivait au village, il entendit le son d'une corne et il ferma les yeux lentement. Les deux finalistes avaient été élus.

Oooo

Draco traversait prudemment des fougères lorsqu'il entendit la corne. Son cœur et son corps se figèrent un instant alors que ses oreilles lupines s'inclinèrent vers la droite et il eut du mal à réaliser ce que ce son signifiait. Il pouvait, petit à petit, sentir un énorme soulagement traverser la brume de stresse qui avait envahi son esprit depuis le début de la journée. Il venait de finir cette épreuve et était maintenant l'un des finalistes bien que cela lui parut évident dans son esprit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier et soulagé. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'une dernière étape avant d'être nommé Alpha, avoir une meute, et un lié, Harry.

Après avoir remis son esprit en ordre, il sortit rapidement des fougères et fit en sorte de se diriger vers le village, se repérant aux odeurs et au bruit. Plus il approchait, plus il pouvait entendre la foule. Finalement, après plus d'une demi-heure de marche, il arriva enfin à la bordure de la forêt et se retrouva devant la meute entière qui l'applaudissait bruyamment avec de grands sourires. Il essaya de repérer le sublime regard émeraude, sans succès, et il lui était impossible de repérer l'odeur de son dominé dans toute cette foule. Il décida donc de s'intéresser à l'arène qui avait été mise en place durant la journée. Elle était assez simple en réalité : formant un grand cercle, des torches avaient été installées et désignées à présent le lieu de combat. L'ultime combat.

Lentement, il s'approcha de l'arène sous le regard de la foule et put repérer Fenrir, Remus et Viktor qui l'attendaient avec des vêtements. C'est sans aucune gêne qu'il se transforma et enfila un jeans, laissant tout de même la jolie vision de ses fesses fermes au reste de la meute. Son visage était marqué par des égratignures ainsi que son torse, certaines étant plus profondes que d'autres et du sang tachait sa peau d'albâtre. Son regard d'acier se posa sur celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme son tuteur et qui était maintenant un de ces amis les plus chers et les yeux ambre le regardaient en retour, remplis de fierté.

Soudainement, il sentit quelque chose se coller contre son dos nu et deux bras l'entouraient vivement alors une paire de lèvres se poser sur sa nuque, lui arrachant des millions de petits frissons. Il se retourna lentement afin de se noyer dans cet océan vert. Les mains de Harry encadrèrent son visage meurtrit et il entreprit de déposer de rapides baisers sur les lèvres du blond, finissant par lui imposer un baiser un peu plus langoureux que Draco accepta sans contester.

Il était assez rare qu'ils se laissent aller en public mais Harry avait été terrifié toute l'après-midi par les allers venues dans l'infirmerie et il était euphorique de voir Draco sain et sauf, quoi que blessé, à présent. L'inquiétude était toujours présente, car il savait qu'excepté Draco, Yaxley était celui qui n'avait pas été ramené à l'infirmerie. Il sentit son cœur se serrer à cette idée, se rappelant l'œil perdu de Gabriel et Charlie qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. A contre cœur, il lâcha les lèvres de Draco et plongea son regard dans celui de son dominant.

« C'est Yaxley... » souffla-t-il alors que l'inquiétude revenait au galop. Draco hocha simplement la tête et attrapa délicatement la main de Harry, déposant un baiser sur ses phalanges alors que son regard se perdait derrière le dominé. Ce dernier jeta un œil au-dessus de son épaule et pouvait maintenant voir un loup brun foncé sortir de la forêt. La foule applaudit de nouveau bien que cela semblait moins enthousiaste et Harry enferma l'homme qui lui était si cher dans un étreinte de fer et il fut heureux en sentant les bras musclés se resserrer autour de sa taille, ainsi qu'une main se glisser sous son tee-shirt, lui prodiguant de douces caresses. Il embrassa tendrement la peau en dessus de l'oreille du blond avant de reprendre, dans un murmure. « Draco, il est... Il faut que tu fasses attention, d'accord ? » Il avait maintenant une boule qui menaçait d'exploser dans sa gorge et il perçut le léger tremblement de ses mains.

« Yaxley ne sera pas un problème. » lui répondu la voix neutre de Draco alors que son regard gris ne lâchait pas l'homme qui était devenu maintenant sa proie. Harry soupira légèrement et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, fermant les yeux et déposa lentement son front sur l'épaule de Draco alors que ses mains glissaient le long des bras du blond. Il prit un petit moment pour se convaincre de faire entièrement confiance à son dominant et se drogua de son odeur un dernier instant, la peur de ne plus jamais la sentir lui dévorant les entrailles.

Le loup brun était devenu un homme grand, musclé. Les cheveux longs et entremêlé encadraient un visage dur et carré alors que le regard se faisait sombre et dangereux, menaçant Draco. Le loup du blond ne put s'empêcher de tourner en rond devant le comportement de l'autre dominant, grognant férocement. Draco sentit une dernière fois les lèvres de Harry déposer un nouveau baiser sur sa mâchoire et le brun se retourna dans ses bras, appuyant son dos contre le torse nu du dominant blond qui n'avait pas une seule fois quitté son adversaire du regard alors que Dumbledore s'avançait au milieu de l'arène.

Peu à peu la foule se fit silencieuse et le vieux loup intima les deux derniers concurrents à s'avancer dans l'arène. Draco pu sentir une poigne encourageante sur son épaule, signe que Fenrir était resté près de lui et Harry se recula finalement. Le blond capta une dernier fois son regard inquiet et attrapa rapidement son menton entre ses doigts pour l'embrasser chastement mais durement. Il embrassa ensuite son front, toucha une dernière fois cette peau si douce du bout de ses doigts et s'éloigna de son dominé, s'approchant de Dumbledore qui posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Draco et l'autre sur l'épaule de Yaxley.

« Mes chers amis ! » commença-t-il en lançant un regard circulaire à la foule silencieuse. « Ce soir j'achève un mois de compétition qui a scellé le destin de nombreux prétendants ! Aujourd'hui, nous assistons à l'acte final, un combat décisif qui permettra de vous trouver un nouvel Alpha. Yaxley et Draco Malfoy combattront jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne puisse plus se relever, ou soit tué. » L'expression de Draco ne refléta aucune de ses émotions et il ne regarda pas dans la direction de Harry. Il savait ce dernier inquiet et cela lui déchirait le cœur de le voir ainsi sans avoir de doute sur l'effet des mots de Dumbledore sur son dominé. Il resta droit, fier, et se concentra sur ses sens, se préparant mentalement et physiquement au combat. « Le combat se déroulera sous forme humaine, à main nu. Étant donné que vous avez déjà fait vos preuves sous forme lupine, il vous sera interdit de vous transformer complètement. » La main de Dumbledore quitta l'épaule de Draco et il se recula jusqu'à sortir de l'arène. Draco faisait maintenant face à Yaxley, quelques mètres à peine les séparant, tout deux attendant le signal. « Ceci seront mes derniers mots. Messieurs, le conseil et moi-même vous souhaitons bonne chance. » Le silence le plus total se fit par la suite, la pression pouvait se sentir dans l'air puis un lourd son de corne se fit de nouveau entendre le combat commença.

Ils ne se jetèrent pas dessus mais se tournèrent autour, se battant visuellement en duel alors que chacun évaluait la situation. L'adversaire était de taille et Draco ne pouvait pas se laisser dominer. Néanmoins, il ne put éviter le deuxième coup. Yaxley s'était vivement élancé et avait lancé son poing vers Draco qui l'avait arrêté de justesse. Il ne put malheureusement éviter le genou de l'autre loup qui s'élança dans son ventre, lui faisant lâché prise sur le bras de Yaxley qui en profita pour lui envoyer son poing dans la mâchoire, faisant reculer Draco de quelques pas.

Il put sentir le goût singulier de son propre sang dans sa bouche et il essuya le coin de sa lèvre fendu, un rire amer sortant de sa gorge alors que ses yeux se transformèrent en deux fentes. Son loup se sentait humilié et Draco devait agir vite. Il évita un nouveau coup de son adversaire, puis un deuxième, et quelques-uns des autres qui suivirent. Yaxley frappait fort et faisait des dégâts, Draco pouvait déjà sentir sa tête tourner alors qu'il se prenait un énième coup à la tête. Il essaya tant bien que mal de mettre de la distance entre lui et Yaxley, afin de remettre ses idées au clair.

Il était plus rapide que Yaxley, il en était certain. L'autre était peut-être plus fort physiquement mais Draco savait qu'il pouvait lui faire mal, très mal. Fatigué par les autres combats, il devait faire en sorte de retrouver son énergie et de reprendre le dessus. Tournant autour de la masse de muscle qu'était son adversaire, il lança soudainement son poing et atteignit la tempe de Yaxley qui fit un pas en arrière sous le choc. Cependant, ce dernier répondit dans les secondes suivirent et bientôt Draco pu sentir de longue griffe lui arracher douloureusement la peau de son épaule.

Cet espèce de bâtard s'était déjà transformé partiellement. Ses yeux, comme ceux de Draco, étaient deux fentes et ses doigts s'étaient allongés par de longues griffes tranchantes. Il pouvait voir les crocs dans le sourire victorieux de Yaxley. Le loup de Draco était furieux et entra dans une colère noire. L'autre loup essaya d'atteindre le blond une nouvelle fois mais l'héritier Malfoy pu éviter habilement tous les coups alors que son regard perçant appréhendait chacun des mouvements de l'autre.

Il sentait une rage sans nom grimper en lui et il sentit à son tour ses attributs lupins faire surface. Son regard semblait fou et il avait l'impression de pouvoir tuer une armée à lui tout seul. Il était plus rapide que l'autre homme, pas de beaucoup, mais cela pouvait tourner en son avantage. Plus fin, plus élancé, il évita gracieusement les griffes et les crocs, faisant tourner en rond Yaxley qui s'énervait toujours un peu plus au fil des minutes.

Finalement, alors que l'autre homme s'élançait de nouveau dans une attaque, la main de Draco fila dans l'air et ses griffes déchirèrent le torse de Yaxley qui poussa un grognement de douleur. Presque dans la même seconde, la deuxième main de Draco suivit la première et le torse fut de nouveau lacéré par les griffes du blond. Ne laissant aucun répit à l'autre combattant, le pied du l'héritier Malfoy s'élança brutalement dans le ventre de Yaxley, lui coupant le souffle et le faisant reculer de quelques pas. Il manqua plusieurs fois l'équilibre mais ne tomba pas, ce qui fit grogner Draco. Si Yaxley avait le malheur de tomber, le blond ne le laisserait jamais se relever.

Ils se tournèrent une nouvelle fois autour, tout deux souffrant des blessures causées. Draco inspecta l'homme durant de longues secondes et un éclat de colère lui explosa le cœur. Un homme arrogant qui est devenu Alpha par chance. Les paroles de Yaxley sur son père lui revinrent en mémoire, par flash, petit à petit et cela fit céder les dernières barrières de Draco. Il sentait ce sentiment de perte de contrôle avec lequel il vivait depuis maintenant 10 ans. La fureur se répandait dans ses veines et il sentit ses propres griffes s'enfoncer dans les paumes de ses mains alors qu'il se retenait d'arracher la gorge de l'autre homme de ses crocs. Ce n'était qu'un dixième de la fureur destiné à Jedusor, mais c'était déjà beaucoup trop et Draco oublia la foule qui les regardait. Il ne vit que l'homme en face qui s'était permit de juger Lucius Malfoy et qui soutiendrait Jedusor s'il devenait Alpha. Si Yaxley vivait, s'il devenait Alpha, Draco n'aurait jamais la paix. S'il ne devenait pas le chef de cette meute, il n'aurait pas assez de support pour combattre Jedusor et Harry n'aurait jamais la vie qu'il mérite.

Draco s'arrêta soudainement de tourner et fixa l'homme de son regard glacé. Son choix était fait Yaxley sera mort ce soir. Sans plus attendre, poussé par ses pulsions meurtrières, Draco sauta sur l'autre homme et attrapa le bras qui essayait de l'atteindre, s'en servant pour retourner l'homme pour lui briser l'os du bras plus facilement. Le craquement et le hurlement de Yaxley lui fit comprendre qu'il avait réussi. Il profita de la douleur de l'homme pour le mettre à terre et le retourner sans ménagement, s'asseyant sur lui pour le bloquer sous son poids, puis il frappa le visage de l'homme qui essayait vainement de se défendre. Le poing de Draco rencontra plusieurs fois la mâchoire de Yaxley, entendant les dents se briser, ainsi que le nez après un coup particulièrement bien placé. Sa seconde main tenait solidement la gorge de l'homme et il serrait toujours un peu plus, privant lentement le loup d'air. Il prit aussi plaisir à enfoncer ses longues griffes dans son cou et de laisser le sang s'échapper. Après quelques longues minutes, il s'arrêta et regarda l'homme allongé à terre. Peinant à respirer, complètement sonné, pouvant à peine bouger, il regardait Draco entre ses paupières entre-ouvertes. Il essaya de tousser plusieurs fois, peinant à extraire son sang qui coulait dans sa gorge, il surprit Draco en souriant légèrement. Il laissa un rire rauque et fatiguer, à peine audible sortir d'entre sa gorge et il regarda de nouveau Draco dans les yeux avant de commencer à parler d'une voix cassée.

« Tu seras aussi pathétique que ton père... » Un autre rire se fit entendre devant le regard sombre du blond. Il sentait les griffes de Draco dans sa gorge et il ne fallait qu'une action pour lui arracher. « Attend que Jedusor te trouve, il... » Il fut coupé par la main qui s'appuya fortement contre sa gorge, empêchant tout air de passer. Draco put voir la lueur de panique dans le regard marron de l'homme et il s'en délecta. Ce fut à lui de sourire et de se pencher lentement sur l'homme.

« Yaxley... Jedusor te retrouvera bientôt, rassure-toi, tu ne seras pas seul à errer en enfer. » Il ne laissa pas une minute de plus à l'homme, resserra sa main sur la gorge de Yaxley et l'arracha dans un mouvement brusque et violent. Il entendit beaucoup d'exclamations autour de lui mais n'y prêta pas attention alors qu'il se relevait doucement. Ses jambes étaient faibles mais il avait encore assez d'énergie pour se tenir debout. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et il devait se faire soigner au plus vite.

Le silence s'était fait autour de lui et il regarda l'homme mort à ses pieds, ne réalisant pas directement la conséquence de son acte. Finalement, ce fut Dumbledore qui le ramena sur terre.

« Le tournois est officiellement terminé ! Cher amis, votre meute a de nouveau un Alpha, Draco Malfoy, qui a réussi toutes les épreuves jusqu'à être le dernier ! »

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent puis Draco releva finalement la tête, lentement, et la foule explosa. On pouvait entendre les applaudissements et les cris, chacun acclamant leur nouvel Alpha comme il se devait. Le regard gris fit un mouvement circulaire, regarda ce qui était maintenant sa meute l'applaudir, et il put voir tous les sourires, et la joie dans les regards. Il se sentit fier et une chaleur agréable monta en lui alors qu'il réalisait petit à petit ce qu'il se passait.

Il était Alpha d'une meute. Il avait une meute de nouveau, tout comme ses compagnons, et ils n'auraient plus besoin d'errer continuellement dans le pays. A partir de maintenant, ils auraient une maison.

Un regard vert au loin le coupa dans ses réflexions et il bloqua son regard sur le dominé aux cheveux noirs indomptables et au regard étincelant. La plus belle chose au monde, son précieux dominé qu'il avait réussi à charmer et qui serait bientôt entièrement à lui. Il tendit légèrement la main et il n'en fallut pas plus pour attirer le plus jeune vers lui. Il sentit bientôt un corps chaud contre corps et il lui sembla que la foule l'acclama encore plus fort. Il serra le brun contre lui et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son dominé, se saoulant de son odeur délicieuse et de sa peau savoureuse.

« Tu as réussi... Tu as réussi, Draco, mon Alpha. »

Oooo

Et voilà le chapitre tant attendu !

Il est un peu plus long que tout les autres, c'était nécessaire il me semble.

En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir, je suis heureuse que l'histoire vous plaise autant ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre également, et que la troisième et dernière épreuve vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Le prochain chapitre arrivera donc dans deux semaines, comme prévu et comme d'habitude je répondrais aux reviews le dimanche juste avant donc pas d'inquiétudes si je ne vous répond pas tout de suite.

Voilà, voilà.

Dernière petite chose : est-ce que vous avez des fanfictions intéressantes à me confier ? Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre sous la dent dernièrement... Je sais que je vous l'ai déjà demandé mais vous êtes nombreuses/nombreux à être nouvelles/nouveaux et peut-être avez vous des petites merveilles à me faire découvrir ? Je vous remercie d'avance ! (slash avant tout, HP – DM/TJ/LM/SS/FG...)

On se voit dans deux semaines !

Wolf


	12. Chapter 12

Aude 33 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, heureuse que cela te plaise! J'ai bien aimé ta vision des choses, mais je voulais que Draco se tienne debout devant sa meute tout de même haha

Ladydragonfly: Merci beaucoup, je vois qu'on est nombreuse à se réjouir de la mort de Yaxley (vilaines que nous sommes!) J'ai été voir au clair de lune, comme tu me l'avais conseillé, et même si l'histoire est plutôt bien écrite et l'idée plaisante, il y a quelque chose qui m'a beaucoup beaucoup gêné: le manque de jeu de séduction. Harry et Draco se rencontrent et ils tombent littéralement dans les bras de l'un l'autre, sans se poser de questions, sans résister, comme si le simple fait qu'ils soientâme soeur était suffisant mais c'est juste ennuyant en réalité. C'est dommage mais merci quand même!

Guest de l'émoi : J'irais faire un petit tour, promis! Merci pour ta review!

Chapitre 11 - Kurt

La première décision de Draco avait été de faire disparaître le corps de Yaxley, loin dans les bois, loin de la meute. Ensuite, il avait été amené à l'infirmerie aussi inquiet qu'euphorique et durant le trajet, beaucoup de membre de la meute était venu le féliciter tous semblait heureux et fiers et cela avait fait battre le cœur de Draco d'une nouvelle façon. Il se sentait accepté quelque part, entouré et même s'il savait qu'il avait toujours un problème, il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait gâcher ce tableau parfait.

Harry avait alors prit soin de lui et ils s'étaient réjouis d'un moment ensemble dans l'infirmerie. Draco avait frissonné quand le brun embrassait sa peau nu, lui murmurant des paroles douces aux creux de l'oreille. Il lui avait susurrer un million de fois à quel point il était fier et amoureux de lui, et l'avait embrassé de la meilleure des façons possible. Il avait fait courir ses long doigts sur la peau d'albâtre du beau blond et Draco avait eut la soudaine envie de le prendre à même le sol et de le marquer de sa semence et de ses crocs. Il l'aurait fait s'il avait écouté son loup cependant la douleur de ses membres et l'idée que Harry méritait mieux d'un simple coup dans une infirmerie le refréna et il s'était contenté de coincer le beau dominé entre ses bras et de l'embrasser d'une façon possessive.

Puis ils avaient dû sortir et se confronter une nouvelle fois à la foule joyeuse à l'extérieur. Draco était tout de même passé voir Sirius qui l'avait gratifié d'un coup de poing un peu trop enthousiasme sur l'épaule blessé de Draco et s'excusant s'en relâche à son nouvel Alpha après avoir réalisé son erreur. Épuisé, il avait serrer de nombreuses mains et avait remercié ce qui était maintenant sa meute et s'était retiré pour la nuit, promettant que les festivités de demain seraient à la hauteur de leurs attentes. Peu à peu, la village était devenu silencieux et Draco avait pu savouré une bonne nuit de sommeil dans les bras de Harry. La première en tant que Alpha, pensant à quel point son père serait fier s'il le voyait.

Oooo

« C'est plutôt pas mal, comme salle de conseil. » remarqua Blaise en passant ses doigts sur la table ronde en pierre qui trônait au milieu de la grande pièce. De nombreuses chaises, imposantes et tout aussi en pierres, entouraient la table et Blaise se laissa tomber sur l'une d'entre elles, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres, prenant l'allure d'un prince. « Ouais, je pourrais m'y habituer. »

« Qui t'a dit que tu feras partie de ce conseil ? » lui répondit Draco en s'asseyant à son tour sur la chaise la plus grande. Il eu un air taquin sur le visage devant l'air offensé de Blaise et celui-ci décida que bouder était le comportement adéquat pour le moment.

« Tu dois nommer le conseil et ton second ce soir, avant que la fête ne commence. » Fenrir se tût un instant en entendant le glapissement excité de Blaise à la mention de la fête et reprit après un soupire. « Est-ce que tu y as pensé ? » Il s'essaya à côté de Draco, comme si la place lui appartenait dans tout les cas.

« Évidemment que j'y ai pensé. » Draco hocha la tête. « Tu seras mon second, ça a toujours été convenu ainsi. »

« Et chacun d'entre nous fera partie du conseil... Mise à part Blaise bien sûr. » Un deuxième glapissement indigné sortit de la bouche du basané qui tourna vivement sa tête vers Draco alors que Severus riait silencieusement depuis son siège. Le nouvel Alpha décida d'entrer dans la blague de Severus, il était assez rare qu'il fasse une farce, et ignora Blaise.

« Bien sûr. Mais il me faut quinze à vingt membres pour le conseil. »

« Et il est primordiale que certain membre de la meute en fassent partit. » annonça Remus en s'appuyant contre un mur.

« Sirius en fera partie. » annonça Draco dans un hochement de tête. « Ainsi que Harry. »

« Harry ? » Fenrir haussa un sourcil en tournant sa tête vers Draco.

« Oui, Harry. Il est proche de tout le monde dans ce village, si on un problème un jour avec quelqu'un, il pourra être utile. Sirius est un très bon guerrier. Charlie est stratégique, d'après ce que j'ai pu remarqué. »

« Eh ! » Blaise, n'en pouvant plus, se leva subitement de sa chaise. « Pourquoi est-ce que Harry, Sirius et Charlie auraient leur place dans ce conseil et pas moi ? Tu me connais depuis plus longtemps qu'eux ! »

« Eh bien, Harry est la personne avec qui je vais me lié. Charlie et Sirius sont des gars cool. »

« Cool ?! S'il suffit d'être cool, je mérite amplement ma place ! Je la mérite plus que n'importe qui d'entre vous, d'ailleurs ! Je suis le gars cool par excellence, le modèle, l'origine même du gars cool ! Draco, c'est quoi ces conneries ?! »

« Justement, des conneries. Je ne te pensais pas aussi naïf Blaise. » lui assura Draco alors que ses lèvres se relevaient dans un sourire moqueur.

« Oh. Ooooh, je vois. C'était une blague, c'est ça ? Monsieur l'Alpha décide de se foutre de moi, et tout le monde fonce ! » Il lança un regard noir circulaire, qui ne fit peur à personne, avant de se rasseoir, soudainement calmé. Il toussota légèrement et hocha la tête. « Bien. Très bien. En tant que membre du conseil,» il jeta un regard mauvais, défiant quiconque s'opposant à cette affirmation, et la plupart des personnages présentes dans la pièce levèrent les yeux aux ciel. « j'informe que Kingsley Shacklebolt, un homme de 50 ans qui a une fille des plus charmantes, serait en droit d'avoir une place. J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui et il sait de quoi il parle en matière de combat. Il est aussi assez réfléchi, il ne mettra pas en danger inutilement. »

Draco hocha la tête. « Je suppose que je peux te faire confiance, Blaise. »

« Arthur Weasley est utile, assez à l'aise dans ce qui est l'organisation de la meute. Je pense qu'il a sa place. » annonça Fleur en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. « Il n'est pas un guerrier accomplis, mais il a une main de fer en ce qui concerne l'organisation. Il a aidé grandement durant ce dernier mois. »

« Et dieu sait que il nous faudra de l'organisation avec ton ancienne meute qui arrivera, une fois Jedusor mort. »

« Exactement, c'est pourquoi il faudra s'y mettre le plus rapidement possible. Après la prochaine lune, on réunira la meute au complet et on parlera de notre léger problème. » répondit Draco en hochant la tête. « Nous sommes quinze dans le conseil, à présent. Nous aviserons plus tard, peut-être que mon ancienne meute nous surprendra. »

« Je suppose, oui. »

« Bien. Je vais parler un par un à tout ceux qui ont été élu membre d'ici la fin de la journée pour être sûr de notre choix, et annoncerait la liste définitif ce soir. » annonça le nouvel Alpha en se passant une main lasse sur le visage. Il était déjà fatigué de cette journée et chaque partie de son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir, le processus de guérison avait à peine commencé et il traînerait ses blessures sur quelques jours d'après Harry.

« Bon ! Je vais aller voir s'ils ont besoin d'aide pour la préparation de la fête ! » s'exclama Hermione en souriant. « J'avais vraiment hâte de faire partir de cette meute complètement, pour pouvoir participer activement à l'organisation sans me sentir de trop ! »

« Officiellement parlant, nous ne sommes pas encore membre de cette meute. » Fleur haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers la jeune fille alors que cette dernière lever les yeux aux ciel.

« D'ici la pleine lune, ce sera fait. Une morsure et le tour sera jouer ! J'y vais ! » Rien ne semblait pouvoir détruire la bonne humeur de Hermione qui s'élança hors de la pièce, personne ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Un loup n'était pas fait pour être seul, il était toujours plus heureux en meute et même s'ils avaient été tous ensemble ces dernières années, cela n'avait jamais été pareille à une réelle meute.

« Attend, Hermione, je viens avec toi ! » hurla presque Blaise en courant hors de la salle, rattrapant la petite brune qui ne lui lança aucun regard. Severus marmonna quelque chose à propos d'un livre et d'une bibliothèque et Fleur ne pouvait décidément pas à le laisser partir tranquillement, le suivant hors de la salle en lui demandant sans cesse si oui ou non le jeune roux était passé à la casserole. C'était ce qu'elle adorait faire, ces derniers temps, poussé Severus à l'exaspération.

« Bien, vu que tout le monde décide de vaguer à ses occupations, je vais prévenir les dits-membres qu'ils sont attendus à la salle du conseil dans l'après midi. Remus, tu m'accompagne ? » demanda Fenrir en passant à côté du loup châtain.

« Avec plaisir. » répondit-il en quittant son mur et suivant Fenrir. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps d'atteindre la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Harry qui portait un plateau chargé de nourriture. Il portait aussi un sac et Draco haussa les sourcils.

« Salut tout le monde ! » s'écria-t-il en posant le plateau sur la table, puis le sac. « Je reviens de chez Molly, elle voulait à tout prix que je vous apporte ceci mais Hermione m'a assuré que votre réunion était terminé donc... » il regarda le plateau chargé de nourriture et haussa les épaules, levant son regard vers Draco qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je vais te décharger un peu. » lui dit Fenrir en avançant ses grosses mains vers la nourriture, il prit quelques beignets ainsi que plusieurs sandwich, Remus en fit de même puis ils s'enfuirent au delà des portes, bientôt suivirent de Viktor et Luna qui se sentaient maintenant de trop. Ils dévalisèrent eux aussi le plateau et Harry eut tout juste le temps de sauver quelques petites choses sucrés pour Draco avant qu'ils ne partent, Luna se révélant être un estomac sans fin.

« Tu vas où comme ça avec ton sac ? » demanda Draco en se penchant vers la table, toujours aussi intrigué. Il était bien sûr évidemment qu'Harry n'irait nul part sans lui, il espérait juste que le brun en était conscient.

« Nulle part, en réalité. » lui répondit le brun en s'approchant. « Je viens me charger de tes blessures, il me fallait quelques choses pour transporter ce dont j'avais besoin. »

Harry prit délicatement place sur les genoux de son dominant et embrassa chastement les lèvres pleines de l'homme, prenant plaisir à savourer ce goût si unique. « Est-ce que tu as un peu de temps pour moi, cet après midi ? » demanda-t-il en s'écartant, passant une main dans les cheveux d'or. Il reçu un regard désolé et soupira.

« Nous avons désignés les membres du conseil, il faut que je les vois avant de les annoncer, ce soir. »

« Oh, qui sont-ils ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai le premier devant moi. Enfin, sur moi serait le terme plus exact. »

« Vraiment ?! » demanda Harry en écarquillant légèrement les yeux. « L'ancien conseil ne comportait que des dominants qui savaient se battre. » expliqua-t-il en hocha légèrement la tête.

« Un conseil n'est pas fait uniquement pour la guerre. Il y a beaucoup de problèmes internes à régler et étant donné que tu es proches de la meute, je pense que tu mérites cette place. De plus, cela te permettra de tout savoir sur les projets de la meute. » Draco le regarda un instant et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, glissant sa main contre la gorge de son dominant.

« Je suis honoré, dans ce cas. » répondit-il tout simplement. Il l'était vraiment, c'était une place importante et l'Alpha devait avoir confiance en chaque membre de son conseil. Ils étaient ceux qui le conseillaient et qui prenaient certaines des décisions avec l'Alpha. Ils avaient tous une part de responsabilités et Harry se sentait prêt pour ça. « Bien, puisque tu as à faire alors, je m'occupe de toi et je m'envole. Molly à parler d'une centaine de petit four à faire avant ce soir et elle avait l'air assez paniqué. Tout le monde essaye de faire de son mieux pour toi, tu sais ? J'ai même vu les enfants faire des banderoles ! »

Draco se délecta de ce sourire et ne pu s'empêcher de penser à demain. C'était le jour de la pleine lune, mais c'était aussi le jour où Harry serait sien. Ils n'en avaient pas encore parler mais Draco ne pourrait attendre plus longtemps, et il savait qu'il était de même pour Harry. Ils avaient besoin de s'appartenir mutuellement, et demain semblait parfait.

Oooo

Draco venait finir de voir chaque membre du conseil, en dehors de ses anciens compagnons de route et était assez satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. Le père et le fils Weasley étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sympathique et même si Draco avait déjà parlé à Charlie plusieurs fois, il avait découvert un jeune homme drôle, mature et serviable. Il avait parlé avec chacun des membres et avait apprit à les connaître avant de leur annoncer pourquoi ils étaient là. Ils avaient été légèrement surprit d'être convoqué chez l'Alpha aussi tôt, et n'avait pas bien comprit ce qu'ils faisaient là bien que parler avec Draco était intéressant avant que ce dernier ne leur annonce qu'ils étaient maintenant membre du conseil. Ils étaient, bien entendu, tous honorés et Draco sût qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il leur avait annoncé que la première réunion se ferait demain matin et qu'elle était très importante. En effet, Draco ne pouvait à présent plus cacher ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. Il fallait qu'il fasse comprendre la nécessité de ses projets au conseil, puis au reste de la meute et ceux dans la même journée.

Cependant, aujourd'hui avait été une longue journée et le banquet en son honneur devait commencé d'ici peu, c'est pourquoi il était rentré dans ce qui était à présent sa maison celle de l'ancien Alpha qui l'attendait depuis plus d'un mois à présent. La maison était un peu plus grande que les autres mais ne différée pas vraiment. C'était là où la salle de conseil se trouvait, ce qui était assez pratique pour le blond. Demain, elle serait la maison de Harry, leur maison et cette pensée fit sourire Draco alors que l'eau brûlante s'abattait soudainement sur son dos, détendant ses muscles et vidant son esprit surchargé. Les semaines suivantes promettaient d'être chargés mais il en était heureux il était finalement à sa place, celle d'Alpha, et il ne pouvait s'en plaindre même si cela voulait dire un travail vigoureux et prenant.

Le savon se mêla à l'eau puis Draco sortit alors qu'il entendait déjà la foule qui s'entassait sur la place du village. Il était en retard mais cela le faisait sourire il aimait se faire attendre. Il prit soin de s'habiller chaudement, posant une longue cape de fourrure noir sur ses épaules avant de décider qu'il était temps. La maison de l'Alpha donnait directement sur la place principale et Severus lui annonça que tout le monde attendait sa sortie avant de s'éclipser lui-même à l'extérieur, laissant Draco seul. Ce dernier se positionna devant un grand miroir et se regarda un instant, appréciant l'homme qu'il était devenu. Il ressemblait à son père, sans aucun doute, et cela lui faisait extrêmement plaisir, il donnerait tout pour voir le regard fier de Lucius Malfoy se poser sur lui, mais cet honneur lui avait été lui aussi arraché 10 ans plus tôt.

Il chassa rapidement la lueur sombre qui commençait à envahir son regard anthracite et combla finalement la distance jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, laissant ses pensées furieuses pour le miroir. Il souffla quelques instant et ouvrit la porte, prêt à affronter sa première représentation en public en tant que Alpha.

Le spectacle lui fit rater quelques battements de cœur alors qu'il avançait à l'extérieur. Là, devant lui, le village entier était réuni et tous avait le regard sur la même personne : lui. Il remarqua rapidement que la place était éclairé par plusieurs grandes torches, donnant une ambiance spéciale à l'endroit, et le temps semblait doux, moins mordant. Draco fit quelques pas vers ce qui était à présent sa meute et scruta la foule de son regard de glace, essayant de mémoriser chaque visage. Son regard tomba finalement sur le visage angélique de Helena et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, faisant rougir l'enfant qui se tortilla maladroitement dans les bras de sa mère qui elle, semblait ravie de l'attention donné à sa petite fille.

Draco redressa lentement le visage et la foule sembla un instant n'être qu'un seul homme. Dans un mouvement unique, tous s'inclinèrent légèrement et le loup intérieur de l'héritier Malfoy hurlait de satisfaction. Ils le reconnaissaient comme l'Alpha unique, leur leader, celui a qui ils devaient obéissance et respect. Le but de la vie de Draco se matérialisé devant ses yeux. Il apprécia cette accomplissement de longues secondes, se délectant du pouvoir qui courait dans ses veines puis son regard se posa sur Harry lorsque la foule se redressa finalement devant leur Alpha. D'un léger mouvement de tête, il invita le brun à venir près de lui, ce que le dominé fit, et il regarda de nouveau la meute.

Après avoir revendiqué la meute, il revendiqué son dominé. Harry était à lui et tout le monde devait le savoir, même s'ils n'étaient pas encore lié. Il pouvait tué quiconque dérogerait à cette règle et il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Il n'hésiterait jamais si cela concernait Harry. Après de longues minutes de silence, il prit enfin la parole. Tout le monde écoutait, aucun bruit ne venait perturbé le premier discours de l'Alpha.

« C'est avec honneur, et fierté, que je prend place à vos côtés en tant qu'Alpha, votre Alpha. » comme à son habitude, sa voix était grave et profonde, calme mais aussi forte afin d'être portée à tout les loups présents sur la place. A cet instant, Draco était d'un charisme indéniable et sa puissance semblait tournoyer autour de lui. Il attirait les regards admiratifs, fiers, quelques peu craintifs pour les plus jeunes et chaque mots sortit d'entre les lèvres du loup blanc. « Moi, Draco Malfoy, je suivrais les pas de mon père, Lucius Malfoy, et ferait en sorte que cette meute s'élève et prospère en sa mémoire, mais aussi en votre honneur. Ensemble, nous irons vers l'avenir que tout le monde espère et mérite, même si pour cela il faudra nous confronter à de nombreux obstacles. » Ses iris orages parcoururent une nouvelle fois la foule, marquant une pause afin de laisser ses mots s'imprégner, puis il reprit. « Pour m'aider dans cette tâche, j'ai fait appel à des hommes et des femmes que j'ai choisit et jugé personnellement apte à faire partit du conseil de la meute. Pour commencer, je ferais appel à Fenrir Greyback. Étant celui qui m'a sauvé la vie, 10 ans auparavant, je ferais de lui mon second. » L'homme imposant au regard ambré s'avança de quelques pas et prit place à côté de son Alpha, droit et fier. Draco tourna son regard gris vers Harry et lui adressa un faible sourire avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. « Harry Potter sera le premier membre du conseil, ainsi que mon lié. En tant que futur compagnon de votre Alpha, il méritera le respect de tous au risque de représailles de ma part. » Harry avait le regard droit et affrontait les regards de la foule maintenant fixé sur sa personne et en aucun cas il ne montrait l'anxiété que Draco pouvait ressentir lorsque ses doigts fins se resserrèrent subitement sur les siens.

Par la suite, le nouvel Alpha prit le temps d'annoncer chaque membre du conseil sous les applaudissements des habitants qui voyaient leur meute jusqu'à présent figée reprendre peu à peu vie. Par la suite, Draco annonça le banquet ouvert et la musique ne mit que peu de temps avant de retentir alors que la foule s'éparpillait déjà dans une joyeuse cacophonie. Le blond sentit alors peu à peu ses muscles se détendre et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors que Harry embrassait tendrement sa joue.

« Je t'aime. » fit le brun à son oreille et Draco l'attira contre lui, embrassant son front, puis chacune de ses joues avant de lui dérober ses lèvres quelques secondes, murmurant contre celle-ci à quel point ses sentiments étaient réciproques. « Tu veux aller manger quelques choses ? Molly a fait une montagne de beignet, elle a vu que tu les avait aimé la dernière fois. » Draco lança un regard circulaire et ses yeux tombèrent sur les fameux beignets, lui arrachant un soupire exagéré.

« Je vais devoir me dévouer à tous les manger, je ne peux définitivement pas lui faire de la peine en les ignorant, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il alors qu'il se diriger déjà vers la table pleine de nourriture, souriant tandis que Harry riait.

La fête se déroula à merveille. Tout le monde semblait joyeux et Draco avait pu parler à plusieurs membres de la meute jusqu'à là inconnu, découvrant les jeunes et les plus vieux, accompagné la plupart du temps d'une Helena qui ne pouvait se résigner à s'éloigner. Cependant, malgré toute sa volonté, elle succomba au sommeil dans les bras de l'Alpha et la mère de l'enfant l'a reprit sagement, échangeant par la même occasion quelques mots avec l'homme dont sa fille n'arrêtait pas de parler.

Au alentour de minuit alors que l'ambiance redescendait peu à peu, Draco lorgnait sur son dominé et se demanda s'il était assez tard pour s'éclipser avec lui. Le brun discutait avec Ron et Severus qui venait de revenir de son tour de garder et à cet instant il trouvait le brun délicieux. Avec un petit sourire déterminé, le blond s'excusa poliment auprès des personnes avec qui il parlait et s'avança à pas de loup vers Harry qui ne savait pas ce qui rôdait autour de lui. Tendrement, le blond glissa une de ses mains sur la taille du brun et s'apprêtait à lui chuchoté quelques mots à l'oreille lorsqu'un cri l'arrêta.

Vif, il se redressa et poussa Harry derrière lui alors que son regard glacial se stoppait sur le mouvement de foule qui s'était crée et pu voir un loup brun et plutôt gros courir de façon affolé, suivit de près par trois autres loups qu'ils reconnu comme Remus, Viktor et Hermione. Il allait à son tour se transformer mais Fenrir, qui était plus près de la scène, se jeta sans ménagement sur le loup inconnu et le plaqua comme il put sur le sol, bientôt aidé par d'autres hommes de la meute. Le loup se débattit mais se rendit vite compte qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Quatre hommes le tenaient fermement contre le sol et trois autres loups tournaient autour du groupe en grognant, prêt à attaquer si nécessaire.

Draco entendit Harry hoqueter derrière lui, suivit bien vite d'un murmure.

« Draco... Draco je crois que c'est lui. Le loup qui m'a attaqué. »

Il hocha la tête sans répondre et s'approcha à son tour, suivit de près par le dominé, s'arrêtant près de Fenrir.

« Regarde un peu mieux, Harry. Est-ce que c'est le même loup ? Il faut que tu sois sûr. » fit-il en s'agenouillant à côté du loup qui grognait gravement en fixant Draco du regard.

« C'est lui. » annonça finalement le brun, resté quelques pas plus loin.

« Oui, c'est lui Draco. » annonça Fenrir en grimaça. « Je reconnais son odeur. »

« Bien. » fit Draco, un grognement montant dans sa poitrine. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, interceptant beaucoup de regard inquiets et reposa son regard sur Fenrir. « Tu l'emmène dans la salle du conseil, fais en sorte qu'il se transforme, je veux voir son visage. » Il se releva après avoir confirmation de Fenrir. « Je suis dans le regret de vous informer que la fête touche à sa fin. Je veux que tout les membres du conseils se retrouvent dans la salle du conseil dans cinq minutes. Demain matin, la meute se retrouva dans la salle prévu à cet effet afin de discuter de ce petit... incident. »

Il perçu des hochements de tête, quelques murmures, et la place commença à se vider. Draco, Harry, Severus et Sirius restèrent jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit rentré afin d'être certain qu'ils soient en sécurité puis ils allèrent à leur tour dans la salle du conseil.

Oooo

Kurt sentait son cœur explosé dans sa poitrine alors qu'on l'attachait férocement à une chaise, complètement nu. L'homme qui s'en chargeait était grand, très grand, musclé, les traits durs et un regard profond. Le genre d'homme que Kurt aurait évité d'énerver en tant normal. Il grimaça légèrement en sentant les liens serrer fortement ses poignets et il lança un regard un peu affolé à ce qui l'entourait. Il était dans une grande salle où une dizaine de personne le fixait sans gêne, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Draco. Il grimaça de nouveau à cette idée, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le voir il était l'Alpha après tout. Et il était Draco Malfoy.

Il essaya de calmer son souffle et prit de grande aspirations alors que ses membres tremblaient légèrement. Il ne faisait pourtant pas froid mais il était effrayé par ce qui allait se produire. Malgré tout, il avait toujours eu l'espoir de s'en sortir et de retourner vers sa famille. Il voulait revoir son fils, il voulait le voir grandir, il voulait que celui-ci profite d'une vie sans Tom Jedusor et le seul être qui allait lui permettre allait certainement le tuer ce soir. Il venait de la meute de Jedusor après tout, il avait voulu tuer le lié de l'Alpha et avait l'attention de recommencer. Draco le reconnaîtrait, même s'il avait changé, et sa parole n'aura alors plus aucune valeur.

Finalement, l'objet de tout ses tourments entra dans la salle accompagné par le jeune homme qu'il avait attaqué quelques jours plus tôt et de deux autres hommes. Sans vraiment s'en empêcher, son regard tomba sur le jeune dominé et son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il avait l'air tellement innocent.

Occupé par sa culpabilité, il n'entendit pas le grognement sourd retentir dans la pièce et ne vit l'Alpha qu'à la dernière minute. A peine avait-il détourné le regard qu'une douleur lancinante se rependait dans sa mâchoire.

« Il faut que tu sois fou pour oser le regarder après ce que tu as essayé de lui faire quelques jours plus tôt. » La voix de l'Alpha était tranchante comme un rasoir et aussi froide que la glace. Kurt n'osa pas le regarder, ne voulant pas s'attirer une nouvelle fois la foudre de l'homme et baissa le regard. « Bien. Maintenant que tu sais où est ta place, on aimerait savoir d'où tu viens. » fit Draco en se reculant de quelques pas.

Kurt ne répondit pas, regardant le sol alors que son tremblement se faisait un peu plus voyant. Il n'aimait pas la violence, il n'aimait pas se battre. Il était un homme simple, il voulait juste vivre en paix avec son fils et sa femme, était-ce trop demandé ?

« Il est terrifié. » fit une femme en s'approchant légèrement. Elle essaya de capter le regard de Kurt mais celui-ci le dévia habilement. « Pour quelqu'un qui a voulu tuer un homme, tu n'as pas l'air très sûr de toi. » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Touché. Un tressaillement parcouru la peau de Kurt.

« Je... Je ne suis pas un assassin. » fit-il difficilement, levant lentement les yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil au personne qui l'entourait mais n'osa pas s'attarder sur le dominé de nouveau. « Je ne veux de mal à personne, je... je vous le jure. » Il tentait. S'il devait mourir, ainsi soit-il, même s'il ne le voulait pas. Mais il devait essayer, pour son fils, pour sa femme.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu as démontré avec Harry, la nuit dernière. » dit un homme aux cheveux brun et au regard bleu qui se tenait à côté du dominé.

« Tu as essayé de le tuer ce soir-là. Peut-être devrait-on en faire de même pour toi. » fit une voix dernière lui qu'il devina comme étant celle de l'homme énorme. Il sentait à présent son cœur battre dans ses oreilles, la panique s'infiltrant dans ses veines.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais ! Je n'avais pas le choix ! » hurla-t-il presque en plantant son regard dans celui de Draco qui le regardait avec attention.

« D'où viens-tu ? » lui demanda une nouvelle fois l'Alpha.

« Tu sais d'où je viens. »

« Dis le. Les autres ne le savent pas, après tout ? Il n'y a que moi qui te connaît, Kurt. »

Il l'avait reconnu. C'était évident, la meute n'avait jamais était grande et Draco avait été le fils de l'Alpha, il se devait de connaître tout les membres. Tous le regardèrent avec intérêt à présent mais Kurt ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter Draco des yeux. Il ressemblait tellement à son père que s'en était troublant.. Deux hommes roux s'étaient rapprochaient, curieux, et c'est ce qui ramena Kurt sur terre. Expirant lentement, il prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Je viens de la meute de Tom Jedusor. C'est lui qui m'a envoyé. » Il regarda de nouveau les personnages présentes et s'arrêta cette fois sur le dominé, son regard se faisant suppliant. « Je... Je suis terriblement désolé. Je ne voulais pas. Je... J'ai été forcé, je n'avais pas le choix. Il n'est pas quelqu'un à qui l'on dit non et je... » Il jeta un regard désespéré à Draco alors qu'il sentait une boule vicieuse monter dans sa gorge. Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps et avait le cœur en miette depuis qu'il avait quitté sa famille. Il était maintenant accroché à une chaise, nu, à deux doigts de se faire tuer alors qu'il n'avait jamais voulu de tout cela. La voix tremblante, il continua. « Je vous en supplie, ne... ne me tuez pas. J'ai une femme, et un fils, il n'a que six ans. Il ne comprendrait pas, il a encore besoin de moi ! C'est Tom Jedusor qui m'envoie, il surveille la meute depuis qu'il sait que tu es ici, il est fou de rage en te sachant vivant et... et il voulait que je tue le dominé pour que tu viennes directement l'affronter. Il pensait que le plus tôt serait le mieux, il voulait que tu fasses des erreurs en venant sans te préparer, ivre de rage ! Tu dois me croire, je n'ai jamais voulu la mort de ton dominé, mais il avait ma famille ! » Il pleurait à présent et son regard désespéré et affolé passait dans chaque regard, suppliant le pardon. Un sanglot traversa ses lèvres et il baissa légèrement la tête. « Je vous en supplie... »

Un long silence s'en suivit, seulement brisé par les sanglots de l'homme alors que Draco le regardait pensivement. Il le reconnaissait, bien évidemment. Il les connaissait tous, il avait toujours été très proche de sa meute. Il n'avait jamais été amis avec Draco mais il avait presque 20 ans d'écart, lui semblait-il. Cependant, il lui avait déjà parlé, il s'en souvenait à présent. Il n'avait jamais été un problème pour la meute, dans ses souvenirs, et n'était pas spécialement un adepte de Tom Jedusor.

De plus, ce qu'il avançait pouvait très bien être la vérité. Tom Jedusor n'hésiterait pas à mettre en place ce genre de stratège.

« Et pourquoi es-tu revenus ? » demanda Kingsley en s'approchant. « Est-ce que c'est ce Tom Jedusor qui t'envoie de nouveau ? »

« Oui. » répondit Kurt en hochant la tête. Sa voix était cassée mais il avait cessé de pleurer, il semblait à présent se reprendre un peu. « Il était énervé que le dominé, Harry, ne soit pas mort. Il m'a renvoyé en sachant que vous m'attendiez, c'était une sorte de... de... »

« De punition. » fini Harry en s'appuyant contre le mur.

« Oui... Il savait très bien que je ne reviendrais pas. »

« Est-ce qu'il va de nouveau s'en prendre à la meute ? » Ce fut autour d'Arthur de parler et il venait de toucher un point intéressant. C'était la question qui allait permettre aux autres de comprendre à quel point il était important de faire disparaître Tom Jedusor.

« Oui. Si Draco n'est pas mort, il ne s'arrêtera jamais. C'est son obsession, la mort du dernier Malfoy. » Kurt releva alors la tête et regarda une nouvel fois l'Alpha devant lui. « C'est pour quoi tu dois l'arrêter. Pour ta meute, mais aussi pour la mienne. Il... il est cruel, la meute en souffre et depuis qu'on sait que tu es vivant, tout le monde a l'espoir que tu revendique ta place d'Alpha. D'autre pense que tu veux refaire ta vie ici, mais tu n'auras jamais la paix, Draco. Il faut que tu le tue, il faut que tu nous libère. Mon fils ne mérite pas de vivre dans la peur chaque jour, il mérite une vie comme ici. Je vous ai observé et j'ai vu comment vous vivez, c'est différent de ce qu'est devenu ton ancienne meute. Si... Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le au moins pour ta mère et... » Il hésita un bref instant puis s'arma de courage, il devait lui faire comprendre. « Pour l'honneur et la mémoire de ton père. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu pour sa meute. » L'héritier Malfoy détourna vivement le regard et ses traits se durcirent férocement alors tous regardèrent l'Alpha à présent.

Kurt venait de toucher une corde sensible et il savait. Tout le monde dans sa meute savait à quel point Lucius et Draco Malfoy avaient été proches. Lucius avait toujours été un modèle pour son fils et Draco avait toujours été un prince pour son père. Ce qu'il était arrivé il y a dix ans avait chamboulé toute la meute et personne n'avait rien pu faire. Il était trop dangereux de s'en prendre à Tom Jedusor seul. Il avait toujours été craint, même quand il avait été le second de Lucius et beaucoup de gens avait pensé qu'il était un danger pour la meute, mais personne n'aurai imaginé à quel point il irait loin. Lucius Malfoy semblait invincible, le choc avait été complet lorsque son corps entouré de son propre sang était resté au sol.

« Ma mère. » fit Draco, le sortant de ses sombres pensées. « Qu'a-t-il fait à ma mère ? » demanda-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de Kurt, déterminé à affronter la vérité.

Kurt secoua la tête plusieurs fois et tenta comme il put de se soustraire de ce regard glacial sans y parvenir. « Ta mère... Elle est vivante. »

« Je sais qu'elle est vivante, ne m'apprends pas ce que je sais déjà. Je veux savoir à quoi il l'a réduite. »

« Il... » Kurt avala difficilement sa salive et soupira lourdement. « Il a fait d'elle sa femme, il l'a voulait au près de lui comme... comme une récompense. Il l'a séquestré et quand elle a voulu s'enfuir, il... » Il s'arrêta, le cœur battant. Comment Draco allait réagir face à ce frère caché ? Il n'était pas sûr. Voudrais-t-il l'éliminer ? Voudrais-t-il le sauver des griffes de son père dans lesquels il était piégé, lui aussi ?

« Il ? » demanda une voix grave derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. Il releva une nouvelle fois son regard qu'il n'avait réalisé avoir baissé et s'arma du peu de courage qu'il lui restait. « Il l'a forcé à avoir un enfant avec lui. »

Le silence tomba, lourd, presque oppressant et personne n'osa faire de mouvement. Draco semblait figé, son masque glaciale était tombé durant quelques instants et plusieurs émotions passèrent sur son visage. Désarmé, il ne parla pas durant ce qui sembla une éternité et ce fut Harry qui fit le premier pas vers lui.

« Draco ?.. » Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais cela sembla être un hurlement qui claqua dans l'air comme une bombe. Le blond tourna lentement la tête vers le dominé et la secoua. Il semblait abattu à présent et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer brutalement.

« Je... » Il s'arrêta et se recomposa un instant avant de se redresser, jetant un regard incertain autour de lui. « Dis m'en plus. »

« Il... Leo. Son prénom c'est Leo et il n'a que 10 ans. La plupart du temps il reste avec ta mère, parce qu'il est effrayé par son père. C'est un enfant très discret, très calme et... très seul. Personne n'ose vraiment lui parler, l'approcher. Tom essaye de le... il essaye de faire de lui une machine de guerre, ou quelque chose qui y ressemble. Il a seulement 10 ans et il est soumis à tellement de pression que... Même son propre fils n'est pas à l'abri de sa cruauté. »

Draco ne répondit rien, fixant simplement Kurt et ses yeux semblèrent vides alors qu'on pouvait s'apercevoir d'une tension dans ses épaules.

« Bien. » dit-il finalement d'une voix blanche. « Fenrir tu l'emmène. Tu l'enferme dans la chambre libre de ta maison, donne lui des vêtements, et tu feras en sorte qu'il n'essaye pas de s'enfuir. » Draco ne regardait plus Kurt à présent et se déplaça lentement vers la grande table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. « Nous allons faire la première réunion maintenant, je pense que cela ne peux pas attendre. » Il jeta un regard circulaire et fut satisfait quand les autres acquiescèrent, s'installant tous autour de la grande table rond. Fenrir ne perdit pas de temps et défit les liens de Kurt avant de disparaître avec l'homme. Il fut de retour une dizaine de minutes plus tard et prit place à une des places libres.

« Je l'ai attaché pour le moment. »

Draco acquiesça et passa une main sur son visage, fatigué. « Parfait, on ne peux pas lui faire confiance pour l'instant. Il sera primordial pour en savoir plus sur la meute de Jedusor. »

« Je ne veux pas tourner autour du pot, mon Alpha, et je pense que beaucoup ici seront de mon avis » commença Sirius en jetant un regard vers les Weasley ainsi que Kingsley « mais est-ce qu'on doit s'attendre à une guerre avec ce Tom Jedusor ? »

Draco se redressa légèrement et secoua la tête. « Ce ne sera pas une guerre. Vous devez savoir que notre meute fait le double de celle de Jedusor et que les hommes qui lui sont fidèles sont une quinzaine, ce qui est moitié moins que les guerrier près à se battre ici. Cependant, je ne veux pas de bain de sang. Tout ceci doit se passer entre Jedusor et moi, et d'après ce que Kurt nous a dit, nous n'aurons pas à faire face à la meute entière. »

« Donc... Nous allons attaquer ? » demanda Charlie en fronçant les sourcils. Draco le regarda un instant avant de hocher la tête.

« Oui, mais pas maintenant. Pour l'instant, nous allons renforcer la sécurité de la meute. Nous allons travailler Kurt pour qu'il nous en dise le plus sur la situation là-bas et ensuite nous irons. Nous n'aurons pas besoin de tout les guerrier de la meute, une fois sur place nous devons faire en sorte de ne pas créer de mouvement de panique et d'aller droit au but. »

« C'est à dire ? » demanda à son tour Arthur, la mine contrariée.

« C'est à dire neutraliser les larbins de Jedusor et tuer l'Alpha. » répondit simplement Fenrir en croisant les bras sur son large torse. Un silence s'en suivit et Draco sentit la main de Harry glisser sur sa cuisse comme pour lui montrer son soutient. Le nouvel Alpha soupira légèrement et repris.

« Je sais que c'est beaucoup à encaisser mais Tom s'en est déjà pris à Harry et je ne veux aucunement vivre avec cette menace chaque jour de ma vie. Il faut que Jedusor soit éliminé sinon il ne nous laissera jamais tranquille et ce n'est pas mon souhait que ma meute soit menacé continuellement. Je sais que ça peux vous sembler comme une vengeance personnelle et je ne vous cache pas que la mort de Jedusor sera un épanouissement pour moi mais je veux faire ça aussi pour la meute, pour nous. »

« Tom Jedusor ne viendra pas jusqu'ici et vos familles ne seront pas confrontées à tout cela, pas directement. » expliqua calmement Remus en jetant un rapide regard à Sirius. « Kurt va nous confirmer ce qu'il en ait de la meute, pour savoir de quelle côté elle se situe. » Draco continua.

« Mais je suis presque certain qu'elle n'est pas du côté de Jedusor. Il n'était pas vraiment aimé. »

« Et d'après ce que nous a dit ce Kurt, ils n'ont pas l'air de l'apprécier en tant qu'Alpha. » fit Harry. « Je veux dire, vous l'avez vu ? Il a l'air désespéré, il est réellement inquiet pour sa famille, pour sa meute. »

« Et s'il faisait ça pour nous amadouer ? » questionna Sirius en penchant la tête.

« Je ne pense pas. Kurt n'était pas un fan de Jedusor, à l'époque. Il était fidèle à mon père, à la meute. Cependant, nous ne pouvons pas baisser la garde avec lui, il restera enfermé et sous surveillance jusqu'à ce qu'on sache où est sa loyauté. » Tous hochèrent la tête et Charlie prit de nouveau la parole.

« Et pour ce qui est de ton ancienne meute ? Une fois que tu auras tué Jedusor, ils n'auront plus d'Alpha. Je veux dire, ils t'auront toi. »

« Oui, ils m'auront moi. Ces personnes se retrouveront sans rien et sortiront sans doute d'un règne de terreur. Je voulais faire en sorte de les intégrer dans la meute mais... je veux dire, c'est toujours mon souhait. Le village peut-être élargit facilement, nous aurons plus de main d'œuvre, nous serons une meute plus forte mais je pense que c'est une décision qui revient à la meute entière. »

« Tu as raison. » indiqua Sirius. « Un vote serait le bienvenu. »

« C'est pourquoi un rassemblement de la meute entière se fera demain pour expliquer et annoncer les faits. »

« Il faudra ramener ce Kurt. » annonça Kingsley « Il faut le présenter à la meute, et qu'il explique ce qu'il nous a dit ce soir. » Tous hochèrent la tête et un silence suivit, chacun perdus dans ses pensées. Finalement, Draco fut le premier à réagir et se leva, lançant un regard entendu.

« Bien, il est tard, tout le monde à besoin de sommeil. On se retrouve demain, à midi, avec le reste de la meute. Fenrir, tu feras en sorte de faire passer l'info. » Ce dernier hocha la tête et tous se levèrent. Alors que la plupart sortaient de la maison pour rentrer chez eux, Harry et Draco remontèrent simplement vers la chambre et le blond ne prit pas le temps avant de se déshabiller jusqu'à finir en sous-vêtement et de se laisser tomber sur le lit, fatiguée de cette journée qui avait durée jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Il soupira lourdement et ferma les yeux, près à s'endormir lorsqu'il sentit une paire de lèvres se poser sur son ventre nu, puis une cascade de baisers remontant le long de son torse, puis le long de sa gorge. Enfin, ses lèvres furent embrassés délicatement et un corps chaud se colla à lui, le faisant sourire doucement. Sentir la peau nu de Harry contre la sienne lui fit un bien fou, et ses bras puissant vinrent bientôt se refermer sur ce corps innocent contre lui alors qu'il enfonçait son visage dans le cou de son brun, se saoulant de cette douce odeur qui faisait battre son cœur.

« Dors bien, mon Alpha. »

Oooo

URGENT : Je suis VRAIMENT VRAIMENT désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews mais la wifi ne fonctionnait simplement pas, j'avais un peu peur de ne pas pouvoir posté aujourd'hui (d'ailleurs c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas posté ce matin) mais tout est réglé maintenant ! **Je répondrais à vos reviews demain sans faute** parce que aujourd'hui je n'aspire qu'à me perdre dans les profondeurs de mes draps (comme tout les lundis, j'ai dormi 4h la nuit dernière).

D'ailleurs merci beaucoup pour vos review ! J'ai été heureuse de voir que le chapitre précédent a été très apprécié et je pense que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui doit vous paraître un peu fade à présent haha. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : **tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.** Je fais référence à la scène que vous attendiez toutes dans ce chapitre mais qui n'a pas pointé le bout de son nez j'aime me faire attendre haha !

Le chapitre prochain marquera la fin d'une partie de l'histoire et le début de la dernière ligne droite. Cependant, le chapitre du 6 mars (soit le deuxième chapitre après celui-là) sera légèrement différent car il ne fera pas vraiment avancé l'histoire. Je vais juste accorder quelques scènes d'intimités à Ron/Severus, Remus/Sirius et un p'tit bonus pour Harry/Draco, juste des petites tranches de vie. Par la suite, les choses sérieuses commencent. (TATATAAAAAM)

Pour finir : ce chapitre à été corrigé à moitié, il sera reposter d'ici quelques jours. Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! A plus tard !

Wolf

Edit 08/01/17 : J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews du chapitre précédent, merci encore!

Je voulais aussi vous dire qu'il n'est pas grave si vous ne postez pas une review sur chapitre chapitre. Je veux dire, c'est sûr que je suis super heureuse de voir certaines lectrices à chaque chapitre, toujours fidèles, mais ne vous justifiez pas si vous n'avez jamais posté de review alors que vous suivez l'histoire depuis un moment, ou si vous en postez une 1 chapitre sur 2, pour moi le plus important c'est qu'à un moment ou un autre, vous me dîtes ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est une fois de temps en temps! J'espère que vous avez comprit mon petit discours haha A bientôt!


	13. Chapter 13

Epona : Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis heureuse que l'histoire de Léo te touche parce que cela me tient vraiment à cœur ! C'est un de mes personnages préférés dans cette histoire (oui j'aime mes propres persos ok). J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

Elise91 : Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise. A bientôt !

Guest (il y en a eu plusieurs et je ne sais absolument pas si c'est la même personne ou non) Merci pour vos review, heureuse que cela vous plaise !

Nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !

J'ai plusieurs à dire : tout d'abord, ce chapitre est spéciale puisque c'est juste quelques aperçu de nos petits couples, l'histoire n'avance pas vraiment, c'est juste un petit cadeau de vous à moi. Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus mouvementé...

Ensuite, ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé. Tout simplement parce que je n'ai plus de chapitre en avance et que ce dernier a été terminé hier soir. Ma vie a été un peu folle depuis le mois de Décembre et même si j'écris un peu tout les jours, j'ai tout juste le temps d'écrire un chapitre sur deux semaines. Normalement, il n'y aura pas de retard, parce que je fais tout mon possible pour finir le chapitre en temps et en heure, mais s'il y en a, ce sera de quelques jours à peine, et vous serez prévenu à l'avance.

Aussi, je ne pense pas poster au mois d'Avril (à lire attentivement) Je suis vraiment désolée mais je repars en France du 31 Mars au 16 Avril et je ne prend pas mon pc avec moi par peur qu'il ne supporte pas le voyage : il est assez vieux, la batterie est morte, et je dois mettre du scotch pour qu'il puisse chargé (c'est la mort, oui) et si mon pc me lâche vous êtes sûr de ne pas pouvoir me voir durant un long moment parce que je n'ai simplement pas les moyens de reprendre un pc. Pas tant que je suis à Londres en tout cas. Donc si je résume, je posterai le prochain chapitre le 24 Mars et le prochain chapitre après celui-là sera pour le 21 Avril, ça fait un mois de pause. Je suis vraiment désolée mais ces deux semaines sont de plus très importantes pour moi car ce sont les seules que j'aurais avec ma famille avant un long moment. On va dire que je prend des vacances, voilà, voilà. J'espère que vous comprendrez !

Ensuite : cette histoire entre dans sa dernière ligne droite. Il ne me reste pas vraiment beaucoup de chapitre à écrire avant la fin, je ne sais pas vraiment combien, mais sûrement moins de cinq.

Après cela, je reprendrais l'écriture du threesome que j'ai posté il y a deux semaines : Les passions du Lord.

Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, à plus tard !

Wolf

* * *

Chapitre 12 – La vérité

Il était 10h lorsque le dernier membre de la meute entra dans la grande salle. Tous avait trouvé un coin où s'asseoir et le brouhaha qui avait prit place s'éteignit peu à peu alors que Draco se levait de sa chaise. Ce fut à ce moment là que Fenrir entra de nouveau dans la salle, accompagné d'un Kurt attaché et peu rassuré, ce fut cette scène ce qui fit taire les derniers murmures. Le captif baissa les yeux, ne supportant pas les regards froids sur lui, il se sentit nerveux lorsqu'il fut installé sur la petite estrade, exposé à la meute entière. Il remercia la lune pour être habillé, et pas complètement nu comme la nuit dernière et ne sentit pas aussi démuni que lors de sa première confrontation. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit et avait à peine mangé ce qu'on lui avait apporté. Il s'en était un peu voulu, car il avait très surpris d'avoir reçu à manger, lui qui pensait être reçu comme un pestiféré dont on ne se préoccuperait pas.

« Bonjour, merci à tous d'être venu, je pense que ce rassemblement est hautement important pour toute la meute et chacun d'entre vous se devait d'y participer. » Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Kurt avant de continuer. « Vous avez été nombreux à assister à la scène qui a troublé la fête d'hier soir, et c'est ce sur quoi portera ce premier rassemblement. La meute a été attaqué une première fois au travers de Harry Potter, ce qui est inconcevable, et cela a faillit se répéter cette nuit avec la venu de cet homme. » Un silence glaciale se répandit dans la salle et Kurt sentit un sueur froide traverser son dos. « Je vous mentirais en vous disant qu'il s'agit d'un cas isolé, d'un loup inconnu et sans meute attaquant au hasard, car malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Cet homme répond au nom de Kurt et je le connais pour être un membre de mon ancienne meute. La meute de Tom Jedusor. » Il se tut devant les murmures qui prirent de nouveau place dans la salle, beaucoup semblait un peu chamboulé et perplexe, d'autre ne semblait vraiment surprit. Draco attendit le silence qui revint quelques secondes après, puis il continua. « Je pense qu'il est primordiale d'écouté cet homme avant de décider quoi que ce soit. Il est nécessaire que vous comprenez ce à quoi nous sommes confronté, c'est pourquoi je vais lui laisser la parole. » Il fit un hochement de tête vers Fenrir et celui-ci poussa un peu plus Kurt vers le devant de l'estrade, l'exposant encore plus aux yeux de tous. « On t'écoute. » trancha Draco d'une voix menaçante, ne lui laissant aucune chance de rester silencieux sans représailles.

Il fallut cependant quelques minutes avant que Kurt ne se décide. Paralysé par la peur, il approcha encore d'un pas avant de relever son visage. Le premier mot qui sortit d'entre ses lèvres se cassa et il dû avaler difficilement sa salive avant de recommencer. « Je m'appelle Kurt, Kurt Seat, et j'ai été envoyé par Tom Jedusor. Lorsqu'il a appris que Draco Malfoy était encore vivant, il est entré dans une colère noire et a fait surveillé la meute pendant plusieurs semaines avant de découvrir l'existence de... de Harry Potter, apprenant qu'il était un dominé très proche de votre Alpha, son futur lié. Il a vu là un moyen pour atteindre Draco, un moyen de le provoquer pour l'attirer vers lui et m'a envoyé pour tuer le dominé. Je suis venu une première fois mais... mais je ne suis pas un tueur. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco et ce dernier haussa un sourcil, l'amenant à continuer. « Tom Jedusor n'est pas un homme tendre et il n'aurait pas hésité à s'en prendre à ma femme, et à mon fils de 6 ans, si je refusais d'y aller. Une fois qu'il a compris que le dominé n'était pas mort, il m'a envoyé de nouveau, en sachant que vous m'attendiez. Il... Il m'a dit de dire au revoir à ma famille, c'était sa façon de me punir. Il savait que si je revenais ici, je me ferais capturé ou... ou tuer. » Il avala de nouveau sa salive et attendit quelques secondes avant de parler, une boule manquant d'exploser dans sa gorge. « Je... Je ne veux aucun mal à votre meute, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ma famille se faire tuer par Tom Jedusor. Il... Il est un Alpha très dur, qui terrorise la meute entière et qui applique des punitions cruelles et immorales, il dirige d'une poignet de fer, ne laissant aucune place à la rébellion. Sa nouvelle obsession est de détruire Draco Malfoy, de finir le travail qu'il a commencé 10 années plus tôt et rien ne l'arrêtera. Il se sent menacé, il ne se calmera qu'une fois votre Alpha mort et il ne vous laissera jamais tranquille avant ça. Vous devez comprendre que si Tom Jedusor arrive à atteindre Draco, votre Alpha, c'est lui qui prendra sa place et... et je ne le souhaite à personne... » Sa voix se brisa à la fin de son récit alors que son regard se posait sur des familles entières, des enfants qui avaient le même âge que son fils, des femmes qui étaient libres de faire ce qu'elles veulent et des hommes qui n'étaient pas de simple machines à tuer. N'ayant plus rien à ajouter, et déjà surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il avait expliqué la situation, il se recula de quelques pas en envoyant un regard hésitant à l'Alpha qui à présent était tourné vers l'assemblée.

Draco scruta la salle de son regard d'acier où un silence total s'était installé. Il pouvait voir de la peur, de la colère et de la pitié dans les regards, ce qui était compréhensif. Il attendit un instant avant de prendre la parole à son tour. « Tom Jedusor est une menace pour nous, pour la meute entière et pour son future. Je n'accepterais jamais qu'une menace telle que celle-ci plane au dessus de nos têtes. » Il vit plusieurs membres hocher la tête et il continua. « Je suis réellement navré de vous apporter ce problème au sein de votre meute, et je ferais tout pour que vous soyez hors de danger avant la fin de l'été. » Le silence lui répondit puis une main se leva, suivit de plusieurs autres. Draco hocha la tête vers le premier homme.

« Allons-nous combattre ? » demanda-t-il, simplement. Un flottement se répandit.

« Pas vraiment. » répondit Sirius en s'avançant en jetant un regard à son Alpha qui lui laissa la parole. « Nous avons parler avec le conseil cette nuit et il a été convenu que cette meute ne verrait aucun combat. »

« En effet » reprit Draco « Nous allons faire en sorte, dès aujourd'hui, de renforcer les protections autour de la meute afin qu'aucune menace ne soit ignoré. C'est pourquoi je vous demanderais de ne jamais partir seul dans la forêt à compter de maintenant. Soyez toujours vigilent et ne laisser pas les enfants seuls en dehors du village. Je peux vous assurer que l'intérieur du village sera en sécurité. Nous irons vers Tom Jedusor et nous ferons en sorte qu'il ne nous nuise plus. »

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous allez le tuer ? » demanda une vieille femme dans les premiers rangs.

« Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, oui. » répondit franchement Draco, ne flanchant pas.

« Combien sont-ils ? » demanda un autre homme dans la foule. Tout les regards se braquèrent de nouveau sur Kurt et ce dernier comprit que la question était pour lui. Il se redressa légèrement.

« Et bien... Les hommes loyaux à l'Alpha ne sont pas nombreux. Les autres... les autres attendent que Draco agissent. Ils espèrent la chute de Tom Jedusor bientôt. Si l'on ne peut plus se reposer sur Lucius Malfoy ou son fils, il faut savoir que nous sommes d'une loyauté sans faille envers Narcissa Malfoy, qui est retenue prisonnière de Tom Jedusor. » Kurt ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il racontait tout cela, sûrement dans l'espoir de convaincre l'Alpha et sa meute de le laisser vivre. Peut-être pourra-t-il même goûter à la liberté avec sa famille si il réussissait à vivre assez longtemps pour voir la chute de l'Alpha Jedusor. Il reprit un peu plus confiance en lui et continua. « Je suis certain que si vous y allez, la meute ne vous attaquera pas, elle en sera d'ailleurs soulagé. Et s'il le faut, je viendrais avec vous et je combattrais à vos côtés, peut-être cela influencera les membres de la meute qui se battront pour vous, eux-aussi. Vous... Vous devez vraiment me croire quand je dis que je ne voulais pas de mal à votre meute, je n'ai juste eu.. pas le choix. Je ne voulais pas que Jedusor touche à mon fils, et même maintenant je ne suis pas certain qu'il va bien. Je vous demande pas de me faire confiance, mais au moins de me croire et... et de me laisser une chance de revoir ma famille un jour. » Sa dernière phrase sembla résonner dans la pièce et il vit de nombreux parents se rapprocher légèrement de leurs enfants. Il donnerait tout à cet instant pour serrer dans ses bras son garçons et l'immense espoir qui l'envahit à ce moment là lui broya le cœur.

Le silence qui suivit fut alors coupé par une autre question, cette fois posé à l'Alpha.

« Et si nous le faisons, si nous y allons que nous tuons ce Jedusor, qu'en sera-t-il de la meute ? Si tu le tue, tu deviendras à ton tour l'Alpha de cette meute. » résonna-t-il en croisa les bras sur son torse, curieux. Draco le reconnu comme étant un guerrier et hocha la tête avant de lui répondre.

« En effet. J'avais dans l'idée de fusionner les deux meutes, ils sont moitiés moins que ce que nous sommes, mais je ne peux pas prendre cette décision tout seul. C'est pourquoi je vais mettre en place un vote, je vous laisserai une semaine entière pour y réfléchir et ensuite nous verrons. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suivrais votre avis. » dit-il prudemment, scrutant les différentes réactions. Beaucoup avait l'air satisfaits de cette façon de faire et il reçu un bon nombre de hochement de tête. « Bien... Est-ce qu'il y a encore des questions ? » demanda-t-il avant de reprendre lorsque personne ne répondit. « Si, dans la semaine, vous avez besoin de me parler à propos de cela, ou même à un membre du conseil, n'hésitez pas. Nous vous répondrons, soyez en sur. Cette réunion est terminé, reposez vous bien pour la pleine lune de ce soir, nous ferrons en sorte qu'elle se passe bien. » conclut-il avant de se tourner vers Luna et Remus qui se tenait non loin alors que la foule commençait à se disperser. Il leur fit un léger mouvement de tête et les deux loups se retrouvèrent près de lui quelques secondes plus tard. « Essayez de rassembler le plus de réactions possibles, discrètement. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils en pensent. On en parlera demain. » murmura-t-il prudemment. Ses deux compagnons lui firent un signe affirmatif puis s'en allèrent sans hésiter, se mélanger dans la foule, les oreilles grands ouvertes.

Oooo

Harry se réveilla le premier en milieu d'après midi. Après la réunion, il n'avait laissé aucune chance aux autres d'aborder Draco et l'avait entraîné sans ménagement dans leurs maisons, parce qu'il était clair pour lui qu'il déménageait petit à petit, mentionnant le fait que l'Alpha devait se reposer pour la pleine lune, ce qui était vrai. Ils n'avaient dormi que très peu après l'événement de la fête et ce n'était pas cette nuit qu'ils allaient rattraper leurs sommeil. Alors ils s'étaient installé dans le grand lit de la chambre principale et n'avaient pas tenu cinq minutes avant de s'endormir, Draco à moitié allongé sur Harry qui avait glissé ses doigts dans les cheveux pâles.

A présent, le brun avait son torse collé au dos de l'Alpha et avait entouré d'un bras possessif sa taille, son visage contre la nuque de son dominant. Il se rapprocha d'avantage et embrasse tendrement la fine peau sous ses lèvres alors qu'il humait tranquillement la douce odeur des doux cheveux. Lentement, sa main se glissa contre les abdominaux fermes de son Alpha et ses doigts coururent quelques instants de bas en haut alors qu'il se réveillait doucement.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas passé un peu de temps avec Draco, tout s'était vite enchaîné et il n'avait pas profité de lui depuis quelques jours déjà. Et puis... maintenant que le dominant était Alpha, il n'avait qu'une envie : se lier. Ne faire qu'un avec cet homme merveilleux et le marquer comme sien, lui appartenir et l'aimer comme il le méritait. Cette idée le fit sourire doucement et il sentit une chaleur traîtresse se déverser sur son corps alors qu'il imaginait à quel point cela devait être génial de faire l'amour avec Draco.

Ils ne portaient rien si ce n'était que leurs sous vêtements et Harry pouvait sentir la peau chaude de son dominant partout. Contre son torse, contre sa main, contre ses jambes, et contre son sexe qui se réveillait petit à petit lui aussi.

Ses doigts se firent un peu plus aventureux et redessina l'os de la hanche avant de remonter contre le flanc du dominant pour ensuite effleurer un de ses tétons si sensibles. Il caressa lentement le mollet de son pied, remontant jusqu'au genoux puis ses dents vinrent lentement mordiller la peau offerte de ce cou gracile, souriant en entendant le blond soupirer légèrement.

Il n'était pas complètement sûr de l'avoir réveiller et ce fut une main sortit d'entre les draps pour attraper la sienne délicatement qui lui confirma. Un baiser fut déposer sur ses phalanges avant que Draco ne se retourner lentement, attrapant délicatement les lèvres de Harry entre les siennes. Le brun s'abandonna entre les bras qui l'entourèrent et il enroula les siens autour du cou de Draco qui l'attira possessivement vers lui.

Le baiser fut doux et tendre, le genre que Harry adorait particulièrement lorsqu'il se réveillait mais bientôt, il devint fiévreux. La langue taquine de Draco se fit plus possessive et entreprenante, plongeant Harry dans un état un peu second. Plus rien n'existait que cette langue qui explorait langoureusement ses lèvres, sa bouche, et ses doigts qui glissaient espièglement à des endroits sensibles du corps du brun. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir délicieusement lorsqu'un de ses tétons fut pincés et un grognement animal lui répondit alors que le corps musclé de Draco le renversé contre le matelas, le surplombant de toute sa splendeur. Le blond laissa à regret la bouche de son beau brun pour se relever lentement sur ses deux bras, plantant son regard ivre de désir dans celui de jade. Harry glissa son regard sans gêne sur le corps devant lui et la vision fut des plus délicieuses. Les muscles gonflés des bras roulaient sous la peau et les abdos donna envie au dominé de mordre violemment ce ventre plat. Mais aucune sensation ne fut égale à celle qui le terrassa lorsque que son regard se posa sur ce membre gonflé qu'on pouvait deviné derrière le boxer du blond. La forme était distincte longues, assez grosse, dure et elle tressauta presque devant ce regard curieux.

Harry remarqua sans trop de difficulté qu'il était dans le même état et ses doigts ses contractèrent sur la nuque du blond qui se pencha à nouveau sur lui, attrapant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour la mordiller un instant. Bientôt, ce fut le souffle de Draco qu'il sentit contre ses lèvres sensibles.

« Harry... » la gorge du brun s'assécha subitement Draco était la chose la plus sexy qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Son corps était à damné et sa voix pourrait le faire jouir si Harry n'avait pas un minimum de contrôle sur son corps. « Je vais te faire l'amour, Harry... » Profonde, grave, légèrement cassée par le désir, un peu essoufflée, cette voix fit cambrer légèrement le dominé alors qu'une de ses mains glisser sur la peau pâle de son dominant, exerçant une légèrement pression sur ses reins pour coller leurs bassins.

Les deux érections rentrèrent subitement en contact et Draco laissa échapper de nouveau un grognement un peu bestial avant de se jeter sur son heureuse proie. Il prit d'abord soin d'embrasser, de mordiller, de lécher ce cou offert, le suçant à plusieurs reprises pour y laisser quelques traces alors que ses mains glissaient lentement sur les cuisses savoureuses de Harry posées contre ses hanches. Son sexe gonflé était compressé contre celui du brun, douloureux et impatient, et il le sentit tressauter plusieurs fois à l'entente des halètements d'Harry.

Le dominé en profitait pour goûter encore et encore la peau du blond, s'imprégnant de son odeur et retraçant chaque ligne de ce corps qui semblait un peu trop parfait, même si marqué. Les blessures du tournois finissaient de guérir et il avait pu enlever les bandages rapidement : il ne restait plus que de longues marques rouges, et bien entendu ses trois lignes blanches qui longeaient le flanc du dominant, seul signe de son passé. Harry rejetant légèrement sa tête en arrière, laissant sa nuque libre d'accès à des lèvres gourmandes et à des dents féroce. Il sentit bientôt la délicieuse sensation se mouvoir contre son torse et chacun de ses tétons fut taquiner, les rendant sensibles et faisant gémir légèrement le brun.

Draco prenait soin d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qui avait le bonheur de tomber sous ses lèvres alors que ses mains ne cessaient de caresser ces cuisses tremblantes. Il se délectait du corps mouvant de Harry, terriblement réceptif à chacun de ses gestes et fut fier d'être la source du plaisir du dominé. Sa langue traça un sillon sur le ventre plat et musclé de son amour et s'enfonça langoureusement dans le nombril, mimant l'acte en lui-même, faisant de délicieux va et vient. Puis, lentement, il continua son chemin un peu plus vers le sud, ses lèvres butant délicatement contre le membre de Harry caché sous son boxer et il déposa de léger baiser sur toute la longueur, encrant son regard acier dans ce regard vert incroyable. N'y tenant plus, ses doigts firent en sorte de se débarrasser de l'encombrant vêtement et il se retrouva devant son dominé, complètement nu, sa fierté pointant douloureusement vers le haut. Il prit le temps d'admirer ce corps qui serait bientôt à lui et Harry se laissa faire sans gêne, complètement transporté par ce regard chargé de désir et d'amour. Draco méritait amplement son corps et c'est sans hésitation qu'il lui donnait à présent.

De nouveau, Draco embrassa le ventre plat à plusieurs endroits, mordillant sans hésiter la hanche, puis ses baisers continuèrent leur chemin sur le haut de la cuisse du brun, embrassant, léchant, mordillant, marquant, faisant haleter le dominé qui avait légèrement écarté les cuisses. Il était à présent un peu gêné d'être dans une telle position, la tête de Draco si proche de son membre et il tenta de contrôler la rougeur qui menaçait de s'étendre sur ses joues, en vain. Cela n'échappa pas à Draco qui eu un sourire amusé.

Il regarda Harry, ne le quittant pas une seule seconde de son regard gris alors que ses lèvres déposaient pour une énième fois un baiser sur sa peau, cette fois à l'intérieur de la cuisse. Son souffle allait légèrement caressé la verge du dominé et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela était très excitant. Draco, attentif à chaque réaction du brun souffla légèrement sur le membre gonflé avant de déposer là aussi ses lèvres dans un baiser qui fit gémir presque silencieusement Harry. Lentement, très lentement, le dominant fit remonter ses lèvres le long de ce sexe qu'il avait soudainement envie d'avaler jusqu'à arriver à la pointe humide où il ne put s'empêcher d'enrouler sa langue. Harry gémit de nouveau, un peu moins discrètement et se cambra alors que son regard était fasciné par la langue rose de Draco sur son sexe. Elle se fit de plus en plus taquine et, sans crier garde, le blond enfonça subitement cette colonne de chaire dans sa bouche.

Harry poussa un petit cris alors que ses doigts arrachèrent pratiquement les draps. C'était bon, trop bon, de sentir cette chaleur humide autour de son sexe qui ne demandait que ça et il regretta un instant de n'avoir jamais essayé. Draco commença alors de long va et vient et Harry se sentit partir. Il ne pu retenir ses gémissements et il essaya tant bien que mal de garder l'esprit clair alors que ces lèvres et cette langue lui firent subir mille outrages.

Bientôt les doigts agiles de son dominant vinrent caresser distraitement ses testicules et Harry sentit ses jambes trembler légèrement alors que son regard se baissait sur la vision d'extase que lui offrait Draco. Le blond ne l'avait toujours pas lâché du regard et cela excita d'avantage Harry qui se laissa aller sous les assauts de la langue taquine. Il sentait la douce chaleur du plaisir se répandre dans tout ses membres et ses gémissements encouragèrent le dominant à continuer ce délicieux traitement. Perdu dans les sensations, il ne sentit pas les doigts de l'Alpha bougeaient lentement sur sa peau, traçant des arabesques à l'intérieur des cuisses et descendant plus bas, encore plus bas. C'est lorsqu'il sentit un doigt se presser contre l'endroit le plus intime de son corps qu'il se tendit légèrement, surprit. Ce ne fut qu'une pression mais Draco pouvait sentir l'appréhension de son dominé. Il se redressa légèrement jusqu'à pouvoir attraper les lèvres de Harry entre les siennes, alignant son corps contre le sien. Lentement, il remonta ses deux mains et embrassa le brun qui le regardait avec un désir ardent. Il l'embrassa tendrement et à plusieurs reprises le brun, déposant ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, ses joues, ses paupières pour revenir à ses lèvres qu'il flatta quelques secondes.

Puis, délicatement, il glissa deux de ses doigts entre les lèvres du dominé, l'invitant silencieusement à les prendre en bouche. Harry n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de sucer lentement les doigts du dominant. Il était prêt et ce n'était pas le moment de reculer juste parce qu'il avait peur. Il prit cependant bien soin d'humidifier chaque doigts, sachant pertinemment où ils allaient se retrouver.

Après de longues secondes, Draco retira ses doigts, d'avantage excité, et se promit d'encourager Harry à se servir de sa langue ailleurs que sur ses doigts à l'avenir. Il plongea lentement son visage dans le cou de son dominé et ses doigts repartirent entre les fesses du brun. Il fit tout d'abord une légèrement pression sur l'anneau puis y enfonça lentement son doigts. D'abord une phalange, puis deux, puis le doigt entier, le tournant sur lui même tout en glissant entre les chairs accueillantes de Harry. Il sentit son souffle légèrement accéléré d'envie et prit sur lui pour ne pas prendre le beau brun directement. Il avait terriblement envie de s'enfoncer dans ce corps si tentant, si chaud, si étroit et de faire Harry sien de par sa semence et sa morsure. Il posa ses lèvres contre la peau de son brun et son doigt fit quelques vas et vient avant que le second ne vienne le rejoindre.

C'était une intrusion bizarre pour Harry, un peu dérangeante mais pas douloureuse, ce qui le rassurait légèrement bien qu'il se doutait que le membre de Draco était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus gros. Pour l'instant, il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'il devait s'en inquiété. Les deux doigts furent bientôt rejoint par une troisième et Harry bougea d'inconfort alors que ses bras entourèrent le corps musclé de Draco, s'accrochant à lui fermement. Il n'y avait pas de réelle douleur mais c'était assez dérangeant pour le moment bien qu'il commençait à s'habituer à l'intrusion. Les doigts faisaient de lents aller retour, écartant ses chairs toujours un peu plus et Harry essaya de se détendre au plus vite. Pour cela, ses mains parcoururent le dos de son Alpha, retraçant chaque ligne, appréciant chaque muscle, chaque os. Il touchait avec adoration ce corps si parfait et après quelques minutes, les vas et vient se firent quelque peu agréable. Ce fut une douce chaleur qui s'installa dans ses reins et qui prenait toujours un peu plus de place. Cependant, à peine cela avait commencé que Draco arrêta son traitement pour se redresser. Harry se sentit à présent un peu vide mais il savait que cela n'allait pas durer. Il regarda Draco se lever légèrement et il sentit son cœur manquer un battement alors que le dernier morceau de tissu qui les séparer fut enlever et jeter au loin. Là, à genoux entre ses cuisses ouvertes, se tenait la plus belles des visions.

Draco avait la peau pâle et elle semblait délicate, presque fragile bien qu'elle soit marqué par de nombreuses blessures déjà. Les muscles semblaient rouler sous la peau et Harry admirer ce ventre plat, puis la fine ligne de poil blond qui traverser ce dernier pour se perdre dans les boucles tout aussi blonde, là où reposait le sexe dur et long de Draco. Il était assez imposant et bien que Harry se demanda un instant s'il allait pouvoir accepter tout cela, il ne put s'empêcher d'être curieux il voulait toucher. Lentement, il approcha sa main sur corps de son dominant qui le regarda faire, heureux que Harry le regarde avec une telle lueur de convoitise dans les yeux, et ne bougea pas lorsque les doigts frôlèrent son érection pour ensuite s'enroulaient autour de celle-ci. Draco ferma les yeux un instant, contrôlant ses hanches pour qu'elles ne poussent pas vers l'avant, sentir Harry le toucher à cette endroit si sensible était un supplice, un merveilleux supplice et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contenir longtemps, il voulait tellement prendre son dominé à présent.

C'était chaud, dur, lourd, et extrêmement doux, Harry aima immédiatement le membre de Draco et il n'était pas gêné à propos de cela. Il avait d'abord aimé son odeur, puis ses yeux, ses muscles et ses cheveux blonds. Mais maintenant il était certain que son sexe était l'une des parties qu'il préféré chez Draco, physiquement parlant. Après quelques secondes sans bouger, il entreprit de dévoiler le gland délicatement et sa langue passa lentement sur ses lèvres, un air gourmand sur le visage. Ce fut ce geste qui fit craquer Draco. Ce dernier grogna sourdement, attirant le regard de son dominé qui tomba sur un regard complètement lupin, et le blond se pencha rapidement vers Harry, attrapant ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux et s'installant entre les cuisses ouvertes.

« J'en peux plus Harry, laisse moi te prendre. Maintenant. » dit-il d'une voix rauque, un peu suppliante au début, un peu autoritaire à la fin. Harry l'embrassa une énième fois et hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises, enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco.

« Oui, oui. Fais moi tiens. Appartiens-moi. » murmura le brun à son tour, faisant frisonner le blond qui ne se fit pas prier.

Il glissa une de ses mains sur la cuisse de son amour alors que le haut de son sexe butait sur l'entrée de Harry. Il y fit d'abord une pression pour ensuite commencer à le pénétrer lentement. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter et s'enfonça en Harry lentement mais d'un seul et unique coup. Harry se figea sous la douleur et la sensation de mal aise qu'il ressentit et s'accrocha d'avantage à son Alpha qui vint lentement embrasser sa mâchoire, puis ses lèvres à plusieurs reprises dans d'agréables petits baisers, le reste de son corps restant immobile pour le moment. La chaleur d'Harry était délicieuse et il aurait pu jouir directement s'il n'avait pas de contrôle sur son corps. Le plaisir qui l'avait assailli était si intense mais il savait que ce n'était pas la même chose pour le dominé dont la respiration était légèrement saccadé.

« Harry... » murmura-t-il contre les lèvres pulpeuses. « Harry, mon amour... »

« Ne bouge pas Draco, laisse moi un peu de temps... » chuchota le brun à nouveau en fermant les yeux. Ses doigts caressaient lentement les cheveux sur la nuque de Draco et il se concentra sur la douceur de ces derniers pour oublier la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son bassin.

Après de longues minutes qui semblèrent durer des siècles pour les deux, Harry prit une profonde inspiration et bougea lentement son bassin, et il fut heureux que même si la douleur n'avait disparu, elle n'était plus aussi présente. Il planta de nouveau son regard dans celui d'argent et s'y accrocha alors qu'il sentait Draco faire de nouveau mouvement. Il sentit tout d'abord le membre gonflé faire de lents et longs vas et vient et il essaya d'ignorer la sensation désagréable qu'il ressentait alors que le blond embrasser encore et encore ses lèvres. Bientôt, les mouvements se firent plus amples et il sentit toute la longueur de l'Alpha sortir de ses chairs pour s'y engouffrer de nouveau entièrement, le faisant pousser un petit cris. A partir de là, Draco n'abandonna pas le rythme et pénétra son dominé toujours plus profondément. Là, bien ancré dans le corps de Harry, il ne s'était jamais sentit autant à sa place. La chaleur montait en lui rapidement et les sensations étaient merveilleuses. Il mordit légèrement la lèvre de Harry et ses doigts se cramponnèrent un peu plus sur les cuisses du brun alors qu'il plongeait encore et encore dans ce corps qui était maintenant entièrement le sien, le cœur battant à vive allure.

Harry, de son côté, commençait lentement à s'habituer et il fut bientôt agréable de sentir le sexe imposant de Draco allant et venant en lui, l'incitant à se détendre d'avantage. Alors qu'il s'abandonnait de nouveau contre le corps du blond, se laissant aller complètement, un coup de reins particulièrement bien placé et un peu plus rapide que les autres toucha cette petite boule nerveuse caché au fin fond de lui, le faisant voir un éclair blanc durant quelques secondes alors qu'un gémissement appuyé passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Ses ongles griffèrent par mégarde le dos de Draco et il arqua son dos en se léchant les lèvres.

Le dominant ne put s'empêcher de sourire, fier d'avoir trouvé ce point si sensible pour Harry et ne perdit pas de temps avant de changer son rythme, s'enfonçant rapidement dans l'antre du dominé qui gémissait à présent sans gêne.

« Là, Draco, là ! » haleta-t-il en attrapant le visage de son Alpha entre ses mains, l'embrassant langoureusement pour ensuite mordre presque violemment la lèvre du blond. Draco n'y fit guère attention, trop absorbé dans le contemplation de Harry qui était tellement exquis à cet instant. Il passa un de ses bras sous le dos du brun et entoura sa taille pour le surélevé légèrement afin de le prendre toujours plus vigoureusement. Ses mouvements étaient maintenant profonds, quelque peu brusques et rapides, faisant gémir Harry presque à chaque fois. Il savait qu'il pourrait y aller plus fortement, c'était dans leur nature, mais jamais il n'avait l'attention de blesser Harry et c'est ce qui pouvait arriver si l'on n'y faisait pas attention la première fois. Le brun devait d'abord s'habituer à être prit et Draco se promit que le dominé aurait un entraînement intensif. A partir de maintenant, il ne pourrait plus jamais se lasser du corps de Harry et il avait l'attention de l'aimer chaque jour que la lune lui donnerait.

Leurs corps étaient maintenant recouvert d'une légère particule de sueur et ils savaient tout les deux que le moment allait bientôt arriver. Ils ne formaient à présent qu'une seule personne et le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient se faisait de plus en plus intense, s'infiltrant dans chaque membre, faisant accélérer leurs souffles, allongeant leurs dents et leurs griffes pour l'union.

Ils se regardaient tout les deux intensément, le vert ne quittant pas le gris et l'argent dévorant l'émeraude et ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment même : de la confiance totale, de l'amour et un respect mutuel.

Se sentant proche, Draco glissa sa main entre leur deux corps pour attraper la verge de Harry jusqu'à stimuler uniquement par le frottement de leurs corps et arracha un gémissement au brun en entamant des vas et vient rapide et mesuré, s'accordant parfaitement au rythme de la pénétration.

« Draco... Draco, je suis.. Ha !» gémit Harry sans jamais finir sa phrase quand que e blond donnait le coup ultime pour chacun d'eux.

Harry s'agrippa fortement au corps de son amant alors qu'un orgasme ravageur le prenait de toute part et qu'il sentait Draco le remplir de sa semence. C'était le moment, ils se regardèrent furtivement et un grognement sourd sortit d'entre la gorge de Draco alors que ses dents vinrent se planter dans le cou de Harry qui planta ses canines dans la peau tendre et pâle de son dominant, entre sa clavicule et son torse.

Le sang coulant lentement des plaies et chacun pouvait sentir le liquide carmin couler dans leurs gorges alors que l'orgasme qui les avait frappé quelques secondes auparavant traversait une dernière fois leur corps. Il fut remplacer par un déferlement d'émotion, de sentiments de penser, chacun pouvant sentir ce que l'autre ressentait, entendre furtivement ses pensées sans jamais entrer complètement dans son esprit, entendre leurs loups intérieur grogner de satisfaction et se rejoindre, sentir l'amour, le respect, la confiance, le bonheur et la fierté. Cela sembla durer une éternité et ils profitèrent de ce moment magique alors que le sang avait un goût divin, leurs bras entourant le corps de l'autre.

Ce fut Harry qui se dégagea en premier pour tendrement aller embrasser et lécher la plaie qui saigner encore, la nettoyant légèrement tout en sachant qu'elle ne disparaîtrait jamais. Draco en fit bientôt de même et il glissa le bout de son nez contre la carotide, humant ce sang qu'il savait à présent délicieux et l'odeur de Harry qui était à présent complètement mélanger à la sienne. Tout comme leurs âmes qui étaient maintenant étroitement lié, leurs cœurs battaient au même rythme, s'accordant parfaitement alors que chacun honoré l'autre, embrassant, mordillant la peau offerte lentement avant de rejoindre leurs lèvres dans un long et langoureux baiser, échangeant par la même occasion leurs sangs qui coulaient lentement sur leurs mentons. Cela ne semblait pas les déranger, bien trop occupé à ressentir l'autre de manière bien différente.

C'était un peu déroutant dans un premier temps de sentir les sentiments de l'autre, comment il allait, avoir l'émotion de l'autre qui se mélangeait étroitement à la sienne mais aucun s'en plaindrait : à présent, ils s'appartenaient complètement et aucun secret ne serait possible entre eux. Draco qui pouvait dessiner les courbes du corps d'Harry les yeux fermés pouvait maintenant apprendre à connaître son âme entièrement et il serra un peu plus le brun dans ses bras à cette pensée.

Lentement, il se délogea du corps de son lié, et il pu même sentir la sensation de gêne que le brun ressentit à ce moment là, avant de s'allonger à côté du corps de son amant qui ne perdit pas de temps avant de se rapprocher de lui. Ils se regardèrent un instant, se dévorant du regard, un léger sourire heureux aux lèvres et après quelques baisers et quelques mots murmurés, ils entrèrent dans une douce somnolence, ne faisant qu'un à présent.

Oooo

Le loup blanc détaillait un petit groupe de louveteau qui jouait à se battre, à peu plus loin, essayant de comprendre leur logique de combat sans jamais y arriver. Il était d'ailleurs persuadé qu'ils n'avait aucune logique dans ce qu'ils faisaient et qu'ils se contentaient de sauter sur le premier qui s'approchait un peu trop prêt et de mordiller ce qui dépassait le plus : l'oreille, la queue, il en avait même vu un se battre avec sa propre queue durant de longues secondes avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

Était-il ainsi lorsqu'il était plus jeune ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus mais cela ne l'étonnerait pas si on lui affirmait cela. Après tout, les louveteaux ne savaient faire que ça : imiter les plus vieux dans leurs jeux. Ils servaient de modèle aux plus jeunes et c'est pour ça que l'éducation était primordiale pour Draco. Il ferait en sorte que ses enfants aient une éducation correcte. Un peu comme celle qu'il avait eu.

Mais avant de penser à avoir des enfants, il avait tellement de chose à penser. Délivrer son ancienne meute, et l'actuelle par la même occasion, des griffes de Tom Jedusor, faire en sorte qu'ils trouvent leurs places quelque part, convaincre sa mère de le suivre et... et s'occuper du bâtard que Tom lui avait fait. Léo Jedusor, s'il avait bien comprit. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi en penser et ni ce qu'il allait en faire. L'enfant pouvait devenir une menace quand il grandirai et il voudrai peut-être venger son père. S'il se fiait aux paroles de Kurt, l'enfant était effrayé par son père mais rien ne disait que cette crainte n'était pas mêlé de respect. Peut-être le garçon attendait-il la reconnaissance de son père, au fond de lui. Draco n'en savait rien et il ne prendrait aucun risque avec lui. Il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas le tuer ainsi, même si cette solution semblait la meilleure, parce qu'il était un enfant et il n'était pas quelqu'un de cruel. Sa mère ne le laisserait sûrement pas faire, la connaissant elle devait l'aimer, cet enfant, même s'il est issu d'un viol.

Cette pensée fit frissonner Draco. Imaginer sa mère soumise et salie par ce traître de Jedusor lui donnait des envies de meurtre, il ne pouvait supporter la situation et s'il était fou il aurait déjà tenté de tuer Jedusor à présent, gâchant ainsi 10 ans de préparation en commettant la pire erreur : se précipiter tête baissée.

Il devrait en parler avec Harry, de cet enfant-parasite. Il lui dirait sûrement de lui donner une chance mais Draco devait partager ses doutes avec lui même s'il savait que le brun pouvait sentir à présent qu'il était contrarié. D'ailleurs, il pouvait sentir le regard vert du loup noir sur sa personne mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il ne pouvait pas en parler maintenant, de toute façon.

Pensée à son lié fit bouger son regard des louveteaux sur Harry qui était tranquillement en train d'essayer d'échapper aux griffes taquines de son parrain. Leurs arrivés à la pleine lune avait été remarquée, pour la plus grande fierté de Draco. Tous avait pu sentir la différence de leur odeur, de leur aura, et tous avait compris qu'un lien avait été créée et beaucoup faisait attention à leurs faits et gestes car on ne savait comment un lié pouvait réagir durant les quelques jours après la formation du lien. Draco par exemple était d'une humeur possessive et n'avait laissé personne s'approcher de Harry si ce n'était son parrain, mais il commençait maintenant à perdre patience.

Lentement, il se redressa et marcha d'un pas souple vers Harry qui regardait à présent son évolution. Sirius s'était reculé de quelques pas et sagement assit à côté de Remus qui léchait encore la morsure que Draco lui avait infligé. Ça avait quelque chose d'assez marrant, du point de Draco, car il avait dû mordre chacun de ses anciens compagnons de route afin qu'ils fassent réellement partit de la meute, et contrairement à la morsure qu'il avait fait à Harry quelques heures plus tôt, cette morsure-ci n'avait rien d'agréable. Bien sûr elle guérira rapidement mais ils avaient tous eu le choix : soit Draco les mordait, soit il leur urinait dessus. Il était assez drôle de voir que chacun avait sa petite fierté plus ou moins caché.

Il arriva rapidement à l'endroit où Harry était sagement allongé, la tête entre les pattes, regardant Draco d'un regard plus ou moins innocent. C'est lorsque le loup noir lui sauta soudainement dessus, attrapant une de ses oreilles entre ses dents alors Draco comprit ce regard maintenant qu'il avait un loup noir sur son dos. Il avait déjà remarqué à quel point Harry pouvait être joueur, comme un enfant, sous sa forme lupine et il fallait dire que cela attendrissait le blond un peu plus qu'il ne faudrait. C'est pourquoi il entra dans le jeu de Harry et grogna avant de se secouer brusquement, faisant tomber son dominé par terre avant de ne l'attaquer à son tour. Ce qu'il n'avait cependant pas prévu était le troupeau de louveteaux qu'il observait quelques minutes plus tôt leur sautant dessus, voulant aux aussi jouer comme des grands. Débuta alors une petite bataille où tous essayait tant bien que mal de mettre Draco par terre sans jamais y parvenir. Il reconnu sans mal la petite Helena attraper sa queue dans sa gueule et s'y pendre, ses pattes ne touchant plus le sol une fois Draco levé.

La bataille dura de longues minutes jusqu'à que l'Alpha grogne un peu plus fort, un peu plus sérieusement. Il était venu pour être avec Harry et voulait s'accorder un moment avec lui avant la fin de la nuit et le message fut très bien compris. A peine le grognement terminé, les louveteaux coururent se cacher aussi loin qu'ils purent et Draco surplomba Harry de toute sa taille, le corps du loup noir entre ses pattes, totalement soumis à son dominant. Tendrement, l'Alpha lui accorda un coup de langue sur son museau, tout en appréciant le sentiment de sécurité qu'il pouvait sentir à travers le lien. Il le savait à présent et était heureux de cette constatation : une nouvelle vie, plus tranquille, plus heureuse, commençait pour lui, pour eux.

EDIT 21/09/17 : CE CHAPITRE AVAIT ETE SUPPRIME POUR JE NE SAIS QUELLE RAISON, JE VRAIMENT DESOLEE POUR CELA ET JE REMERCIE TOUT LES LECTEURS QUI ME L'ONT SIGNALE, VOUS AVEZ ETE NOMBREUX!


	14. Chapter 14

Epona : Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis heureuse que l'histoire de Léo te touche parce que cela me tient vraiment à cœur ! C'est un de mes personnages préférés dans cette histoire (oui j'aime mes propres persos ok). J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

Elise91 : Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise. A bientôt !

Guest (il y en a eu plusieurs et je ne sais absolument pas si c'est la même personne ou non) Merci pour vos review, heureuse que cela vous plaise !

Nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !

J'ai plusieurs à dire : tout d'abord, ce chapitre est spéciale puisque c'est juste quelques aperçu de nos petits couples, l'histoire n'avance pas vraiment, c'est juste un petit cadeau de vous à moi. Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus mouvementé...

Ensuite, ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé. Tout simplement parce que je n'ai plus de chapitre en avance et que ce dernier a été terminé hier soir. Ma vie a été un peu folle depuis le mois de Décembre et même si j'écris un peu tout les jours, j'ai tout juste le temps d'écrire un chapitre sur deux semaines. Normalement, il n'y aura pas de retard, parce que je fais tout mon possible pour finir le chapitre en temps et en heure, mais s'il y en a, ce sera de quelques jours à peine, et vous serez prévenu à l'avance.

 **Aussi, je ne pense pas poster au mois d'Avril (à lire attentivement)** Je suis vraiment désolée mais je repars en France du 31 Mars au 16 Avril et je ne prend pas mon pc avec moi par peur qu'il ne supporte pas le voyage : il est assez vieux, la batterie est morte, et je dois mettre du scotch pour qu'il puisse chargé (c'est la mort, oui) et si mon pc me lâche vous êtes sûr de ne pas pouvoir me voir durant un long moment parce que je n'ai simplement pas les moyens de reprendre un pc. Pas tant que je suis à Londres en tout cas. Donc si je résume, je posterai le prochain chapitre le 24 Mars et le prochain chapitre après celui-là sera pour le 21 Avril, ça fait un mois de pause. Je suis vraiment désolée mais ces deux semaines sont de plus très importantes pour moi car ce sont les seules que j'aurais avec ma famille avant un long moment. On va dire que je prend des vacances, voilà, voilà. J'espère que vous comprendrez !

Ensuite : cette histoire entre dans sa dernière ligne droite. Il ne me reste pas vraiment beaucoup de chapitre à écrire avant la fin, je ne sais pas vraiment combien, mais sûrement moins de cinq.

 **Après cela, je reprendrais l'écriture du threesome que j'ai posté il y a deux semaines : Les passions du Lord.**

Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, à plus tard !

Wolf

Chapitre 13 – Le calme avant la tempête

« Bouh ! »

Remus releva lentement la tête alors qu'un poids mort prit place sur son dos plus ou moins brusquement et il hésita durant quelques secondes entre l'exaspération et l'amusement. Ce fut son sourire qui décida pour lui et il secoua légèrement la tête tout de même quand Sirius commença à grignoter l'une de ses oreilles.

« Je suis terrifié Sirius. Vois comme je tremble. » dit-il d'une voix plate tout en recommençant d'écrire sur le journal qu'il avait sur ces genoux. Il en avait une dizaine de ses journaux dans lesquels étaient écrit tout ce qu'ils avaient accomplis en dix ans. C'était quelque chose qu'il aimait bien faire, extérioriser ses pensées à travers l'écriture et personne n'avait trouvé rien à redire, même pas Sirius qui semblait trouvé de l'humour dans tout ce qu'il voyait.

« Je sais, je suis une bête terrifiante. » affirma Sirius à s'asseyant sur le rocher à côté de lui. « Sexy, mais terrifiante tout de même. »

Remus se sentit grandement amusé mais ne dit rien, terminant d'écrire les dernières phrases de sa page avant de poser le journal à côté de lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas sortir tout seul hors du village. » demanda-t-il en posant son regard sur le visage serein de Sirius qui regardait tranquillement la rivière.

« J'étais de garde, Fenrir vient de prendre ma place. J'étais tranquillement en train de rentrer lorsque j'ai aperçu une biche sans défense près de la rivière. J'ai décidé de venir la manger. » Sirius hocha la tête vivement, comme pour donner une soupçon de véracité dans ses paroles alors, qu'une fois de plus, les lèvres de Remus s'étirèrent dans un sourire amusé.

« La biche pourrait être celle qui te mangerait, tu devrais faire attention. »

« Oh, oh ! Voilà qui m'intéresse fortement, Monsieur Lupin. »

« J'en suis certain. » dit-il avant de reprendre. « En parlant de qui manger qui, ton filleul à quelque chose d'assez intéressant au niveau de sa nuque. Tu sais, comme si une bouche pleine de dent était passée par là... Persuadé que cette bouche soit aller dans d'autres endroits un peu plus intimes et... »

« Tais toi, sombre démon ! » s'exclama Sirius en se retournant vivement, les yeux rond. « Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je ressens à propos de ça. C'est... oh mon dieu, il était encore un bébé à mes yeux ! »

« Je pensais que tu étais celui qui voulait qu'il soit lié. » demanda Remus calmement, se délectant de la mine contrariée de Sirius.

« Oui... Oui, je voulais ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, j'ai l'impression d'avoir prit dix années de plus et quelle terrible sensation que celle de vieillir ! Je le vois encore, haut comme trois pommes, courir avec son père et moi dans la forêt ou jouer avec les cheveux roux de Lily. Et maintenant, le voilà lié, et pas de n'importe qui ! Draco Malfoy, l'Alpha ! » Sirius soupira lourdement et Remus pu voir ses épaules s'affaisser sous le poids des pensées qu'il avait à ce moment même.

« Tu ressens cela parce que tu es celui qui l'a élevé. Peut-être devrais-tu parler de cela avec lui ? »

« J'y ai pensé mais j'ai toujours peur d'arriver à un moment délicat. » dit-il simplement en grimaçant. Un petit rire sortit d'entre les lèvres de Remus alors qu'il reposait son regard sur la rivière, un air pensif sur le visage. Le silence s'étendit sur plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que le dominé ne le brise, hésitant.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à te lier, toi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, sans pour autant quitter la rivière du regard.

Sirius parût légèrement surprit par la question et se retourna vers Remus, incertain de la réponse qu'il devait donner. Il attendit quelques instants, cherchant les bons mots, puis se lançant.

« Non. Je n'y avais jamais pensé jusqu'à maintenant.»

Remus déglutit, il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent qui parlait à son amoureux et il ne savait pas comment il se sentait par rapport à ça alors que son cœur battait un peu plus vite.

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » questionna-t-il en se retournant vers Sirius. Il n'allait pas le fuir, il était un homme maintenant, il pouvait faire face à ses sentiments ! Il se retrouva devant le sourire espiègle de Sirius et perdit quelque peu ses moyens quand celui-ci glissa une de ses mains sur sa nuque.

« Maintenant, j'y pense. Beaucoup. »

Oooo

« Attends... Attends, retourne-toi. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je... Je t'ai dit de te retourner... S'il te plaît, Severus ? »

Le dit Severus leva un de ses sourcils, d'une façon assez élégante selon Ron, alors qu'il regardait étrangement ce dernier, un air perplexe sur le visage.

« Pourquoi je devrais me retourner ? »

« Mais Severus... S'il te plaît ? »

Ron était dos à lui et le regardait par dessus son épaule tout en rougissant, comme à son habitude. Il tenait dans sa main un tee-shirt propre et il s'apprêtait à enlever celui qu'il avait sur lui avant l'étrange demande qu'il avait énoncé.

« Ron, tu vas juste changer de tee-shirt, pas te mettre complètement nu. » annonça Severus en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il avait toujours été surprit par la pudeur de Ron qui ne faisait tout pour ne jamais dévoiler une seule partie de son corps devant lui. Le jeune homme faisait toujours attention à fermer la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui et de ne pas oublier ses affaires avant d'aller se doucher. Lors de la pleine lune, s'il était en compagnie de quelqu'un, il faisait en sorte de s'isoler afin de se déshabiller pour la transformation et prenait garde à toujours être rentré, seul bien entendu, avant que cette dernière ne se termine. Le roux semblait tout simplement terrifié à l'idée que Severus ne puisse le voir nu, ou même à moitié nu, et il ne savait s'il devait être vexé ou inquiet. Quoi qu'il en soit, il en était frustré.

Leur relation avançait doucement, très doucement. Bien que Severus pouvait se ravir de ses lèvres et avoir de longues conversations avec Ron, ils n'avaient pour l'instant eu aucun moment intime. Il ne voulait pas forcément de sexe, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir passer une nuit avec le dominé, ou simplement se reposer dans un lit ensemble, après une longue journée. Severus n'était pas forcément quelqu'un de très tactile, il n'avait jamais assez apprécié quelqu'un pour vouloir le toucher ou être touché, mais il avouait que c'était différent avec Ron. Il avait doucement envie de le découvrir, mais ce dernier ne le laissait pas faire.

« Je sais mais... C'est mieux si tu te retourne.. S'il te plaît, Severus ? »

Le dominant ne répondit pas mais fixait à présent Ron de son regard pénétrant, ce dernier légèrement mal à l'aise devant la pair d'yeux sombre. Finalement, Severus se retourna lentement en soupirant, au grand soulagement de Ron qui s'empressa de retirer son tee-shirt, faisant tomber celui qu'il avait dans les mains dans l'empressement. Complètement prit dans l'idée qu'il devait se dépêcher, il n'entendit pas les pas de Severus, ni ce dernier arriver derrière lui et il poussa un petit cris lorsqu'il sentit un bras entouré possessivement sa taille et un torse se coller à son dos.

« Sev-Severus, mais tu devais... Je t'ai dit de... Severus... » Sa voix se cassa légèrement alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour ne pas penser au dominant qui avait maintenant le loisir de toucher et de voir son corps. L'idée que Severus avait ses épaules pleines de tâche de rousseur sous le nez le fit frémir d'horreur et il s'arrêta de respirer un instant alors qu'il sentait la honte le prendre de toute part. Il posa rapidement son regard sur son ventre qui même s'il n'était pas gros, avait tout de même de la graisse à cause de toutes ses choses qu'il mangeait à longueur de journée et détourna vivement les yeux, ne pouvait supporter la vue. Qu'allait penser le dominant de lui, maintenant ? Il savait qu'il n'était pas la chose la plus gracieuse au monde et il aurait voulu retarder le moment où Severus le verrait sans vêtement encore un petit moment.

Bientôt, il sentit le bras bouger et une main glisser sur son ventre, ce qui le fit se tendre contre le corps derrière lui, alors qu'une paire de lèvres se poser sur sa nuque. « Pourquoi tu te cache de moi ? » murmura une voix grave mais douce contre sa peau, envoyant une décharge électrique le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La main continuait pendant ce temps son voyage, retraçant les muscles qu'elle pouvait sentir sous ses doigts et caressant tendrement la peau de façon aérienne. Ron voulut fuir une fois de plus mais le bras revint une nouvelle fois enserrer sa taille et une main remonta le long de son torse pour doucement glisser sur sa joue, faisant tourner le visage du plus jeune vers Severus. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis pas... je suis pas... »

« Beau ? Bien sûr que tu l'es. » répondit Severus en le tournant complètement lui, ne desserrant pas sa prise sur le corps du roux. « Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de beau, et ne me contredis pas là dessus, nous le savons tout les deux. J'ai une dizaine d'année de plus que moi, des traits grossiers et même si mon corps n'est pas repoussant, mon visage l'est peut-être pour certain. »

« Moi je te trouve beau... » affirma le dominé alors que son regard détaillait les traits du dominant. Severus avait un charme indéniable, une prestance surnaturelle, il n'avait pas besoin d'être beau pour être attirant. Pas à ses yeux.

« Moi je te trouve beau. » répéta Severus. « Et j'aimerai te le montrer. J'aimerai te toucher, te voir. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse... tu sais. »

« Je ne te demande pas d'aller si loin, je te demande de t'ouvrir à moi. Fais moi confiance, fais toi confiance. » murmura Severus en rapprochant son visage de celui de Ron. Il embrassa délicatement sa joue, puis ses lèvres avant de le serrer dans ses bras, allant tendrement poser ses lèvres sur le cou pâle, respirant l'odeur de jeune homme alors qu'il sentait ce dernier se détendre un peu, mais pas complètement.

Ron se laissa doucement aller contre le corps de Severus mais ressentit tout de même de la gêne alors que les bras du dominant se refermaient sur lui. Il se sentait vulnérable et mal à l'aise bien qu'il avait aimé les sensations ressentis lorsque les mains de plus vieux avaient parcourues sa peau. Fermant lentement les yeux, il pensa aux paroles de Severus et essaya d'oublier sa gêne, sachant qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir se dévoiler entièrement aux yeux de l'homme qu'il commençait à aimer...

Oooo

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, le jour se levait à peine et Draco venait de terminer son tour de garde. Malgré l'obscurité dominante, il pouvait voir la forme de Harry qui était allongé dans le lit, sur le ventre et complètement nu. La couverture tombait lâchement du lit et le blond avait une splendide vue sur les reins de son dominé, ce qui lui arracha un sourire gourmand alors qu'il se déshabillait à son tour.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient liés à présent, et l'ambiance était souvent torride dans la chambre, au plus grand plaisir du blond qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer le brun à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Se plonger dans la chaleur des reins de Harry était quelque chose de délicieux dont il ne pouvait se passer, le faire sien chaque jour était son plus grand plaisir et il ne s'en voulu que très légèrement à l'idée de réveiller son amant.

Il était déjà dur et son envie de faire plaisir au brun était montée en flèche à la seconde même où il était entré dans la chambre, posant son regard sur ce corps désirable. Alors, lentement, à pas de loup, il se dirigea vers le lit et monta soigneusement sur ce dernier, s'installant délicatement sur les cuisses du dominé, une jambe de chaque côté tandis que ses mains se positionnaient sur les fesses savoureuse, les malaxant sensuellement. Il se pencha et posa tendrement ses lèvres le long de la colonne vertébrale de Harry qui commençait déjà à gigoter dans son sommeil.

Draco prit soin de continuer ses caresser jusqu'à ce que le brun ne relève légèrement la tête, murmurant un petit « Draco ? » ensommeillé. Ce dernier eut alors un petit rire, attendrit par son amour et se pencha de nouveau pour mordiller la nuque offerte. « Laisse moi te faire plaisir... » murmura-t-il à son tour alors que Harry laissa sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller de nouveau, soupirant d'aise. Lui aussi sentait son désir grandir entre ses jambes et l'idée de recevoir des caresses un peu plus poussés au réveil ne l'enchanta, même si la fatigue était toujours présente. Il sentit tout d'abord une langue taquine retraçant la morsure qu'il avait sur son épaules, puis celle qui se trouvait sur sa hanche et qui datait de de jours. Il en avait deux autre à l'intérieur de la cuisse et une au niveau du corps. Seule la marque du lien serait serait largement visible alors que les autres deviendront plus discrètes, blanches, mais présentes tout de même. Ce n'était pas pour le déplaire.

La langue fut remplacer par des dents qui vinrent délicatement mordre le haut de ses fesses, sans y laisser de trace, puis la langue revint, faisant pousser un petit cris de surprise à Harry qui releva vivement sa tête alors que la langue sur son intimité se mouvait lentement. Jamais elle n'avait été _là_ jusqu'à maintenant et Harry prit un petit moment avant de se laisser aller, ne sachant pas si seulement lui plaisait ou pas. Ce fut les premières annonces du plaisir qui eurent raison de lui et il savoura cette langue curieuse, poussant de léger gémissement alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin en lui. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes et Draco le laissa faire, continuer sa caresse de longues minutes alors que Harry se mouvait à présent légèrement, cherchant à en avoir plus.

C'était tout à fait délicieux et Harry frottait à présent son membre gonflé contre les draps alors que la langue lui faisait découvrir milles sensations et il fut presque déçu lorsque celle-ci se retirer pour laisser place à quelques doigts inquisiteurs qui entraient et sortaient de son antre, le préparant lentement et délicieusement. La tête dans les bras, il se laissa faire, complètement passif, sentant la brûlure du plaisir lui mordre le bas ventre. Il murmure une nouvelle fois le nom de son dominant, le suppliant presque de le prendre maintenant et il soupira de soulagement lorsque les doigts se retirèrent. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que Draco le pénètre, il fut légèrement surprit de sentir non pas son sexe en lui, mais entre ses fesses, glissant lentement entre les deux globes de chairs. Draco se frottait sensuellement contre lui, passant son gland plusieurs fois sur son entrée sans pour autant la pénétrer : il le faisait languir et bien que cela excita d'avantage Harry, il ne pu se résoudre à attendre d'avantage, il avait l'impression de se consumer sur place tant il en avait envie. Il se releva légèrement sur ses avant bras et cambra son dos, surélevant son bassin alors qu'il lançait un regard équivoque à Draco qui ne pu s'empêcher de rire légèrement, taquin. Il positionna ses bras de chaque côté du corps de Harry et sans vraiment le prévenir, il fit entrer son membre entre les reins de son dominé, s'enfonçant complètement et en une fois alors que ses dents vinrent mordiller la nuque délicatement.

Ce fut quelque peu bestiale et urgent, les vas et vinrent étaient rapides et les gémissements de Harry remplirent bientôt la pièce, suivant des râles de Draco qui allait et venait dans le corps chaud et accueillant, savourant chaque millimètre de chair. Son bassin claquait contre les fesses du dominé et ils ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre la jouissance désirée, Harry tachant les draps alors que Draco se déversait longuement en lui, les rassasiant tout les deux. Le blond se laissa glisser à côté de corps de Harry, soudainement épuisé alors que son souffle se clamait petit à petit et attira son amant qui était déjà en train de somnolait contre lui, le laissant se blottir contre son corps et enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux noirs. Bien plus tard, lorsque le soleil sera haut dans le ciel, une délicieuse sensation mouillée autour de son sexe le réveillera...

Oooo

Le soleil rayonnait joyeusement entre les arbres et sur la surface de la rivière, la faisant briller de mille feux alors que la température permettait aux membres de la meute de se promenait sans leurs manteaux d'hiver. Le printemps était à présent bien installé et il régnait une atmosphère heureuse et insouciante sur la meute depuis quelques semaines déjà. Le mois de Mai était déjà bien entamait et on pouvait voir de nouvelles maisons construites, ou en cours de construction, un peu partout dans le village. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment très grandes, assez pour y vivre tranquillement avec une famille et ne contenaient qu'un étage chacune. Il fallait que cela soit rapide et de bonne qualité.

Draco avait été remplit de joie lorsque la meute avait finalement accepté d'accueillir sont ancienne meute après que Tom Jedusor soit défait. Cela avait prit un peu plus d'une semaine et de nombreux débats avaient eu lieux, beaucoup de question, d'inquiétude, d'incertitude, et au bout de la deuxième semaine, tout le monde avait été d'accord avec une grande condition les larbins de Tom Jedusor ne serait pas accepté dans leurs meutes, avec quoi Draco fut d'accord, bien tendu.

Kurt avait été d'une grande aide dans ce choix et il serait celui qui différencierait les oppressés des oppressants. Même s'il avait toujours un statut de prisonnier et qu'il était accompagné et surveillé dans chacun de ses déplacements, la position de Kurt avait évolué. Il avait eu de grandes discussions avec Draco, discussions qui étaient devenus de plus en plus personnels, et ils en étaient arrivés à parler de leur ancienne meute avec une certaine insouciance, regrettant ce qu'ils leurs étaient arrivés. Ils parlèrent de certain habitants, riant à de nombreux souvenirs, et Kurt prit le temps de parler de Narcissa et Léo à Draco. Si celui-ci était heureux d'entendre parler de sa mère, il ne savait que penser de celui qui devait être son demi-frère. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il allait le gérer, ni ce qu'il allait en faire. Il n'était pas cruel, il ne pouvait pas tuer, ni exclure un enfant de 10 ans, mais le chemin allait être long avant que le gamin soit considéré comme quelqu'un de confiance. Il restait l'enfant de Tom Jedusor, malgré tout, et on ne savait pas ce que ce traître avait pu lui rentrer dans le crâne.

Il en avait parlé à Harry et celui-ci lui avait clairement fait comprendre de ne pas juger un enfant : le fait que Kurt lui dise qu'il avait peur de son propre père était une piste sur la façon de pensé de Léo et il pensait sincèrement qu'il avait droit à une chance, lui aussi. Draco avait été d'accord, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer méfiant. Il avait mit ça de côté pour le moment profitant de ce moment de paix que lui offrait la vie. Tom Jedusor n'avait pas attaqué de nouveau la meute et il n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis l'envoie de Kurt, ce qui arrangeait Draco qui mettait doucement les préparations en place, et qui se faisait une place dans la meute, apprenant à connaître ses membres, à vivre avec eux, à installer une nouvelle organisation afin que tout le monde se sente pour le mieux. Après, il s'occuperait de Jedusor.

Lorsqu'il avait demandé qui serait volontaire pour les accompagner à cette expédition, il n'avait pas été surprit lorsque peu de guerrier avait été d'accord, ils ne voulaient pas prendre de risque. Cependant, plus les jours passaient, plus la meute avait confiance à Draco et commençait à l'apprécier réellement, alors de nouveaux volontaires se manifestèrent, grossissant le groupe qui allait régler le problème qu'était Tom Jedusor. Draco était confiant, il n'avait aucune crainte et attendait patiemment d'être face à son ennemie. Pour l'instant, il se laissait quelques temps de repos, pensant qu'il l'avait bien méritait il ne devait pas se précipiter dans la gueule du loup.

« Aller, Harry ! »

« Mais elle est froide, Draco ! »

« Seulement quand tu rentres dedans alors montre que tu es un homme et viens me rejoindre ! »

Le blond dû faire face à un regard noir qui lui arracha un sourire amusé alors qu'il barbotait tranquillement dans la rivière, se laissant lentement porter par le doux courant. Il était là à l'instant mais il se sentirait mieux une fois le brun avec lui. Ce dernier était complètement nu, l'eau lui arrivait au niveau des mollets depuis 10 minutes maintenant sans bouger. Encore 5 minutes et Draco le jetterait dans l'eau sans remords.

« Est-ce que tu boudes ? » lui demanda l'Alpha, clairement amusé par l'air enfantin d'Harry à ce moment-même. Ce dernier fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils et détourna le regard, marmonnant dans sa barbe. « Aller, bébé. N'importe qui pourrait arriver et je n'ai aucune envie que tu sois vu nu par n'importe qui. »

« Oh, tu veux dire Cédric, par exemple ? » lança le brun, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Ce fut au tour de Draco de grogner alors qu'il imaginait l'autre dominant reluquer Harry sans pudeur. Même si ce dernier c'était fait discret, Draco voyait ses regards. Il voyait qu'il n'avait pas lâcher l'affaire.

« T'aimerais bien, hein ? Je ne serais pas arrivé, c'est avec lui que tu aurais fini, non ? » Il ne pouvait réprimer la jalousie qui grondait en lui alors qu'il s'approchait peu à peu du bord. Il vit le brun lever les yeux au ciel et ce dernier avança finalement de quelques pas, frissonnant, jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de Draco. L'eau lui arrivait maintenant à la taille et il ne bougea pas, attendant que le blond fasse le premier geste, ce qu'il fit.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il prit le dominé par les hanches et l'emmena un peu plus loin dans la rivière, laissant ce dernier s'accrochait à lui lâchement. Il sentit d'abord ses jambes entourer sa taille, puis ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa nuque alors que les mains du blond le soutenait par les cuisses.

« T'es vraiment bête, avec Cédric. » murmura le brun en lui embrassant tendrement le front, puis la joue.

« Il te veux. » répondit simplement l'autre en lançant des regards désintéressés autour de lui.

« Et moi c'est toi que je veux. Je me suis lié à toi, j'ai cinq marques sur mon corps qui le prouve. »

« Tu les aimes, ces marques. »

« Évidemment que je les aimes. » sourit Harry alors que ses doigts caressaient lentement les cheveux blonds de son dominant. « Il fait froid, Draco. »

« Arrête de râler et profite de ce que la rivière nous offre. »

« Tout ce qu'elle va nous offrir, c'est un rhume. »

« Crétin. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Doucement, il serra le brun contre lui et embrassa la gorge qui se trouvait sous son nez, se déplaçant lentement dans l'eau avec son précieux fardeaux.

Oooo

« Est-cequetuveuxresterdormircesoir ? »

Severus n'était pas sur d'avoir comprit. La phrase avait été prononcée de façon rapide, les mots s'enchaînant et montant les uns sur les autres et il regardait à présent un Ron rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, ne sachant pas s'il devait le faire répéter ou pas. Il enleva bien vite son air penaud de son visage mais il ne su toujours pas s'il devait mettre sa veste ou la reposer sur le porte manteau.

Il était tard, presque minuit, et il avait passé la soirée chez Ron, où ils avaient discuter et lu ensemble de longues heures après avoir eu un copieux repas. A présent, il n'était pas certain s'il devait rester ici pour la nuit ou s'il venait d'imaginer la demande.

« Tu m'as demandé si je pouvais dormir ici ? » lui demanda-t-il, regrettant bien vite ses paroles un peu stupide. Il aurait dû lui demander de répéter, maintenant il avait peur de s'être imaginer quelque chose et que Ron se moque de lui, même si ce n'était pas son genre. Il vit un instant le roux gigoter sur lui-même et il sentit de plus en plus mal. Le roux n'avait pas voulu dire ça et maintenant il se sentait forcé. C'était pire que la moquerie. Il leva le bras pour toucher le roux et lui assurer que si ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire, il partirait, mais il fut devancer par le dominé.

« Eh bien, oui ? Sauf si tu ne veux pas, hein ! » rajouta précipitamment Ron. « Je veux dire, j'aimerai que tu restes... Si tu veux ? »

Le bras de Severus retomba mollement le long de son corps et son regard passa de sa veste au dominé avant de la reposer rapidement au porte manteau, ayant peur que le roux ne change d'avis. Il pu soudainement lire le soulagement dans les yeux bleus de Ron et l'attrapa vivement par les hanches en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser franc et tendre.

« Je suis heureux de rester. » lui dit-il finalement en embrassant la courbe de sa mâchoire en attrapant une de ses mains. Sans attendre davantage, et toujours aussi rouge, Ron l'emmener à l'étage où ils se déshabillèrent sans un mot, Severus étant réellement surprit de voir le roux se mettre en boxer. Il était clair que leur relation avait évolué, Ron avait commencé à s'ouvrir à lui, faisant des gros efforts dans leurs étreintes qui restèrent pourtant très chastes. Il prenait des initiatives, comme celle de ce soir, et cela faisait très plaisir à Severus qui se contentait pour l'instant de ce que le dominé pouvait bien lui donner.

Bien vite, ils se glissèrent dans le lit et Severus fit le premier geste en amenant le jeune homme contre lui, sa peau nue contre la sienne lui faisant beaucoup d'effet sur le coup. Il essaya de se contenir et ferma les yeux en embrassant tendrement le roux avant de poser sagement sa main sur la hanche du dominé.

« Parles-moi. » demanda subitement le roux, et Severus pouvait le sentir anxieux, dans sa voix, à travers son corps tendu et à travers son regard fuyant.

« De quoi veux-tu que je te parle ? » Il caressait tendrement la peau de son pouce, sans pour autant aller plus loin, et posa sa tête sur sa main, son coude contre le lit.

« De toi. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de... avant. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Avant ? Je t'ai déjà expliqué ce qu'on faisait avec les autres, il me semble. »

« Non, pas ça... Avant. Avant Draco, avant votre groupe. »

« Oh. »

Cet « avant » là. Voilà un moment qu'il n'en avait pas parlé, de cet avant. De sa vie dans son ancienne meute, de la raison pour laquelle il l'avait quitté. Il resta silencieux de longues minutes, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait dire, ou non, ne sachant pas s'il devait en faire part au dominé. Ce dernier paraissait tellement innocent qu'il ne voulait pas tâcher cet esprit avec son histoire.

« Si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave, tu sais... » lui chuchota doucement Ron et il lui sembla un instant que le roux se lovait un peu plus contre lui. Lentement, il fit glisser son nez dans les cheveux de feu, appréciant longuement l'odeur, les yeux dans le vague avant de hocher doucement la tête.

« Non. C'est bon. » Et il commença.

Il parla de son ancienne meute qui était tout à fait charmante, bien que petite. Leur Alpha avait toujours été un homme bon et il était quelqu'un de facile à vivre. Les membres étaient tous très soudés, chacun prenant soin de l'autre et Severus aurait pu être heureux au sein de cette communauté. Il aurait pu, oui, s'il n'y avait pas eu son père.

Tobias Snape était un homme méchant qui n'avait rien pour lui. Ni talent, ni beauté, ni charme, ni gentillesse. La seule chose d'agréable dans sa vie avait été sa compagne, Eileen Prince, qui était, au contraire de l'homme, une femme douce et aimante, très belle et qui avait aimé son enfant plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Plus que son compagnon qui avait commencé à devenir violent lorsqu'elle avait eu son enfant. Ce dernier avait été jaloux de son propre enfant, celui-ci lui volant l'attention de sa liée. Il voyait Severus comme un être nuisible et, bouffé par la jalousie, il n'avait pu retenir les coups. D'abord sur sa femme, puis sur l'enfant lorsque celui-ci était devenu grand. Ainsi avait été la vie de Severus Snape, partagée entre l'amour de sa mère et la haine de son père, il avait reçu une affection maternelle débordante et des blessures, des humiliations blessantes par son père. Bien sûr, personne ne voyait rien. Tout se faisait dans le secret de leur salon et personne ne devait savoir ce que la maison renfermée. Tobias faisait en sorte de garder ça dans la sphère privée. Sa mère n'avait jamais rien voulu dire, par peur des représailles, de perdre son enfant et son lié, et Severus lui en avait voulu pour ça. Il avait accumulé la rancœur dans son cœur adolescent et une violente avait éclatée, un soir. Il avait hurlé sur sa mère, lui reprochant de ne jamais vouloir rien dire, de se laisser faire, puis sur son père. Ce dernier, ivre de rage, s'était jeté sur son fils et avait commencé à le battre, bien décidé d'en finir avec ce nuisible. Cependant, la louve qu'était Eileen n'avait pas pu supporter qu'on s'en prenne à son enfant et l'avait protégé, commençant un combat féroce avec son lié à la fin duquel son cœur cessa de battre. L'homme tua la femme ce soir là, et le fils tua le père. Ce dernier, choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire, avait simplement encaissé les coups et la mort l'avait emporté à son tour, laissant l'enfant orphelin.

Severus était resté des heures entre les corps de ses parents, pleurant leurs morts et ne sachant que faire. Il savait qu'il serait accusé pour les deux meurtres et la sentence pouvait être terrible. Alors, apeuré, il avait simplement quitté la meute durant la nuit. Telle une ombre il était partit entre les arbres sans un regard en arrière et avait essayé de refaire sa vie. Errant seul, passant la plupart du temps sous sa forme lupine, il avait survit, se battant régulièrement contre les hommes, les autres loups, contre la nature elle-même. Puis Draco était arrivé, et il avait tout reprit depuis le début. Personne n'avait été là pour le juger, personne n'avait posé de question, on l'avait juste accepté et il s'était fait une place, ayant de nouveau un but dans la vie autre que de survivre.

A la fin de son discours, Severus remarqua sur ses bras avait enlacés fortement le roux contre lui et il comprit bien vite que la réaction du roux lui faisait peur. Le verrait-il comme un tueur ? Comme une bête qui n'avait pu se contenir ? La boule au ventre, il baissa lentement son regard et tomba dans un bleu triste, mais compréhensif. Un regard qui lui transmettait ce dont il avait besoin : il ne le jugeait pas, il le comprenait et il serait là, à présent. Pas un mot de fut prononcé mais la façon dont Ron le serra dans ses bras par la suite lui suffit amplement, et il pu s'endormir le cœur triste par ses souvenirs, mais son esprit léger.


	15. Chapter 15

Loly : La voici! J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Guest (Telika) : Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite. Tes interrogations auront rapidement, étant donné que les derniers chapitres seront bientôt là. Merci pour ton avis, il était le bienvenu et j'espère que cette suite te plaira! A plus tard!

Auriane07: Merci beaucoup, les vacances vont me faire du bien en effet! J'espère que cette suite te plaira, merci encore pour ton petit mot!

* * *

Chapitre 14 – Le lié

« Il est grandement temps de passer à l'étape supérieur. A l'heure qu'il est, Kurt doit être mort, le dominé encore vivant, et Draco Malfoy profitant joyeusement de sa misérable vie. Il n'est pas nécessaire que cela dure plus longtemps. Je veux que l'héritier Malfoy soit mort avant le début de l'été. »

Cela semblait être un jeu pour Tom Jedusor qui jouait paresseusement avec le verre qu'il venait dans la main, son regard passant nonchalamment sur le groupe d'homme qui se tenait face à lui. Un sourire mauvais, froid et cruel s'installa sur ses lèvres et il se pencha légèrement en avant, son sourire s'agrandissant de façon assez effrayante.

« J'ai un plan assez simple pour l'amener jusqu'à moi. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous rater. »

Oooo

« Une autre part de gâteau, mon Alpha ? »

« Vous pouvez m'appelez Draco, vous savez. » répondit-il poliment. Il avait déjà remarqué qu'il était inutile de répondre non à Molly Weasley car elle s'efforçait de vous nourrir dans tout les cas. Il avait déjà dit non pour la deuxième part mais le gâteau au chocolat avait atterri dans son assiette et il n'avait pu résister davantage, ce qui avait fait silencieusement rire Harry à côté de lui.

La femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appeler Draco « mon Alpha » ce qui était assez gênant de son poids de vu étant donné que Harry considéré cette famille comme la sienne, et il ne voulait pas paraître trop formel à leurs yeux. Ce dernier avait été si heureux de l'amener à ce repas si spécial qu'il voulait que tout soit parfait. L'un des fils qui avait quitté la meute était venu rendre visite à sa famille, avec l'autorisation de Draco, et tous s'étaient réunis de façon à profiter de cette journée ensemble. Bien sûr, Harry et Sirius avait été invité, entraînant avec eux Remus qui semblait être comme un poisson dans l'eau, et Severus qui était tendu au possible mais qui restait poli et courtois tout de même. Quant à Draco, il essayait de jongler entre son statut d'Alpha et lié de Harry, ce qui n'avait pas été évident.

La famille n'osait pas être complètement familière avec lui, comme le reste de la meute, bien qu'il n'exigeait pas à ce qu'on l'appelle « mon alpha » ou quoi ce soit. Sirius était le seul qui se permettait de le voir comme un ami, en même temps qu'un chef. Il voulait que sa relation avec la meute soit exactement comme celle avec Sirius : respectueuse quand il y avait besoin, familière dans la vie de tout les jours, teinté d'un certain respect, tout de même. Draco avait sa fierté.

La famille était assez bruyante mais il était agréable de passer du temps avec eux bien que Draco ne se voyait pas avoir autant d'enfant. Deux lui suffirait amplement. L'après midi avait passé assez rapidement et ce fut tous un peu fatigué qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, le ventre trop remplit mais un petit sourire sur leurs lèvres. Harry fut entraîné par un Draco excité dans la douche et ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois, laissant l'eau chaude couler sur leurs peaux rougit. Par la suite, Draco avait déguster Harry sur la table de la cuisine avant que ce dernier ne lui échappe, créant ainsi une petite course poursuite dans toute la maison qui fit grogner Draco pour la forme et hurler de rire Harry lorsque ce dernier fut attraper et soulever dans les airs avant d'être jeter presque sur le lit. Là, ils firent l'amour une dernière fois et Draco sentait son cœur se gonflé étrangement alors qu'il regardait Harry s'endormir dans ses bras. Ces derniers mois avec lui avait été géniaux et il avait essayé, difficilement, de ne plus penser à Jedusor, même si cette ombre restait au dessus de sa tête, le menaçant chaque jour. Il ne l'oubliait pas, il n'y arriverait jamais si l'homme n'était pas mort, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher se profiter de ces temps de repos. Tout pouvait basculé si facilement.

Oooo

« Et c'est comme ça que Remus s'est retrouvé totalement nu au milieu de la forêt, pendant son tour de garde ! C'était assez fascinant de le voir jeter des regards noirs à tout le monde, lui qui a toujours l'air siiiii tranquille. »

Harry secoua la tête, hésitant entre l'exaspération et l'amusement bien qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face au discours de Sirius qui rangeait tranquillement ses affaires au fond de la classe. Il était 17h et ils venaient tout les deux de finir leur journée qui avait été assez mouvementés étant donné qu'il avait été difficile de maintenir la concentration des louveteaux alors que le soleil brillait dehors. Lorsque enfin ils avaient été autorisé à mette une patte à l'extérieur, ils avaient été difficile de les canalisés pour les exercices et cela avait été fatiguant, bien qu'amusant, pour les deux professeurs.

« Et avec Remus, alors? » demanda Harry en s'appuyant contre le bureau, croisant les bras sur son torse avec un sourire innocent.

« Est-ce que je te demande comment ça se déroule avec Draco, moi ? » grognant. « Non ! Non, ne me dis rien ! » reprit-il en voyant son filleul ouvrir sa bouche. « Je peux sentir l'odeur de la chose chaque fois que je rentre dans cette satané maison ! »

Le dominé explosa de rire et se releva de son bureau, attrapant son sac au passage. « C'est toi qui voulait me voir lié à tout prix. Est-ce que tu aurais préféré que ce soit avec Cédric ? » Il fronça les sourcils, légèrement inquiet face à la question. Selon lui, Draco avait beaucoup plus de points positifs que Cédric. Et il l'aimait, le traitait bien, ce n'était pas négligeable.

« En réalité, maintenant que j'y pense, Draco est beaucoup mieux que Cédric. Cependant, il y a une différence entre vouloir que tu sois lié et savoir ce que tu fais maintenant tu l'es. Je te jure, Harry, c'est réellement traumatisant pour moi. » Sirius fit une moue dégoûté et sembla être prit d'un frisson, que le brun savait feint. ce dernier leva les yeux aux ciels en s'approchant de la porte et se retourna un instant avant de l'ouvrir.

« Tu es si dramatique, Sirius. » Le dominant lui fit un clin d'œil, clairement amusé par la situation. « Mais tu l'aimes bien, Draco, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry avait besoin de l'entendre même s'il savait déjà la réponse depuis un moment.

« Draco est quelqu'un de très bien, Harry. » reprit son parrain en s'approchant lui aussi, redevenu sérieux à présent. Il se posa devant son filleul et le prit par les épaules. « Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi, j'ai hâte que tu fasses des bébés par millier et tout ça, même si pour cela il se faut jouer le lapin chaque minute de la journée. Cependant, moins j'ai de détails, mieux je me porte ! » Ils eurent tout les deux un petit rire et sortirent finalement de l'école, Harry fouillant dans son sac pour chercher les clefs tout en pensant au bain qu'il allait prendre en rentrant après avoir retrouvé son beau blond. Cependant, il ne trouva jamais les clefs et une odeur inconnue lui fit lever vivement la tête alors que Sirius hurler son prénom. Il put seulement voir trois ombres noirs sauter sur eux et un éclat de fer avant de sentir une vive douleur se répandre dans son crâne et sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Oooo

La première chose qu'il sentit fut un goût métallique tout à fait répugnant dans sa bouche et un violent mal de tête. En grimaçant, il essaya tant bien que mal de se relever après avoir réalisé qu'il était allongé sur le sol, mais ne put rien faire d'autre que de rouler sur son dos en grimaçant, essayant de se rappeler pourquoi diable était-il par terre.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour que les souvenirs refassent surface à travers le brouillard qu'était son esprit en ce moment. Instantanément, il se releva vivement et fut prit d'un violent vertige alors qu'il hurlait le nom de son filleul. Sa vue était flou et son tout semblait tanguer autour de lui. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se retenir au mur et de remettre ses idées en place, mais il avait beau regardé rapidement autour de lui, il n'avait aucune trace de Harry.

Il avait juste eu le temps de voir les trois hommes arrivés avant que deux d'entre eux ne l'attrape et claque violemment sa tête contre le mur, le rendant inconscient en quelques minutes à peine. Il était un loup garou, il était résistant, mais le choc avait été trop violent, trop inattendu pour se préparer. Le sang coulait encore de la blessure de son crâne et il était toujours chaud, signe que l'attaque n'était pas si vieille que ça. Il hurla encore et encore le nom du jeune dominé avant de réellement paniqué, ses membres tremblants ne lui facilitant pas la tâche pour se maintenir debout. L'adrénaline monta en lui rapidement et il essaya de faire quelques pas vers le village, mais il ne sut se relever une nouvelle fois après la troisième chute. Haletant, terrorisé, il essaya de reprendre des forces mais il avait l'impression que son crâne était ouvert en deux.

« Sirius ! »

Lentement, il releva la tête et pu voir deux formes courir vers lui. Il put reconnaître les cheveux presque blanc de Draco et la forme gigantesque de Fenrir à ses côtés. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de se relever sans succès et il fut finalement aider par les deux hommes sur lesquels il s'appuya légèrement.

« Harry... » murmura-t-il, à bout de force.

« Oui, Harry ! Où est-il Sirius ?! Il était avec toi n'est-ce pas ? Où est-il ? On a été attaqué à l'autre bout du village, une dizaine de loup, on a dû les repousser ! » expliqua rapidement Draco alors qu'il tournait la tête de tout les côtés.

« Une diversion.. » articula difficilement Sirius. Il secoua légèrement la tête et la douleur devint plus vive. « Ils ont... ils ont prit Harry. Trois, ils étaient trois... par surprise, pas vu venir... Ils ont Harry... il est plus là. » L'ampleur de ses mots prirent tout leur sens dans sa tête et il sentit la culpabilité se mélanger avec la peur. Ils avaient prit son filleul et il n'avait rien pu faire...

Draco le regard un instant, le visage figé dans le marbre puis un grognement féroce sortit de sa gorge, faisant envoler quelques oiseaux posés dans les arbres alors que la rage faisait place sur son visage pâle, le regard fou. Ni Sirius, ni Fenrir ne purent le retenir l'énorme loup blanc s'était déjà élancé dans la forêt.

Oooo

« Il est impatient. C'est un moyen de te faire venir à lui. »

Le regard glacial de Draco ne quitta pas une seule fois le point invisible qu'il avait trouvé sur le mur face à lui. De marbre, personne ne savait à quoi il pouvait bien penser, seul son regard laisser deviner la rage qui bouillonnait en lui. La tempête était de nouveau en rouge, prêt à détruire de nouveau.

Il avait couru un moment dans cette maudite forêt avant de se faire attaquer par quatre loups. Il s'était battu, sachant que Harry n'était pas loin, il avait sentit son odeur partout, mais il avait dû battre retraire : même si il avait amoché certain loups, il ne faisait pas le poids tout seul et avait dû s'enfuir avant d'être blessé gravement. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, à se remettre d'une blessure. Depuis, il était assit dans la salle du conseil et n'avait pas dit un mot alors que les autres débattaient sur la meilleur chose à faire.

Il était clair que cela montrait l'impatience de Jedusor, il savait qu'il viendrait rapidement si Harry, son lié, était en danger. Cela le rendait fou. Ils avait été attaqué par dix loups et toutes les forces avaient été de ce côté, abandonnant leurs postes, laissant la menace rentrer dans le village alors qu'ils pensaient la combattre. C'était un coup bien monté, il fallait l'avouer, et Draco était furieux d'être tombé dans ce piège. Il avait envie de frapper, de détruire, de tuer, mais il s'efforçait de rester impassible, calmement assit sur sa chaise, essayant de garder son sang froid. Sirius aussi était effondré sur sa chaise les épaules et la tête basse, la jambe bougeant nerveusement, il était bouffé par la culpabilité et n'avait dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient là. Ils devaient agir, vite.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on en parle encore. » La voix froide de Draco fit taire toute discussions et tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il se redressait lentement. « Harry à été kidnapper, un de nôtres à été attaqué, mon lié m'a été arraché. Rassemblez le maximum de combattant et nous partons dès le levé du jour.»

« Demain ? N'est-ce pas trop précipité ? » demanda Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, nous partirons maintenant. Cependant, nous avons besoin de repos et la meute de Jedusor est à plus d'une journée de marche. Nous partons demain matin, nous marchons toute la journée et trouvons un endroit pour nous reposer la nuit suivante. Le matin suivant, Jedusor sera mort et Harry sera de nouveau de nos côtés. Nous devons êtres rapides et efficaces, nous pouvons l'être sans nous préparer durant des jours. » continua-t-il, imperturbable.

« De toute façon, nous n'avons pas des jours devant nous ! » hurla presque Sirius en sautant sur ses pieds. « Harry est avec un malade mentale, on ne sait pas ce qu'il subit, on ne sait pas ce qu'il prévoit de faire, il faut le sortir de là le plus rapidement possible ! » Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, exposant sa blessure sans le vouloir et Remus se leva à son tour.

« Draco a raison, nous devons partir demain, très tôt. » dit-il calmement avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Sirius. « Tu as besoin de te reposer aussi, Sirius. Si tu veux venir, toi aussi, tu dois te reposer maintenant. » continua Remus en emportant le brun hors de la pièce, ce dernier se laissant faire, soudainement fatigué. Un petit silence s'installa et Draco passa une main sur son visage. Il ne pouvait sentir rien du tout à travers le lien, signe que Harry n'était pas encore réveillé et il ne savait pas si cela était une bonne chose ou non.

« Bien. » commença Charlie. « Je vais aller faire le tour du village, chercher des volontaires. Tout le monde est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé, de toute façon, pas besoin de perdre du temps à réunir tout le monde maintenant pour expliquer la situation. »

« Je viens avec toi. » Hermione se leva, suivit du reste du conseil. Seul Fenrir resta un moment, silencieux, son regard soucieux posé sur ce qui était autrefois son protégé. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés, sa tête posée sur le dossier de sa chaise et semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Lentement, Fenrir se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Draco qui ne fit aucun geste en retour. Il soupira discrètement mais comprit très bien l'Alpha à l'instant. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de savoir son lié en danger. Ou si, il y avait pire. Savoir son lié en danger et ne pas arrivé à temps pour le protéger de la mort. A cette pensée, une douleur intense écrasa le cœur de Fenrir et il détourna son regard de Draco, ayant l'impression de se revoir 15 ans plus tôt, lorsque sa vie était partie en fumé. Ne sachant pas s'il pouvait parler, et ayant une envie subite de se retrouver seul, Fenrir fit une légère pression sur l'épaule de Draco et partit de la salle. A peine avait-il fermé la porte qu'il entendit un cris de rage et le bruit d'une chaise qui s'écrasait contre le mur.

Oooo

Il ne voyait rien. Absolument rien. Il peinait à respirer et pouvait entendre toute sorte de bruit autour de lui sans pour autant savoir leurs sources. Il était réveillé depuis de longues minutes, cela lui semblait une éternité, et il avait sentit la panique monté en lui sans rien pouvoir y faire.

La première chose qu'il avait sentit fut son mal de crâne qui se rependait dans sa nuque et son dos et il avait été prit de plusieurs vertiges. Il savait qu'on l'avait drogué lorsque après son premier réveil au milieu d'une forêt et sur le dos d'un loup inconnu, un tissue imbibé d'un produit qui sentait horriblement fort avait été posé sur son visage, lui faisant fermer les yeux une seconde fois. Cela expliqué sûrement les nombreux vertiges et l'envie de vomir qu'il ressentait. Ensuite, il s'était réveillé les mains attachées par de lourdes et courtes chaînes, un espèce de sac sur la tête qui l'empêcher de respirer correctement et qui le rendait atrocement aveugle, personne n'était le voir depuis. Il ne savait pas si cela été une bonne chose ou non, et il essaya malgré tout de tirer sur ses chaînes, s'acharnant dessus un long moment sans jamais pouvoir y arriver. Elles semblaient énormes et après un très long moment, il abandonna. A genoux sur le sol, les bras derrière le dos et la tête baissée il attendait avec angoisse que son bourreau se montre, ne s'interrogeant pas sur son identité. Il savait très bien qui avait pu le kidnapper ainsi pour l'enfermé par la suite.

Tom Jedusor avait finalement trouvé un moyen d'amener Draco à lui.

Parce qu'il savait que Draco allait venir, il le sentait. Il pouvait sentir toute sa rage à travers le lien, mélangé à la sienne et à sa peur, mais il pouvait sentir aussi de la détermination. Il savait que Draco serait bientôt en route, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, il n'avait aucune notion du temps ici et alors tout se passerai assez vite. Le combat ferait rage entre les deux Alphas et le résultat serait décisif pour beaucoup de personne.

Il sentit son angoisse augmenter à cette pensée, la simple idée que Draco allait se battre lui envoyait des sueurs froides, il sentait son cœur broyé par la peur et même s'il savait que son blond était un loup puissant, il ne connaissait pas réellement Tom Jedusor. Et s'il était trop fort, trop rusé ? Et s'il tuait son amour ? Ses yeux lui piquaient et il tira une nouvelle fois sur ses liens, de toute ses forces, mais rien n'y fit. Il hurla de rage et de désespoir alors que ses muscles le faisaient souffrir sous l'effort trop intense, même pour un loup garou, et un sanglot traversa la barrière de ses lèvres. A peine était-il de nouveau silencieux qu'il entendit une lourde porte s'ouvrir, lui faisant relever la tête rapidement, appréhendant ce qui allait arriver.

Il entendit plusieurs personnes sur ce qui semblait un escalier, puis un petit rire glaciale cassait le silence de la pièce.

« Regardez ce que nous avons là... » La voix était froide, moqueuse, dénudée de tout sentiment et Harry la détesta immédiatement. « Harry, Harry, Harry.. Je peux t'appeler Harry n'est-ce pas ? » Il entendit de nouveau des pas, d'une seule et unique personne, signe qu'on s'approchait de lui. « Après tout, nous allons devenir tellement proche, toi et moi.. » reprit la voix alors que Harry sentit une main se glisser sur sa nuque, le faisant grogner sourdement instinctivement, provoquant le rire de l'homme encore une fois. « C'est qu'il me mordrait... » Harry pouvait sentir le sourire dans la voix de ce qui devait être Tom Jedusor et les doigts se serrèrent un peu plus autour de sa nuque, faisant ressentir aisément les griffes qui pourraient s'enfoncer dans sa peau à tout moment. Bientôt, le sac sur sa tête fut enlever et Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et découvrit son environnement, une cave de taille moyenne sans fenêtre, sombre et humide avant de lever ses yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Grand, imposant, la peau un peu pâle et les cheveux noirs, Tom Jedusor serait presque séduisant. Cependant, les yeux rouges et cruel, le sourire mesquin et la lueur un peu folle dans son regard lui enleva tout son charme. Il était terrifiant.

« Oui, Harry, j'ai de grands projets pour toi. » sourit un peu plus l'homme alors que Harry lui jeter un regard noir. « Oh, oh, pas besoin de me lancer ce regard, aussi beau soit-il, tu n'y échapperas pas. Je ne peux définitivement pas laissé une beauté pareil sans prendre soin d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? » Un nouveau rire et Harry perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait sur son visage fatiguée. Venait-il réellement de bien comprendre les paroles de l'Alpha ? « Mais avant ça, nous devons être certain que Draco Malfoy ne se mettra pas entre nous. Je suis désolée, mon chéri, mais il te faudra perdre ton lié avant de devenir mien. » raconta Tom en glissant une main contre la joue de Harry, ne lui laissant aucune chance pour l'éviter. Le brun sentait son cœur explosé dans sa poitrine, de fureur, de rage, d'une peur énorme face à l'avenir que lui dictait l'homme et il avait envie de le tuer. D'arracher se sourire faux et mauvais, de lui arracher cette langue qui lui promettait des horreurs.

« Draco vous tuera avant que vous puissiez poser la main sur moi. » cracha-t-il hargneusement, montrant presque ses dents lupines à l'homme dont les yeux s'étaient légèrement durcit.

« Voyez vous ça. Quelle hargne, Harry ! J'aime beaucoup ça. Cependant, et je suis désolée si cela te contrarie, mais je ne peux te donner raison. » Le sourire disparue et avant que Harry ne puisse réalisé ce qu'il lui arrivait, il sentit son T-shirt se déchirait, le laissant torse nu, alors que le regard appréciateur et dégoûtant de Jedusor le parcourait. Par la suite, une main vint attraper sa gorge et l'homme continua. « Draco Malfoy va mourir, comme le bâtard qu'il est, et je te baiserais toute la nuit pour célébrer ça ! Tout ce que tu auras comme souvenir de ton cher et tendre petit chien seront ses marques grotesques qu'il a laissé pour toi. » La poigne se desserra, légèrement puis complètement, et des doigts caressèrent gentiment le haut de sa joue alors le sourire mauvais revenait sur le visage de l'homme. Harry le regardait, choqué, et ne fut pas sûr de comprendre réellement les paroles qui suivirent. « Tu en redemanderas, tu l'oublieras, ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut juste être patient. »

Puis sans plus de cérémonie, l'homme remit le sac sur la tête de Harry et partit, suivit des deux hommes que le brun avait pu apercevoir dans le fond de la cave, laissant le brun seul et terrifié, tremblant et choqué.

Oooo

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé mais un groupe de loup se tenait au milieu de la place du village, attendant sagement le signal de l'Alpha avant de démarrer leur route. Après quelques minutes, ce dernier lança un dernier regard déterminé à une partie de sa meute avant de se retourner pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt, entraînant avec lui le reste des loups et des louves.

Ils avaient été nombreux à se porter volontaires, une trentaine, en plus de ses anciens compagnons à la plus grande fierté de Draco. Sa meute lui était déjà fidèle et avait respecté son choix de partir dès le lendemain, acceptant de les accompagner sans hésiter. Hommes et femmes, pour la plupart des guerriers, jeunes et plus âgés, le groupe était composé de loup différents les uns des autres qui l'aiderait à aller jusqu'au bout de sa quête. Tous espéraient la délivrance de Harry et la mort de Tom Jedusor pour le matin suivant mais pour cela il fallait avançait, rapidement sans pour autant s'épuiser.

Draco sentait l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines alors qu'il s'élançait dans la forêt. Il partait à la chasse à l'homme avec un fureur sans nom et une envie de tuer dévastatrice. Tom Jedusor n'aurait jamais dû toucher à Harry, à son lié, et il serait prêt à le torturer des heures et des heures durant si il avait eu le malheur de poser un doigt sur son amour. Imaginer Harry violé ou torturer lui retournait les intestins et il sentit un grondement sortir de sa gorge, sourd, sauvage, pleins de promesses sanglantes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au loup qui suivait Fenrir de près et la reconnaissance se mélangea à la peur. Kurt avait réussit à gagner peu à peu sa confiance durant leurs discussions, lui prouvant son intérêt de voir Jedusor mort. Il lui avait parlé de sa femme, de sa liée, qui avait été son monde durant de longues années avant de lui offrir un fils, Dean, alors âgé de six ans. Il lui avait expliqué durant des heures la cruauté de Jedusor, la peur qu'il ressentait pour l'avenir de son fils. Kurt était un homme déchiré sa famille le croyait sûrement mort et il était douloureux de les penser seuls entre les griffes de l'Alpha fou.

Lorsque Kurt avait appris la disparition de Harry, il s'était porté volontaire pour les accompagner et avait grandement aidé à ficeler leur plan. Il leur avait expliqué la protection de la meute et avait soutenu une fois de plus que la plupart des loups de la meute, ceux qui n'était pas les sbires de Tom Jedusor, ne s'opposerait pas à Draco Malfoy et ne lui ferait aucun mal. C'est pourquoi à l'approche de la meute, Kurt irait en éclaireur et trouverait ses anciens compagnons pour leurs expliqués que Draco Malfoy était en route et qu'il fallait le laisser passer. Si un proche de Jedusor était dans les parages, il irait sûrement prévenir l'Alpha de sa venu mais Draco et son groupe pourrait sûrement passé tranquillement jusqu'à la meute. Ensuite, ce serait à Tom Jedusor de venir à lui et le combat commencerait. Les autres étaient là pour s'occuper des opposants à Draco. Il fallait les faire reculer, les blesser gravement ou alors les tuer si cela était nécessaire mais aucun d'entre eux ne devait se mêler du combat des Alpha.

Une fois Tom Jedusor mort, alors ils devaient faire en sorte que la nouvelle meute soit prête à partir, à quitter leurs villages, leurs anciennes vies et ils savaient que cela ne serait pas facile. Beaucoup était attaché à ce village mais un loup avait besoin d'une meute pour ne pas sombrer et cela serait ce qui les décidera à les suivre.

Le plan avait été compris par tout le monde et Draco espérait que tout se passerait bien. Il espérait que Harry allait bien, que sa mère irait bien, et qu'il serait à la hauteur face à Jedusor. Il doutait fortement de son échec mais il n'était jamais à l'abri d'une blessure mortelle. Son père en était la preuve.

Il courrait à présent et il savait que tout le monde le suivait docilement. Il était sur la route de sa vengeance. Tom Jedusor avait beaucoup trop fait, en tuant son père et en lui prenant son amour. Il méritait de mourir, à présent.

Oooo

Ce fut les pas dans l'escalier qui tira Harry de son sommeil léger. Ses yeux s'étaient grands ouverts soudainement et il s'était redressé difficilement. Il était ici depuis un long moment sans savoir exactement depuis quand. Il ne savait pas si c'était la nuit, ou le jour, mais son corps le faisait souffrir, il avait faim et était assoiffé. La fatigue se faisait ressentir grandement mais il était incapable de dormir sereinement, se réveillant au moindre bruit et ayant la peur au ventre.

Les paroles de Jedusor se rejouaient dans son esprit encore et encore et à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il imaginait Draco sur le sol, mort, alors que Tom Jedusor le violerait à répétition. Ce scénario était insoutenable et il se retenait de hurler à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait.

Alors les pas dans les escaliers ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Était-ce des loups envoyé par Jedusor pour le torturer ? Était-ce Jedusor lui-même qui ne voulait finalement pas attendre la mort de Draco avant de profiter de lui ? Ou alors, Draco était venu et avait été vaincu, et Tom Jedusor venait lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il secoua rapidement la tête. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Draco était fort, il était puissant et la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, il se tiendrait fier devant le corps sans vie de Jedusor. Oui. Draco était un battant, un guerrier. Il était une tempête que personne ne devait arrêté, même pas un Alpha fou et sanguinaire.

Les pas se rapprochèrent et Harry se mit sur ses gardes, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

« Cissy, nous ne devrions pas être là... Imagine qu'il l'apprenne... »

« Bella, il est le lié de Draco, nous devons nous assurer qu'il va bien. Il n'en saura rien, il... il n'est pas au village pour le moment. Nous devons juste nous assurer qu'il aille bien, d'accord ? »

Deux femmes. Harry ne savait pas qui elles étaient mais elles n'avaient pas l'air d'être des menaces. Cependant, il ne se permit pas de se détendre. Il ne les connaissait pas, et même si elles disait vouloir savoir si il allait bien, il n'était pas sûr de leurs intentions.

Il sentit bien vite une présence devant lui et un grondement fit trembler sa gorge alors qu'une douce odeur lui parvenait. Cependant, l'odeur était mélangé à celle de Jedusor. Elle était trop présente pour que cela soit normal. Il grogna d'avantage.

« Chut, je ne veux pas te faire de mal... » La voix était douce, claires et Harry se tendit davantage alors qu'une main lui enlevait le sac qu'il avait sur la tête. Immédiatement, le vert de ses yeux rencontra le bleu clair de la femme en face de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la femme derrière elle avant de revenir sur celle qui était agenouillé face à lui.

Elle était belle. C'était une femme magnifique et elle respirait la douceur et la gentillesse. Ses longs cheveux blonds était d'un clair pur que Harry avait vu sur une seul personne jusqu'à maintenant. Il eut la confirmation de ses pensées lorsque son regard tomba sur le petit nez droit de la femme. Draco semblait avoir exactement le même.

« Draco... » Ce fut tout ce qu'il pu murmurer alors qu'une vague d'espoir le prenait. Elle était sa mère. La belle Narcissa Malfoy dont Draco lui avait parlé si souvent. La femme de sa vie, celle qui avait mit au monde son amour. Elle eu un doux sourire et glissa une de ses mains sur la joue de Harry. « Vous... Vous êtes sa mère. »

« Oui, je suis Narcissa Malfoy. Et voici ma sœur, Bellatrix Black. » Il jeta un second coup d'oeil à la femme derrière Narcissa. Elles ne ressemblaient pas du tout, ce qui le surprit un instant. « Tu es tellement beau. » Son regard revint sur la femme blonde à nouveau. Elle paraissait émue à présent et Harry fronça les sourcils. « Draco ne pouvait être lié qu'à une belle personne, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle eut un rire alors qu'une larme glissait lentement sur sa joue.

« Il était tellement mignon lorsqu'il était enfant ! » s'exclama Bellatrix en souriant. « Puis il est devenu vraiment très beau dans l'adolescence. Oh, Cissy, j'ai tellement hâte de le voir ! Il doit être tellement beau à présent, tellement fort ! Il doit être... »

« Parfait.. » laissa échapper Harry alors de lourdes larmes tombaient sur ses joues à présent. Il n'avait pas prévu de pleurer mais Draco lui manquait tellement. Il pouvait sentir tout sa rage, mélangé par la détermination et l'adrénaline à travers le lien et il espérait que son dominant serait bientôt là.

Soudainement, il sentit deux bras s'enroulaient autour de lui et se retrouva contre Narcissa de longues secondes avant que celle-ci ne daigne le lâcher. « Je suis vraiment heureuse de te rencontrer, Harry ! C'est Harry, n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerai que les circonstances soient différentes mais nous serons bientôt libres, tous. » Elle souriait toujours, d'un sourire doux alors que ses yeux brillaient d'espoir. « Oh, tu dois avoir faim, n'est-ce pas ? Nous t'avons apportés quelques petites choses ! Bella, donne moi le sac, vite ! »

Bella le fit et Harry ne put regarder tout cela silencieusement. Il était ému de rencontrer la mère de Draco. Elle était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé et maintenant elle l'aidait à aller mieux. Il se sentait légèrement rassuré lorsqu'elle était là, mais il savait qu'elle devrait bientôt repartir, le laissant dans l'obscurité avec sa peur et ses doutes.

« Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. » dit-elle avant de reprendre. « Si il l'apprend j'aurais quelques problèmes et... » Elle secoua la tête. « Peu importe, tu dois manger. Tiens. » Elle apporte plusieurs petit morceaux de viandes cuites à sa bouche et Harry s'efforça de tout manger alors que son ventre était noué. Puis il mangea de nombreux fruits avant de boire longuement, se sentant revivre malgré tout. Il était tellement affamé depuis des heures. Une fois le petit festin terminé, les femmes prirent le temps de tout remettre à sa place et Narcissa se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Harry.

« Je vais devoir y aller... Je reviendrais, si je le peux. Draco sera bientôt là, d'accord ? » dit-elle en prenant son visage en coupe. « Tu as vraiment de beaux yeux. » reprit Narcissa en riant légèrement. Elle semblait tellement heureuse de le rencontrer. Elle le serra soudainement une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et lui embrassa tendrement la joue alors que Harry lui,murmurait milles merci. Elle lui sourit une dernière fois, de ce même sourire réconfortant, et le sac revint sur sa tête. Elle lui murmura de nouveau de mots doux, rassurants, puis Harry se retrouva de nouveau seul, le ventre un peu moins noué et tout de même heureux de cette rencontre.

* * *

Me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant qu'il m'a plu à moi (oui, je suis la première fan de mon histoire...) et que vous n'êtes pas trop frustrés haha ! Les choses ne peuvent pas être toujours belles pour l'instant, malheureusement...

Quoi qu'il en soit, on se retrouve dans 1 mois (désoléedésoléedésolée). Je sais que c'est un peu nul de faire ma petite pause avec un chapitre pareil mais j'ai vraiment mal calculé mon coup... Le prochain chapitre en sera davantage meilleur ! Je posterai le 21 Avril, puis la parution reprendra à deux semaines après cette date. **En sachant qu'on arrive vraiment dans les derniers chapitres** , je dirais que cette histoire se terminera vers le milieu du mois de Mai, peut-être un peu plus tard.

N'oubliez qu'après cette histoire, je prendrais Les passions du Lord. Puis je partirais sûrement sur l'histoire de la relation père/fils de Draco et Lucius (non incestueuse) qui se transformera peu à peu à un Drarry. Voilà, voilà, c'est tout pour le moment !

A plus tard,

Wolf


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 15 – I'm the bones you couldnt break

Ils avaient marché toute la journée et le groupe eu le droit à un repos mérité. La meute de Jedusor n'était plus qu'à une heure et demie de marche mais aucn n'aurait pu marcher davantage, Draco y compris. De plus, ils devaient être pleinement reposé pour ce qui les attendait au bout du chemin.

Ils avaient trouvé un petit coin dégagé dans forêt au bord d'un ruisseau et, affamés, ils avaient mangé les petites proies trouvées sur le chemin ; il n'était clairement pas conseillé de faire un feu maintenant. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur eux et il était plus prudent de rester sous sa forme lupine, cela était plus pratique pour manger et pour se protéger du froid.

La nuit avait commencé à tomber et alors que beaucoup s'affalaient déjà pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, Fenrir, Draco et Arthur s'enfonçait dans la forêt, dans trois directions différentes. Ils étaient les premiers à monter la garde durant les deux prochaines heures.

Silencieusement, Draco se posa sur un tronc d'arbre tombé au sol et son regard gris surveillait les alentours alors que son esprit retraçait une nouvelle fois le visage de Harry. Il pouvait sentir sa peur, sa rage. L'angoisse que ressentait son lié faisait écho avec la sienne et toute la rage contenue le faisait presque trembler par moment. Il se devait d'affronter Tom Jedusor et de lui faire comprendre à quel point il était mauvais de se faire ennemi d'un Malfoy.

Il lui avait déjà pris sa famille, son père pour toujours et sa mère depuis 10 ans, il lui avait pris son bonheur, sa meute et presque sa vie. A présent, il voulait lui prendre son lié, son amour. Son Harry. Jamais Draco ne pourrait tolérer cela. Si quelque chose était arrivé à Harry il deviendrait fou. Il perdrait pied, il en était certain, la folie le prendrait de toute part et il ne resterait rien de Tom Jedusor. Il prendrait bien soin de le faire tomber en même temps que lui, même si pour cela il devait se montrer plus sanguinaire que jamais.

Harry était trop précieux pour être touché, un trésor qu'il fallait garder dans son écrin afin qu'il ne se brise pas. Draco savait que le brun pouvait se défendre tout seul, il l'avait déjà démontré, mais il était en situation d'infériorité chez Jedusor, c'était un fait, jamais il ne pourrait s'en sortir tout seul. Cette seule constatation pouvait le rendre nauséeux et il sentait que cette nuit serait longue et éprouvante, chargée de peur et d'angoisse. Draco n'était pas sûr de fermer l'œil et pourtant, il savait à quel point il avait besoin de sommeil...

Oooo

« Maman... Maman... »

Il poussa une nouvelle fois sa mère tout en s'agenouillant calmement sur le lit, son regard lançant des coups d'œil quelques peu craintifs vers la porte. Il ne fallait surtout pas réveiller son père, il était dans la chambre d'à côté. Le fait d'avoir traversé le couloir sans faire de bruit avait déjà été un miracle, il ne fallait pas tout gâcher maintenant.

Son père détestait lorsque Léo rejoignait sa mère dans son lit, il disait que ce n'était pas digne d'un dominant, mais Tom avant tendance à oublier qu'avant d'être dominant, Léo était un enfant. Une nouvelle fois, il secoua sa mère qui, cette fois-ci, ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

« Léo, chéri... » murmura-t-elle simplement en se reculant, pour que son deuxième fils puisse s'installer à son tour. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne partageait plus son lit avec l'Alpha. Au début, elle avait été forcée, mais elle arrivait toujours à s'enfuir dans la chambre d'amis lorsque le dominant dormait jusqu'au jour où l'Alpha lui laissa cette liberté, sûrement lassé de vivre chaque soir un nouveau combat. Narcissa avait été plus que surprise qu'il cède, lui qui voulait contrôler chacun de ses gestes.

« J'arrive pas à dormir... Je... J'arrête pas de penser. » répondit le garçon en se blottissant contre sa mère qui l'entoura de ses bras dans une étreinte rassurante.

Elle embrasse plusieurs fois ses cheveux si sombres et huma l'odeur de son fils qui avait tendance à la calmer. « A quoi est-ce que tu penses? » demanda-elle d'une voix un peu endormie mais douce et jolie, comme Léo l'aimait.

« A Draco. »

Cette réponse fit manquer un battement au cœur de Narcissa alors qu'elle serrait un peu plus le petit corps contre elle. « Oh. » Elle prit quelques secondes pour elle, faisant en sorte de contrôler sa voix et ses émotions. « Il sera bientôt là. Je te le promets. »

« Je sais... mais... et s'il ne m'aimait pas ? » Narcissa ne répondit pas. Elle y avait pensé, elle aussi. Son premier fils devait avoir tellement de haine envers le père de Léo, lui qui faisant en sorte de tout lui prendre, qu'elle n'était pas certaine de la réaction de son aîné face à ce frère non désiré. En tant qu'Alpha, il pourrait décider d'éliminer chaque menace pour sa meute et elle était terrifiée à l'idée que Léo ne soit que le fils de Jedusor à ses yeux. Il était tellement plus que cela et elle espérait que son fils verrait au-delà de sa haine. Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre une nouvelle fois un enfant... « Je sais que tu as peur, toi aussi. »

« Tout va bien se passer, mon cœur. » chuchota-t-elle, embrassant son fils alors que son cœur se serrait à nouveau. Léo était un petit garçon tellement intelligent. Il avait le don de voir à travers les gens et cela le rendait si spécial, si compréhensif. Il ne méritait pas de vivre dans l'ombre d'un père aussi cruel. « Je saurais lui parler. Il comprendra... Tout ira bien. » Le garçon ne répondit pas, mais elle savait que ses mots ne suffisaient pas, il resterait inquiet jusqu'à recevoir l'approbation de Draco. Il avait tellement voulu rencontrer ce frère dont elle lui avait tant parlé et il serait terrifié s'il n'était pas accepté. Cela pourrait aller très loin et Narcissa ne voulait pas faire un choix aussi difficile que de choisir entre ses deux enfants. Elle soupira lourdement et ne s'endormit qu'une fois sûre que son fils soit tombé dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, le réveil doux entre la mère et le fils fut gâché par un père qui entra soudainement dans la chambre, tirant le petit garçon brutalement du lit et lui assenant une gifle violente pour avoir osé se comporter comme un enfant.

Oooo

La nuit touchait presque à sa fin et Severus revint à leur campement improvisé après avoir fait une ronde de deux heures. Il n'était pas spécialement fatigué, mais il restait deux heures avant de repartir vers la meute et il fallait mieux pour lui de se reposer encore un peu plus. Dans un premier temps, son regard se posa sur l'énorme masse blanche qui était couchée près d'un arbre et constata avec soulagement que Draco dormait enfin.

Lorsqu'il était parti pour sa garde, l'Alpha était certes allongé, mais ses yeux gris étaient dans le vague, signe que son esprit était ailleurs, sûrement près d'un jeune dominé aux cheveux bruns. Draco n'avait jamais besoin de dormir des heures et des heures pour être en forme, mais Severus n'aurait pas aimé que le loup pousse les limites trop loin ; il avait un combat un mener le lendemain et une lourde responsabilité pesait sur ses épaules. Il devait sauver Harry au plus vite, mais il devait aussi sauver la meute. Si jamais Draco échouait, ce ne serait pas une meute qui tomberait dans les griffes de Jedusor, mais deux, parce que si Draco mourait des crocs de l'autre Alpha, il ferait main basse sur la meute et il serait difficile de l'arrêter. Severus sentit le stresse monter un peu en lui et il secoua légèrement la tête, essayant de s'éclaircir les idées de ses pensées sombres. Finalement, ce fut sur une masse rousse que son regard se posa et il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

Ron avait voulu venir et ce malgré les avertissements de Severus, ce dernier était à présent fou d'inquiétudes. Le roux n'avait pas démordu, rétorquant que Harry était son meilleur ami et qu'il n'allait pas simplement attendre à la meute (au village) comme un « foutu louveteau ». Severus avait rarement vu le dominé avec tant de hargne, lui qui était de nature calme, réservé et timide, il avait montré les dents dès les premières contestations de Severus qui n'avait finalement rien pu faire. Il ne pouvait pas forcer le jeune homme à rester à (avec) la meute, bien qu'il fut tenter, mais il était à présent doublement inquiet. Une chose était sure, il ne serait jamais loin de Ron. Il n'avait jamais vu ce dernier se battre et il ne savait pas son niveau, bien que le concerné ainsi que Charlie l'ait rassuré dessus, Severus ne pouvait pas imaginer Ron se battre contre des dominants qui ferait deux fois sa taille.

Il soupira lourdement et se senti soudainement épuisé. Lentement, il s'approcha de la forme et se laissa tomber à côté, enfonçant son museau dans la fourrure douce et parfumé comme il aimait. Le roux prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie, si un des larbins de Jedusor inflige ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure à Ron, il fera un massacre. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la masse de fourrure que formait Sirius et Remus, à quelques pas de là et s'endormit sans peine.

Oooo

Les ombres se faufilait lentement et silencieusement entre les arbres alors qu'une légère brume s'élevait autour d'eux. Le soleil était levé depuis plus d'une heure à présent mais les épais nuages ne permettaient pas aux rayons de s'étendre comme il le voudrait. L'air était lourd et étrangement froid pour cette époque de l'année, comme s'il savait ce qui s'apprêtait à se passer.

Draco et Kurt étaient en tête tandis que les autres les suivaient, se répandant non pas sur l'arrière mais sur la gauche et la droite. Bientôt, les pas de Kurt s'arrêtèrent et il fit un signe de tête à Draco qui s'arrêta, lui aussi. Ils étaient arrivés, à la limite de la terre de la meute. Les gardes de la meute étaient encore loin mais c'est là que Draco et les autres devaient s'arrêter en attendant que Kurt y aille. C'était le moment le plus crucial : soit la confiance qu'il avait placé en Kurt était récompensée et la meute était encore du côté de Draco, soit Kurt les avait trahit et ils seraient bientôt attaqués par beaucoup trop d'homme. L'Alpha regarda le loup s'éloigner et les minutes lui parurent insoutenables. Totalement humain, il tourna en rond sans jamais quitter le coin de la forêt où Kurt était partit du regard, il s'attendait à être attaqué à tout moment et il sentait la tension tout autour de lui. Si jamais Kurt les avait trahit, la chance avait intérêt à être de leur côté.

Cela prit presque trente minutes avant qu'un bruit de surgisse des arbres, Draco s'arrêta sur ses gardes, ainsi que tout les autres, et ce n'est que lorsque Kurt se métamorphosa de loup à homme devant leurs yeux qu'ils se permirent de relâcher la pression.

« Alors ?! » aboya presque Fenrir à côté de Draco. Ne pas savoir le rendait fou, cette mission le stressait au plus au point il avait l'impression que les dix années précédentes se jouaient maintenant.

« Il faut faire vite, ceux qui sont loyaux à l'Alpha sont partit l'avertir et il faut absolument les trouver avant qu'ils ne le fasse ! »

« Et les autres ? » demanda un peu plus calmement Draco qui sentait l'adrénaline monter en lui.

« Les autres sont toujours là, mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'attaqueront pas. Ils vont te faire entrer dans la meute, tout devrait bien se passer. »

« Bien. Très bien. » soupira Draco. « Il ne faut pas qu'on se loupe maintenant. » dit-il en se retournant vers ses hommes. « Je veux la moitié d'entre vous en homme, les autres en loups. Si on vous attaque, vous répondez et faîtes en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus se tenir debout par la suite. Pour ce qui est de Jedusor... Je m'occupe de ce sale chien. » Tout les hommes approuvèrent et Draco fit un mouvement de tête vers l'avant alors que les hommes commençaient déjà à se transformer, signe qu'ils avançaient à présent.

Ils marchèrent dix longues minutes sans croiser personne, dans le silence le plus complet avant de se retrouver devant un loup gris qui les regardait attentivement. Voyant qu'il n'attaquait pas, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas et furent plutôt soulagés lorsque le loup se recula pour les laisser passer, les suivant ensuite en restant tout de même un peu à l'écart.

Ils rencontrèrent une dizaine de loup inoffensif qui, tour à tour, les suivaient silencieusement. Draco n'aimait pas ça, et même s'il avait reconnu plusieurs loups qui avaient été autrefois des amis, il se sentait maintenant piégé devant se trouvait Jedusor et sûrement le reste de la meute, derrière les guerriers. Kurt avait intérêt d'avoir foutrement raison sinon ils étaient foutus, pris entre deux feux comme ils l'étaient.

Après de longues minutes dans un silence lourd, la forêt prit fin petit à petit et ils commencèrent à voir les bâtisses des maisons que Draco reconnaissait sans aucun doute. Il ne semblait que rien n'avait changé si ce n'était l'atmosphère lourde. Entouré de ses hommes, Draco avança d'un pas confiant, sa cape noire flottant autour de lui et bientôt il les vit.

Ils avaient l'air de s'être tous rassemblé en face de la forêt, sur une grande étendue qui était autrefois une place vivante et jolie mais qui semblait avoir fini à l'abandon depuis un moment, les mauvaises herbes poussant de partout. A vu d'œil, ils n'étaient pas nombreux ils semblaient même moins que lorsqu'il était là mais cela ne l'étonna pas, Kurt l'avait prévenu que la meute avait diminuée légèrement depuis 10 ans.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui et Draco reconnu beaucoup d'entre eux des enfants qui avaient grandit, des gamins qui était devenu adulte comme lui, des adultes qui étaient devenus vieux. Ils avaient tous avançait sans lui, sans son père, sous la tutelle de Jedusor qui lui avait délibérément prit sa place.

Ils avancèrent encore vers la meute qui ne bougeait pas, qui ne semblait pas attaqué non plus, Draco croisa le regard grenat de l'homme qui se tenait au centre de tout ce monde. Des flashs lui parvinrent, du sang, des cris, des larmes et un souvenir cruel, Draco fit de son mieux pour contenir l'animal qui hurlait de rage en lui. Il ne fallait absolument pas se jeter tête baissée.

Il s'arrêta de lui-même lorsqu'il fut à une distance raisonnable de la meute et ses hommes en firent de même. Il vit du coin de l'œil les guerriers rejoindre la meute mais il ne s'en soucia guère : tout son esprit était focalisé sur Jedusor qui le regardait à présent avec ce même sourire arrogant et cruel, voyant sûrement déjà la tête de Draco sur un piquet.

« Draco, te revoilà parmi nous ! » s'écria soudainement Jedusor en souriant d'avantage.

L'Alpha blond se retint de grogner et un sourire poli et hypocrite s'installa sur ses lèvres.

« Jedusor. » dit-il calmement de sa voix froide et profonde. « Il semblerait que tu aimes prendre ce qui n'est pas à toi, je suis venu régler ce petit détail. »

Oooo

Son poing se serra sur la longue robe de sa mère alors que son regard clair et innocent regardait l'homme qui se tenait maintenant, droit et fier, devant toute la meute. Époustouflé, Leo l'était très certainement. Curieux, excité, enchanté, heureux, terrifié, tout se mélangeait en lui et il n'était bientôt plus sûr de comment il se sentait à présent.

Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps et un coup d'œil vers sa mère qui retenait ses larmes lui confirma qu'elle vivait un moment important, elle aussi. Elle regardait droit devant elle, ne pouvant faire autrement que de regarder le bel homme qu'était devenu de son fils. Car il était beau Draco. Il était beau, mystérieux, et il semblait tellement fort, puissant, indestructible, sûr de lui. Leo n'était pas sûr de devenir aussi beau lorsqu'il serait plus vieux, mais peut-être Draco pouvait lui apprendre à être fort, lui aussi.

Leo sursauta légèrement alors que son père s'exclama soudainement et ses doigts se refermèrent un peu plus sur le vêtement de sa mère alors qu'il regardait la scène, fascinait. Son grand frère se tenait devant lui et il semblait parfait, plus que dans ses rêves et ses songes. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer Draco comme il l'était en face de lui, il n'avait même pas effleuré la réalité.

L'homme semblait être une statue parfaite de marbre, douce et rigide à la fois. Lorsqu'un des gardes de son père était venu pour lui annoncer avec affolement que Draco Malfoy était à ses portes, Leo avait dû se retenir de courir pour aller l'accueillir lui-même. Si jamais il avait montré son enthousiasme face à son père, ce dernier l'aurait certainement tué pour trahison, le garçon était certain qu'il en serait capable.

« Jedusor. Il semblerait que tu aimes prendre ce qui n'est pas à toi, je suis venu régler ce petit détail. »

Leo fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il était venu chercher uniquement le jeune garçon que les autres avait ramené quelques jours plus tôt ? Il ne l'avait pas bien vu, juste une silhouette qu'on avait emmené dans la cave alors que son père riait à propos de Draco qui serait fou de rage à cause de cela. Il ne savait pas bien qui était le garçon, personne ne lui en avait parlé et il n'avait pas osé demander à sa mère, mais il semblerait qu'il soit important pour son frère et que son père le lui avait pris. Mais était-il venu seulement pour ça ? Allait-il reprendre le garçon et repartir en les laissant là, lui et sa mère ? Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle supporte cela et il n'avait pas envie de rester avec son père. Si jamais Draco osait partir sans eux, il... eh bien, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait parce qu'il n'était qu'un enfant et ne pouvait rien faire face à son frère, mais il ne le laisserait pas faire !

« Ce qui n'est pas à moi, uh ? » Son père riait. Il n'avait jamais aimé son rire qui ne reflétait aucune joie. « Oh. Laisse-moi deviner, tu parles de cette petite chose qui pleurniche en ce moment-même dans ma cave ? Il faut dire, Draco, que je la trouve absolument à mon goût. Terriblement à mon goût. »

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre. Il venait directement de la gorge de Draco et sonnait comme un avertissement, un écho de la colère du blond. Leo frissonna devant les dents qui s'allongeaient et il sentit son père se tendre à côté de lui.

Un rire sec, presque nerveux, se fit entendre et il vit maintenant Draco sourire méchamment, le rendant un peu effrayant aux yeux de l'enfant. « Je parle de beaucoup de chose. De mon lié, de ma meute. Tu n'as jamais pu avoir tout ça de toi-même alors tu les as simplement volé, comme le lâche que tu es.»

« Il me semble que cette meute n'a jamais été la tienne. » La voix de son père était un peu plus dure, un peu plus sèche. Il n'avait pas aimé les paroles de l'autre homme, Leo en était certain. Il se recula de quelques pas, il ne voulait pas être à côté de lui lorsqu'il était fâché. « Quant au lié, je serais ravis de (te) le montrer une dernière fois. Ensuite, Draco, je ferais en sorte que tu puisses aller dire bonjour à ton père étant donné que tu n'as pas voulu le rejoindre la dernière fois que je t'ai laissé, dans cette forêt. Apportez le dominé ! » aboya-t-il en hurlant. Aussitôt, la porte d'une maison s'ouvrit et Leo pu voir un jeune homme, torse nu, et avec le visage caché par un sac, être traîné par deux hommes redoutables. Le garçon essayait vainement de se débattre mais les deux hommes le maintenaient en place, le faisant presque décoller du sol.

« Draco ! » hurla-t-il soudainement alors qu'on lui enlevé le sac sur la tête.

Oooo

Il avait le sentiment que jamais son regard ne puisse se détourner de Harry qui se tenait là, si loin de lui mais pourtant si proche de Jedusor. Il pouvait sentir son odeur mélangé à d'autres et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça. Un grognement puissant, profond se fit entendre alors que ses yeux se transformèrent en deux fentes lupines. Son loup ne pouvait supporter de voir son lié ainsi malmené et il était fou de ne rien pouvoir faire. Il sentit la tension monter tout autour de lui et il put voir plusieurs hommes se transformer en loup, sûrement les loyaux à Jedusor, alors que ses propres-hommes se mettaient en position de combat. Les membres de la meutes s'étaient reculé, sentant le danger arriver et son esprit se focalisa un instant sur la femme blonde qui se tenait non loin de son ennemi. Il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, trop aveuglé par Jedusor, mais elle se tenait là. Sa mère. Fière, bien que son visage noyé par les larmes, tenant contre elle un enfant. Un autre grognement sortit d'entre ses lèvres et l'enfant se ratatina presque sur lui-même. Le bâtard de Jedusor.

Un rire moqueur fit tourner de nouveau son attention vers l'autre Alpha et une forte vague de haine s'éprit de lui alors que Jedusor s'amusait de la situation.

« Libère le, Jedusor. » rugit-il sourdement alors que son regard sondait celui si vert de Harry. Ce dernier semblait terrifié, fatigué, inquiet et il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il essaya de lui envoyer toute la chaleur qu'il éprouvait à le voir sain et sauf à travers le lien, lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien, qu'il était là à présent mais la panique d'Harry était trop grande. Il savait que le moment était arrivé.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça, Draco ? »

Draco eut un rire mauvais alors qu'il sentait la bête s'agitait de plus en plus en lui. « Je ferais en sorte que ta mort soit rapide si tu le fais. Tu as ma parole. »

« Et comment un gamin comme toi pourrait m'atteindre ? J'ai réussi à me débarrasser de ton père, toi tu n'étais que la vermine qui s'attache à sa misérable vie !»

« Tu as attaqué mon père alors qu'il était blessé ! Tu l'as attaqué comme un lâche, tu as attendu le moment où il serait faible, tu n'aurais jamais osé le défier en temps normal ! Jamais ! Tu vivais dans son ombre, comme un chien, et tu n'as jamais pu le supporter ! Toute ta vie tu as été un lâche, Jedusor, et je ferais en sorte qu'on se souvienne de toi en tant que tel ! » Draco hurlait à présent et les hommes autour de lui, les siens et les autres, grognaient et montraient les dents, faisant écho à l'humeur des Alpha. Le visage de Jedusor était déformé par la rage et ses attributs animaux étaient sortit à leur tour.

« Malfoy, sale chien, comment oses-tu remettre en cause ma victoire ? Je suis celui qui a fait tombé Lucius Malfoy et je serais celui qui crèvera son fils ! » Il pointa violemment Harry du doigt qui se débattait comme un diable et hurla à son tour. « Regarde le bien, Draco ! Regarde le bien, parce que lorsque tu seras mort, c'est à moi qu'il sera ! » Il se tourna rapidement vers ses hommes. « Faîtes moi taire tout ses chiens ! »

Le chaos prit place les hommes de Jedusor commencèrent à se transformer et à charger vers les hommes de Draco et bientôt une grande bataille commença où la pitié n'avait pas sa place. Les habitants de la meute hurlèrent un instant tout en fuyant le combat, emmenant les enfants avec eux alors que les hommes capables et qui n'étaient pas loyaux à leur Alpha s'effaçaient peu à peu sous le regard furieux de Jedusor. Son regard devint plus sombre et les deux loups se regardèrent un instant, se défiant du regard puis, mi-hommes mi-loup, les deux hommes se sautèrent dessus, s'affrontant comme ils étaient destinés à le faire. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné.

* * *

Bonsoir!

Voilà finalement le chapitre (on est toujours le 21, hein?)

Je viens tout juste de le terminé, l'ayant commencé lundi et ayant travaillé toute la semaine ça a été compliqué mais je l'ai fait!

Cette semaine a été un peu compliquée tout simplement parce que c'était la semaine de la reprise du travail après d'agréables vacances et c'est toujours compliqué d'encaisser ce retour à la vie active haha (Les réveils qui passent de midi à six heures, par exemple...)

Quoi qu'il en soit, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai carrément oublié de répondre à vos review, ce sera donc ma priorité pour ce week-end!

Le chapitre n'est pas corrigé, j'ai commencé la première partit mais mon lit m'appelle, je suis épuisée et je n'ai pas eu la force de continué. C'est pourquoi il sera reposté plus tard quand ma bêta m'aura envoyé le version finale.

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances aussi pour ceux qui en ont eux et que cette suite vous plaira. Je tiens à préciser qu'il reste environs trois chapitres avant la fin! Je commencerai alors à poster la suite du threesome "Les passions du Lord" sans vraiment avoir de temps de parution pour la bonne raison que je prépare doucement mais sûrement ma deuxième fanfiction Drarry que je posterai cet été, je l'espère. Je vous avez parlé d'une fanfiction centré sur la relation père/fils de Draco et Lucius et c'est sur cela que portera la prochaine histoire, en partie. Je l'ai un peu modifié pour faire un peu plus de place à Harry (parce que j'adore quand ils sont à deux haha).

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je vous dit à dans deux semaines!

Wolf


	17. Chapter 17

Cline: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise. Pour ce qui est du chapitre 13, je ne peux rien faire, il n'y a pas de problème dans mes paramètres du coup je peux pas supprimer le chapitre en trop... Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne manque pas de chapitre, il y en a juste un en double! A bientôt!

Leia: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite te plaira!

Guest: Haha, je suis un peu cruelle, je l'avoue... Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!

Chapitre 17

Les hurlements de rage et de peurs fusaient de partout alors qu'une cohue sans nom prenait place autour de Harry. Il avait vu des femmes, des enfants, des hommes courir plus loin afin de se mettre à l'abri sans pour autant pouvoir quitter la scène des yeux.

Et quelle scène ! On pouvait voir des hommes, des femmes, des dominants et des dominés se battre avec acharnement, faisant éclabousser du sang tout autant d'eux et Harry pouvait déjà apercevoir des corps à terre sans savoir s'ils étaient morts ou qui ils étaient. Mais surtout, au milieu de toute cette pagaille, les deux Alphas, hommes avec des attributs lupins, se jetait corps et âme dans une bataille sans pitié. Ils poussaient des grognements effrayants et chacun essayait de montrer sa dominance sur l'autre qui répliquait tout aussitôt. La cape de Draco s'était retrouvé à terre et son t-shirt était déjà déchiré et ensanglanté tandis que ce même liquide rouge coulé sur la gorge de Jedusor. Harry sentit l'angoisse monter en lui et il hurla de rage en se débattant des deux hommes qui commençaient déjà à le tirer vers la maison où il avait été enfermé. Il réussit à donner un coup de coude dans la mâchoire d'un des géants et bien que ce dernier fut surprit, cela eut juste l'effet de le faire resserrer son éteinte, désespérant un peu Harry.

Mais alors qu'il se voyait déjà attaché comme un chien dans cette cave qu'il avait apprit à haïr en si peu de temps, il entendit des grognements sur sa gauche et il fut surprit de découvrir deux femelles qui les menaçaient de leurs crocs. L'une était d'un brun sombre alors que l'autre avait presque la même couleur de Draco si ce n'était que légèrement plus foncé. Les yeux d'un bleu clair de la deuxième louve lui affirma qu'il s'agissait de Narcissa Malfoy, ainsi que de sa sœur. Il se débattit toujours plus et Bellatrix chargea la première : sans hésiter, elle assena un puissant coup de griffe sur le bras d'un de ses bourreaux et ce dernier eu le mauvais reflex de lâcher Harry en hurlant de rage, son regard voilé de rage se tournant vers la louve. Harry grogna davantage et profita de l'ahurissement du deuxième bourreau pour lui planter ses crocs lupins dans le brun alors qu'il vit Narcissa s'attaquer à sa cheville du coup de l'œil. L'homme ne pu résister plus et le brun fut libérer rapidement, se transformant directement en loup noir comme la nuit. Les deux hommes se transformèrent à leur tour, sûrement fou de rage de s'être fait attaqué par trois dominés et une énième bataille commença entre eux.

Harry tentait tant bien que mal d'essayer d'éviter la patte géante qui essayait de lui fendre la gorge et prit d'un élan de courage, il chargea l'homme et l'attrapa vivement à la gorge d'un puissant coup de mâchoire et il tenta de rester accrocher à l'homme qui ne pouvait l'atteindre que de ses pattes puissantes. Déterminé et haineux d'avoir été enfermé, Harry resserra sa prise et secoua violemment la tête, entraînant la gorge de l'homme dans ses mouvements alors qu'il sentait déjà le goût du sang envahir sa bouche. Il ne fut conscient que légèrement des coups qu'il recevait et il fit fi de la douleur qui irradiait petit à petit dans son corps un dernier coup de dent bien placé et il su qu'il avait touché quelque chose de vitale alors que le sang afflua soudainement en grande quantité et qu'il sentit le corps lourd s'affaissait sous lui. Il ne lâcha pourtant pas sa prise et attendit ce qui lui sembla une éternité avant de ne plus sentir aucun mouvement.

Seulement là, il détacha sa gueule du loup et se recula de quelques pas alors qu'il se reculait de quelques pas. Un rapide coup d'oeil vers la gauche lui permit d'apprendre que les deux femelles avaient mit à terre l'autre homme sans pour autant en finir avec lui. Il regarda de nouveau le corps sans vie en face de lui et eu dû mal à réaliser qu'il venait de prendre une vie à son tour. Alors qu'il sentait un goût âpre dans la bouche, il n'eût pas le temps de savoir comment il se sentait à propos de ça qu'un glapissement attira son attention là, un peu plus loin, se tenait Ron qui faisait face à deux loups menaçants. Harry ne réfléchit pas plus et couru en sa direction, bien décidé lui aussi à prendre part à cette bataille.

Oooo

Le goût du sang dans sa bouge lui donnait toujours plus d'énergie à se battre. Le sang dans ses veines semblaient être de la lave en fusion et son corps ne ressentait aucune douleur alors qu'il savait que son torse avait été lacéré par les griffes de son plus grand ennemi. Son cœur lui hurlait de se déchaîner sur cet homme qui avait voulu le détruire et il hurla de rage alors que son poing rencontrait la mâchoire de Jedusor qui recula de quelques pas, grognant sourdement et se jetant pratiquement sur lui, empoignant sa nuque entre ses griffes. Draco en fit de même contre sa gorge et leurs yeux, le rubis contre l'argent, se jugèrent durant de longues secondes alors qu'ils montraient tout les deux leurs énormes crocs mortels.

« Tu ne détruiras pas ce que j'ai construit, Malfoy ! Tu vas mourir, tu m'entends ? Tu vas mourir et ce qui est à toi deviendra mien ! »

Draco eu un rire froid. « Tu n'as rien construit, tu as volé, tu ne t'ai jamais battu pour avoir ce que tu as. Tu n'as rien de respectable, Jedusor. Même pas ta propre meute ne te respecte pas. Lamentable. »

Ils savaient très bien ce qu'ils se passaient autour d'eux ils avaient vu les hommes de la meute se battre contre ceux qui était loyaux envers Jedusor. Le plus vieux avait à quel point il avait été facile pour eux d'entrer au sein de village alors que des hommes gardaient leurs terres. Seulement il ne voulait pas l'admettre bien qu'il ferait en sorte de punir ces traîtres lorsque le gamin Malfoy serait mort. Il mettrait le village en feu et en sang si jamais ils osaient se rebeller contre lui. Il était leur Alpha, il méritait le respect et l'obéissance !

Troublé par les pensées que Draco avait fait venir à lui, il fut distrait durant deux secondes. Deux courtes secondes durant lesquels ils se sentit prit plus fortement par la gorge et expédié quelques mètres plus loin, dans une violent chute qui le fit grimacer de douleur.

Les griffes de Jedusor avaient endommagés la peau de sa nuque et il pouvait sentir son sang couler le long de son dos mais il n'y fit pas attention et s'approcha à grand pas de l'autre Alpha qui lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, le faisant reculer en grognant alors qu'une forte douleur irradiait dans son abdomen.

L'autre ne perdit pas de temps pour se relever et Draco dû éviter de justesse les puissantes griffes qui ratèrent de peu son visage ainsi que plusieurs coups qui s'enchaînèrent, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas à chaque fois. Le combat dura encore et encore, chacun blessant l'autre toujours un peu plus, animé par une rage sans nom et déterminé à en finir avec l'Alpha en face.

Draco voyait le meurtrier de son père, le violeur de sa mère et celui qui lui avait volé sa vie alors que Tom faisait face à un fantôme de son passé qui menaçait sa place. Le gamin avait changé et il dû accepté qu'il l'ait sous-estimé. Draco Malfoy était aussi fort que son père, si ce n'était pas plus, et il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il pouvait voir autour de lui nombreux de ses hommes à terre et les combats se taisaient petit à petit alors que la meute formait maintenant un cercle autour d'eux. Tom Jedusor eu l'effrayante impression d'être seul à présent lorsqu'il vit ses derniers hommes maîtrisés alors qu'il peinait à mettre Malfoy hors d'usage. Il se sentait épuisé par ce combat et par ses blessures alors que le gamin semblait ne rien ressentir.

Désespéré, il se jeta aveuglement sur le gamin qui n'en était plus vraiment un et alors qu'il pensait au coup qui pourrait être fatal, il sentait de longues griffes s'enfonçaient dans son abdomens et lui déchirer une partie du ventre, le surprenant totalement. Il n'avait pas vu Malfoy bougeait, trop préoccupé à atteindre le gorge de l'autre et il sentit bientôt ses jambes s'effondrer sous lui alors qu'il tombait à genoux, ses mains se tachant du sang qui coulait abondement de son ventre. Trop abondement.

Lentement, il regarda autour de lui alors qu'un goût de métal se rependait dans sa bouche et qu'un liquide chaud coulait de son menton et il pu voir tout les visages de sa meute qui le regardait sans rien faire, mélangeait à d'autre visage qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qui souriait. Bien vite, il tomba sur le visage de Kurt qui le regardait d'un air mauvais et il sentit trahit davantage, par sa propre meute qui ne l'avait peut-être jamais vu comme un Alpha. Il sentait petit à petit ses forces le quitter et son regard se releva finalement sur l'homme qu'il avait voulu tant détruire.

Draco Malfoy le regardait de haut, le visage fermé et les yeux envahit pas de la satisfaction de voir son ennemi à ses pieds. Tom Jedusor sentait son sang sortir hors de son corps sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire et ses membres tremblèrent légèrement sous l'immense douleur qu'il ressentait à l'instant, ses yeux se brouillant. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit une main lui prendre durement le menton et un petit gargouillement bizarre sortit d'entre ses lèvres, son regard ne quittant pas Draco Malfoy qui le regardait en retour.

La sensation que Draco ressentait à l'instant était grisante. Tom Jedusor était en sang, à ses pieds et semblait abasourdi par sa situation. Le blond en aurait rit si ce n'avait pas été un moment aussi important. Il lui suffisait d'un seul petit mouvement et Tom Jedusor serait mort à jamais. Il avait la vie de son ennemi entre ses mains et il voulait profiter encore quelques instant de cette situation. Le coup qu'il lui avait donné au ventre était fatale, profond, mais ce serait trop long jusqu'à ce que Jedusor ne se vide de son sang.

« Je dirais bonjour à ton père, Draco... » Jedusor eu un petit rire sans joie et méprisant et Draco secoua la tête alors qu'il se penchait légèrement vers lui.

« Tu n'auras pas l'honneur de voir mon père, Jedusor. Ton âme est trop sale pour que la lune t'accueille. Il doit sûrement avoir un autre endroit pour les hommes lâches et sans honneur tel que toi, tu trouveras sûrement ta place entre les bâtards. » Draco eu la satisfaction de voir le visage de Jedusor se tordre par la rage et ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ce n'est qu'un sinistre craquement qui s'envola dans l'air alors que Draco venait de briser la nuque de l'ancien Alpha. Le corps tomba dans le silence le plus total, dans un bruit sourd qui sembla raisonner un instant et Draco ne prêta aucun regard au cadavre.

Il semblait que personne ne savait comment réagir. La tension était encore immense et la foule ne faisait aucun mouvement. Draco, le haut de ses vêtements en lambeaux et en sang se tenait droit, légèrement essoufflé alors qu'il regard la meute, sa meute, autour de lui. Il pu voir ses hommes qui se tenaient là, fidèles, eux aussi en sang et d'autre homme qui le regardait avec de l'admiration, de la crainte. D'autre arrivait petit à petit, accompagnés des enfants qui avait été éloigné du combat, puis Draco pu le voir, lui. Il avait aussi des blessures et il le regardait, un air inquiet sur son visage. Alors, l'Alpha fit un part vers lui et l'étrange scène immobile se brisa Harry eu un léger sanglot et il couru dans les bras de son dominant qui le serra fortement contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amour, humant son odeur qui n'avait pas changé bien qu'elle soit mélangé à tant d'autres différentes. Harry était là, sain et sauf, et Draco sentait son cœur explosé par la joie. Doucement, tendrement, il trouva les lèvres de Harry qu'il prit le temps de ravir d'un baiser possessif et désespéré. Jamais il n'aurait pu supporter de le perdre.

Finalement, le dominé se détacha légèrement de Draco et entoura son cou de ses bras alors qu'un doux sourire venait fleurir ses lèvres. Il regarda un instant les traits de son Alpha et embrassa une dernière fois ses lèvres, chastement, murmurant tout contre elles. « Tu l'as fait, Draco. C'est fini maintenant. »

Draco ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à cette vérité et il embrassa tendrement le front de Harry, humant encore et encore son odeur. Ensuite, ce fut un enchaînement de main et de bras. Ses hommes qui venait le voir, Fenrir qui le prenait dans un accolade amicale en riant d'un son grave, Severus qui se contenta d'une tape sur l'épaule après avoir boitiller alors que Ron le soutenait. Il fut heureux de voir la courage Hermione et Fleur, la battante, qui avaient l'air d'être en pleine forme. Blaise sautillait presque de joie mais dû s'arrêter rapidement à cause de son épaule qui pendait misérablement. Viktor avait le visage en sang alors que Remus ne semblait avoir aucune blessures grave. Il pu tous les voir, ainsi, et fut soulagé de les savoir en vie, sain et sauf. Ils avaient été plus nombreux que les autres et cela avait été facile de les maîtrisé tous, même si beaucoup aurait des traces à vie. Certain, tel que Charlie, avait dû s'asseoir plus loin, exténué et ayant besoin de soin rapidement. Ces hommes allaient bien et pourraient tous rentrer à la maison. Tout semblait parfait et l'euphorie semblait les avoir atteint. Ils riaient, parlaient fort, se taquinaient, heureux de leur victoire.

« Papa ! » hurla soudainement une petite voix, vers le groupe de personne qui ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir. L'ancienne meute de Jedusor était rassemblé, incertaine de ce qui aller leur arriver, mais le petit garçon ne semblait pas ressentir la tension présente. Il s'écarta de sa mère qui semblait chamboulée au possible, son regard fixé droit devant elle, et il couru droit vers les hommes de Draco, ne sembla pas impressionné pour le moins du monde.

« Dean ! » Kurt avait le visage dévoré par les larmes et l'immense sourire qui lui barrait les lèvres était agréable à voir. Le petit garçon, qui devait être son fils, fondit dans ses bras et bien vite la mère du petit en fit de même, réalisant petit à petit que son mari était vivant. Draco fut soudainement heureux pour Kurt, qui avait été honnête depuis le début, et il se tourna à son tour vers la petite foule de gens qui se tenait un peu à l'écart, silencieuse. Ils semblaient tous se tenir devant la même personne et Draco n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître malgré toutes ses années. Grande, élancée, radieuse bien que fatiguée, sa mère se tenait droite et fière, soucieuse.

Lentement, il fit quelques pas vers elle, sentant un petit sourire tremblant prendre place sur ses lèvres et bientôt il pu entourer le visage délicat de sa mère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis dix longues années entre ses mains. Presque religieusement, il caressa les hautes pommettes de ses pouces alors qu'il retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes. Elle était belle, sa mère. Elle l'avait toujours été et avait toujours cette douce odeur de fleur. Lorsqu'elle glissa sa main contre la sienne, il pu se délecter de cette douceur qui lui avait tant manqué et il posa lentement son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux un instant pour se recueillir sur ce qui lui avait manqué pendant ces longues années.

« Je suis tellement fière de toi, mon fils. » murmura-t-elle doucement, tel un secret, faisant gonflé le cœur de Draco qui sentit un sanglot passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher davantage, il prit brusquement la douce femme entre ses bras et il pu connaître à nouveau la délicieuse étreinte d'une mère.

Aucun mot de pu sortir de sa bouche et il fut un instant chamboulé par toute la nostalgie qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'instant. Sa mère qu'il avait pensé perdu comme jamais était dans ses bras et c'était une sensation merveilleuse. Il se promit que jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait à souffrir de nouveau. Il sera là pour la protéger, pour lui assurer le bonheur et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille rejoindre son père sur la lune.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, se murmurant à quel point l'autre l'avait manqué, des promesses et des regrets, se promettant que tout irait bien à présent. Puis une présence survint derrière Narcissa. Elle n'était pas imposante, à peine remarquable mais elle était là, s'accrochant une nouvelle fois à sa robe et la mère de l'Alpha dû briser l'étreindre alors qu'une nouvelle vague d'angoisse déferlait en elle.

« Draco, je... » Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Elle baissa son regard sur le petit garçon qui se tenait derrière elle et elle pu voir le regard dur de son premier fils lorsqu'elle leva de nouveau la tête. « J'aimerai te présenter quelqu'un... » Lentement, elle avança son fils le plus jeune devant elle mais le garda contre elle alors que le petit garçon se retrouvait devant le corps massif de Draco qui n'avait plus aucune expression sur le visage. Elle vit soudainement Harry apparaître derrière son fils, inquiet, et il glissa tendrement sa main sur la taille de son dominant, comme s'il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer à présent. Ce geste ne rassura pas Narcissa qui serra encore un peu plus l'enfant contre elle, puis elle continua. « Voilà Léo, c'est... c'est mon fils. Il a dix ans et... il a attendu longtemps avant de pouvoir te rencontrer. Il est celui qui m'a permit de ne pas devenir folle. » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire triste alors qu'au fond d'elle la peur ne cessait d'augmenter. Draco semblait tendu au plus haut point tandis que sa mâchoire et ses poings étaient serrés fortement. Le silence s'éternisa et Draco dévisageait le garçon qui était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Finalement, à bout de nerf, Narcissa reprit la parole. « Draco, dis quelque chose... je t'en pris... »

« Draco... » murmura à son tour Harry alors qu'il essayait de rassurer l'enfant en lui souriant.

L'Alpha eu un grognement qui fit reculer sa mère et il tourna brusquement la tête. « Fenrir ! » appela-t-il soudainement, faisant sursauter le petit garçon. Quelques secondes plus tard, Fenrir se tenait à ses côtés. « Tu prendras en charge l'enfant une fois à la meute. Il sera sous ta responsabilité pour l'instant. » Fenrir hocha simplement la tête avant de repartir. Draco allait l'imiter mais sa mère lui bloqua bientôt le passage, secouant légèrement la tête.

« Draco, il n'est pas dangereux, il n'est pas comme lui, il n'a pas besoin d'être surveillé, il... »

« J'ai besoin de temps, d'accord ? Il est jeune et il compte pour toi, c'est les seules raisons pour l'instant s'il n'est pas mort, comme son père. Il fera ses preuves et on avisera. » Draco soupira lourdement et embrassa tendrement le front de sa mère alors que cette dernière c'était remise à pleurer. « Laisse moi du temps, ok ? » murmura-t-il sur un ton un peu moins dur. Voyant que cela ne rassurait pas réellement sa mère, il se tourna lentement sur le jeune loup qui le regardait maintenant avec un mélange de crainte, de tristesse et d'admiration. Draco ne sentait qu'une colère franche en le regardant. Il était le symbole de son échec à protéger sa mère. « Fenrir sera gentil avec toi. Il... est celui qui m'a aidé et qui m'a apprit la moitié des choses que je sais. Il me dira comment tu te comporteras et on verra où sera ta place dans la meute. Seulement... Tu dois t'en faire une. » dit-il d'un ton dur et froid, comme il savait si bien le faire. Il regarda une dernière fois sa mère et partit.

Oooo

Tout avait été mis en place rapidement. Draco avait d'abord exigeait qu'on se débarrasse du corps de Jedusor et ce dernier avait été finalement jeter dans une rivière non loin de là. Ensuite, l'infirmier du village avait prit en charge tout les blessé, aidé par quelques autres membres qui en avaient la capacité puis Draco, Fenrir et les autres avaient prit le temps de parler aux nouveaux membres, à répondre à leurs questions et à les rassurer.

La nouvelle meute avait été répertoriée et cela avait été difficile de leurs faire accepter ce qui allait se passer à présent. Ils étaient nombreux, surtout les personnes plus âgés, à ne pas vouloir quitter le village où ils avaient passé toute leur vie. Bien entendu, Draco leur avait laissé le choix ils pouvaient bien entendu rester vivre ici, pour ceux qui le voulait, mais ils n'auraient pas la protection d'une meute. Personne n'avait accepté, bien entendu. Il était trop dur pour un loup de rester isolé, même avec sa famille. Une meute faisait la force d'un loup et ils l'avaient tous bien comprit.

Par la suite, il avait fallu savoir le sort des suivants de Jedusor. Beaucoup d'entre eux n'avait pas réellement de famille et ces derniers avaient été renié. Draco les avait purement et simplement expulsé de la meute, faisant en sorte qu'ils ne reviennent jamais. Cela avait été plus difficile pour ceux qui avait une femme et des enfants. Ces derniers, pour le bien de leurs familles, avaient suppliés de rester dans la meute il était trop dangereux de errer avec des enfants sans meute, ils ne tiendraient jamais dans la nature. Cependant, un d'entre eux avait fait ce choix et était partit rapidement avec sa famille pour rejoindre une meute dans le sud, celle où son frère se trouvait. Draco ne l'avait pas retenu mais c'était une autre chose pour les deux familles restantes.

Finalement, après un long débat où les membres du conseil avaient débattus, et même certain membre de la nouvelle meute, il avait été décidé qu'ils pouvaient rester mais qu'à la première bavure, ils seraient chassés eux-aussi. Il avait été évident qu'ils soient étroitement surveillés jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient prouvé leurs fidélité à l'Alpha et à la meute mais il était certain que cela prendrait beaucoup de temps.

Tout cela s'était fait rapidement et Draco était à présent épuisé. Un tronc d'arbre sur le sol lui servit de banc et il se laissa tomber difficilement dessus, une grimace déformant ses traits. Ses blessures étaient profondes et elles prendraient du temps à se soigner mais il allait bien et c'était le principale. Il soupira profondément alors que son regard déferlait sur le village qui était en plein mouvement. Les familles préparaient leurs affaires afin de partir, d'autres avaient été chasser et préparait la nourriture pour la route qui les attendait le lendemain et beaucoup s'était laissé choir ci et là, regardant tout cela comme Draco le faisait à ce moment-même.

Bientôt, l'Alpha sentit une présence derrière lui mais ne s'alarma pas alors qu'une pair de bras l'enlaça tendrement. Il sentit les lèvres de Harry se poser délicatement sur la base de son cou et l'embrasser délicatement, à plusieurs reprises, déposant des milliers de petits baisers qui donnèrent de longs frissons à Draco.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda l'Alpha alors qu'il penchait légèrement la tête.

« Quelque part... » Le brun sourit contre la peau de son dominant avant de poser délicatement son menton sur l'épaule de Draco, regardant à son tour les activités de la meute.

« Dis-moi. »

« J'étais avec Sirius. Il a pleuré dans mes bras comme un bébé, pendant au moins dix minutes. »

« Il était inquiet. Il s'en voulait beaucoup. »

« Ce n'était pas sa faute. Nous le savons tous. » Draco hocha la tête et ils regardèrent en silence la meute, profitant du moment de calme qu'on leur donnait.

« Il n'arrête pas de te suivre. » dit finalement Harry après un moment.

« Je sais. » Oui, il savait. Il avait remarqué la petite ombre qui était étrangement partout derrière lui, n'importe où il allait. Elle essayait bien sûr de se cacher mais un enfant n'était jamais réellement discret. Là encore, il pouvait la voir, derrière une maison, jetant des regards réguliers pour se cacher aussitôt qu'il croisait le regard mercure.

« Il est plutôt amusant. » déclara Harry.

« C'est ma mère qui t'envoie ? » grogna Draco en grimaçant légèrement.

Harry eu un petit rire et déposa un baiser sur le pommette haute du blond. «Bien sûr que non. C'est une opinion personnelle. Il n'a pas l'air méchant. »

« J'ai tué son père devant ses yeux, Harry. Lorsque j'ai vu mon père mourir, j'ai voulu immédiatement la mort de Jedusor. » Le brun haussa les épaules.

« Tu devrais aller lui parler. Pour savoir ce qu'il ressent par rapport à tout cela. Il n'a l'air vraiment en colère, si tu veux mon avis. »

« Fenrir va s'occuper de lui. »

« Fais comme tu veux. Mais je pense que ça serait bien, pour vous deux. Après tout, vous avez la même mère. »

« En parlant du loup... » sourit légèrement Draco. En effet, sa mère arrivait vers eux, la mine fatiguée mais un léger sourire sur le visage. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de parler depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

« Je vous laisse. » murmura Harry. Il mordit soudainement la gorge de Draco, légèrement, puis reprit. « J'ai hâte d'être ce soir, dans un endroit un peu plus privé. Tu m'as manqué. » Ce fut au tour de Draco de rire et il regarda son malicieux dominé partir avec un déhanchement un peu trop provoquant pour être naturel. Son sourire ne le quitta pas alors que Narcissa prit place à côté de lui, collant son épaule à la sienne.

« Il a l'air gentil. » dit-elle alors qu'elle regardait le dominé se jeter sur Sirius.

« Il m'a dit ce que tu avais fait pour lui. Tu ne le connaissais pas mais tu l'as quand même aidé. »

Narcissa eu un doux sourire et hocha la tête. « Je sais qu'il était important pour toi, je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber. »

Draco hocha la tête gravement et son regard s'attarda un instant sur l'ombre qui n'avait pas quitté son retranchement derrière la maison.

« Je l'ai détesté, lorsqu'il est né. » reprit Narcissa en suivant le regard de son premier fils. « Je ne m'en suis pas occupé, les premières semaines. Il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, ça me rendait folle. Je le voyait comme le fils de celui qui m'avait violé et à mes yeux il ne méritait pas d'être aimé. Cependant, une nuit, j'ai voulu le faire taire à tout jamais et... et il s'est accroché à moi, désespérément en hurlant de toutes ses formes. Comme si il savait que j'allais encore le rejeter. C'est à partir de cette nuit-là que je l'ai vu pour ce qu'il était réellement : un petit garçon qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui voulait juste une présence à ses côtés. Alors je l'ai aimé comme mon fils. Pour moi, il n'avait pas réellement de père, juste un bourreau. Son... son géniteur a été vraiment cruel avec lui. Il ne voulait pas un fils, il voulait une machine de guerre. Mais il n'était qu'un enfant, il ne pouvait pas supporter tout ces entraînements, cette pression mentale et physique a faillit le tuer, à plusieurs reprises. Je ne sais plus combien de fois je l'ai retrouvé avec des membres brisés ou prostré dans un coin, ne laissant personne l'approcher. » Elle s'arrêta un instant et tourna son visage vers celui Draco qui la regardait lui aussi. Son regard était indéchiffrable et Narcissa reconnu Lucius à travers cela. Lui aussi avait un regard fermé lorsqu'il était exposé à une réalité qui ne lui plaisait pas. « Malgré tout, il est un petit garçon intelligent, assez timide mais extrêmement doux. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera un dominant, et Jedusor l'avait comprit aussi... je crois. Il... il est très seul, Draco. Tout le monde voyait l'ombre de son père derrière lui, c'est pourquoi je te demande une dernière fois d'être clément avec lui. Il... Il mérite de recommencer une nouvelle vie, d'avoir un nouveau départ. Et il ne pourra jamais se sentir complètement épanouis s'il n'a pas de contact avec toi. Il voulait tellement te rencontrer ! Il te voit comme un héro et il avait tellement d'espoir en toi, il a toujours rêvé de rencontrer ce grand-frère dont je lui parlait si souvent. Draco... Il... il le mérite, d'accord ? Il n'aimait pas son père et tu lui as rendu une faveur en le tuant. Il veux juste apprendre à te connaître et partager quelque chose avec toi... Alors... » Elle se tu alors que Draco détournait une nouvelle fois la tête brusquement, hochant simplement celle-ci. Elle soupira mais décida que c'était mieux que rien puis se leva. « Je te laisse réfléchir, d'accord ? » Il ne répondit pas et elle se pencha, embrassant délicatement le front de son premier enfant. Son odeur se rapprochait tellement de celle de Lucius que s'en était déroutant.

* * *

Et voici L'AVANT DERNIER CHAPITRE !

Alors oui je suis en retard de deux jours et je m'en excuse sincèrement mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire la scène où Jedusor meurt et j'ai dû la recommencer au moins cinq fois ! Ca m'a rendu folle haha

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est posté et j'en suis plutôt contente.

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier (je ne compte pas l'épilogue) et je posterai aussi le prologue de ma prochaine histoire (bien que je ne la posterais pas avant un moment...) pour ceux que ça intéresserait...

Pour ceux qui se demanderait: je ne sais absolument pas à quelle époque ce passe cette histoire haha je dirai ancienne mais j'ai remarqué que ça pouvait porté à confusion à travers les chapitres!

Dernière petite chose: chapitre non corrigé, je le reposterai! Je répondrais à vos reviews ce soir ou demain, dès que j'aurai un petit moment!

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus !

A plus tard,

Wolf

P.S : vous lisez quoi en ce moment ?

Edith 1 : Le chapitre 13 est en double mais je peux pas supprimer celui en trop... Il ne manque pas de chapitre, il n'y en à un juste en double. Désolée pour cela!

Edith 2 : est cassé haha je ne pense pas que vous soyez prévenu quand la suite est postée, et je ne reçois aucun mail pour les reviews... Aussi, il n'affiche pas que l'histoire à été updater et reste bloqué au 21 avril donc... j'avais déjà remarqué ce problème samedi dernier avec une histoire que je suis (et j'ai été un peu troublée). Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais tout de même en retard, je n'accuse pas haha


	18. Chapter 18

Bonsoooir !

Alors non, ceci n'était pas le dernier chapitre mais une petite note pour vous dire qu'il sera en retard de quelques jours. Je sais, carrément nul, surtout pour le dernier chapitre mais j'ai ce qu'on appelle le syndrome de la page blanche. Enfin non, pas exactement. J'ai les idées, mais j'arrive pas à les mettre en forme. Cependant je viens de sortir de deux heures d'écriture donc j'espère que ça va continuer dans les prochains jours mais les deux dernières semaines ont été horrible j'écrivais juste des petits passages en étant toujours insatisfaite, je me soûlé moi-même. Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère posté dimanche soir ou au pire lundi. (ou plus tard mais j'espère vraiment pas.)

Je suis vraiment désolée, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrait pas trop !

A plus tard !

Wolf


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 18

« Laisse moi prendre soin de toi, mon Alpha... »

La caresse était légère et remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui arrachant un long frisson le long de son dos. Il baissa légèrement la tête lorsque les doigts s'attardèrent sur sa nuque puis apprécia le doux baiser qui y fut déposer. Il connaissait ces doigts, il connaissait cette bouche et cette odeur et il aurait pu pleurer tant tout cela lui avait manqué.

Une main douce et délicate passa sur son épaule et dévala lentement son torse, dans une douce cascade de sensations alors qu'un torse se collait à son dos, ces lèvres tentatrices s'occupant de ses épaules, puis de sa nuque, jusqu'à remontrer jusqu'à son oreille qu'une langue redessina langoureusement. « Tu m'as tellement manqué, Draco. »

Lentement il se sentit tirer par l'arrière puis allongé sur le grand lit alors que Harry se hisser sur lui pour s'asseoir sur ses hanches. Ce dernier se pencha vers lui et Draco redressa légèrement la tête pour attraper ses lèvres qui lui donnait tellement envie. Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble un long moment, se redécouvrant encore et toujours alors que leurs érections rentraient légèrement en contact, les faisant soupirer délicieusement.

Harry le touchait délicatement, doucement, avec soin, ne s'attardant pas sur les zones blessées qui faisait encore souffrir son dominant et il lâcha bientôt les lèvres de Draco pour entamer une lignée de baiser son sa gorge. Il sentait bon, délicieusement bon. Tout était bon, chez Draco.

Cette gorge qu'il avait envie de mordre, cette clavicule musclée mais pourtant si délicate. Ces tétons qu'il s'empressa de mordiller et de lécher, ce qui faisait légèrement gémir son amant. Ce ventre plat et musclé qui se terminait dans un v des plus séduisant fit tordre celui de Harry qui se sentait tellement excité en ce moment-même. Il laissa traîner ses lèvres partout et s'attarda plus précisément sur la pointe de la hanche qu'il mordilla légèrement, ne pouvant croire que Draco était à lui tant il semblait irréel. « Draco... » Il leva ses yeux brillant d'envie et attrapa l'argent qui semblait être de la lave en fusion à cet instant. « Tu es magnifique. » Comme pour confirmer ses dires il embrassa une nouvelle fois cette peau blanche et douce et la pointe de sa langue traîna lentement contre le pli de l'aine, faisant haleter l'homme en dessous de lui.

Sa main remonta lentement le long de la cuisse et le bout de ses doigts effleurèrent les testicules gonflé, arrachant un autre soupire un peu plus haut. Finalement, les doigts se refermèrent sur la verge tendue de son Alpha et il y fit une légère caresse pour ensuite laisser sa langue remonter lentement dessus, retraçant par la même occasion la veine qui ressortait.

Draco ne l'avait pas quitté du regard et il encra le sien dans les perles de glace alors que ses lèvres entouraient le gland rougit par l'excitation, sa langue venant recueillir la semence qui s'y trouvait avant d'enfoncer lentement le membre dans la chaleur de sa bouche, sa main toujours plaçait sur la base de la virilité. Alors qu'il commençait de longs vas et viens sur la colonne de chair avec sa bouche, sa main en faisant de même sur la base et il se délecta de chaque réaction de son Alpha, passant par ses cuisses qui tremblaient légèrement ou ses doigts qui se glissaient dans sa chevelure pour l'encourager. Les gémissements, même s'ils étaient discrets l'excitait d'avantage et il délaissa quelques secondes le sexe palpitants pour humidifier deux de ses doigts sous le regard curieux de Draco.

Enfin, il reprit son travail pour le plus grand plaisir de son amant même si ce dernier était étrangement fasciné par se main libre qui se glissait lentement entre ses fesses relevées. Harry posa tout d'abord ses doigts contre son orifice, y faisant des petits mouvements circulaires avant de les enfoncer délicatement en lui. Il ferma les yeux sous l'intrusion puis il se prépara lentement, appliquant les mêmes mouvements qu'il appliquer sur la verge de Draco. Cela eu la conséquence d'exciter beaucoup ce dernier qui se redressa comme il pu sur ses coudes pour mieux observer le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Harry gémissait légèrement à présent et Draco sentit son sexe pulser légèrement dans la bouche du brun, le faisant réagir rapidement. Harry lâcha doucement Draco, léchant sensuellement ses lèvres et profita pour insérer un troisième doigts alors qu'il remontait sur les hanches de ce dernier. « Tu vas jouir en moi, Draco. Pas dans ma bouche. »

« Harry, tu es l'être le plus excitant qu'il m'est été de voir. » murmura Draco en agrippant les hanches de son brun. Ce dernier rougit légèrement mais un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il retirait doucement ses doigts pour attraper la virilité toujours dressée qui n'attendait que l'attention du dominé. Lentement, Harry frotta l'extrémité de celle-ci contre son entrée, faisant durer le plaisir, jusqu'à ce que Draco eu un petit mouvement impatient de hanche, ce qui arracha un petit rire à Harry. « Impatient, mon amour ? » murmura ce dernier en s'empalant lentement sur la colonne de chair.

« Oh oui... » répondit Draco en resserrant sa prise sur les hanches de son dominé. Son regard se perdit un instant sur le ventre plat et finement sculpté alors qu'il sentait la chaleur de Harry entourait son sexe gonflé. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de cette sensation qu'il aimait tant puis le brun commença de légers mouvements de hanche, les emmenant tout les deux dans une danse lente.

Draco ne pouvait pas réellement bouger étant donné ses blessures, c'est pour Harry, un peu plus en forme, s'activa pour leurs apporter le plaisirs dont ils avaient besoin tout les deux. Ses lents mouvements devinrent légèrement plus rapides et il s'appuya sur ses genoux pour glisser contre le membre de Draco et s'empaler dessus une nouvelle fois, répétant l'action plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le point sensible de son plaisir au fin fond de lui. L'angle étant bons, ses mouvements se firent rapides et précis et une fine particule de sueur commença à se former sur son dos alors qu'il s'appuyait sur les cuisses de Draco pour ponctuer ses mouvements.

Ce furent les longs doigts qui s'enroulèrent autour de sa propre virilité qui eurent raison de lui. Il ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements plus longtemps et la main accompagna ses mouvements de bassins qui se firent de plus en plus saccadés. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et tomba dans ceux fiévreux et excités de Draco qui le regardait comme si il était la plus belle chose qu'il ait vu. Il se plu à croire que c'est ce que son dominant pensait à ce moment-même puis il sentit le point de non retour arrivé. Dans un cris qu'il essayait d'étouffer en allant plonger son visage dans le cou de Draco, il jouit en de long traînés blanches qui parsemèrent le torse du blond. Ce dernier attrapa brusquement les fesses de son dominé, abattant rudement sa main sur une d'entre elles avant de jouir à son tour, fortement stimulé par les muscles de Harry se compressant contre son sexe.

Petit à petit, il sentit le corps de son amour se détendre contre le sien jusqu'à devenir une masse fatigué et il eu un petit rire alors qu'une paire de lèvres embrassa tendrement la base de sa nuque.

« Je crois que je ne serai plus capable de me détacher de toi à présent. » Il sentit le souffle d'Harry contre sa peau et pouvait deviner son sourire dans ses mots. « Tu vas devoir me supporter éternellement sur le dos. Tu m'as trop manqué. »

« Adieu, liberté... » Il reçu un petit coup de dent qui le fit plus rire qu'autre chose et il enroula ses bras solidement autour du corps de Harry, embrassant tendrement son épaule. « Tu m'as manqué aussi... Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir laissé... Tu sais. J'aurais dû être là. » A peine avait-il fini de parler qu'Harry s'était déjà légèrement redresser pour attraper son visage entre ses mains et posait son front contre le sien. »

« Non. Draco, non. Ce n'est pas ta faute, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas de la faute de Sirius, ce n'est pas la tienne. Tout ça, c'était Jedusor. Il avait tout préparé les deux attaques, la diversion, le fait que je sois seul avec Sirius. Nous n'y pouvons rien, c'est juste arrivé et maintenant... maintenant c'est fini, ok ? Maintenant, on est à deux. » Draco hocha doucement la tête, bien que légèrement ennuyé tout de même de ne pas avoir protéger son compagnon comme il le pouvait, et accueillit avec joie les lèvres douces de Harry.

Oooo

Le lendemain s'annonçait être une belle journée il était très tôt mais le soleil perçait déjà légèrement les nuages, annonçant qu'il allait briller chaudement un peu plus tard. La meute entière était réunie sur la place abandonnée du village avec leurs maigres possessions ils avaient fait en sorte de prendre ce qui leur était cher et ce dont ils avaient nécessairement besoin. Bien sûr, les hommes de Draco avaient gentiment aidé les familles nombreuses qui ne pouvaient pas porter toutes leurs affaires et ainsi ils étaient prêts à partir. Ils avaient été dix que la traversée se ferait en deux partie la moitié de la journée aujourd'hui, et la moitié de la journée de demain car il était impossible pour les plus jeunes et au contraire, les plus vieux, de faire le chemin d'une traite.

Ils étaient tous réunis devant celui qui était maintenant leurs Alpha mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir bouger pour le moment. Les bras croisés sur son large torse, la mine sérieuse, il regardait gravement la meute qui attendait patiemment le départ. Même Harry et Fenrir semblaient perplexe par le comportement de l'Alpha et alors que la dominé avait finalement décidé d'avancer vers Draco pour lui demander ce qu'il attendait, il fut coupé par la voix froide et contrôlée du blond.

« Léo, tu viens avec moi. » Il vit le petit garçon sursauté et lançait un regard légèrement effrayé à sa mère qui le serra contre elle, toute aussi soucieuse.

« Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? » demanda-t-elle calmement.

« Nous allons... parler. Après nous pourrons partir. Viens, maintenant. »

« Draco... » le regard ennuyé de Draco la fit taire et elle espéra de tout cœur qu'ils allaient réellement parler et que tout se passerait bien, que Draco n'oublierait pas qu'avant d'être le fils de Jedusor, il était un enfant. Doucement, en lui faisant un sourire rassurant, elle poussa légèrement son cadet vers le plus vieux de ses fils et elle pu voir la légère lueur de panique dans les yeux bleus de l'enfant. Son cœur se serra lourdement et elle releva la tête vers Draco qui avait son regard planté dans celui dans Harry ils semblaient avoir une discussion silencieuse et elle cru déceler un avertissement dans le dernier regard du dominé, chose qui ne l'a rassura pas pour autant alors qu'elle regardait ses deux fils partirent dans la forêt.

Draco était plus grand que lui, il marchait d'un pas rapide et déterminé et Léo avait du mal à le suivre il se prit le pied dans plusieurs branches alors qu'il allongeait le pas jusqu'à presque courir pour rester derrière l'Alpha et était déjà légèrement essoufflé. Cependant, ses petites jambes n'arrivèrent plus à suivre et une branches un peu plus grosse que les autres le fit trébucher, essayant de se rattraper sur plusieurs mètres avant de finir à genoux sur un tas de feuille. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, il n'osa relever le regard de peur de rencontrer celui furieux de son frère, parce qu'il était toujours son frère pour lui, même si ce dernier ne voulait pas réellement de lui. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'une main se présenta à lui et il hésita quelques secondes avant de la prendre pour s'aider à se relever, quelque peu surprit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Draco voulait qu'ils parlent, il ne savait même pas si ce dernier voulait réellement qu'ils parlent ou si c'était juste un moyen de se débarrasser de lui. Il n'avait même pas fait ses preuves, Draco ne pouvait pas avoir changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? Il espérait réellement que son frère voulait simplement lui parler, il était terrifié.

« T'es un peu maladroit toi, non ? »

Doucement, Léo releva lentement les yeux vers Draco qui le regardait avec amusement et le petit garçon ne pu sortir aucune réponse il ne pouvait juste pas parler devant ce qui semblait un semblant d'acceptation. Est-ce que Draco lui pardonnait d'être le fils de son père ?

« Et un peu peureux, aussi. C'est deux choses qu'on devrait dire à Fenrir, il a tendance à être un peu effrayant par moment. »

Léo ne parla toujours pas et se contenta de hocher la tête plusieurs fois en regardant avidement son frère. Draco était fort, il était grand et il semblait à présent être quelqu'un de gentil mais il restait impressionnant tout de même. Il l'avait suivit toute la journée hier et avait été impressionné par ce contrôle qu'il avait sur les gens, sur sa prestance et la façon dont il parlait. Hier soir, avant d'aller se coucher, il avait tenté plusieurs fois de prendre un visage impassible comme l'avait fait son frère lorsqu'il devait montrer son autorité mais il avait eu l'air parfaitement ridicule. Il avait aussi tenté de lever un seul sourcil et cela avait fini en une parfaite grimace qui avait laissé sa mère perplexe lorsqu'elle était rentrait dans le salle de bain en voyant qu'il n'y sortait pas.

« Est-ce que tu m'as pardonné ? » La question semblait bête maintenant qu'elle avait été posé et Léo se gifla mentalement pour l'avoir demandé. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant de cinq ans maintenant. Draco avait l'air très surprit et Léo ne su pas si c'était quelque chose qui était bien ou non.

« Pardonner ? » La voix de Draco était redevenue froide maintenant. Le petit garçon déglutit et recula d'un pas, juste pour pouvoir courir vite si l'Alpha décidait de le frapper pour être stupide.

« Oui... Tu sais, de ce qu'à fait mon père. »

« Tu le dis toi-même, de ce qu'à fait ton père. Pas toi. » Léo hocha simplement la tête. Il savait que c'était stupide. Mais pourquoi Draco semblait être en colère, alors ?

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi alors ? » Il se gifla mentalement une deuxième fois. Il avait toujours posé trop de question, ça avait tendance à énervé son père, et il n'arrivait jamais à s'arrêter. Mais il aimait savoir les choses quand cela le concernait. Il vit Draco soupira lourdement et passer une main lasse sur ton visage et il se demanda si Draco aussi n'aimait pas les questions.

« Écoute, Léo, je... Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, d'accord ? Je... Je suis juste en colère contre ce que tu représentes, est-ce que tu comprends ? » Non, il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il secoua la tête et Draco soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se baisser à sa hauteur. « Ton père... Il a détruit ma vie. Il m'a prit mon père et ma mère, et il essayé de me prendre ma vie. C'est très dur quand on était encore un enfant et... »

« Je ne t'en veux pas que tu aies tué mon père. » Léo fronça les sourcils et grimaça légèrement en réalisant qu'il avait coupé la parole à Draco qui ne semblait pas en colère mais plutôt confus. « Désolé. »

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Non. Il était... c'était pas vraiment un papa. Romain a un vrai papa, lui. Ils font des trucs ensembles et ils s'aiment bien. Ils se font même des câlins ! Mon père... Tom Jedusor, il était... méchant. Il me frappait, il frappait maman et il avait toujours des choses à dire qui n'étaient pas gentilles. Alors non, ça ne me fait rien que tu l'aies fait partir, c'est même plutôt bien. Maman et moi on est vraiment contents que tu soies là maintenant. »

« Oui... Oui, Tom Jedusor n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil. Je suis énervé parce que... c'est très difficile à expliqué mais ce qu'il a fait à ma mère c'est très frustrant parce que je n'ai pu rien faire et... Ok, on va s'arrêter là. Tu comprendras plus tard, d'accord ? Comprends juste que je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, pas réellement. Il faut juste me laisser le temps d'encaisser tout ça. Fenrir va s'occuper un peu de toi, et... et bien, on va apprendre à se connaître et peut-être que je pourrais reprendre le relais plus tard, d'accord ? »

Léo ne pu retenir le sourire sur son visage alors qu'il secouait franchement la tête. « Oui, d'accord ! On pourra quand même jouer à des jeux ? Enfin, tu sais, pour apprendre à se connaître. J'en connais pleins ! Tu connais celui où il faut se cacher et l'autre doit nous trouver ? J'ai vu les autres jouer à ça un jour, ça a l'air trop cool ! Et après on pourrait aller dans la rivière... attends, est-ce que tu as une rivière chez toi ? » C'était embêtant s'il n'y avait pas rivière, comment allaient-ils se baigner l'été s'il n'avait pas de rivière ?

« Wow, wow, du calme ! » Draco eu un petit rire. « Ok, t'es pas vraiment timide en fait, pas vrai? J'ai une rivière chez moi, oui. » Léo en était grandement soulagé ça aurait été moins drôle sans rivière. « Mais on verra tout ça plus tard, d'accord ? On devrait repartir au village, notre mère doit être folle d'inquiétude. » Le blond lui fit un petit sourire crispé devant celui un peu gêné de Léo et ils repartirent tout les deux vers le village où tout le monde les attendait personne ne semblait avoir bougé.

Sans attendre, Léo couru vers sa mère qui l'attrapa par les épaules pour le serrer contre elle et elle fut surprise par la mine sereine du petit garçon. Son regard portait sa confusion et sa surprise mais elle ne s'attarda pas avec des questions elle avait le sentiment que Draco avait fait un petit pas en avant, et même s'il lui faudrait encore du temps avant de faire totalement confiance au petit garçon, cela lui allait pour l'instant.

Draco jeta un regard bref à sa mère avant de faire un signe de tête à Fenrir ils pouvaient enfin partir.

Il avait réfléchit toute la nuit à propos de Leo et même si cela irritait sa fierté, il fallait qu'il essaye d'avancer. Il était un petit garçon, et même s'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance maintenant, ainsi qu'à l'ancienne meute de Jedusor, il s'était promit qu'il ferait de son mieux pour les intégrer et Leo faisait partit de la meute. Le regard qu'Harry lui lança renforça le sentiment d'avoir fait le bon choix et il se sentit un peu plus léger à présent. Oui, c'était décidément la bonne décision.

Oooo

Le voyage avait été long, fatiguant mais il s'était passé sans encombres et c'était ce que Draco avait voulu. Ils avaient trouvé une grotte assez profondes pour abrité tout le monde à la tombé de la nuit et ils avaient pu dormir en toute sécurité alors que quelques hommes et femmes se relayaient à l'entrée. Par la suite, ils étaient repartit le lendemain et Draco ne les avait pas poussé davantage chacun marchait à son rythme, les enfants jouant vers l'avant et les vieillard discutant à l'arrière.

Pendant le trajet, Draco avait eu le plaisir de voir les deux groupe se mélanger petit à petit, s'aidant les uns les autres ou en discutant simplement. Ce n'était pas grand chose pour le moment, la méfiance était toujours présente, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était un bon présage pour la suite. Lui-même avait retrouvé d'anciennes connaissances qu'il avait été heureux de retrouver, des anciens amis, des gens qui avait prit soin de lui lorsqu'il n'avait été qu'un louveteau ou des hommes et femmes avec qui il avait grandit. Il avait même retrouvé son amie, Chiara, qui aurait pu très bien devenir sa liée si Jedusor n'avait pas interféré dans sa vie. Elle était jolie mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver fade à présent à côté de Harry. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle depuis qu'il avait apprit cette petite histoire, jetant des coups d'œil ennuyé à Chiara qui s'en amusa plus qu'autre chose. Elle n'était pas liée, mais Draco ne l'intéressait plus à présent. Tant de choses s'étaient passées.

« Ca ne sert à rien d'être jaloux, tu le sais au moins ? » avait rigolé Draco en glissant une main sur la nuque de son dominé.

« En effet. Donc je suppose que tu peux arrêter d'apparaître miraculeusement à chaque fois que Cédric m'approche de plus de deux mètres, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Cédric te veux encore. »

« Mais il ne fera plus rien. Même lui sait qu'un lié n'est pas accessible. Surtout celui de l'Alpha. »

Draco n'avait pas prit la peine de répondre et avait continué sa route, reniflant dédaigneusement. Il savait que Cédric ne ferait plus rien, mais c'était bien drôle de le voir reculer à chaque fois qu'il se mettait entre Harry et lui. C'était l'un des seuls loups vivants sur lequel Draco aimait affirmer son autorité. Cela se calmera sûrement avec le temps mais pour l'instant, c'était devenu le jeu préféré de Draco.

A présent, ils arrivaient doucement vers le village et Draco pouvait déjà entendre sa meute, sûrement prévenu par les gardes qui les avaient vu arriver, se réunir sur la place du village pour accueillir. Ils accélèrent rapidement le pas, heureux de revoir leurs familles pour certain, impatient de voir ce qui les attendait pour d'autre, et ils atteignirent rapidement la meute qui semblait très euphorique de les voir. Tous acclamait le retour des guerriers et applaudissait vigoureusement leurs Alpha qui avait réussit à ramener tout le monde sain et sauf.*

Draco pouvait sentir sa mère derrière lui et lorsqu'il jeta un regard vers l'arrière, il vit les nouveaux membres de la meute avançait lentement, impressionné par tant de chaleur alors que les anciens étaient déjà dans les bras de leurs familles, de leurs amis, riant à gorges déployait et pleurant pour certain, comme Molly, qui était accroché au coup de Charlie, Ron et Harry, leur posant des milliers de questions. Malheureusement pour lui, Draco accrocha le regard de la mère de famille et il fut bientôt serrer contre la poitrine de Molly qui même s'il l'adorait, avait tendance à accaparer un peu trop son espace vitale.

« Oh, Draco ! Nous étions tellement inquiet, pour tout le monde ! Nous sommes tous très heureux de vous revoir ! » s'exclama-t-elle en pleurant de plus belle. Il capta le regard moqueur de Harry et s'efforça de ne pas tirer la langue, ce qui ne serait pas tellement bien vu pour un Alpha. Il vit le regard de Molly se figer derrière et il pu aisément comprendre qu'elle venait de voir sa mère, son regard faisant des allers retours sur lui et sa mère. « Il vous ressemble beaucoup. » dit-elle finalement et Draco savait qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à elle. Il entendit le doux rire de sa mère et elle apparu à côté de lui.

« Vous n'avez jamais vu son père. A présent, il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux. » affirma-elle en posant sa main sur l'avant bras de son fils et en tendant l'autre vers Molly. « Je suis Narcissa Malfoy, enchanté. » Molly eut un sourire enjoué et serra vivement sa main.

« Je suis Molly Weasley, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans la meute ! Nous avions prévu de faire un banquet pour la venu des nouveaux membres, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps pour que tout soit prêt pour ce soir, nous sommes plusieurs à nous occupé du repas, vous joindrez vous à nous ? »

« Ce sera avec plaisir ! » s'exclama sa mère en agrippant le bras de Molly cette fois. « Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas cuisiné par plaisir ! »

Draco ne pu ajouter quelque chose qu'elle était déjà parties accompagné d'autres membres qui voulaient eux aussi mettre la main à la pâte. L'Alpha haussa un sourcil devant cette soudaine amitié et décida qu'il allait laisser les choses se faire toutes seuls.

Il se tourna vers le groupe qui était resté et il vit les membres du conseil faire en sorte de m'être à l'aise les nouveaux membres de la meute. Il fallait leur assigner une maison et leurs trouver une activité à faire dans le village et même si cela prendrait plusieurs jours, il était important de leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne seraient pas mis à l'écart.

Son regard se tourna vers un véritable groupe d'enfant qui s'était formé un peu plus loin ils jouaient tous ensemble sans vraiment s'occuper du fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas à leurs yeux ils étaient juste des nouveaux copains avec qui jouer. Au milieu de tout ce groupe, il pu voir Léo qui avait le regard brillant mais qui semblait tout de même intimidé. Il ne semblait pas vraiment savoir comment s'y prendre mais voulait en même temps participer à ce jeux qui consister à désigner un gamin qui devait attraper tout les autres. Lorsqu'ils eurent désigné le chasseur, tout le groupe se dispersa soudainement en hurlant, tournant en rond pour la plupart d'entre eux.

En voyant tout cela, Draco sentit un soulagement sans nom se répandre en lui. Il avait le sentiment qu'un poids énorme s'enlevait de son épaule et qu'il pouvait à présent respirer sereinement sans avoir peur d'une ombre qui menaçait leur vie.

Il restait beaucoup à faire pour que tout fonctionne correctement, c'était certain, mais il sentait que tout cela marcherait au bout du chemin.

Oooo

Draco ne savait pas que le village avait une telle réserve d'alcool et il ne savait réellement combien de fois son verre avait été remplit mais sa tête qui commençait joyeusement à tourner lui indiqua que cela devait être beaucoup. Il était appuyé sur un arbre et regardait la petite fête organisée à la dernière minute qui se présentait devant lui. Ils riaient forts, hurlaient pour parler et nous étions au moment de la soirée où chacun avait une nouvelle conception de la danse mais tous semblaient heureux d'être là et semblaient profiter de la soirée comme il se devait. Il y avait un moment que les enfants avaient désertés les lieux, tombant dans les bras de Morphée un par un et les adultes en avaient profité pour s'abandonner aux nombreux alcools, ce qui donnait un merveilleux spectacle.

Draco avait cru voir Severus et Ron partirent discrètement après qu'ils aient flirté joyeusement toute la soirée et Charlie semblait tourner autour d'une charmante dame de son ancienne meute. Sa mère avait discuté avec Fenrir une grande partie de la soirée, éloignés du bruit et s'était prit amicalement dans les bras à la fin avant de se mêler à la foule. Enfin, Harry avait dansé et dansé au plus grand plaisir de l'Alpha qui l'avait regarder tournoyé et rire aux éclats une grande partie de la soirée, le trouvant merveilleux à chaque instants. Il s'était bien entendu accordé une danse avec son amant avant d'être embarqué par un Sirius éméché qui voulait lui découvrir une nouvelle boisson.

Il eut un petit sourire avant de se détacher de son arbre, faisant de son mieux pour oublier sa tête qui tournait. Il s'approcha de Harry qui dansait toujours et lui attrapant délicatement la taille pour l'attirer contre son torse, enfouissant son nez dans la nuque de son lié et y déposer quelques petits baisers. Harry attrapa ses mains qui s'étaient posés sur son ventre et il se retourna lentement, entourant la nuque de son Alpha de ses bras. « Danse avec moi. ». Mais Draco secoua légèrement la tête en mordillant la lèvre inférieur du brun. Ce dernier insista une nouvelle fois et Draco en profita pour le pousser hors de la foule.

« Non, rentrons, chéri. » Harry rit et posa délicatement son front sur celui de Draco.

« Tu dois vraiment avoir bu pour m'appeler comme ça... »

« Pas tellement. » rit à son tour Draco, toujours en poussant Harry à l'intérieur du village. « Mais j'ai soudainement envie d'une douche en ce moment, et l'idée me plaît encore plus si tu es à l'intérieur de la douche... »

« Oh... » répondit Harry alors que son regard s'allumer d'une flamme de désir qui fit sourire sournoisement Draco.

Oooo

Le soleil se levait lorsqu'ils furent finalement rassasiés. Ils avaient d'abord prit leurs temps, faisant jouer leurs langues et leurs doigts de façon expertes avant de céder au désir suprême. La douche avait dû attendre car Draco s'était retrouvé assit dans les escaliers avec la bouche de Harry autour de son sexe. Puis ce fut au tour de l'Alpha de ravir son dominé contre la porte de la salle de bain, léchant tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre avant de finalement le prendre vigoureusement sous le jet d'eau chaude. Cela avait continuer dans la chambre, de nombreuses fois, puis ils s'étaient finalement écrouler sur le matelas, dans un entremêlement de jambe et de bras, épuisés mais heureux.

Draco profitait des douces caresses que Harry prodiguait sur son torse alors qu'il s'amusait à faire passer et repasser ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de son lié. Tendrement, il embrassa le front de ce dernier et Harry sourit en frottant son nez contre la gorge de son Alpha.

« C'est mieux comme ça. » dit soudainement le bras, d'une voix basse.

« Comme ça ? » demanda Draco en fermant les yeux.

« Oui, comme ça. J'étais toujours angoissé avant. A cause de Jedusor. »

« Je sais... Il y avait de quoi. Mais c'est terminé maintenant. »

« Bien sûr que ça l'est. Tout va aller très bien à présent. »

« Je l'espère. »

« Sois en sûr, Draco. Tu seras un bon Alpha, tout le monde trouvera sa place. Tu l'as montré ces derniers jours. Avec Léo, principalement. »

« Je savais que ça te plairait que j'aille lui parler. »

« Évidemment que je le suis ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant... »

« Tu m'en donneras ? »

« Des enfants ? » Harry sentit un sourire idiot fleurir ses lèvres.

« Oui. »

« Des tonnes. »

« Je n'en demande pas tant. » dit Draco en riant et serrant Harry un peu plus contre lui. Ce dernier eu un rire à son tour et usa de ses dernières forces pour grimper sur le corps de Draco, posant son front contre le sien.

« Mais on en aura. Au moins trois. »

« Trois ? »

« Oui, trois. On sera heureux et on aura une famille. Et on sera à deux. »

Draco regarda Harry et il sentit son cœur exploser c'était une sensation qu'il ressentait souvent. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir ses sentiments pour Harry, tout était si grand, si intense et il sentait toujours une joie débordante lorsqu'il était avec le brun.

Harry était devenu tout en si peu de temps et il savait que s'en était de même pour le dominé, il pouvait le sentir au fond de lui. Ils s'étaient aimé dès la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus et s'étaient adoré par la suite. Leurs loups s'étaient reconnus et jamais rien ne pourrait les séparer. A présent que Jedusor était mort, tout semblait plus léger et plus facile. Draco avait le sentiment de remettre sa vie en ordre et Harry avait recollé tout les morceaux de son existence qui avait explosé à la mort de son père. Tout était bien, tout ira bien.

« Tout ce qui te fera plaisir, Harry. »

FIN.

Voilà, c'est fait!

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le délais mais j'arrivais pas à avancer mais je l'ai fait ! I DID IT !

Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir terminer cette histoire je n'aurais pas vraiment supporté si j'avais dû la laisser à l'abandon pour x raisons. C'était vraiment une histoire qui me tenait à cœur et même si elle n'est pas parfaite elle a été aimé par beaucoup de monde et ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Alors merci pour vos messages, pour vos encouragements, vos avis et de vos conseils ! C'était vraiment cool de partager cette histoire avec vous et j'ai hâte de vous revoir pour une nouvelle !

Parce que je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. Comme je vous l'avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt, je suis sur une nouvelle histoire (qui n'a même pas un chapitre, j'attendais d'avoir fini FOTW.)

Ce sera un Drarry, comme vous vous en doutez, et je me pencherez aussi sur la relation père/fils de Draco et Lucius (je les adore!). Je vous donne un petit aperçu :

« Severus, mon ami,

Je suis heureux de la victoire de la lumière, cela m'emplis de joie de savoir que le monde sorcier est à présent libre de cette lourde menace. Mes mots doivent certainement te surprendre dû à mes anciennes allégeances mais Narcissa, la femme qui a toujours été plus qu'une meilleure à amie avant d'être une épouse à mes yeux, a réussi à ouvrir mes yeux sur la cruauté et la folie de l'homme, et c'est pourquoi j'ai accepté de devenir un espion pour Dumbledore durant les quelques mois qui ont précédé la guerre, tout comme tu l'étais. Tu n'étais pas au courant, personne ne l'était, mais en tant que bras droit de Voldemort, je me devais être vigilent.

Cependant, malgré cela, les temps sont sombres et mon avenir incertain. Mes crimes ne resteront pas impunis et bien que j'échappe à une peine à perpétuité, je sais que mes prochaines années se passeront à Azkaban. Ainsi soit-il, je peux subir ce châtiment pour mes erreurs passées.

Néanmoins, bien que cela soit juste, mon cœur est déchiré et l'angoisse me noue le ventre. Je ne cesse de penser à cet enfant qui s'accroche désespéramment à moi durant son sommeil. Il a déjà perdu sa mère, son père lui sera bientôt arraché lui aussi. Draco est le fils que j'ai toujours voulu avoir, et à chaque fois que mon regard se pose sur lui, ma fierté est immense. Je sais que je n'ai jamais montré mon affection publiquement, mais j'aime mon fils plus que n'importe qui. Il n'a même pas six ans, et ne mérite pas de vivre dans un orphelinat pour les erreurs de son père.

Alors c'est pourquoi, toi qui a toujours été à mes côtés, je te demande, je te supplie de prendre Draco sous ton aile. Élève le comme si il était ton fils, donne lui l'éducation qu'il mérite et parle lui de ses parents. Mon ami, si notre amitié a un jour eu un sens à tes yeux, emmène Draco avec toi. C'est la demande d'un père désespéré qui ne peux se résoudre à savoir son fils entre de mauvaises mains.

J'espère pouvoir compter sur toi et ma reconnaissance sera éternelle si tu cède à ma requête.

Ton plus vieil ami, Lucius Malfoy. »

Les personnages seront légèrement OCC mais ainsi soit-il ! Il y aura sûrement un petit Lucius/Sirius... Cependant, cette histoire est loin d'être écrite et je ne sais vraiment pas quand je vous en ferait part ! Voilà, voilà. C'est tout pour moi. Merci encore pour vos messages, j'espère vraiment que cette fin vous aura plus !

* : Je ne résolument pas faire mourir mes personnages, je culpabilise après...

P.S : Oui, il y aura un épilogue mais je ne sais pas quand...

P.S 2.0 : Le chapitre n'est pas corrigé et je répondrais à vos review dès demain !


	20. ANNONCE

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Après ces longs mois de silence, je suis enfin de retour et non, ce n'est pas avec l'épilogue... malheureusement.

Je vous avez déjà parlé de l'état déplorable de mon pc et bien... celui-ci m'a lâché peu de temps après la parution du dernier chapitre. J'ai ainsi perdu tout mes chapitres (enregistrés ici, merci merlin) et ce que j'avais un peu écrit pour la prochaine histoire...

Comme certains le savent, j'étais à Londres l'année dernière et je n'avais donc pas accès à un autre PC autre que le mien donc j'ai simplement décidé d'attendre mon retour en France (il y a un mois) sauf que je suis partie en vacances, puis j'ai reprit les cours et je n'ai eu le temps de rien. J'ai cependant pu racheter un pc et je vous annonce donc mon retour officiel. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard sur FOTW ainsi que la prochaine fanfiction qui semblait intéressé beaucoup de gens mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement.

Je vais essayer d'écrire rapidement l'épilogue et ensuite me mettre à l'autre histoire. J'aimerai tout de même vous informer que la publication sera plus lente par manque de temps... (mon école est à 1h de chez moi et pas les moyens de me payer un truc là-bas...). Je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde et j'en suis vraiment désolée mais je me suis perdue depuis le temps... J'espère que vous allez bien cependant et on se retrouve bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures sur nos deux chouchous !

A plus tard !

P.S : je n'ai plus rien à me mettre sous la dent, des histoires coups de cœur en ce moment ?

Wolf

URGENT : Le chapitre 12 s'est supprimé, je peux enfin le voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment, mais il se trouve que je ne l'ai PLUS. Tout est dans mon ancien pc et me voilà bien embêté... J'essaye de régler ce petit incident le plus vite possible. Désolée pour celles/ceux qui n'ont pas pu le lire...

EDIT 21/09/17 : Le chapitre 12 (donc 13 dans le sommaire) a été reposté! Je conseille à celles/ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu de le lire rapidement, c'est un chapitre assez important dans l'histoire! Merci à toutes celles/tout ceux qui me l'ont signalé!


End file.
